DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE
by Ofi Rodriguez
Summary: Itachi a la edad de veintidós años, se convirtió en un General Romano. Por la razón más obvia, él no se lleva bien con la mayor parte de Dark Hunters y es imperativo que lo mantengamos alejado de ellos, conoce por casualidad a la extrovertida Sakura y queda hechizado.
1. PROLOGO

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:** Itachi a la edad de veintidós años, se convirtió en un General Romano. Por la razón más obvia, él no se lleva bien con la mayor parte de Dark Hunters y es imperativo que lo mantengamos alejado de ellos, conoce por casualidad a la extrovertida Sakura y queda hechizado.

************************************************************************************************* **PROLOGO**

—Feliz cumpleaños, Izumi —dijo Itachi mientras posaba una sola rosa roja a los pies de la estatua de mármol que poseía un sitio sagrado en su hogar.

No era nada comparado con el sitio sagrado que esa misma mujer había tenido en su corazón mientras estaba viva. Un lugar que aún ocupaba, incluso después de dos mil años.

Cerrando los ojos, se sintió destrozado por el dolor de su pérdida. Destrozado por la culpa que los últimos sonidos que hubiera escuchado como mortal fueran los angustiantes sollozos de ella mientras gritaba pidiendo su ayuda.

Incapaz de respirar, se estiró y tocó su mano de mármol. La piedra era dura. Fría. Rígida. Cosas que Izumi jamás había sido. En una vida que se medía por una brutal seriedad y aspereza, ella había sido su único refugio.

Y él aún la amaba por la silenciosa bondad que le había otorgado.

Apretó la delicada mano con las suyas, y luego apoyó su mejilla contra la fría palma de piedra.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería recordar el sonido exacto de su voz. Sentir la calidez de sus dedos sobre los labios.

Pero el tiempo le había quitado todo, excepto la agonía que le había causado a ella. Moriría diez mil veces más si tan solo pudiese salvarla del dolor de esa noche.

Desgraciadamente, no había modo de volver el tiempo atrás. No había manera de forzar a los Destinos a deshacer sus acciones y darle la felicidad que ella debería haber conocido.

Así como no había nada que pudiese llenar el doloroso vacío dentro de él por la muerte de Izumi.

Haciendo rechinar los dientes, Itachi se apartó y notó que la llama eterna que ardía a su lado estaba chisporroteando.

—No te preocupes —le dijo a su imagen—. No te dejaré en la oscuridad. Lo prometo.

Era una promesa que le había hecho en vida, e incluso en la muerte, jamás la había roto. Durante más de dos mil años la había mantenido en la luz, aunque él mismo se veía forzado a vivir en la oscuridad que la había aterrado.

Itachi atravesó la iluminada habitación para alcanzar el gran aparador estilo romano que guardaba el aceite para la llama de Izumi. Lo extrajo y lo llevó hasta la estatua; entonces subió al pedestal de piedra para derramar lo último que quedaba dentro de la lámpara.

En esta posición, su cabeza estaba a la misma altura que la de ella. El escultor al que la había encargado siglos atrás había capturado cada delicada curva y hoyuelo de su precioso rostro. Sólo la memoria de Itachi sustituía el color miel de su cabello. El vívido verde de sus ojos. Izumi había sido perfecta en su belleza.

Suspirando, Itachi tocó su mejilla antes de descender. Era inútil permanecer en el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ahora había jurado proteger a los inocentes. Custodiar a la humanidad y asegurarse que ningún otro hombre tuviese que perder una luz tan viciosa en su alma como la que Itachi había perdido.

Seguro de que la llama duraría hasta la noche siguiente, inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente ante su estatua.

—Amo —le dijo, susurrando la palabra latina para "te amo."

Era algo que rogaba a los dioses haber tenido el valor de decirle en voz alta mientras estaba viva.

 **NUEVA HISTORIA! ESPERO LES GUSTE :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

—Me importa un comino si me arrojan en el más profundo y fangoso pozo durante toda la eternidad. Pertenezco a este sitio y nadie me obligará a irme. ¡Nadie!

Sakura Haruno respiró hondo y se esforzó por no discutir mientras intentaba alcanzar el cierre de las esposas que su hermana Selena había usado para atarse al portón de hierro forjado que rodeaba la famosa Jackson Square. Selena había escondido la llave en su sostén, y Sakura no tenía ningún deseo de buscarla allí.

No había duda de que las arrestarían, incluso en Nueva Orleáns.

Por suerte no había mucha gente en la calle a mitad de Octubre, justo al atardecer, pero quienes andaban por allí las miraban fijamente mientras pasaban junto a ellas. No era que a Sakura le importara. Estaba más que acostumbrada a que la gente la observara y pensara que era extraña. Hasta demente.

Ella se enorgullecía de ambas cosas. También se enorgullecía de estar disponible para sus amigos y su familia en medio de una crisis. Y ahora mismo, su hermana mayor estaba en una confusión emocional sólo menor a la vez que su esposo, Bill, había estado en un accidente de auto que casi lo había matado.

Sakura buscó torpemente la cerradura. Lo último que quería era que arrestaran a su hermana.

Otra vez.

Selena intentó apartarla de un empujón, pero Sakura se rehusó a ceder, así que Selena la mordió.

Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás gritando mientras sacudía la mano en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Para nada arrepentida, Selena se extendió sobre los escalones empedrados que conducían al Parque con un par de vaqueros rasgados y un enorme suéter azul marino que, evidentemente, pertenecía a Bill. Su largo y rizado cabello castaño estaba trenzado y extrañamente serena. Nadie reconocería a Madame Selene, como era conocida por los turistas, excepto por el gran letrero que sostenía, que decía: "Los psíquicos también tienen derechos."

Desde que habían aprobado esa estúpida y necia ley que decía que los psíquicos ya no podían leer las cartas a los turistas en el Parque, Selena había estado luchando contra eso. Antes, la policía la había sacado a la fuerza del edificio federal por protestar, así que Selena había ido hacia allí para encadenarse al portón, no muy lejos de donde una vez había colocado su mesa plegable para leer el futuro de otras personas.

Era una lástima que no pudiese ver su propio destino con tanta claridad como lo veía Sakura. Si Selena no se soltaba de la bendita verja, pasaría la noche en la cárcel.

Alterada y furiosa, Selena continuó agitando su cartel. No había modo de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero Sakura también estaba acostumbrada a eso. Las emociones fuertes, la obstinación y la demencia eran habituales en su familia cajun rumana.

—Vamos, Selena —dijo, intentando tranquilizarla—. Ya ha oscurecido. No quieres ser carnada para los Daimons, ¿verdad?

—¡No me importa! —aspiró Selena, con mala cara—. De cualquier modo, los Daimons no se comerán mi alma, ya que no tengo la jodida voluntad de vivir. Sólo quiero que me devuelvan mi hogar. Este es mi sitio, y no me iré.

Puntualizó cada una de las últimas palabras con un golpe de su cartel contra las piedras.

—Bien.

Suspirando irritada, Sakura se sentó cerca de ella, pero no tan cerca como para que Selena pudiese morderla otra vez. No iba a dejar a su hermana mayor allí afuera, sola. Especialmente porque Selena estaba tan molesta.

Si los Daimons no la atrapaban, un asaltante lo haría.

Así que las dos se sentaron inmóviles, sin nada que hacer: Sakura vestida toda de negro con su cabello castaño oscuro sostenido por un pasador de plata, y Selena agitando su cartel a cualquiera que se les acercase, instándolos a firmar su petición para modificar la ley.

—Hey, Saku. ¿Cómo estás?

Era una pregunta retórica. Sakura saludó con la mano a Bradley Gambieri, uno de los catedráticos que realizaba tours sobre vampiros alrededor del Barrio, que se dirigía al centro turístico a dejar algunos folletos más. Ni siquiera se detuvo mientras pasaba. Pero sí le frunció el ceño a Selena, quien lo llamó con un imaginativo apodo porque no quiso firmar su petición.

Qué bueno que las conocía, o podría haberse ofendido en serio.

Sakura y su hermana conocían a la mayoría de los vecinos que frecuentaban el Barrio. Habían crecido allí, y habían rondado el área alrededor del Parque desde que eran adolescentes.

Por supuesto, las cosas habían cambiado con los años. Algunos de los negocios habían ido y venido. El Barrio era bastante más seguro en esta época de lo que había sido a fines de los '80 y principios de los '90. Sin embargo, algunas cosas eran iguales. La panadería, el Café Pontalba, el Café Du Monde, y el Corner Café estaban en el mismo lugar. Los turistas aún se reunían alrededor del Parque para mirar ávidamente la catedral y a los pintorescos nativos que pasaban por allí… y a los vampiros y asaltantes que aún acechaban las calles en busca de víctimas fáciles.

Los pelos de su nuca se le erizaron.

Sakura movió su mano, instintivamente, hacia la vaina escondida en su bota que quedaba oculta por el fino tacón de siete centímetros y medio, mientras escrutaba la raleada multitud de octubre a su alrededor.

Durante los últimos trece años, Sakura había sido una supuesta cazadora de vampiros. También era una de las pocas humanas en Nueva Orleáns que en realidad sabía lo que sucedía en esta ciudad por la noche. Tenía cicatrices por dentro y por fuera de sus batallas con los condenados. Y había prometido por su vida que se aseguraría que ninguno de ellos lastimase a nadie que estuviera bajo su cuidado.

Era un juramento que tomaba seriamente; mataría a cualquier cosa o persona si debía hacerlo.

Pero en cuanto su mirada encontró al alto y exóticamente sexy hombre que llevaba una mochila negra girando en la esquina del edificio Presbíteriano, se relajó.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que él había estado en la ciudad. A decir verdad, ella lo había extrañado mucho más de lo que debería.

Contra su voluntad y su sentido común, había permitido que Kakashi Hatake se colara dentro de su cauteloso corazón. Pero, por otra parte, era difícil no adorar a un hombre como Kakashi.

Su andar largo y sensual era imposible de ignorar, y cada mujer que estaba en el Parque, excepto la distraída Selena, quedó paralizada ante su presencia. Todas se detuvieron para verlo caminar, como obligadas por alguna fuerza invisible. Él era sexy de un modo en que muy pocos hombres lo eran.

Tenía un aura peligrosa y salvaje; y por sus lentos y lánguidos movimientos, era evidente que sería increíble en la cama. Era algo que sabías intrínsecamente al verlo, y que ondulaba por tu cuerpo como un chocolate caliente y seductor.

Con más de dos metros de estatura, Kakashi siempre sobresalía en una multitud. Al igual que ella, estaba vestido completamente de negro.

Su remera de Godsmack colgaba fuera del pantalón y era un poquito grande, pero aún así no disminuía el hecho de que Kakashi estaba verdaderamente bien

Banda de música alemana, de estilo metal alternativo formado. Y sus pantalones de cuero hechos a medida se amoldaban a un trasero de una calidad tan increíble, que rogaba por un pellizco.

Y no es que ella alguna vez fuera a hacerlo. Había un aire indefinible a su alrededor que le advertía a la gente que mantuviera las manos alejadas si deseaban continuar respirando.

Sakura sonrió al ver sus botas. Kakashi tenía algo con la ropa gótica alemana. Esta noche llevaba un par de botas de motociclista negras, que tenían nueve hebillas en forma de murciélago a lo largo.

Llevaba suelto su largo cabello negro, flotando sobre los hombros. Era el marco ideal para un rostro que era sobrenaturalmente hermoso y aún así totalmente masculino. Perfecto. Había algo acerca de Kakashi que hacía que cada hormona de su cuerpo se despertara y anhelara más.

Y además de todo su atractivo sexual, también había un aura tan oscura y mortal que le impedía pensar en él como algo más que un amigo.

Y él había sido un amigo desde que lo había conocido en la boda de su melliza, Hinata, tres años atrás. Desde entonces, sus caminos se habían cruzado repetidamente cuando él visitaba Nueva Orleáns y la ayudaba a vigilar la ciudad de sus depredadores.

Ahora era una parte habitual de su familia, especialmente porque se quedaba con frecuencia en casa de su melliza y era, de hecho, el padrino de la hija de Hinata.

Él se detuvo a su lado e inclinó la cabeza. Con sus anteojos de sol puestos, Sakura no podía saber si estaba mirando a Selena o a ella. Pero era evidente que ambas lo preocupaban.

—Hola, hermoso bebé —dijo Sakura. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que la camiseta de Kakashi rendía tributo a la canción "Vampiros", de Godsmack. Qué extrañamente adecuado, ya que Kakashi era un inmortal que venía equipado con su propio par de colmillos—. Linda camiseta.

Ignorando su elogio, descolgó la mochila negra de su hombro y se subió los anteojos, para mostrar unos cambiantes ojos plateados que parecían destellar en la oscuridad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Selena esposada a las rejas?

—Cerca de media hora. Se me ocurrió quedarme con ella y evitar que se convierta en kabob para Daimons.

—Ojalá —refunfuñó Selena. Levantó la voz y abrió los brazos de par en par—. ¡Aquí estoy, vampiros, vengan y acaben con mi miseria!

Sakura y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada divertida e irritada ante su dramatismo.

Kakashi fue a sentarse junto a Selena.

—Hola, Lanie —dijo calmadamente, mientras depositaba la mochila a sus pies.

—Vete, Kakashi. No me iré de aquí hasta que anulen esa ley. Yo pertenezco a este Parque. Fui criada aquí.

Kakashi asintió, comprensivamente.

—¿Dónde está Bill?

—¡Él es un traidor! —gruñó Selena. Sakura respondió a la pregunta.

—Probablemente está en los tribunales, poniéndole hielo a sus partes privadas luego que Selena lo golpeó y lo acusó de ser "el hombre que la está oprimiendo".

La expresión de Kakashi se suavizó, divertido por ese pensamiento.

—Se lo merecía —dijo Selena a la defensiva—. Me dijo que la ley es la ley y que debo acatarla. Al diablo con eso. No iré a ningún lado hasta que la modifiquen.

—Supongo que estaré aquí algún tiempo —dijo Sakura nostálgicamente.

—Tú puedes hacerlos anular la ley —dijo Selena, volviéndose hacia Kakashi—. ¿Verdad?

Kakashi se recostó contra las rejas sin hacer comentarios.

Cubos de carne marinada y cocinada en una brochette, generalmente acompañados con vegetales.

—No te acerques demasiado a ella, Kakashi —lo advirtió Sakura—. Es conocida por morder.

—Entonces somos dos —dijo él con una pizca de humor en la voz mientras sus colmillos asomaban brevemente—. Pero, por alguna razón, pienso que mi mordida podría doler un poquito más.

—No eres gracioso —dijo Selena malhumorada. Kakashi pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Selena.

—Vamos, Lane. Sabes que nada cambiará porque te quedes aquí. Tarde o temprano vendrá un policía…

—Y lo atacaré.

Kakashi la apretó con más fuerza.

—No puedes atacarlo por hacer su trabajo.

—¡Sí que puedo!

Él se las arregló para mantenerse en calma mientras trataba con la Reina de la Histeria.

—¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres hacer?

—No. Quiero que me regresen mi puesto —dijo Selena, con la voz quebrada por el dolor y la pena. El propio pecho de Sakura se había encogido, en una compasiva angustia por ella—. No lastimaba a nadie colocando mi mesa aquí. Este es mi espacio. ¡He tenido mi puesto en este sitio desde 1986! No es justo que ellos me obliguen a irme porque esos estúpidos artistas están celosos. De cualquier modo, ¿quién quiere una de sus pinturas de porquería del Parque? Son estúpidas. ¿Qué es Nueva Orleáns sin sus psíquicos? Sólo otra ciudad turística aburrida y deteriorada, ¡eso es lo que es!

Kakashi la abrazó, compasivamente.

—Los tiempos cambian, Selena. Créeme, lo sé, y a veces no hay nada que puedas hacer, excepto dejarlo pasar. Sin importar cuánto desees detener el tiempo, debe seguir adelante, y avanzar hacia otra cosa.

Sakura escuchó la tristeza en su voz mientras consolaba a su hermana. Kakashi había estado vivo por más de once mil años. Recordaba a Nueva Orleáns en aquellos días en que apenas podía ser calificada como ciudad. En cuanto a eso, probablemente recordaba a Nueva Orleáns antes de que cualquier tipo de civilización la hubiese reclamado.

Si alguien sabía de cambios, era Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi secó las lágrimas del rostro de Selena y movió su mentón para que viera el edificio en la calle de enfrente.

—Sabes, ese edificio está en venta. "Lectura de Tarot y Boutique Mística y de Madame Selene." ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Selena resopló.

—Sí, seguro. Como si tuviera con qué comprarlo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que valen los bienes inmuebles aquí?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—El dinero no es un problema para mí. Pídelo y es tuyo.

Selena lo miró parpadeando, como si no pudiese creer lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿En serio? Él asintió.

—Podrías poner un cartel aquí mismo que indique a la gente tu flamante tienda, donde puedes leer las cartas hasta saciarte.

Viendo finalmente una solución a la demencia temporaria de su hermana, y agradecida a Kakashi por eso, Sakura se sentó enfrente, para poder mirar a Selena.

—Siempre dijiste que te agradaría estar en algún sitio en el que no tengas que empaparte con la lluvia.

Selena se aclaró la garganta mientras lo pensaba.

—Sería lindo mirar desde el interior de un edificio que hacia él.

—Sí —dijo Sakura—. Ya no te congelarías en el invierno ni te llenarías de ampollas en el verano. Aire acondicionado todo el año. No más arrastrar tu carrito hasta aquí y poner la silla y las mesas. Hasta podrías tener una La-Z-Boy en el cuarto trasero y llevar todo tipo de mazos de cartas de tarot. Tia estaría terriblemente celosa, ya que ha estado deseando tener una tienda más cercana al Parque. Piensa en eso.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó Kakashi. Selena asintió fervorosamente. Él extrajo su teléfono móvil y marcó un número—. Hey, Bob —dijo luego de una breve pausa—. Soy Kakashi Hatake. Hay un edificio en venta en St. Anne's en Jackson Square… sí, ese mismo. Lo quiero. —Le sonrió a Selena. No, no necesito verlo. Sólo ten las llaves aquí por la mañana. —Apartó el teléfono—. ¿A qué hora puedes encontrarte con él, Selena?

—¿A las diez?

Él lo repitió en el teléfono.

—Sí, y haz la escritura a nombre de Selena Laurens. Pasaré mañana a la tarde a pagarte. Muy bien. Que tengas una buena noche.

Kakashi colgó y regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo. Selena le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema.

En el instante en que se puso de pie, la esposa cayó, abierta, de la mano de Selena.

Por dios, este hombre tenía terribles poderes. Sakura no estaba segura de cuál era más impresionante. El que le había permitido quitar la esposa a Selena sin un rasguño, o el que le permitía gastar un par de millones de dólares sin parpadear.

Kakashi estiró la mano hacia Selena y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Sólo asegúrate de tener muchas cosas brillantes y radiantes para que Simi compre cuando estemos por aquí.

Sakura rió ante la mención de la demonio… algo de Kakashi… Sakura aún no sabía si Simi era su novia o qué. Ellos tenían una relación muy extraña.

Simi exigía y Kakashi daba sin vacilar.

A menos que se tratara de Simi matando y comiendo a alguien. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones en que había visto a Kakashi ponerse firme con la demonio que mantenía oculta a la mayoría de sus Dark Hunters. La única razón por la que Sakura sabía acerca de Simi era porque la demonio los acompañaba con frecuencia a ver películas.

Por alguna razón, Kakashi realmente amaba el cine, y Sakura había estado yendo a ver películas con él en los últimos dos años. Sus favoritas eran las de terror y de acción. Mientras que Simi era un ser más excepcional y exigente, que lo obligaba a soportar películas de "chicas", que generalmente dejaban a Kakashi gimiendo.

—¿Dónde está Simster esta noche? —preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi pasó su mano sobre el tatuaje de dragón en su antebrazo.

—Anda por ahí. Pero es demasiado temprano para ella. No le gusta estar fuera al menos hasta las nueve.

Se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro.

Selena se puso en puntas de pies y tironeó a Kakashi hacia abajo, para poder abrazarlo.

—Tendré una línea completa de Kirk's Folly sólo para Simi.

Sonriendo, él le palmeó la espalda.

—No más esposas, ¿verdad?

Selena se apartó.

—Bueno, Bill dijo que podía protestar más tarde con él en el dormitorio, y en realidad estoy en deuda con él por esa patada que le di, así que…

Kakashi rió mientras Selena recogía las esposas de la calle.

—Y tú te preguntas por qué estoy loca —dijo Sakura cuando Selena las metía en su bolsillo trasero.

Kakashi bajó sus anteojos para cubrir sus extraños ojos plateados.

—Al menos es divertida.

—Y tú eres demasiado caritativo —Pero eso era lo que más amaba Sakura acerca de Kakashi. Él siempre veía lo bueno en todas las personas—. Entonces, ¿qué haces esta noche? —le preguntó mientras Selena doblaba su cartel hecho a mano.

Antes que él pudiera responder, una enorme Harley negra apareció rugiendo por St. Anne. Cuando llegó a la esquina que llevaría al conductor por Royal Street, la motocicleta se detuvo y apagó el motor.

Sakura observó cómo el alto y grácil conductor, que estaba completamente cubierto en cuero negro, sostenía la motocicleta entre sus muslos con facilidad y se quitaba el casco.

Para su sorpresa, fue una mujer afro-americana, y no un hombre, quien depositó el casco delante de sí sobre el tanque de combustible de la moto y bajó el cierre de su chaqueta. Extremadamente hermosa, era delgada pero musculosa, con la piel medianamente oscura y un cutis perfecto. Llevaba su cabello negro azabache trenzado, y atado en una cola de caballo.

—Kakashi —dijo, en un acento caribeño y cantarín—. ¿Dónde debería aparcar mi motocicleta?

Kakashi indicó la calle Decatur, detrás de él.

—Hay un estacionamiento público al otro lado del Brewery. Esperaré aquí hasta que regreses. —La mirada de la mujer fue hacia Sakura, luego a Selena—. Son amigas —dijo Kakashi—. Sakura Haruno y Selena Laurens.

—¿Cuñadas de Naruto? —Kakashi asintió—. Soy Janice Smith —les dijo a ellas—. Es un placer conocer a amigas de los Hunter.

Sakura estaba segura que era un juego de palabras que se basaba más en la antigua ocupación de Naruto como Dark Hunter que en su apellido, ya que había sido un guerrero inmortal como Janice y Kakashi, que custodiaban la noche contra vampiros, demonios, y pícaros dioses.

Janice puso en marcha la motocicleta y se alejó.

—¿Una nueva Dark Hunter? —preguntó Selena antes de que Sakura tuviera la posibilidad.

Él asintió.

—Artemisa la transfirió aquí desde los Cayos de Florida para ayudar a Itachi y Neji. Esta es su primera noche, así que pensé en llevarla a recorrer la ciudad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Sakura.

—Nah. Puedo solo. Simplemente intenta no clavarle una estaca a Neji otra vez si te encuentras con él.

Sakura rió ante su alusión a la noche en que había conocido accidentalmente al Dark Hunter pirata. Estaba oscuro y Neji la había agarrado por detrás en un callejón mientras ella perseguía a un grupo de Daimons. Todo lo que Sakura había visto eran colmillos y una alta estatura, así que lo había golpeado.

Neji aún no la había perdonado.

—No puedo evitarlo. Todos ustedes, colmilludos, se parecen en la oscuridad.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Sí. Sé lo que quieres decir. A nosotros también nos parecen similares todos ustedes, los que tienen alma.

Sakura estrechó su mano mientras continuaba riendo. Abrazó a Selena y fue hacia Decatur, donde su hermana había dejado su Jeep al otro lado de la calle.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llevar a su hermana a su casa, donde la esperaba un receloso Bill, que no estaba seguro si Selena lo golpearía nuevamente o no. Una vez que Sakura estuvo segura que Selena estaría bien… y Bill también… se encaminó de regreso al Barrio, para patrullar en busca de Daimons.

Era una noche relativamente tranquila. Siguió su habitual costumbre de detenerse en el Café Pontalba y comprar cuatro platos de frijoles rojos y arroz, y Coca-Colas para llevar, luego los llevó a un callejón cerca de la calle Royal, donde varios sin techo solían congregarse. Como la ciudad había decidido tomar medidas enérgicas contra los vagabundos y los sin techo, no eran tan comunes como antes.

Ahora ellos, al igual que los vampiros que ella perseguía, se mantenían en las sombras, donde eran olvidados.

Pero Sakura sabía que estaban allí, y jamás se permitía olvidarlos.

Sakura dejó la comida sobre un viejo y oxidado barril, y se dio vuelta, para retirarse.

En cuanto llegó al borde de la acera, escuchó a la gente corriendo en busca de la comida.

—Hey, si quieren un trabajo…

Pero se habían ido antes que pudiera decir algo más.

Suspirando, Sakura caminó por Royal. No podía salvar al mundo, lo sabía. Pero al menos podía ocuparse de que algunos de los hambrientos tuviesen alimento.

Sin ningún destino real en mente, vagó por las solitarias calles y curioseó las vidrieras de las joyerías.

—Hey, Saku, ¿has matado a algún vampiro recientemente?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Kiba Inuzuka caminando hacia ella. Era mozo en el restaurante Mike Anderson's Seafood, que quedaba a unos metros de su propia tienda, y tenía la mala costumbre de ir allí cuando salía del trabajo para coquetear con las strippers que le encargaban trajes hechos a medida a Sakura.

Como de costumbre, se estaba riendo de ella. Eso estaba bien. La mayoría de la gente lo hacía. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que estaba demente. Hasta su propia familia se había reído de ella durante años… hasta que su melliza había terminado casada con un Dark Hunter y se había enfrentado a un vampiro que casi la asesinó.

De repente su familia se dio cuenta de que sus historias sobrenaturales de todos esos años no eran inventos ni alucinaciones.

—Sí —le dijo a Kiba—, barrí a uno de ellos anoche —Él puso los ojos en blanco y se rió de ella mientras seguía caminando—. De nada, kiba —dijo en voz baja mientras él se alejaba.

El Daimon al que había matado había estado rondando la puerta trasera de Mike Anderson's, donde Kiba solía sacar la basura antes de salir del trabajo. Si Sakura no hubiese matado al Daimon, probablemente Kiba estaría muerto ahora.

Y bueno. Ella en realidad no quería agradecimientos por lo que hacía, y obviamente no los esperaba.

Continuó caminando calle abajo, sintiéndose extremadamente sola esa noche. Cómo deseaba poder vivir su vida ciegamente, sin saber lo que había allí afuera.

Pero no estaba ciega. Lo sabía, y ese conocimiento acarreaba la elección de ayudar a la gente o apartarse. Sakura nunca había sido en su vida del tipo de persona que le volviera la espalda a alguien que necesitase ayuda. Sus poderes como empática, en ocasiones, eran demasiado para ella. Incluso sentía el dolor de los demás más profundamente que el propio.

Era lo que había atraído a Kakashi hacia ella al principio. En los últimos tres años, él le había enseñado varios trucos para disminuir las emociones de los demás y concentrarse en las suyas. Había caído del cielo, y había hecho más por su cordura que cualquier otra persona. Aún así, sus trucos no los silenciaban completamente.

En ocasiones era completamente abrumador. Era tan acosada por emociones intensas que las suyas se apartaban, y a veces ocasionaban que estallara de ira verbalmente por el estrés que eso le producía.

Así que aquí estaba, sola, pasando otra solitaria noche en las calles, mientras arriesgaba su vida por las personas que se burlaban de ella.

Patrullar era realmente mucho más divertido cuando lo hacía con un grupo de amigos.

Sakura se forzó a no recordar a Trish y Alex, quienes habían muerto en cumplimiento del deber. Pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras tocaba la cicatriz irregular en su rostro, que le había hecho el Daimon Danzo.

Danzo era el peor tipo de psicópata, y había estado buscando a su hermana melliza y a su cuñado para matarlos. Afortunadamente, Hinata y Naruto habían sobrevivido. Sakura sólo deseaba haber muerto esa noche, en lugar de sus amigos. No era justo que ellos hubiesen pagado un precio tan alto cuando Sakura había sido quien les había pedido que la ayudaran en primer lugar.

Dios, ¿por qué no podía haber mantenido la boca cerrada y dejarlos vivir sus vidas en paz e ignorantes de todo eso?

Por eso era que ahora luchaba sola. Jamás le volvería a pedir a nadie que arriesgara su vida para hacer lo que ella hacía.

Ellos tenían la opción. Ella no.

Sakura comenzó a caminar más despacio cuando sintió el familiar cosquilleo en su columna vertebral.

Daimons…

Estaban detrás de ella.

Dándose vuelta, se agachó y simuló estar atando los cordones de su bota. Mientras tanto, estaba muy consciente de las seis sombras que estaban encerrándola…

Itachi tiró del borde derecho de su guante de cuero Coach para ajustarlo mientras caminaba por la calle prácticamente abandonada. Como siempre, estaba impecablemente vestido con un abrigo largo de cachemira negro, un suéter de cuello alto negro, y pantalones negros. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Dark Hunters, él no era un bárbaro vestido de cuero. Era el epítome de la sofisticación. Clase. Nobleza. Su familia descendía de una de las familias más antiguas y respetadas de Roma. Como un antiguo General romano cuyo padre había sido un muy estimado senador, Itachi hubiese seguido sus pasos felizmente si las Parcas, o Destinos, no hubiesen intervenido.

Pero eso era el pasado, y Itachi se rehusaba a recordarlo. Izumi era la única excepción a esa regla. Era lo único que recordaba de su vida humana.

Era lo único que valía la pena recordar de su vida humana.

Itachi dio un respingo y concentró sus pensamientos en otras cosas mucho menos dolorosas. Había una frescura en el aire que anunciaba que el invierno llegaría pronto. Y no era que Nueva Orleáns tuviese invierno, comparado a como solía ser en WKakashiington D.C.

Aún así, cuanto más tiempo estaba aquí más se diluía su sangre, y el frío aire de la noche era un poquito fresco para él.

Itachi se detuvo cuando sus sentidos de Dark Hunter detectaron la presencia de un Daimon. Inclinando la cabeza, escuchó con su elevada audición.

Oyó a un grupo de hombres riéndose de su víctima. Y luego escuchó lo más extraño de todo…

—Rían, imbéciles. Pero quien ríe último ríe mejor, y tengo la intención de rodar sobre mi estómago esta noche.

Se armó una pelea.

Itachi giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y regresó por la dirección por la que había venido.

Anduvo en la oscuridad hasta que encontró una puerta entreabierta que conducía a un patio.

Allí atrás había seis Daimons luchando contra una mujer alta.

Itachi estaba hipnotizado por la macabra belleza de la batalla. Un Daimon fue a la espalda de la mujer. Ella lo lanzó sobre su hombro y en un elegante movimiento lo apuñaló en el pecho con una daga larga y negra. El Daimon explotó en un polvo dorado.

Ella giró mientras se levantaba para enfrentar a otro. Tiró la daga de una mano a la otra y la sostuvo como una mujer acostumbrada a defenderse de los no-muertos.

Dos Daimons se abalanzaron sobre ella. Ella hizo una voltereta para alejarse, pero el otro Daimon se había anticipado a su acción. La agarró.

Sin entrar en pánico, la mujer cedió su peso levantando ambas piernas hasta el pecho. Eso hizo arrodillar al Daimon. Ella saltó para ponerse de pie y apuñaló al Daimon en la espalda.

Él se evaporó.

Normalmente, los Daimons restantes huirían. Los cuatro que quedaban no lo hicieron. En lugar de eso, se hablaron en un idioma que él no había escuchado en un largo tiempo: griego antiguo.

—La pequeña damita no es lo suficientemente tonta como para tragarse eso, chicos —respondió la mujer en un griego impecable.

Itachi estaba tan asombrado que no podía moverse. En más de dos mil años jamás había visto o escuchado algo como esto. Ni siquiera las amazonas habían producido alguna vez una luchadora mejor que la mujer que ahora enfrentaba a los Daimons.

De pronto, una luz apareció detrás de la mujer. Destelló brillantemente y en remolinos. Un viento frío atravesó el patio antes de que seis Daimons más aparecieran.

Itachi se quedó rígido al ver algo aún más extraño que la mujer-guerrera que luchaba contra los Daimons.

Sakura giró lentamente para ver al nuevo grupo de Daimons. Mierda. Sólo había visto esto una vez.

La nueva tanda de Daimons la miró y rió.

—Lamentable humana.

—Lamentable esto —dijo mientras arrojaba la daga a su pecho.

Él movió la mano y desvió la daga antes que lo alcanzara. Luego estiró el brazo hacia ella. Algo invisible y doloroso golpeó a través de su pecho mientras salía volando hacia atrás.

Aturdida y asustada, Sakura se recostó en el piso.

Horribles recuerdos de la noche en que sus amigos habían muerto la atravesaron. El modo en que los guerreros Daimons Spathi los habían destrozado…

No, no, no.

Ellos estaban muertos. Naruto los había matado a todos. Su pánico se triplicó mientras luchaba por incorporarse.

Estaba mareada, y su visión era borrosa mientras se obligaba a ponerse de pie. Itachi estaba al otro lado del callejón en microsegundos, mientras veía caer a la mujer.

El Daimon más alto, que medía lo mismo que Itachi, rió.

—Qué agradable de parte de Kakashi habernos enviado a un compañero de juegos.

Itachi extrajo sus dos espadas retráctiles de su abrigo y extendió las cuchillas.

—Los juegos son para los niños y para los perros. Ahora que has identificado en qué categoría entras, te enseñaré lo que los romanos le hacen a los perros rabiosos.

Uno de los Daimons sonrió.

—¿Romanos? Mi padre siempre me dijo que todos los romanos mueren chillando como cerdos.

El Daimon atacó.

Itachi lo esquivó y descendió su espada. El Daimon sacó una espada de la nada y evadió su ataque con una habilidad que revelaba a un hombre con años de entrenamiento.

Los demás Daimons atacaron a la vez.

Itachi dejó caer sus espadas y estiró los brazos, soltando los garfios y las cuerdas que estaban atadas a sus muñecas. Los garfios fueron directos al pecho del Daimon más alto y del que estaba peleando contra él.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los Daimons, ellos no se desintegraron instantáneamente. Lo miraron fijamente, con los ojos vacíos, antes de estallar.

Pero mientras él estaba distraído con ellos, otro Daimon recuperó su espada y le cortó la espalda a través. Itachi siseó de dolor antes de girar y darle un codazo en la cara al Daimon.

La mujer estaba de pie. Mató a dos más.

Itachi no estaba seguro de lo que le había sucedido a los otros; a decir verdad, estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para moverse, por el violento dolor en su espalda.

—¡Muere, asqueroso Daimon! —le gruñó la mujer al instante de apuñalarlo en medio del pecho.

Extrajo la daga instantáneamente.

Itachi siseó y se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras el dolor atravesaba su corazón. Se agarró el pecho, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en su agonía.

Sakura se mordió el labio con terror mientras veía al hombre retroceder, y no convertirse en polvo.

—Oh, mierda —susurró, apresurándose a ir a su lado—. Por favor, dime que eres algún jodido Dark Hunter y que no acabo de matar a un contador o a un abogado.

El hombre cayó con fuerza sobre la calle.

Sakura lo hizo girar sobre su espalda y chequeó su respiración. Sus ojos estaban parcialmente abiertos, pero no hablaba. Mantenía la mandíbula firmemente cerrada mientras gruñía gravemente.

Aterrada, aún no estaba segura de a quién había apuñalado erróneamente. Con el corazón martilleando, subió el suéter de él para ver la desagradable puñalada en el centro de su pecho.

Y entonces vio lo que esperaba ver…

Tenía una marca de arco y flecha sobre su cadera derecha.

—Oh, gracias a dios —susurró mientras el alivio la inundaba. De hecho era un Dark Hunter, y no un desafortunado humano.

Sakura tomó su teléfono y llamó a Kakashi para hacerle saber que uno de sus hombres había sido lastimado, pero él no contestaba.

Así que comenzó a marcar el número de su hermana Hinata, hasta que su sentido común regresó. Había sólo cuatro Dark Hunters en esta ciudad. Kakashi, quien los mandaba. Janice, a quien había conocido más temprano. El antiguo capitán pirata, Neji. Y…

Itachi Uchiha.

Él era el único Dark Hunter en Nueva Orleáns al que no conocía personalmente. Y era el enemigo mortal de su cuñado.

Apretó el botón de cancelar de su teléfono. Naruto mataría a este hombre en un segundo y haría caer la furia de Artemisa sobre su cabeza. A cambio, la diosa mataría a Naruto por eso, y era lo último que Sakura quería. Su hermana moriría si algo le sucediera a su esposo.

Pensándolo mejor, si la mitad de lo que Naruto había dicho acerca de este hombre y su familia fuese verdad, ella simplemente debería dejarlo allí para que muriera.

Pero Kakashi jamás le perdonaría que le hiciera eso a uno de sus hombres. Además, no podía dejarlo allí, ni siquiera ella era tan despiadada. Le gustara o no, él había salvado su vida y ella estaba obligada por honor a devolverle el favor.

Dando un respingo, se dio cuenta que tendría que ponerlo a salvo. Y él era un poco demasiado grande como para poder manejarlo sola. Marcó su teléfono de nuevo y esperó una respuesta que llegó en un lento y suave acento Cajun.

—Hey, Sai, soy Sakura Haruno. Estoy en el viejo patio de la calle Royal con un hombre herido y necesito ayuda. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que quieras ser mi caballero de brillante armadura esta noche, y le des una mano a una damisela en apuros?

La melosa risa de Sai Gautier resonó en su oído.

—Bueno, cher, sabes que vivo por esos momentos. Estaré allí enseguida.

—Gracias —dijo ella antes de darle la dirección precisa y colgar.

Siendo un nativo de Nueva Orleáns al igual que ella, Sai había sido un conocido suyo, ya que los dos frecuentaban muchos de los mismos restaurantes y clubes. Sin mencionar que Sai había llevado a algunas de sus novias a comprar algunos de los disfraces más picantes que Sakura vendía en su boutique para adultos, La caja de Pandora.

Sai era un pícaro encantador, y tan apuesto como ningún otro hombre que hubiese visto. Tenía un cabello castaño oscuro que tendía a caer sobre un par de ojos que eran tan azules y seductores que deberían ser ilegales.

Y cuando se trataba de su sonrisa…

Ni siquiera ella era totalmente inmune.

Se había sorprendido al enterarse en la boda de su hermana, tres años atrás, que Sai en realidad trabajaba para los no-muertos. Los rumores siempre habían abundado acerca de lo que Sai hacía para ganarse la vida. Cada nativo que rondaba el Barrio sabía que el hombre tenía toneladas de dinero y ningún trabajo real que alguien pudiese percibir. Cuando había aparecido como padrino de Naruto, Sakura había quedado completamente conmocionada.

Pero desde esa noche, Sai y ella habían forjado una extraña alianza como compañeros de tragos y cómplices de aventuras, que vivían para irritar a los Dark Hunters. Era realmente agradable tener a alguien con quien poder hablar, que sabía que los vampiros eran reales y que comprendía los peligros a los que ella se enfrentaba cada noche.

Sakura se sentó en el camino empedrado esperando a Sai. Itachi aún no se movía. Ella inclinó la cabeza para estudiar al gran Satanás de Naruto. De acuerdo a su cuñado, Itachi y su familia Romana habían sido la peor clase de bastardos.

Habían asesinado y violado a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino mientras conducían sangrientas campañas a través del mundo antiguo. Ella hubiese tomado las difamaciones de Naruto con reservas si no fuese por el hecho que los demás Dark Hunters estaban de acuerdo.

Por lo que ella sabía, a nadie le agradaba Itachi. A nadie.

Pero mientras lo observaba respirar ligeramente, no le parecía tan siniestro. Probablemente porque estaba prácticamente muerto.

En realidad, ya estaba muerto. Pero aún respiraba. La luz de la luna proyectaba sombras sobre los apuestos planos de su rostro y mostraba las gotas en su ropa, en donde estaba sangrando. Si pudiese desangrarse hasta la muerte, ella sostendría una compresa contra su herida en el pecho, pero como no era así, se quedó quieta.

—¿Cómo moriste? —susurró.

Naruto no lo sabía, y en todas sus lecturas sobre la antigua Roma y Grecia, el nombre de Itachi había sido raramente mencionado. Para toda la brutalidad de la que Naruto lo acusaba, Itachi Uchiha no era mucho más que una nota a pie de página en la historia.

—Hey, Saku, ¿estás ahí?

Ella suspiró con alivio ante el sonido del profundo y lento acento cajun de Sai. Gracias a Dios que vivía a sólo tres calles y sabía cómo apresurarse ante un aprieto.

—Por aquí.

Vestido con un par de vaqueros gastados y una camisa azul de mangas cortas, Sai se unió a ella rápidamente, y maldijo en el instante en que vio quién estaba tirado en el piso.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —gruñó luego de que ella le pidiera que la ayudase a levantar a Itachi—. No mearía encima de él ni aunque se estuviese incendiando.

—¡Sai! —dijo Sakura, sorprendida ante su rencor. Normalmente Sai era uno de los hombres más tranquilos—. Eso fue innecesario.

—Oh, sí, claro. Me doy cuenta que no llamaste a Naruto para esto. ¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Porque los mataría a ambos?

Ella sofocó su propio temperamento, ya que sólo aumentaría la ira de él si comenzaba a decirle lo infantilmente que se estaba comportando.

—Vamos, Sai. No seas así. Yo tampoco quiero ayudarlo, pero Kakashi no responde al teléfono, y aparentemente no le agrada a nadie más.

—Eso es condenadamente cierto. Todos, excepto tú, tienen cerebro. Deja que se pudra en la calle.

Ella se puso de pie y lo enfrentó con las manos en la cadera.

—Bien. Entonces tú explícale a Kakashi porqué uno de sus Cazadores fue asesinado. Ocúpate tú de su furia. Yo salgo de esto.

Sai entrecerró los ojos al mirarla.

—Realmente apestas, Saku. ¿Por qué no llamaste a Eric por esto?

—Porque es incómodo pedirle un favor a tu ex, quien está felizmente casado con otra, ¿está bien? De algún modo pensé que mi amigo Sai no me fastidiaría con esto, pero ahora puedo ver que estaba equivocada.

Él dio un exagerado respingo ante eso.

—Realmente odio a este hombre, Sakura. He conocido a Naruto por demasiado tiempo, y le debo demasiado como para prestar ayuda al hombre cuyo abuelo lo crucificó.

—Y nosotros no somos responsables por las acciones de los miembros de nuestra familia, ¿verdad, Sai?

Su mandíbula tembló al escucharla.

El padre de Sai había sido un asesino convicto que había muerto en un motín en la prisión. Todos sabían muy bien que el hombre era un criminal que había pasado toda la juventud de Sai entrando y saliendo de la cárcel por todo tipo de crímenes ofensivos. El propio Sai iba camino a repetir el destino de su padre cuando Naruto había aparecido y lo había salvado.

—Eso fue bajo, Saku, realmente bajo.

—Pero es cierto. Ahora, por favor, olvida que es un imbécil y ayúdame a llevarlo a casa, ¿sí?

Sai le gruñó antes de acercarse a ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde vive?

—No, ¿y tú?

—En algún sitio del Garden District. —Sai extrajo su teléfono y marcó un número. Un minuto después, maldijo—. Shino, atiende el teléfono. —Maldijo nuevamente, luego colgó y la miró con rabia—. Sabes, es malo cuando el propio Escudero del tipo no responde para salvarlo.

—Quizás Shino está ocupado.

—Quizás Shino es psíquico.

—Sai…

Sai metió el teléfono en su bolsillo, luego se inclinó y arrojó a Itachi sobre su hombro, y se encaminó fuera del patio, donde estaba estacionado su Jaguar, en la calle. Dejó caer bruscamente a Itachi en el asiento del acompañante.

—¡Cuidado con su cabeza, Sai! —le dijo Sakura cuando Sai la golpeó contra el auto.

—No es que vaya a matarlo o algo así. De cualquier modo, ¿qué le sucedió?.

—Lo apuñalé.

Sai parpadeó y luego se echó a reír.

—Sabía que había alguna razón para que me gustaras. Oh, hombre, no puedo esperar a contarle a Naruto. Se morirá de risa.

—Sí, bueno, mientras tanto, lleva a Itachi de regreso a mi casa y dame el número de Shino, así puedo seguir intentando llamarlo.

—¿Y quieres decirme cómo voy a llevarlo a tu casa si la calle Bourbon está cerrada para el tráfico luego que oscurece? —Ella lo miró cómicamente. Él le gruñó—. Está bien, pero me debes una grande.

—Sí, sí. Manos a la obra, Escudero.

Él murmuró algo en voz baja, que ella estaba segura de que era cualquier cosa menos halagador, antes de ir al otro lado de su auto y subir.

Como su auto era de dos asientos, Sakura salió a pie para reunirse con él en su tienda. Mientras ella caminaba entre la gente en la calle Bourbon, sintió que algo maligno pasaba junto a ella, físicamente.

Dando vueltas, escudriñó la multitud, pero no vio nada. Aún así, lo sentía adentro, muy profundo.

—Algo malvado viene en camino—susurró el título de su libro favorito de Ray Bradbury.

Y algo dentro suyo le dijo que era mucho más maligno que cualquier cosa que hubiese enfrentado antes.

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ? ES INTERESANTE EL FIC? A MI EN LO PARTICULAR ME GUSTA MUCHO :) COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ PLIS :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Itachi despertó lentamente, al escuchar a alguien tarareando cerca. ¿Tarareando?

Abrió los ojos parpadeando, esperando encontrarse en su propia cama, en su propia casa. En cambio, estaba en una cama antigua muy grande, con un dosel de madera adornado con un acolchado terciopelo de Borgoña.

La voz que escuchaba provenía de una mecedora, a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza y quedó apabullado por lo que encontró.

Era…

Bueno, a primera vista parecía una mujer muy grande. Tenía largo cabello rubio y vestía un suéter peludo color rosa de mangas cortas, y pantalones caqui. Sólo que la "mujer" tenía unos hombros tan anchos como los de Itachi y una pronunciada nuez.

Estaba sentada en la silla, pasando las páginas de la edición de otoño de Vogue con unas brillantes uñas rojo sangre que podían pasar por garras. Levantó la vista y cesó de canturrear.

—¡Oh! ¡Estás despierto! —dijo emocionada, levantándose inmediatamente y revoloteando alrededor de la cama. Tomó torpemente lo que parecía ser un walkie-talkie que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y presionó el botón mientras se aseguraba de no quebrarse una uña—. Saku, el Sr. Sexy está despierto.

—Está bien, Marla, gracias.

Itachi tenía un débil recuerdo de aquella voz, pero no era demasiado claro, mientras intentaba recordar lo que le había sucedido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

"En el infierno" parecía la respuesta más adecuada. Pero, el dolor en su cuerpo, y la habitación en penumbras que era una mezcla tan peculiar de lo antiguo y lo moderno, le decían que ni siquiera el infierno sería tan malo o vulgar.

—No te muevas, dulzura —le dijo la mujer desconocida mientras continuaba gesticulando y rondando la cama—. Saku estará aquí enseguida. Ella dijo que no debía dejarte ir a ningún lado. Así que no lo hagas.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar quién era Saku, otra mujer irrumpió en la habitación.

Ella también era alta. Pero, a diferencia de la primera, era esbelta, casi escuálida, salvo que su cuerpo estaba bien definido, como si levantara pesas. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola de caballo y tenía una gran cicatriz sobre el pómulo izquierdo.

Itachi se quedó helado ante la visión de la guerrera que había visto la noche anterior. Los recuerdos lo inundaron. Incluyendo aquél en que ella lo apuñalaba en el pecho, ayudado por el hecho de que aún llevaba un enorme cuchillo de carnicero en la mano derecha.

—¡Tú! —la acusó, corriéndose hacia el borde más alejado de la cama.

La mujer se encogió visiblemente antes de volverse hacia la otra y empujarla hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Marla, te agradezco que lo hayas vigilado.

—Oh, cuando quieras, cariño. Sólo llámame si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré. —Empujó a la mujer más grande por la puerta y la cerró de un portazo—. Hola —le dijo a Itachi.

Él miró fijamente el cuchillo en su mano, y entonces miró hacia abajo, a la herida curada en su pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Regresaste para terminar conmigo?.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qu…? —Entonces su mirada fue hacia el cuchillo que sostenía—. Oh, esto. No, lo de anoche fue un completo accidente.

Sakura dejó el cuchillo sobre el tocador, luego giró para enfrentarlo. Debía admitir que Itachi se veía extremadamente apuesto sobre su cama. Su largo cabello negro estaba suelto, y cubría su rostro. Sus rasgos estaban perfectamente cincelados como por un maestro del arte. Y ese cuerpo suyo…

Realmente, ningún hombre debería verse tan delicioso.

Por eso es que ella había pasado la noche en su oficina en la planta baja, y por eso había enviado a Marla a cuidarlo a primera hora de la mañana.

Dormido había sido una tentación más grande de lo que ella quería. Se veía relajado y gentil.

Apetitoso.

Despierto parecía peligroso. Y aún así, apetitoso.

Tenía que darle crédito a la diosa; Artemisa tenía un gusto exquisito en hombres. Y por lo que Sakura sabía, y de acuerdo con las palabras de Hinata, no había tal cosa como un Dark Hunter feo.

En verdad no podía culpar a la diosa por eso. Si una tuviese que elegir hombres para su ejército personal, ¿qué mujer no escogería a los más altos y apuestos del montón?

Eso también explicaba por qué Kakashi era su líder.

Sí, era bueno ser una diosa. Sakura no podía siquiera imaginar lo genial que sería dominar toda esa deliciosa testosterona.

Y Itachi era material de Dark Hunter de primera calidad, mientras estaba sentado con un brazo divinamente esculpido asegurado contra su colchón, mientras el resto de él estaba completamente al descubierto ante su mirada. Parecía una bestia salvaje enroscada, lista para atacar.

Pero estaba confundido. Sentía sus emociones llegando hasta ella. También estaba enojado, pero Sakura no estaba segura de la razón.

—Estás a salvo aquí —le dijo, acercándose a la cama—. Sé lo que eres, y me aseguré que todas las ventanas estuviesen cubiertas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó él en un tono sospechoso.

—Sakura Haruno —respondió.

—¿Eres una Escudera?

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes…?

—Soy amiga de Kakashi.

La furia de Itachi estalló al escucharla.

—Estás mintiendo.

Repentinamente, se puso de pie, y luego siseó al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar gemir al ver toda esa exquisita piel desnuda. Debía darle crédito a los Dark Hunters, todos estaban increíblemente bien formados.

Itachi agarró la sábana de su cama y se tapó.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó en el tono más desdeñoso que ella jamás había escuchado.

No era extraño que Sai y los demás lo pasaran mal con él. La arrogancia y una suprema superioridad brotaban de cada molécula de ese masculino cuerpo. Era evidente que Itachi era un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que ella sabía que una vez él había sido un General romano.

Desdichadamente, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a seguir las órdenes de nadie, especialmente de un hombre.

—No te alteres —dijo, riendo ante su mal chiste—. Tu ropa está en la lavandería. La traerán en cuanto esté lista.

—¿Y mientras tanto?

—Parece que estás desnudo.

La mandíbula de Itachi se endureció, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Perdón?

—Te perdono todo lo que quieras, aún así seguirás desnudo. —Sakura se detuvo ante la traviesa imagen en su mente—. Ahora que lo pienso, un hombre hermoso, desnudo, rogando… eso es una fantasía. Rogar no te regresará tu ropa, pero podría traerte otra cosa —le dijo levantando las cejas.

El puño de Itachi se apretó contra la sábana que sostenía alrededor de su cintura. Ella podía sentir que estaba ofendido y, aún así, extrañamente divertido.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Sabes, eres romano. Podrías hacerte una toga con la sábana.

Él sintió una extraña necesidad de farfullar. Si fuera un plebeyo, probablemente lo hubiese hecho.

Esta debía ser la mujer más extraña que existiera.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy romano?

—Te lo dije, conozco a Kakashi y al resto de ustedes, habitantes de la noche —Lo miró juguetonamente—. Vamos, hazte una toga para mí. Intenté hacer una en la universidad, y terminó cayéndose en medio de la fiesta. Gracias a dios que mi compañera de cuarto estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para levantarla y envolvérmela alrededor antes de que los chicos de la fraternidad se abalanzaran.

Detrás suyo, oyó un sonar un reloj cucú. Itachi se dio vuelta para ver la hora y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el "pájaro" tenía un mohawk rojo.

También tenía un parche en el ojo.

—¿No es para morirse de risa? —preguntó Sakura—. Lo compré en Suiza, cuando pasé un año allí estudiando.

—Fascinante —dijo fríamente—. Ahora, si me dejas, iré…

—Epa, espera un segundo, compañero. No soy tu sirvienta y no usarás ese tono conmigo. ¿Capisce?

—Saeva scaeva —murmuró Itachi en voz baja.

—Saeve puer —le retrucó ella.

Itachi en realidad se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Acabas de insultarme en latín?

—Tú me insultaste primero. Y no es que me sienta particularmente insultada por que me llamen "diablesa desenfrenada". Es un poco halagador, pero de todos modos no soy el tipo de persona que acepta un insulto en silencio.

A pesar de sí mismo, Itachi estaba impresionado. Verdaderamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había conocido a una mujer que hablara su lengua nativa. Por supuesto, no le agradaba que lo llamaran "niño tonto", pero había que darle crédito a una mujer que poseía una inteligencia semejante.

Y había pasado una eternidad desde que había estado con alguien que no lo desdeñara abiertamente. Ella no era mordaz en sus réplicas. Más bien estaba discutiendo con él como un polemista campeón que no se tomaba nada de esto a pecho.

Qué inusual…

Qué terroríficamente placentero.

De pronto, la canción de Dimensión Desconocida resonó por la casa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó aprensivamente.

Quizás en verdad se había adentrado en el reino de Rod Serling.

—El timbre. Probablemente están trayendo tu ropa.

—¡Saku! —gritó Marla desde algún sitio fuera de la habitación—. Es Ben, con tus cosas.

Itachi se puso rígido ante el burdo comportamiento.

—¿Él siempre grita de ese modo?

—Hey, vamos —dijo Sakura severamente—. Marla es una de mis amigas más queridas en el mundo, y si la insultas o continúas diciéndole "él", te clavaré una estaca en un lugar que dolerá más que en tu pecho —dijo, dejando caer la mirada significativamente hacia su entrepierna.

Itachi abrió los ojos ante su amenaza. ¿Qué tipo de mujer decía algo así a un hombre?

Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella abandonó el dormitorio.

Asombrado, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Qué pensar. Fue hacia el tocador, donde ella había dejado el cuchillo. Al lado del mismo estaban su billetera, sus llaves y su teléfono.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Kakashi, quien respondió inmediatamente.

—Necesito ayuda —le dijo Itachi, por primera vez en dos mil años.

Kakashi gruñó suavemente.

—¿Ayuda con qué? —preguntó.

Su voz gravemente acentuada sonaba atontada, como si Itachi lo hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño.

—Estoy en la casa de una loca que dice conocerte. Tienes que sacarme de aquí ahora mismo, Kakashi. No me importa lo que haga falta.

—Es mediodía, Itachi. Los dos deberíamos estar durmiendo. —Kakashi se detuvo—. De cualquier modo, ¿dónde estás?

Itachi miró alrededor de la habitación. Había collares de Mardi Gras colgados por todas partes, sobre el espejo triple del antiguo tocador. En lugar de una alfombra Persa, había… un gigantesco mapa de rutas de autos de juguete. Había partes del cuarto que mostraban un gusto y una clase impecables, y otras partes que eran sencillamente espantosas.

Vaciló frente a lo que parecía ser un altar vudú.

—No lo sé —dijo Itachi—. Oigo una horripilante música que proviene del exterior, bocinas estruendosas, y estoy en una casa donde hay un pájaro cucú con un mohawk, un transvestido, y una lunática manipuladora de cuchillos.

—¿Por qué estás en casa de Saku? —preguntó Kakashi.

Itachi quedó apabullado ante la pregunta. ¿Kakashi realmente la conocía? Está bien, Kakashi era un poquito excéntrico, pero hasta este momento.

Itachi había asumido que el Atlante tenía más sentido que para asociarse con humanos de tan poca clase.

—¿Perdón?

—Relájate —dijo Kakashi bostezando—. Estás en buenas manos. Saku no te lastimará.

—¡Me apuñaló!

—Demonios —dijo Kakashi—. Le dije que no apuñalara a más Cazadores. Odio cuando hace eso.

—¿Tú lo odias? Soy yo quien tiene una herida pudriéndose.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kakashi—. Jamás conocí a un Dark Hunter que tuviese una herida podrida. Al menos no externamente.

Itachi hizo rechinar sus dientes ante el descolocado humor del Atlante.

—No te encuentro divertido, Kakashi.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero mira el lado bueno: eres el tercer Dark Hunter al que ha derribado hasta ahora. En ocasiones se entusiasma un poquito.

—¿Se entusiasma un poquito? Esa mujer es una amenaza.

—Nah, es una buena chica. A menos que seas un Daimon; entonces podría competir con Xanthippe.

Itachi lo dudaba. Incluso la infame y regañona griega debía ser más sosegada que Sakura.

La puerta se abrió y mostró a Sakura entrando a la habitación con su ropa envuelta en plástico.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó.

—Mándale saludos —dijo Kakashi un segundo más tarde.

Esta vez, Itachi farfulló. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Que estos dos se conociesen tan bien.

Miró fijamente a Sakura mientras ella colgaba su ropa en el pomo de la puerta del placard.

—Kakashi te manda saludos.

Ella fue a pararse frente a él, se inclinó hacia delante y levantó la voz para que Kakashi pudiese escucharla por el teléfono.

—Hola, bebé hermoso. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Sí, así es —le dijo Kakashi a Itachi.

—No llamas "bebé" a Kakashi —le dijo Itachi sombríamente a Sakura.

Ella le bufó. Como un caballo.

—Tú no llamas "bebé" a Kakashi porque… bueno, porque es sencillamente enfermo. Pero yo le digo "bebé" todo el tiempo.

Itachi estaba impresionado. ¿Ella era…?

—No, no es mi novia —dijo Kakashi del otro lado, como si pudiese escuchar los pensamientos de Itachi—. Le dejo eso a otro pobre bobo.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Kakashi —dijo Itachi, aferrando con más fuerza la sábana mientras se apartaba de Sakura, quien continuaba persiguiéndolo por toda la habitación.

—Está bien, escucha. Aquí tienes un poco de ayuda. ¿Recuerdas tu preciado abrigo de cachemira?

Itachi no podía imaginar cómo eso podría ayudarlo, pero a esta altura estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa.

—¿Sí?

—Cuídalo. Marla es más o menos de tu tamaño y definitivamente intentará robarlo si lo ve. Tiene un extraño fetiche con las chaquetas y los sobretodos, especialmente si han sido usados por hombres. La última vez que estuve en la ciudad, terminó quedándose con mi chaqueta de motociclista preferida.

Itachi se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Y cómo es que te relacionas con transvestidos, Kakashi?

—Tengo muchos amigos interesantes, Itachi, y algunos de ellos incluso son unos completos y absolutos imbéciles.

Él se puso rígido.

—¿Eso iba dirigido a mí?

—No. Sólo pienso que eres demasiado tenso para tu propio bien. Ahora, si has terminado de retarme, me gustaría volver a dormir.

Kakashi colgó el teléfono.

Itachi se quedó parado allí, sosteniendo su teléfono celular. Se sentía como si alguien hubiese cortado la línea con el preservador de su vida, y lo dejase a la deriva en aguas infectadas de tiburones.

Y la propia Jaws estaba allí, esperando para devorarlo. Que Júpiter lo ayudara.

Sakura levantó la almohada del piso y la devolvió a la cama. Se quedó quieta al ver la espalda de Itachi. Diablos, tenía el trasero más lindo que había visto en cualquier hombre. Alguien debería ponerle una etiqueta de Calidad Superior. Apenas podía evitar acercarse y apretarlo, pero su postura rígida y helada la mantenía a raya.

Eso, y la multitud de cicatrices que desfiguraban su espalda. Parecía que alguien lo había golpeado repetidamente.

Pero, ¿quién se habría atrevido a hacer algo así?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura mientras él iba hacia el tocador y dejaba su teléfono.

Él pasó su mano por el largo cabello y suspiró.

—¿Cuántas horas faltan hasta el atardecer?

—Un poquito más de cinco —Ella sentía que aún estaba enojado y confundido—. ¿Quieres regresar a la cama a dormir?

Él la miró cruel y amenazadoramente.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Sí, bueno, te hubiese llevado a casa si Shino hubiera atendido su teléfono anoche.

—Suspendí a Shino por mal comportamiento —dijo Itachi en voz baja. Entonces su rostro se puso repentinamente pálido.

Sakura sintió terror, seguido rápidamente por un dolor tan agudo que la hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Necesito ir a casa inmediatamente.

—Bueno, a menos que tengas una relación muy especial con Apolo de la que deba enterarme, eso es tan probable como que yo gane la lotería, lo cual sería muy probable si Kakashi compartiera esos malditos números conmigo. Perverso canalla. No comparte nada —Sintió que una ola de desolada desesperación consumía a Itachi. Instintivamente, fue hacia él y tocó suavemente su brazo—. Está bien, en serio. Te llevaré de regreso en cuanto caiga el sol.

Itachi miró la mano que estaba apoyada sobre su bíceps. Ninguna mujer había puesto una mano desnuda sobre él en siglos. No era sexual. Era tranquilizante. La mano de alguien que le ofrecía consuelo.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella. Tenía unos ojos ardientemente azules.

Eran vivos e inteligentes. Más que nada, eran bondadosos, y la bondad no era algo a lo que Itachi estuviese acostumbrado.

La mayoría de la gente lo miraba e instantáneamente sentía un fuerte desagrado. Como humano, lo había atribuido a su estatus de realeza, y a la fama bien merecida de su familia por su brutalidad.

Como Dark Hunter, se desprendía del hecho de que era romano, y como Roma y Grecia habían pasado siglos guerreando entre sí hasta que Roma finalmente había puesto a Grecia de rodillas, era de esperar que los griegos lo odiaran. Desgraciadamente, los griegos y las amazonas eran un grupo que decía lo que pensaba, que rápidamente había puesto a los demás Dark Hunters y Escuderos en contra de sus hermanos de origen romano.

A través de los siglos, Itachi se había auto-convencido de que no necesitaba hermanos de armas, y hasta había comenzado a obtener una especie de mórbida diversión recordándoles su estatus de realeza Romana.

Desde el primer año de su renacimiento, había aprendido a golpear antes de ser golpeado.

Finalmente había adoptado la rígida formalidad y el sentido de decencia que su padre le había inculcado a golpes cuando era pequeño.

Pero esa formalidad se desvaneció ante la bondad del tranquilizador contacto de esta mujer.

Sakura tragó mientras algo pasaba entre ellos. Su mirada oscura e intensa la atravesó y, por primera vez, no era desaprobatoria o prejuiciosa. Era casi tierna, y la ternura no era algo que ella esperara de un hombre con la reputación de Itachi.

Él puso sus dedos contra la cicatriz en su mejilla. Ella no vio el desprecio que tenía la mayoría de los hombres en sus rostros cuando la veían. En cambio, él trazó suavemente la línea.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó.

Casi dijo "accidente de autos". Había dicho esa mentira tanto tiempo que ahora era prácticamente automática. Sinceramente, era mucho más fácil decir la mentira que vivir la verdad.

Ella sabía lo espantoso que era su rostro. Su familia no tenía idea de cuántas veces los había oído por casualidad haciendo comentarios sobre su cicatriz. Cuántas veces Naruto le había dicho a Hinata que él felizmente pagaría para que se hiciera una cirugía plástica.

Pero Sakura había tenido terror de los hospitales desde que su tía había muerto por una sencilla amigdalectomía que había salido mal. Ella jamás elegiría hacerse algo sólo porque ya no era bonita. Si el resto del mundo no podía tratar con ella, era problema de ellos, no suyo.

—Un Daimon —dijo tranquilamente—. Dijo que quería darme un regalo especial para que siempre lo recordara —La mandíbula de Itachi comenzó a temblar ante esas palabras, y ella sintió la furia que él sentía por ella—. Le daré crédito —dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta—. Tenía razón. Pienso en él cada vez que me miro al espejo.

Itachi dejó caer su mano hasta la cicatriz en su cuello, donde uno de los Daimons la había mordido. Si no fuese por Naruto, que había venido en su rescate, probablemente hubiese muerto esa noche.

—Lo siento —susurró él.

Esas eran palabras que ella estaba segura que jamás habían salido de los labios de este hombre.

—Está bien. Todos tenemos cicatrices. Simplemente tengo suerte de que la mayoría de las mías estén en el exterior.

Itachi estaba asombrado por su sabiduría. Jamás habría esperado tal profundidad de pensamiento en una mujer como ella. Ella apretó ligeramente su mano antes de quitarla de su cuello y apartarse.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy famélico —le respondió con sinceridad.

Como la mayoría de los Dark Hunters, él generalmente hacía tres comidas por noche. Una no mucho después de despertar al atardecer, otra alrededor de las diez u once de la noche, y la tercera alrededor de las tres o cuatro de la mañana. Como había sido herido bastante temprano, sólo había comido una vez la noche anterior.

—Bien, tengo una cocina muy bien surtida. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Algo italiano.

Ella asintió.

—Suena bien. Ve a vestirte y nos encontramos abajo. La cocina es la puerta a la izquierda. No abras la de la derecha que tiene una etiqueta de "Riesgo biológico". Esa conduce a mi tienda y allí no hay más que luz del sol. —Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta cerrada detrás de sí, y entonces se detuvo—. A propósito, quizá quieras dejar tu abrigo en mi armario hasta que te vayas. Marla…

—Kakashi ya me advirtió.

—Ah, bien. Nos vemos pronto.

Itachi esperó hasta que ella se hubiera ido antes de ir a cambiarse. Mientras colgaba su abrigo en el armario, le sorprendió el hecho que ella tuviese tanta ropa negra como él. El único color en su armario era un vestido de satén rosa brillante que sobresalía fuertemente entre el mar de oscuridad. Eso, y una minifalda roja escocesa.

Fue la minifalda la que llamó su atención mientras una imagen no deseada de Sakura vistiéndola lo atravesó, y se preguntó si tendría buenas piernas.

Siempre había apreciado un par de suaves y bien proporcionadas piernas femeninas. Especialmente cuando estaban envueltas a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo se endureció instantáneamente ante ese pensamiento. Itachi hizo una mueca al sentirse de pronto como un pervertido parado frente a su armario, soñando despierto con ella.

Cerró la puerta inmediatamente y abandonó la habitación. El pasillo estaba pintado en un tono amarillo brillante que era un poco fuerte para sus sensibles ojos de Dark Hunter. Había un cuarto a través del pasillo que tenía la puerta abierta y mostraba un dormitorio ordenado, y decorado con buen gusto. Vio un vestido de lentejuelas plateadas sobre la antigua cama y una recargada peluca castaña reposando sobre una cabeza de goma-espuma detrás del mismo.

—Oh, hola, belleza —dijo Marla mientras salía de lo que debía ser un baño. Llevaba un turbante sobre su cabeza aparentemente pelada, y una bata rosa—. Saku está abajo.

—Gracias —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza.

—Uuuh, modales. Qué cambio agradable para Saku. La mayor parte de los hombres que trae a casa son todos groseros rufianes. Excepto ese Kakashi Hatake, que es extraordinariamente educado. Pero él también es extraño. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

—Nos conocemos, sí.

Ella tembló visiblemente.

—Uuuh, me gusta el modo en que dices "conocemos", bombón. Tienes un buen acento. Ahora será mejor que te vayas antes que robe más de tu tiempo. Dios sabe que te dejaré sordo si me dejas.

Sonriendo ante sus extravagantes gestos mientras lo ahuyentaba, Itachi se despidió y cerró la puerta. Había algo extrañamente encantador en Marla.

Bajó por la hermosa escalera de cerezo que conducía a un pequeño rellano. Frunció el ceño ante la etiqueta de "Riesgo biológico" que estaba justo donde Sakura había dicho. Giró hacia la izquierda, donde dos puertas francesas, a las que les vendría bien un arreglo, llevaban hacia un pequeño comedor. Dentro había una vieja mesa campestre marrón y blanca y sillas de respaldo alto que, en algún momento, habían estado en mejores condiciones.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco brillante, y tenían colgados afiches con marcos blancos y negros de paisajes europeos tales como la Torre Eiffel, Stonehenge, y el Coliseo. Las persianas negras habían sido cerradas por él, para bloquear la luz del sol. Y un aparador negro estaba ubicado contra la pared más lejana. La parte superior estaba atestada de fotos y platillos de colección, incluyendo unos de Elvis y ElviraÀ. Había dos grandes y antiguos candelabros de plata en cada extremo.

Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue una foto de 8 x 10 en el centro del aparador, de quien parecía ser Sakura en un vestido de novia, junto a un hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una pequeña foto recortada de la cabeza de Russell Crowe.

Se estiró para quitar la foto.

—Allí estás —dijo Sakura detrás de él.

Itachi se quedó duro inmediatamente.

—¿Estás casada? —preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño, hasta que vio la fotografía.

—Oh, por Dios, no. Esa es mi hermana Hinata en su boda. La bebé en la foto de al lado es su hija, Marissa.

Itachi estudió la foto de la boda. Realmente no había ninguna diferencia entre las mujeres, excepto la cicatriz.

—¿Tienes una hermana gemela?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué tu hermana está casada con Russell Crowe?

Sakura rió.

—Ah, es una broma para mi cuñado, el santurrón y proselitista schlemiel.

Él la miró con picardía.

—Veo que no le tienes afecto.

—En realidad, lo quiero a morir. Es realmente bueno con mi hermana y mi sobrina, y es verdaderamente adorable a su propio modo. Pero, como tú, se toma a sí mismo demasiado en serio. Ustedes deberían relajarse y disfrutar más. La vida es demasiado corta… bueno, quizás no para ustedes, pero para el resto de nosotros, mortales, lo es.

Itachi estaba fascinado por esta mujer que debería provocarle repulsión. Era vulgar y rústica y, aún así, era divertida y encantadora del modo más inesperado.

Ella dejó caer una pequeña lata roja sobre la mesa, de la cual sobresalía una cuchara de plástico entre lo que parecía ser una especie de macarrones y salsa marinara.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ravioles.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Eso no son ravioles. Ella observó la comida.

—Bueno, está bien. Son Carnarrones. Mi sobrina llama ravioles a cualquier cosa que venga en estas pequeñas latas para calentar en el microondas. —Apartó una silla para él—. Come.

Itachi estaba horrorizado por lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Perdón? En realidad no esperas que coma eso, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí. Dijiste que querías algo italiano. Es italiano —Levantó la lata e indicó la etiqueta—. Mira. Chef Boyardee. Él sólo hace las mejores cosas.

Itachi jamás había estado tan pasmado en toda su vida. Seguramente, ella estaba bromeando.

—No como en tazones de papel y con cubiertos de plástico.

—¡Bueno, bueno, Sr. Presumido!. Lo siento si te ofendí, pero aquí en el planeta Tierra, el resto de nosotros los plebeyos tendemos a comer lo que esté a mano, y cuando nos dan algo, no lo cuestionamos.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras él se quedaba duro como una piedra. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, su pobre tazón de Carnarrones estaría hecho pedacitos.

—Me retiraré hasta el anochecer.

Hizo una majestuosa inclinación con la cabeza antes de dirigirse de regreso a las escaleras.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta mientras él se iba. Realmente estaba ofendido, y muy dentro, herido. A esto último no le encontraba ningún sentido. Ella era quien debería sentirse insultada. Recogiendo los Carnarrones, suspiró, tomó un bocado y regresó a la cocina.

Itachi cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, cuando lo que en verdad quería hacer era dar un portazo. Pero la nobleza no andaba a los golpes dentro de la casa. Eso era para los plebeyos. Los nobles mantenían sus emociones bajo un prudente dominio.

Y no se sentían heridos por la opinión de burdas mujeres sin refinamiento que los insultaban.

Había sido un tonto por pensar siquiera un momento que ella…

—No necesito agradarle a nadie —murmuró en voz baja.

Había vivido toda su vida sin que a nadie le importara un comino. ¿Por qué debería cambiar ahora?

Y aún así, no podía acallar a esa diminuta parte que anhelaba que alguien tuviera un comentario bondadoso hacia él. Un simple, "dile a Itachi que le mando saludos". Sólo una vez en su vida…

—Estás siendo un tonto —se gruñó a sí mismo.

Mejor ser temido que querido. Las palabras de su padre resonaron en sus oídos. La gente siempre traiciona a quien quiere, pero jamás a alguien a quien verdaderamente teme.

Era cierto. El temor mantenía a raya a la gente. Él, más que nadie, sabía eso. Si sus hermanos le hubiesen temido…

Itachi dio un respingo ante el recuerdo, y fue a sentarse en la silla de director de cine que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

Estaba ubicada junto a una biblioteca que poseía una amplia variedad de novelas. Frunció el ceño mientras repasaba los títulos, que iban desde "Los últimos días de Pompeya" y "Vida y tiempo de Alejandro Magno" hasta las novelas de "Los Archivos Dresden" de Jim Butcher.

Qué mujer peculiar era Sakura. Mientras Itachi se estiraba para alcanzar un libro sobre la antigua Roma, su mirada recayó sobre el cesto de basura junto a la silla. Era grande, como los que la mayoría de las personas tenían en la cocina, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el pedazo de manga negra que asomaba bajo la tapa. Abriéndolo, encontró su camisa y su abrigo.

Su ceño se profundizó aún más mientras los extraía. Aún estaban cubiertos de sangre y desgarrados. Metió un dedo por el tajo en la espalda, donde el Daimon lo había cortado con una espada.

Pero él estaba vistiendo su…

Itachi se puso de pie y se quitó su suéter de seda. Era Ralph Lauren, idéntica a la que llevaba la noche pasada. Había una sola explicación.

Sakura le había comprado ropa nueva.

Fue hacia el armario y examinó el abrigo. No fue hasta entonces que notó que los botones eran de un tono cobre ligeramente diferente. Aparte de eso, era una copia exacta.

No podía creerlo. Sólo el abrigo le había costado mil quinientos dólares. ¿Por qué haría Sakura algo así?

Deseando una respuesta, regresó escaleras abajo, donde la encontró sola en la cocina, cocinando.

Itachi vaciló en el umbral. Estaba parada de costado a él, con un perfil perfectamente sereno. Era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa.

Sus vaqueros negros gastados se ceñían a unas largas piernas y un trasero extremadamente atractivo. Llevaba un suéter negro abotonado de mangas cortas que estaba en plena forma, dejando expuesta una gran cantidad de piel bronceada entre los vaqueros de tiro bajo y su ombligo, el cual, si no se equivocaba, estaba perforado.

Su largo cabello castaño estaba retirado hacia atrás, y se veía extrañamente tranquila parada descalza ante la cocina; un anillo de plata brillaba en un dedo de su pie derecho. La radio estaba encendida, pasando el tema "Sal en mis lágrimas" de Martin Briley. Las caderas de Sakura se movían al compás de la música, en un ritmo erótico que era mucho más atractivo de lo que él quería admitir.

De hecho, apenas podía evitar acercarse a ella, inclinar su cabeza y probar un poco de la suculenta piel que lo llamaba.

Ella era una persona colérica, que seguramente lo cabalgaría bien. Él dio un paso adelante y ella se sobresaltó, y estiró su pie. Itachi maldijo mientras dicho pie hacía contacto con su entrepierna, y se doblaba por el dolor.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —jadeó Sakura al darse cuenta de que había golpeado a su huésped—. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?

Él la miró amenazadoramente.

—No —gruñó, cojeando mientras se alejaba de ella.

Sakura lo ayudó a ir hacia la banqueta plegable que guardaba en la pequeña cocina.

—Lo siento tanto, tanto —repitió mientras él se sentaba y mantenía su mano contra sí—. Debería haberte advertido que no anduvieras a hurtadillas detrás de mí.

—No andaba a hurtadillas —dijo él con los dientes apretados—. Estaba caminando.

—Espera, deja que te busque un poco de hielo.

—No necesito hielo. Sólo necesito un minuto para respirar y no hablar.

Ella levantó las manos en rendición.

—Toma tu tiempo.

Luego de ponerse de varios tonos interesantes, Itachi finalmente se recuperó.

—Gracias a Júpiter que no tenías otro cuchillo en las manos —murmuró, y luego dijo más alto—¿Pateas de este modo a cada hombre que entra a tu casa?

—Oh, Señor, ¡otro más no! —dijo Marla mientras entraba a la habitación—. Saku, juro que es un milagro que tengas algo de vida personal con el modo en que tratas a los hombres.

—Oh, cállate, Marla. No lo hice a propósito… esta vez.

Marla puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba dos Coca-Colas dietéticas del refrigerador. Le pasó una a Itachi.

—Sostén esto contra tu herida, dulzura. Ayudará. Y agradece que no eres Phil. Escuché que tuvieron que hacerle una operación de recuperación de testículo luego de que Saku lo atrapó poniéndole los cuernos.

Luego abrió su bebida y regresó arriba.

—Se lo merecía —le gritó Sakura a Marla—. Tiene suerte que no se lo haya cortado.

Itachi realmente no quería continuar con esa conversación. Se puso de pie y dejó la Coca-Cola sobre la mesada.

—¿Por qué estás cocinando?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que no querías nada que proviniera de una lata, así que estoy preparándote pasta.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Digo muchas cosas que no quiero decir —Él la miró apagar el fuego y luego llevar la olla de pasta hirviendo hacia el fregadero. Una campana sonó—. ¿Te ocuparías de eso por mí?

—¿Ocuparme de qué? —preguntó.

—Del microondas.

Itachi miró alrededor. Raramente había visto una cocina en toda su vida, y sabía muy poco acerca de los electrodomésticos con los que uno cocinaba. Tenía sirvientes para ese tipo de cosas.

La campana sonó otra vez.

Asumiendo que era el microondas, fue hacia el mismo y tiró de la manija. Dentro había un recipiente de salsa marinara. Tomó la manopla en forma de pez que reposaba frente al microondas y extrajo el recipiente.

—¿Dónde debería poner esto?

—Sobre la cocina, por favor.

Él hizo lo que le dijo.

Ella llevó un pequeño recipiente hacia donde él estaba parado y cubrió la pasta con salsa.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, pasándoselo.

Itachi asintió, hasta que su mirada bajó hacia los fideos. Parpadeó, incrédulo, mientras veía la forma de la pasta.

No. Seguramente lo estaba imaginando. ¿Era un…?

Se quedó boquiabierto al comprender que era lo que parecía ser. Pequeños penes de pasta nadaban en la salsa marinara roja.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Sakura en un tono irritable—. No me digas que un General romano tiene problemas con el peneroni.

—¿Realmente esperas que coma esto? —preguntó, pasmado.

Ella le resopló.

—No te atrevas a usar esa actitud superior conmigo, compañero. Resulta que sé exactamente cómo vivían ustedes, los romanos. Cómo decoraban sus casas. Vienes de la tierra del falo, así que no actúes con tanto asombro porque te di un recipiente lleno de ellos para que comas. No es como si tuviera unas campanillas de viento de falos voladores colgadas en mi casa para rechazar al mal o algo así, aunque apuesto a que tú sí las tenías cuando eras humano.

Era cierto, pero habían pasado siglos desde que… pensándolo mejor, jamás había visto algo como esto.

Ella le alcanzó un tenedor.

—No es plata, pero es acero inoxidable. Estoy segura de que podrás arreglártelas.

Él aún estaba hipnotizado por la pasta.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

—Vendo éstos y los senoronis en mi negocio.

—¿Senoronis?

—Me parece que puedes deducirlo.

Itachi no sabía qué decir. Jamás había comido alimentos obscenos y, ¿qué tipo de negocio tenía si vendía semejante mercancía?

—La casa de Vetti —dijo Sakura, con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Necesito decir más?

Itachi estaba muy familiarizado con la casa Romana de la que ella hablaba, así como con sus escabrosos murales. Era verdad, su gente había sido bastante abierta con su sexualidad, pero él no había esperado para nada encontrarse cara a cara con ella en esta época moderna.

—Non sana est puella —dijo Itachi en voz baja, que en latín quería decir "Esta chica está demente".

—¿Quin tu istanc orationem hinc veterem antque antiquam amoves, vervex? — retrucó Sakura. "¿Dejarías de usar ese idioma obsoleto, cabeza de oveja?"

Itachi nunca se había sentido tanto insultado como divertido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo es que hablas latín tan perfectamente?

Ella sacó un trozo de tostada de su horno.

—Tengo una maestría en Civilizaciones Antiguas. Mi hermana, Selena, tiene un doctorado. Cuando estábamos en la universidad pensábamos que era tonto insultarnos en latín.

—¿Selena Laurens? ¿La lunática con una mesa de cartas de tarot en la Plaza?

Ella lo miró ferozmente.

—Esa loca resulta ser mi adorada hermana mayor, y si la insultas otra vez, te dejaré cojeando… aún más.

Itachi se mordió la lengua mientras iba hacia la mesa del comedor. Se había encontrado con Selena varias veces en los últimos tres años, y ninguno de esos encuentros había salido bien. Cuando Kakashi la había mencionado por primera vez, Itachi se había sentido deleitado ante la idea de tener a alguien con quien hablar, que conociera su cultura y su idioma.

Pero en cuanto Kakashi los presentó, Selena había tirado su bebida sobre el rostro de Itachi. Le había dicho cada insulto conocido por la humanidad e incluso había inventado un par.

Él no sabía por qué Selena lo odiaba tanto. Lo único que ella le decía era que era una lástima que él no hubiese muerto bajo una estampida de bárbaros, hecho pedazos.

Y ese era uno de sus más bondadosos deseos para su muerte.

Era más que seguro que la complacería mucho saber que su verdadera muerte había sido mucho más humillante y dolorosa que cualquiera de sus discursos rimbombantes.

Cada vez que él se aventuraba dentro de la Plaza para patrullar en busca de Daimons, ella le lanzaba maldiciones, así como cualquier cosa que tuviese a mano para arrojar en su dirección.

No cabían dudas de que se emocionaría al descubrir que su hermana lo había apuñalado. Su único lamento sería que él aún estuviese vivo y no muerto, tirado en una cuneta.

Sakura se detuvo en la puerta y vio cómo Itachi comía su pasta en silencio. Estaba rígidamente erguido y sus modales eran impecables. Parecía calmado y sosegado.

Pero también se veía increíblemente incómodo en su casa. Sin mencionar que parecía fuera de lugar.

—Ten —le dijo, acercándose para alcanzarle el pan.

—Gracias —dijo él mientras lo tomaba.

Frunció el ceño como si estuviera buscando un plato para el pan. Al final depositó el pan sobre la mesa y regresó a su excéntrica pasta.

Había un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Sakura no sabía qué decirle. Era raro tener a este hombre en su presencia, cuando había oído tanto sobre él.

Y nada bueno.

Su cuñado y su mejor amigo, Julian, pasaban horas en fiestas familiares vociferando acerca de Itachi y su familia, y el hecho de que Artemisa transfiriera a Itachi a Nueva Orleáns por puro despecho, ya que no había querido dejar ir a

Naruto. Quizás eso era cierto. O quizás la diosa sólo había querido que Naruto enfrentara su pasado y lo olvidara.

De cualquier modo, la persona que parecía más castigada por la decisión de Artemisa era Itachi, a quien recordaban constantemente el odio de Naruto y Julian.

Era gracioso que a ella no le pareciese tan malo. Cierto, era arrogante y circunspecto, pero… Había algo más en él. Ella podía sentirlo.

Sakura fue a la cocina a buscarle algo para beber. Su primer idea fue darle agua, pero ya había sido maliciosa dándole el peneroni. Había sido un impulso infantil por el que ahora se sentía extremadamente culpable. Así que decidió abrir a la fuerza su armario de vinos y darle algo que, sin duda, apreciaría.

Itachi levantó la mirada mientras Sakura le alcanzaba un vaso de vino tinto. Esperaba a medias que fuese un penetrante y barato Ripple, y se sintió gratamente sorprendido ante el rico y aromático sabor, el buen cuerpo.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—De nada.

Cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse, él capturó su mano y la hizo detener.

—¿Por qué me compraste ropa nueva?

—¿Cómo sup…?

—Encontré la mía en la basura.

Ella se encogió, como si le molestase el hecho de que él se hubiera enterado de lo que había hecho.

—Debería haber vaciado el cubo. Demonios.

—¿Por qué no querías que lo supiera?

—Pensé que no la aceptarías. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que fui parte de la razón por la cual estaba arruinada.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa que entibió su corazón.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Su rico y profundo acento envió un temblor a través de ella.

Antes de poder detenerse, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Itachi. Casi esperaba que se apartara.

No lo hizo. Solamente la miró con esos curiosos ojos negros.

Ella estaba impresionada por su belleza. Por su dolor interior, que hacía que su propio corazón sufriera por él. Y antes de poder pensarlo mejor, inclinó la cabeza para poder capturar los labios de Itachi con los suyos.

Itachi estaba completamente desprevenido ante su movimiento. Ninguna mujer había iniciado un beso con él. Jamás. Sakura era audaz en su exploración, exigente, y chisporroteó a través de su cuerpo como la lava

Acunando su rostro entre las manos, le correspondió.

Sakura gimió ante el decadente sabor de su General. Su lengua rozó los colmillos de él, provocándole un escalofrío. Él era letal y mortal.

Prohibido.

Y para una mujer que se enorgullecía de no seguir las reglas de nadie excepto las propias, eso lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Lo empujó sobre la silla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Él no protestó. En cambio, dejó caer las manos del rostro de Sakura y las paseó hasta su espalda, mientras ella quitaba el lazo de su cabello y liberaba los mechones gruesos y negros que se deslizaban como seda entre sus dedos.

Ella podía sentir su erección presionando contra el centro de su cuerpo, encendiendo aún más su deseo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre. Tanto tiempo desde que había sentido un deseo tan potente como para envolverse de ese modo alrededor de uno. Pero deseaba muchísimo a Itachi, aunque él debería estar completamente fuera de su menú.

La cabeza de Itachi dio vueltas mientras Sakura paseaba sus labios por la línea de su mandíbula, bajo su mentón, hacia su cuello. Su cálido aliento lo hizo arder. Habían pasado siglos desde que había tomado a una mujer que sabía qué era él.

Una mujer a la que no tenía que besar con cuidado por miedo a que ella descubriese sus colmillos.

Ni una sola vez había estado con una mujer tan excitante. Una que se encontrase tan abiertamente con él. Tan salvajemente. No había ningún tipo de miedo en esta mujer. Ninguna represión.

Ella era ardiente y apasionada, y completamente femenina.

Sakura sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto. Los Dark Hunters no tenían permitido involucrarse con mujeres. No tenían permitida ninguna atadura emocional, excepto quizás con sus Escuderos.

Ella podía acostarse con Itachi una sola vez, y entonces tendría que dejarlo ir. Pero más que eso, toda su familia odiaba a ese hombre, y ella también debería odiarlo. Debería sentir repulsión por él. Pero no la sentía. Había algo acerca de él que era irresistible.

Contra toda cordura y razón, lo deseaba. Simplemente estás excitada, Saku, déjalo ir.

Quizá era así de simple. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que había terminado con Eric, y en ese tiempo no había estado con nadie más. Nadie la había atraído como más que una curiosidad pasajera.

Bueno, excepto Kakashi, pero ella sabía que no debía insinuársele.

Y ni siquiera él la hacía arder de este modo. Pero él no tenía el dolor que Itachi llevaba dentro; o si lo tenía, lo escondía mejor estando cerca suyo.

Sentía como si Itachi la necesitara, de algún modo.

Justo cuando se estiraba para alcanzar el cierre de sus pantalones, sonó el teléfono.

Sakura lo ignoró hasta que Marla usó su walkie-talkie para decir.

—Es Hinata, Saku. Dice que tomes el teléfono. Ahora.

Ella gruñó, frustrada. Le dio un beso rápido y caliente a Itachi antes de levantarse.

—Por favor, no digas ni una palabra mientras estoy al teléfono —le advirtió. Desde que Hinata se había casado con Naruto, se había vuelto increíblemente psíquica, y si escuchaba la voz de Itachi, sabría instantáneamente quién era. Sakura estaba segura de eso. Era lo último que quería afrontar.

Tomó el teléfono que estaba en la pared de la cocina.

—Hey, Hina, ¿qué necesitas?

Sakura giró para ver a Itachi mientras él se acomodaba. Echó atrás su cabello negro y colocó nuevamente el lazo que ella le había quitado.

Volvió a ser majestuoso y rígido mientras tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a comer otra vez.

Su hermana continuaba parloteando acerca de una pesadilla, pero no fue hasta que el término "Daimon Spathi" apareció que Sakura apartó su atención de Itachi.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —le preguntó a Hinata.

—Dije que tuve una pesadilla contigo, Saku, que te lastimaban gravemente en una pelea. Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Suenas un poco extraña.

—Me interrumpiste, estaba trabajando.

—Oh —dijo Hinata, aceptando la mentira, lo que hizo sentir a Sakura un poquito culpable. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a ocultarle nada a su gemela—. Está bien. En ese caso, no te molesto más. Pero hazme el favor de cuidarte. Tengo una sensación realmente mala que no desaparece.

Sakura también lo sentía. Era algo indefinible y, al mismo tiempo, persistente.

—No te preocupes. Kakashi está en la ciudad y hay un Dark Hunter extra al que trajo. Todo está bien.

—Está bien. Confío en que sabes cuidarte, pero… ¿Saku?

—¿Sí?

—Deja de mentirme. No me gusta.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **O fi Rodriguez**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Sakura colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose un poco rara por su conversación. Y se sentía aún más extraña por la predicción de Hinata acerca de su salud. La preocupaba mucho, especialmente cuando estaba combinada con su propia sensación de intranquilidad.

Casi había muerto dos veces tres años atrás, cuando Danzo había intentado asesinar a Hinata y a Naruto. Desde entonces, ningún Daimon se había acercado a ella. Principalmente porque había perfeccionado sus habilidades y se había vuelto mucho más observadora.

Pero los de la noche anterior…

Habían sido difíciles de matar, y un grupo de ellos había escapado. Seguramente no regresarían. La mayoría de los Daimons desocupaban el área rápidamente luego de cruzarse con ella, o con uno de los Dark Hunters. La valentía no era precisamente algo por lo que fueran conocidos: como eran jóvenes, y la idea era mantenerse con vida, muy pocos Daimons querían competir con el ejército de Artemisa, el cual constaba de guerreros con cientos, si no miles, de años de experiencia en combatirlos.

Sólo Danzo —quien había sido mitad dios— había poseído la fuerza y estupidez suficientes como para pelear con los Dark Hunters.

No, los Daimons de la noche pasada se habían ido, y ella estaría bien. Hinata debía haber comido algo en mal estado, o algo así.

Regresó junto a Itachi, que estaba terminando con su cena.

—¿Cuáles son tus poderes? —le preguntó.

Él pareció un poquito desconcertado ante la pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

—Tus poderes de Dark Hunter. ¿Incluyen premoniciones o precogniciones?

—No —dijo él antes de tomar un trago de vino—. Como la mayoría de los Dark Hunters romanos, salí bastante, y por favor disculpa lo burdo de esto, "perjudicado" en ese departamento.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él respiró hondo antes de responder.

—A Artemisa no le importaba el hecho de que en Roma ella no fuese una deidad importante. Más bien, era principalmente venerada por nuestras clases más bajas, los esclavos y las mujeres. Así que mudó su rencor a nosotros cuando fuimos creados. Soy más fuerte y más ágil que un humano, pero no poseo los elevados poderes psíquicos que tienen el resto de los Dark Hunters.

—¿Entonces cómo te las arreglas para luchar contra los Daimons?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Del mismo modo que tú. Peleo más habilidosamente que ellos.

Sí, tal vez, pero ella se encontraba ensangrentada con frecuencia luego de sus batallas. Se preguntaba qué tan seguido le pasaba a él también. Era difícil luchar contra un Daimon siendo humana.

—Eso no está bien —dijo Sakura, enojada en su nombre porque Artemisa hubiese creado una desigualdad semejante entre sus Dark Hunters.

¿Cómo podía la diosa hacerlos flojos, sabiendo lo que tenían que enfrentar? Hombre, Simi tenía razón. Artemisa era una diosa-bruja.

Itachi frunció el ceño ante la furia que escuchó en la voz de Sakura. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se pusiera de su lado en ningún asunto. Ni como hombre, ni como Dark Hunter. Siempre había parecido ser su desdicha terminar del lado de los perdedores en cualquier asunto, sin importar si estaba en lo correcto o no.

—Pocas cosas son justas alguna vez —Tomó lo último de su vino y se puso de pie, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. Gracias por la comida.

—Cuando quieras, Ita.

Él se puso rígido cuando ella utilizó el sobrenombre que despreciaba. Las únicas personas que lo habían usado habían sido su hermano Markus y su padre, y sólo para burlarse de él o menospreciarlo.

—Mi nombre es Itachi.

Ella lo miró secamente.

—No puedo decirte Itachi. Por dios. Suena como un auto italiano roto. Y cada vez que escucho ese nombre siento una profunda necesidad de decir "Vo-la-re, Oh, oh, oh", y luego empiezo a pensar en la película "The Hollywood Knights" y créeme, no quieres que empiece con eso. Así que, para rescatar mi cordura de esa canción de porquería haciendo eco en mi cabeza, e imágenes de una lunática corriendo por el gimnasio de la secundaria haciendo cosas innombrables, puedes ser conocido como Ita o Pastelito.

Su mirada oscureció.

—Mi nombre es Itachi, y no responderé a Ita. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces, Pastelito, será como tú quieras.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero ya sabía que no le convenía discutir. Sakura tenía un modo de salirse con la suya, y malditos fueran todos los razonamientos.

—Muy bien —dijo él de mala gana—, toleraré Ita. Pero sólo proviniendo de ti.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Ves que no duele? De cualquier modo, ¿por qué odias ese sobrenombre?

—Es vulgar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debes ser realmente divertido en la cama —le dijo sarcásticamente. Itachi estaba asombrado por sus palabras.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Simplemente me pregunto cómo sería hacer el amor con un hombre que está tan preocupado con ser rígido, pero… Nah. No puedo imaginar a alguien tan majestuoso haciéndolo del modo sucio.

—Te lo aseguro, jamás he tenido quejas en lo que a eso se refiere.

—¿En serio? Entonces debes estar acostándote con mujeres que son tan frías que podrías hacer cubitos de hielo sobre ellas.

Él se dio vuelta, para abandonar la habitación.

—No estamos teniendo esta discusión.

Pero ella no le dio un alivio temporal mientras lo seguía hacia la escalera.

—¿Eras así en Roma? Quiero decir, por lo que he leído, ustedes eran crudos con la sexualidad.

—Sólo puedo imaginar las mentiras que cuentan.

—¿Entonces siempre eran así de convencionales?

—¿Qué te importa?

Su respuesta lo sorprendió, mientras ella lo hacía detener.

—Porque estoy intentando deducir qué te hizo ser como eres ahora. Eres tan cerrado, que eres apenas humano.

—No soy humano, señorita Haruno. En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, soy uno de los condenados.

—Bebé, abre los ojos y mira alrededor. Todos estamos condenados de un modo u otro. Pero estar condenado es muy diferente a estar muerto. Y tú vives como si lo estuvieras.

—También lo estoy.

Ella echó una ardiente mirada sobre su delicioso cuerpo.

—Te ves extraordinariamente en forma para ser un hombre muerto.

Su rostro se endureció.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—No, es verdad. Pero la pregunta es, ¿tú te conoces?

—Soy el único que me conoce.

Y esa simple oración le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre él. Estaba solo.

Sakura quería acercarse, pero podía sentir que necesitaba darle algo de espacio. Él no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con gente como ella… pero en realidad, pocos lo estaban.

Como la Abuela Flora, la vidente gitana de su familia, siempre decía, Sakura tendía a abalanzarse sobre la gente como un tren de carga y segarlos en el sitio donde se encontraban.

Sakura suspiró mientras él daba otro paso para alejarse de ella.

—De cualquier modo, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dos mil cient…

—No —lo interrumpió—. No los años de Dark Hunter. ¿Cuántos tenías cuando falleciste?

Ella sintió que una profunda ola de dolor lo atravesaba ante el pensamiento.

—Treinta.

—¿Treinta? Por dios, actúas como un viejo arrugado de mal genio. ¿Nadie se reía en el sitio del que provienes?

—No —dijo él sencillamente—. La risa no era tolerada ni consentida.

Sakura no podía respirar mientras comprendía las palabras de Itachi, y recordó la visión de las cicatrices en su espalda.

—¿Nunca?

Él no respondió. En cambio, continuó subiendo las escaleras.

—Debería retirarme ahora.

—Espera —le dijo, apresurándose para adelantarse y hacer que se quedara quieto.

Giró para enfrentarlo.

Podía sentir la agitación en su interior. El sufrimiento. La confusión. Sabía lo odiado que era este hombre. Quizás se lo merecía, pero muy dentro de ella, no estaba tan segura.

La gente no se apartaba del mundo sin una razón. Nadie era tan estoico alegremente.

Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo. Era su mecanismo de defensa. Ella se volvía insolente y salvaje cada vez que estaba de mal humor o incómoda.

Él se volvía frío. Formal. Esa era su fachada.

—Lamento si dije algo que te ofendió. Mis hermanas frecuentemente dicen que he convertido el ofender a la gente en una forma de arte.

Una sonrisa tironeó del borde de sus labios y, si no se confundía, sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente.

—No me ofendiste.

—Bien.

Itachi estaba tentado de quedarse allí y hablar con ella, pero se sentía incómodo ante esa idea. Jamás había sido el tipo de persona con la que los demás hablaban. Incluso mientras era un hombre, sus conversaciones habían girado en torno a tácticas de guerra, filosofía y política. Jamás chácharas.

Sus conversaciones con mujeres habían sido incluso menos que sus conversaciones con hombres. Ni siquiera Izumi había hablado realmente alguna vez con él. Habían intercambiado comentarios, pero ella nunca había compartido sus opiniones con él. Simplemente estaba de acuerdo con él, y hacía lo que le pedía.

Tenía la sensación que Sakura jamás estaría de acuerdo con nadie, aunque supiese que la otra persona tenía razón. Parecía una cuestión de principios tener que estar en desacuerdo con todo.

—¿Siempre eres tan franca? —le preguntó. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—No conozco otro modo.

De pronto la canción "Gimme Three Steps" sonar en la radio.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de felicidad y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Itachi apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que ella subiera el volumen y corriera de regreso hacia él.

—Amo esta canción —dijo, mientras bailaba al ritmo. A Itachi le resultó difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el balanceo de sus caderas mientras bailaba y cantaba la canción—. Vamos, ¡baila conmigo! —dijo, en el primer solo de guitarra.

Subió las escaleras para tomarlo de la mano.

—En realidad esta no es música para bailar.

—Claro que sí —dijo, antes de comenzar con el coro.

A pesar de sí mismo, él estaba enormemente entretenido por Sakura. En toda su vida, jamás había conocido a nadie que disfrutase tanto de la vida, que sintiera semejante placer por algo tan sencillo.

—Vamos —intentó de nuevo cuando la parte cantada terminó—. Es una canción genial. Tienes que admirar a cualquiera que pueda rimar "leñador" con "el gritón con la cabeza de color" —dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Itachi rió.

Sakura se quedó muda.

—Oh, mi dios, él sí sabe cómo reír.

—Sé cómo reír —dijo Itachi suavemente.

Lo hizo bajar de la escalera y bailó a su alrededor antes de usarlo como palo y continuar bailando.

Ella se dejó ir, chasqueó los dedos y serpenteó hacia abajo antes de volver a levantarse.

—Creo que un día vas a destrozar esos mocasines lustrados a mano y terminarás soltándote.

Itachi aclaró su garganta e intentó imaginar algo así. No era posible. Había existido una época, cuando era humano, en la que podía haberlo intentado.

Pero esos días habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás.

Cada vez que había intentado ser algo diferente a lo que era, otra persona había pagado un precio terrible por eso. Así que había aprendido a mantenerse del modo en que era, y dejar en paz a los demás.

Era lo mejor.

Sakura observó cómo su rostro se volvía de piedra una vez más. Suspiró. ¿Qué haría falta para llegar a este tipo? Para alguien que era inmortal, ciertamente no parecía disfrutar mucho de la vida.

Pese a todos los defectos de Naruto, tenía que darle crédito. El antiguo General griego disfrutaba de cada respiración que tomaba. Vivía su vida al máximo.

Mientras que Itachi simplemente parecía existir.

—¿Qué haces para divertirte? —le preguntó.

—Leo.

—¿Literatura?

—Ciencia-ficción.

—¿En verdad? —le preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Heinlein?

—Sí. Harry Harrison es uno de mis favoritos, así como Jim Butcher, Gordon Dickson, y C. J. Cherryh.

—Wow —dijo ella, asombrada—. Estoy impresionada. Continúa, Dorsai .

—En realidad, me agradan bastante más las novelas "The right to arm bears" À y Wolfling de Dickson.

Eso sí que le pareció sorprendente.

—No lo sé, "Soldado, no preguntes" me parece más tu estilo.

—Es un clásico, pero los otros dos me revelaron más.

Hmmm… Wolfling era acerca de un hombre solo en un mundo alienígeno, sin amigos ni aliados. Eso confirmaba aún más sus sospechas sobre la vida de Itachi.

—¿Has leído "Hammer's Slammers"?

—David Drake. Otro favorito.

—Sí, uno tiene que amar las cosas militares. Burt Cole escribió un libro hace años, llamado "The quick…"

—Shaman. Era un héroe complejo.

—Sí, extrañamente inmoral y aún así honrado al mismo tiempo. Nunca estás seguro de qué lado está. Me recuerda un poco a algunos amigos que he tenido en estos años.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan agradable tener a alguien que estaba familiarizada con su placer secreto. La única otra persona que sabía leyera ciencia-ficción era Kakashi, pero raramente hablaban de eso.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Sakura.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias. Ahora te dejaré ir a la cama —dijo amablemente—. Estoy segura que te vendrá bien el descanso.

Ella ansiaba darle un beso tierno y amistoso en la mejilla, pero lo pensó mejor. En cambio, observó cómo salía de la habitación y subía la escalera.

Itachi regresó a la habitación de Sakura silenciosamente. Tenía una presencia tan poderosa que él se sentía literalmente drenado sólo por haber estado cerca de ella.

Se quitó la ropa y la colgó, para no arrugarla, y luego regresó a la cama, para dormir.

Pero el sueño era algo que no llegaba. Por primera vez, olió el perfume en sus sábanas.

Era el aroma de Sakura. Cálido, vivaz. Seductor.

E hizo que se pusiera instantáneamente duro por ella. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y apretó los dientes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo último que podía hacer, como Dark Hunter, era tener una relación con una mujer. Y aunque pudiera, Sakura Haruno era la última mujer del planeta a la que podía tener.

Como amiga de Kakashi, estaba tan fuera de su alcance, que debería llamarlo nuevamente y exigirle que encontrara un modo para sacarlo de allí.

Pero Kakashi los había dejado juntos.

Volteándose, hizo su mejor intento por no aspirar profundamente o imaginar cómo se vería Sakura en esa cama. Sus extremidades desnudas entrelazadas…

Maldijo y colocó una segunda almohada encima suyo. Mientras lo hacía, vio un pequeño camisón de seda negra. Una imagen de Sakura vistiéndolo lo quemó.

No podía respirar. Antes de poder pensarlo mejor, lo acercó y dejó que la fría seda acariciara su piel. La sostuvo contra su nariz e inhaló su aroma.

Ella no es para ti.

Era verdad. Ya había matado a una mujer por ser tonto. No tenía ningún deseo de retomar ese camino.

Metió el camisón debajo de la almohada y se forzó a cerrar los ojos.

Pero incluso entonces fue perseguido por las imágenes de una mujer que debería, por todas las razones, repelerlo, y aún así lo cautivaba y seducía por completo.

Sakura pasó el resto del día entre su tienda y el pie de las escaleras, donde se forzaba a sí misma a dar marcha atrás y regresar a su negocio.

Pero sentía una horrible atracción hacia el Dark Hunter que dormía en su cama. Era estúpido. Él era un antiguo guerrero al que ni siquiera parecía agradarle.

Sin embargo, su beso había dicho otra cosa. Allí, por unos pocos minutos, él había estado tan ansioso por ella como ella por él. Ella no lo repelía completamente.

Esperó hasta las cuatro, y entonces fue a despertarlo.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, se detuvo mientras lo veía dormido. Estaba acostado con la espalda hacia ella, pero lo que la hizo detener fueron las violentas cicatrices que entrecruzaban su carne. Esas no eran cicatrices de batalla. Eran el tipo de marcas que uno encontraría en alguien que había sido golpeado con un látigo. Muchas veces.

No podía apartar sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, atravesó el cuarto y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Itachi.

Él giró con un siseo y la agarró.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, la tenía debajo de él, con una mano en la garganta.

—Suéltame, Itachi, o voy a lastimarte mucho.

Él parpadeó como si estuviese saliendo de un sueño. Su apretón se aflojó inmediatamente.

—Perdóname —dijo, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cuello—. Debería haberte advertido que no me despertaras tocándome.

—¿Siempre atacas a la gente cuando te despiertan?

Itachi no podía hablar mientras sentía la suavidad de la piel de Sakura debajo de sus dedos. A decir verdad, había estado soñando con ella. Sólo que ella estaba en su mundo. Vestida con nada excepto un collar de perlas y cubierta por pétalos de rosas.

Era increíblemente hermosa. Sus ojos eran tan azules. Su nariz graciosa, y sus labios… eran material de leyenda. Llenos y exuberantes, rogaban por su atención.

Antes de poder detenerse, descendió su boca sobre la de ella.

Sakura gimió ante el sabor a guerrero romano. Su beso era tierno y suave, una antítesis total a la sensación de acero de su cuerpo. La hizo derretir, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda desnuda de él y trazaba las cicatrices que encontraba allí.

Y ella estaba demasiado consciente del hecho que él estaba completamente desnudo.

Itachi gruñó al sentir la lengua de ella acariciando ligeramente la suya. Sentir su aroma y sus suaves curvas envueltas a su alrededor. La tela de sus jeans raspó su piel mientras ella abría los muslos y lo sostenía entre esas piernas largas y exquisitas. Sakura pasó una mano por el pelo de Itachi, apartándolo de su rostro antes de enterrar la mano y sostenerlo contra sí.

Él levantó el borde de su suéter para poder acunar suavemente su pecho a través del satén de su sostén. Ella gimió profundamente, con un sonido ronco y crudo que lo hizo arder.

Como Sakura le había señalado antes, él había pasado demasiadas noches con mujeres que jamás habían reaccionado tan francamente a su contacto. Ella pasó las manos por sus hombros, luego descendió a la parte inferior de su espalda.

En lo único que él podía pensar era en tomarla. En deslizarse muy profundo dentro de ella hasta que ambos estuvieran débiles y saciados.

Mientras buscaba con los dedos el pasador del frente de su sostén, un diminuto fragmento de cordura asomó su fea cabeza. Ella no era para él.

Apartó la mano.

Sakura acunó su cabeza entre las manos y lo atrajo.

—Sé lo que eres, Ita. Está bien.

Tomó la mano de él con la suya y la llevó de regreso a su pecho. Apartó el satén hasta que él sintió el duro e inflamado pezón provocando a su palma. Itachi no podía respirar mientras acunaba su suave seno. Ella era tan cálida, tan acogedora, que le resultaba difícil creer que era algo especial para ella.

—¿Te acuestas con todos los Dark Hunters?

Ella se quedó dura.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo me preguntaba si habrías estado con Kakashi… con Talon.

Sakura lo apartó de un empujón.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

—Apenas te conozco, y ya te has ofrecido dos veces a mí.

—¡Oh, imbécil arrogante! —Tomó la almohada y lo atacó con ella. Itachi levantó una mano para escudarse, pero ella no se detenía—. ¡Eres tan estúpido! No puedo creer que me preguntaras semejante cosa. Lo juro, ¡jamás volveré a estar en la misma habitación que tú!

Finalmente, el aporreo de almohadas terminó. Él bajó el brazo.

Ella le dio un último golpe en la cabeza y entonces soltó la almohada.

—Para tu información, compañero, no soy la bicicleta del pueblo. No duermo con cada tipo al que me acerco. Pensé que eras… Oh, no importa. ¡Al diablo contigo!

Ella giró y salió violentamente de la habitación. Golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo repiquetear las ventanas y tambalear los collares que había en su espejo y en el altar.

Itachi se quedó tirado en la cama, completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Ella lo había golpeado con una almohada?

Por su encuentro de la noche pasada, sabía que ella podría haberlo atacado con algo mucho más doloroso, pero se había contenido.

Para ser sincero, se sentía aliviado por la obstinada reacción de Sakura. Su indignación había sido demasiado grande como para ser fingida.

Y eso trajo una extraña calidez a su pecho. ¿Podría ser que él realmente le agradara?

No. No era posible. Él no le agradaba a nadie. Jamás lo había hecho.

"Eres despreciable. Lamento el día en que mamá te trajo a este mundo. Sólo me alegra que haya muerto antes de poder ver la vergüenza que eres para la familia".

Se sobresaltó ante las crueles palabras que su hermano Markus le había arrojado repetidamente.

Su propio padre lo despreciaba.

"Eres débil. Patético. Debería haberte matado antes de gastar el agua y la comida que han hecho falta para criarte".

Sus palabras eran bondadosas comparadas con lo que sus hermanos Dark Hunters habían expresado.

No, no había modo que le "agradara" a Sakura. Ella ni siquiera lo conocía. Él no sabía por qué ella era tan receptiva a su contacto.

Quizás era simplemente una mujer con una fuerte pasión. Él era un hombre apuesto. Y no es que por eso fuese vanidoso. Sólo era un hecho. Incontables mujeres se le habían ofrecido a través de los siglos.

Pero por alguna razón que no quería pensar más, deseaba algo más que una relación de una noche con Sakura.

Quería…

Itachi forzó a sus pensamientos a apartarse de eso. No necesitaba a nadie, ni siquiera un amigo. Era mejor pasar su vida solo, alejado de otra gente.

Levantándose, se vistió y abandonó el dormitorio de Sakura para bajar las escaleras.

Encontró a Marla en el comedor.

—Uuuh, bombón, no sé qué le hiciste a Saku, pero está furiosa. Me pidió que te dijera que comas antes que envenene tu comida, o le haga algo peor.

Itachi quedó sorprendido al ver ternera al marsala y una ensalada italiana con pan con ajo esperándolo.

—¿De dónde vino eso? —le preguntó a Marla.

—De Tony's, calle abajo. Sakura me envió a buscarlo. Ella y Tony no se hablan en este momento. Dios la bendiga, tiende a hacer que todo el mundo se enoje con ella. Pero él lo superará. Siempre lo hace.

Itachi se sentó y luego tomó un bocado del paraíso. Jamás había probado algo mejor. ¿Por qué Sakura se habría tomado semejante molestia por él?

Estaba a mitad de la comida cuando Sakura pasó por la puerta que conducía a su tienda.

—Espero que te ahogues —le gruñó mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Itachi tragó lo que estaba comiendo, se limpió la boca y corrió la silla para ir detrás de ella.

—¿Sakura? —la hizo detener—. Lamento lo que dije. Es sólo que…

—¿Sólo que qué?

—La gente nunca es agradable porque sí. Y jamás eran agradables con él.

Sakura se quedó muda. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿La cena estaba bien?

—Estaba deliciosa. Gracias.

—No hay problema. —Apartó su mano—. Probablemente sabes que ya está oscuro. Puedo llevarte a tu casa cuando estés listo.

—Sólo necesito detenerme para comprar un poco de aceite para lámparas.

—¿Aceite para lámparas? ¿No tienes electricidad?

—Sí, pero es imperativo que lo compre esta noche y vaya a casa.

—Está bien. El carro de batalla espera a cuatro calles, en lo de mi hermana Tia. Podemos tomar el aceite de su negocio.

—¿Tiene aceite para lámparas?

—Sí. Es una sacerdotisa vudú. Probablemente viste el altar, arriba, que hizo para mí. Es un poquito excéntrica, pero la queremos de cualquier modo.

Itachi inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente ante ella, luego regresó escaleras arriba a buscar su abrigo.

Sakura estaba a punto de recoger los platos cuando Marla la espantó.

—Me ocuparé de eso por ti.

—Gracias, dulzura.

Marla arrugó la nariz.

—Cuando quieras. Ustedes vayan y hagan algo salvaje por mí. Quiero todos los detalles.

Sakura rió mientras intentaba imaginar lo que podría implicar algo "salvaje" con Itachi. Probablemente sería nada más milagroso que lograr que vistiera zapatillas y bebiera de un vaso de papel.

Itachi se unió a ella. Sakura lo acompañó rápidamente a la puerta de la tienda antes que Marla viese su abrigo y lo confiscara.

Él se detuvo tan repentinamente dentro de su tienda, que ella chocó contra él. Itachi se quedó boquiabierto mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, con una expresión de completo horror en su rostro.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi tienda —dijo Sakura—. La caja de Pandora, en la calle Bourbon. Proveo de servicios a strippers y transvestidos.

—Esto es… es una…

—Tienda para adultos, sí, lo sé. La heredé de mi tía cuando ella se retiró. Ahora cierra la boca y para de tragar saliva. Hago mucho dinero y amigos en este sitio.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Sakura era dueña de una guarida de iniquidad? ¿Y por qué lo sorprendía?

—Y esto es exactamente lo que ha ocasionado que el mundo occidental se deteriore —dijo, mientras ella lo conducía a través de una caja de vidrio con cubrepezones decorativos y tangas.

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo Sakura—. Como si no fueras capaz de dar tu brazo derecho por tener a una mujer vestida con mis cosas, desvistiéndose para ti. Buenas noches, Franny —le gritó a la mujer detrás de la caja registradora—. Asegúrate de darle a Marla los ingresos y depositar cuando cierres esta noche, ¿está bien?

—Claro, jefa. Que tengas una buena noche.

Sakura encabezó la salida a la calle. La ciudad ya estaba colocando las barreras en las intersecciones, que convertirían a la calle Bourbon en un centro de compras de trasnoche para los peatones. Giró a la izquierda sobre la calle Bienville hacia la casa de su hermana; mientras tanto, escudriñaba en busca de cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Itachi se mantenía notablemente silencioso.

Mientras se aproximaban a la siguiente bocacalle, oyó a Itachi maldecir. Dos segundos más tarde, un relámpago lo golpeó.

 **POBRE ITA COMO SE LE OCURRIÓ DECIRLE SEMEJANTE COSA Y EN PLENO FAJE... Y QUIEN LO HABRÁ GOLPEADO CON EL RELÁMPAGO? UN ENEMIGO? EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO AVERIGUAREMOS :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Sakura jadeó mientras Itachi era arrojado contra un edificio por el golpe del relámpago. Antes de poder dar un paso, comenzó a llover sobre él, literalmente, y sobre nadie más. De hecho, el único sitio donde caía agua era donde Itachi estaba tirado en el piso.

—¿Qué diablos? —preguntó.

Itachi respiró hondo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Su labio estaba cortado, y tenía un corte en la mejilla, donde se había golpeado contra la pared. Sin una palabra, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano, y luego tocó la herida en su mejilla.

Estaba empapado mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre él con un golpeteo staccato.

—Se detendrá en un minuto.

Y así fue.

Itachi secó el agua de su rostro y luego escurrió su pelo. Sakura estaba pasmada.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder?

—Mi hermano, Sasuke —dijo cansadamente mientras sacudía los brazos y salía agua por todos lados. Hace un par de años fue convertido en dios, y desde entonces me ha convertido en su ocupación de tiempo completo. Es la razón por la que ya no conduzco. Me cansé bastante de que mi motor se saliera del auto cada vez que me detenía ante un semáforo. El único tipo de transporte seguro que me queda son mis pies, y como has visto, ni siquiera son completamente seguros.

La furia no estaba ausente en su tono.

—¿Mi auto sí es seguro?

Itachi asintió.

—Sólo viene por mí —Ella comenzó a acercársele—. No lo hagas —le dijo, y su respiración formó de repente una pequeña nube mientras hablaba—. Aquí está helado.

Sakura estiró la mano y sintió el aire ártico que rodeaba a Itachi. Hacía más frío que en un congelador donde estaba parado.

—¿Por qué te hace esto?

—Me odia.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura sintió que una ola de vergüenza lo atravesaba—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —Él no respondió. En cambio, se sopló las manos y comenzó a caminar otra vez—. Itachi —le dijo, deteniéndolo aunque no estaba segura de que no se le hubiera congelado la mano al hacerlo—. Háblame.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Sakura? —preguntó con calma—. Sentía pena por Sasuke cuando éramos pequeños, y cada vez que intentaba ayudarlo, sólo terminaba lastimándolo más. Tiene derecho a odiarme, y a toda nuestra familia. Debería haberlo dejado en paz e ignorarlo. Hubiese sido mejor para todos.

—No está mal ayudar a alguien.

Él la miró con sequedad.

—Mi padre siempre decía "Nullus factum bonus incedo sinepoena"; ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo. En el caso de Sasuke, le dio mucha importancia a comprobarlo.

Ella estaba consternada por lo que le estaba contando.

—Pensé que mi familia era extraña. Parece que ustedes eran realmente el equipo disfuncional.

—No te das idea.

Y volvió a andar por la calle.

Sakura lo siguió pero, para ser sincera, se sentía realmente mal por él. No podía imaginar que una de sus hermanas la odiara. Era cierto que no se llevaban bien todo el tiempo. Con ocho hermanas y una amplia variedad de locuras en la familia, siempre había uno que no le hablaba a otro por algo que había sucedido pero, al final, la familia era la familia, y cualquiera que los amenazara recibía rápidamente una dosis de la solidaridad Haruno.

Incluso aunque técnicamente no se dirigiesen la palabra, siempre podían contar con la familia en caso de necesidad. Hasta cuando eran niñas. En la escuela secundaria, Sakura había jurado que no volvería a hablarle a su hermana mayor Trina, porque ésta había tenido una cita con un chico del que sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada.

Cuando el idiota rompió el corazón de Trina poniéndole los cuernos con una porrista, Sakura había soltado a la preciada boa constrictora de la Tía Cora dentro del auto del tipo. Él se había asustado tanto que había mojado sus pantalones antes que Sakura sacara a la serpiente.

Aún así, habían pasado dos días más, antes que ella y su hermana se reconciliaran. Pero lo habían solucionado. Nadie en su familia guardaba rencor por más de unas pocas semanas. Y sin importar lo enojados que estuvieran, jamás, jamás lastimarían al otro.

Por dios, ¿qué tipo de familia tenía Itachi, que dos mil años más tarde su hermano aún le arrojaba relámpagos?

Para el momento en que llegaron a la tienda de su hermana, las cejas y las pestañas de Ita estaban completamente congeladas. Su piel tenía un horrible tinte grisáceo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No me matará —le dijo con calma—. No te preocupes. Dentro de unos minutos se aburrirá y me dejará en paz por algún tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Generalmente un par de meses, a veces más. En realidad nunca sé cuándo va a atacar. Le gusta sorprenderme.

Sakura estaba horrorizada por lo que estaba presenciando.

—¿Kakashi sabe que te hace esto?

—Sasuke es un dios ahora. ¿Qué puede hacer Kakashi para detenerlo? Al igual que tú con tu cuñado, Sasuke piensa que es divertido "bromear" conmigo.

—Jamás soy deliberadamente cruel con él. Bueno, quizás esa vez en que le envié una caja de Rogaine para su cumpleaños, pero ese fue sólo un regalo de broma hasta que abriera el verdadero.

Tocó las manos heladas de Itachi y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando en exceso.

Le dolía el corazón por él. Se sopló las manos y las frotó antes de colocarlas sobre el rostro de Itachi, que estaba tan frío que instantáneamente tomó todo el calor de su piel.

Él la miró agradecidamente antes de apartarse. De pronto, una nube de algo sulfúrico los rodeó.

Sakura tosió ante el rancio olor, antes de taparse la nariz y girar para encontrarse con su hermana Tia murmurando algo que no podía entender.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Él tiene la maligna sensación de la muerte encima. En realidad no ibas a meterlo en mi tienda de ese modo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Sakura arrebató el pequeño recipiente de madera de las manos de Tia—. ¿Podrías terminar con esta desagradable porquería vudú? Apesta.

Tia se estiró hacia ella.

—Dame eso.

—Suéltame o lo tiraré en la calle —Tia se apartó instantáneamente. Sakura observó el polvo rojo-dorado y frunció los labios ante el rancio olor—. Sabes, realmente podría habérmelas arreglado sin esta asquerosa porquería. Y aquí estaba, diciéndole a Ita que mi familia no era tan mala —agregó, alcanzándole el recipiente a Tia.

—Necesitas protección —dijo Tia a la defensiva—. Hay algo aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

—Esa debe ser tu cordura. Quizás podrías invitarla a pasar —Tia la miró con irritación. Sakura sonrió—. Sólo bromeaba. Sé lo que quieres decir. También puedo sentirlo.

Tia miró a Itachi, que aún temblaba.

—¿Por qué está mojado y congelado?

—Es una larga historia —dijo Sakura. Tenía la sensación que Itachi no apreciaría que le contara a su hermana acerca de su hermano psicópata—. Esta es mi hermana Tiyana. Tia, para resumir.

—Hola —dijo Tia antes de tomar el brazo de Itachi y llevarlo hacia la entrada de su tienda.

Él miró a Sakura con pánico.

—Está bien. Está principalmente loca, pero no tiene un solo pelo de maldad en su cuerpo.

—No quiero oír nada sobre mi locura proviniendo de la lunática que caza vampiros en su tiempo libre. Deberías verla —le dijo Tia a Itachi mientras lo arrastraba a través del angosto local, que estaba alineado en estantes con todo tipo de gris-gris, amuletos, muñecos vudú, velas y recuerdos para turistas—. Piensa que cualquier tipo vestido de negro es un vampiro. ¿Tienes una idea de cuántos hombres visten de negro en Nueva Orleáns? Es aterradora. En serio —Tia se dio vuelta hacia la vendedora—. Chelle, cuida la tienda un minuto —le dijo a su empleada, quien estaba etiquetando una nueva tanda de llaveros de diente de cocodrilo.

Tia los condujo por la puerta trasera hacia el cuarto de almacenamiento. Hizo sentar a Itachi en una silla alta y luego extrajo una gran caja de ponchos Mexicanos, antes de tomar varios de ellos y envolvérselos alrededor.

Fue hacia el baño y regresó con una toalla.

—Seca su cabello mientras le preparo algo caliente de beber.

—Gracias, hermanita —dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la toalla.

Itachi estaba desconcertado por la obstinada generosidad. Nadie lo había tratado jamás de ese modo… como si él importara. Como si ellas se preocuparan.

—Puedo secarme el cabello.

—Mantente bajo los ponchos y entra en calor —le dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba el lazo de la cola de caballo.

Su ternura lo sorprendió, mientras le secaba cuidadosamente el cabello con la toalla y luego lo peinaba con sus dedos.

Tia volvió con una taza grande y humeante en forma de esqueleto que tenía un aroma cálido y extraño.

—No te preocupes. No es una poción. Simplemente una mezcla casera de canela y chocolate que vendo en Navidad, y que supuestamente evita la melancolía.

Se la alcanzó.

—¿Funciona? —preguntó él.

—En la mayoría de la gente. El chocolate estimula las endorfinas para animarte, y la canela hace pensar a casi todos en el hogar y el amor materno —Tia sonrió—. Te asombrarías de cuánta ciencia hay en la magia.

Itachi tomó un sorbo dubitativo. Estaba sorprendentemente bueno y, de hecho, lo entibió.

—Gracias —dijo.

Tia asintió.

—¿Vinieron a buscar tu auto? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—Sí. No quisimos molestarte.

—Está bien. Estaba esperando a que apareciera Hinata. La llamé antes, y le dije que hice un talismán para ella y para Marissa.

Sakura se quedó helada. No sería bueno que Hinata encontrara a Itachi allí. Estaba segura que su hermana no comprendería cómo podía estar ayudándolo. Y no era que Sakura estuviera avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así era una complicación que quería evitar, por el bien de todos.

—Genial, pero tenemos que irnos. Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. Dale a Mandy un beso de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Sakura hizo señas para que Itachi la siguiera por la puerta trasera que conducía al patio, donde el Mitsubishi de Tia estaba aparcado junto a su Mini Cooper.

Destrabó el auto para él.

—Entra, enseguida regreso.

Itachi hizo lo que le pedía, y le sorprendió que el auto tuviese más espacio para las piernas de lo que parecía desde afuera. Aún así, se sentía un poquito apretado.

Ella corrió hacia la tienda y salió a los pocos minutos, con un saco de plástico. Entró al auto y se lo dio.

—Tu aceite para lámparas —dijo.

Él estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiera recordado, especialmente porque a él mismo se le había olvidado.

—Gracias.

Ella no dijo nada mientras encendía el auto y salía marcha atrás por el camino. En cuanto estuvieron en la calle, puso el cambio y salió chirriando.

Él se quedó sentado con calma mientras ella se abría paso entre el tráfico a una velocidad que lo hubiese aterrorizado si no fuese inmortal.

El interior del auto era tan diminuto comparado a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, que era difícil no fijarse en ella. Conducía del modo en que vivía: rápido y al límite.

—¿Por qué eres tan intensa? —le preguntó, mientras ella doblaba en una esquina de un modo que él podría jurar que dejó al auto en dos ruedas.

—Mi madre dice que nací de esa manera. Cree que Hinata debe haber obtenido las dos partes de dominio mientras que yo me llevé todo el coraje —Se puso seria mientras cambiaba la marcha y pasaba rápidamente a un auto que iba muy despacio—. En realidad, eso no es cierto. El hecho es que soy lo que algunos llaman imán. Mis poderes psíquicos no recaen en habilidades especiales, como los de mi hermana Hinata. Los míos son más tranquilos. Intuición, psicometría. Cosas que son prácticamente inútiles para los humanos, pero altamente valoradas por los Daimons —se detuvo ante un semáforo en la calle Canal y lo miró—. Tenía sólo trece años cuando el primer grupo de Daimons me atacó. Estaría muerta ahora si Talon no me hubiese salvado.

Itachi frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Tenía razón. Los imanes emitían una poderosa tentación para los Daimons. Con su naturaleza ardiente y su gusto por la vida, ella debía ser la más atractiva para ellos.

—A diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos, no me permitieron vivir ignorando tu mundo. Era aprender a defenderme o terminar muerta. No quiero ofenderte, pero los muertos no me atraen.

—No me ofendes. Habiendo estado muerto por más de dos mil años, no puedo recomendártelo.

Ella se rió.

—No lo sé. Muerto y vistiendo Armani. Creo que la mayoría de la gente se estaría arrojando de los edificios si pudieran regresar forrados de dinero como tú.

—Como hombre mortal tenía tanto dinero como ahora, y muchos más… —su voz se fue desvaneciendo al darse cuenta de que casi había dicho "amigos."

Eso no era realmente cierto pero, al menos en aquel entonces la gente que lo desdeñaba abiertamente, a excepción de su familia, generalmente se lo guardaba.

No era algo en lo que le agradara pensar, o hablar.

—¿Muchos más qué? —le preguntó ella cuando no terminó la oración.

—Nada.

Itachi la dirigió hacia su casa en la Tirad Street, en el Garden District.

Sakura dejó escapar un silbido bajo mientras se aproximaban. Ingresó al camino que conducía a la casa, que estaba protegido por una variedad de follaje, y se detuvo ante la enorme entrada de acero forjado. Bajó su ventanilla y presionó el botón de la caja de seguridad.

—¿Sí?

Él se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz alta.

—Soy Itachi, Gilbert. Abre el portón.

Las puertas se abrieron unos segundos más tarde.

—Muy lindo —dijo Sakura mientras conducía por el camino circular y aparcaba frente a la puerta principal, detrás de lo que parecía ser un Chevy IROC rojo deteriorado, que debía pertenecer a uno de los empleados de Itachi.

No podía imaginar a Ita en él ni muerto, y como ya lo estaba…

—Asumo que ese no es tuyo, ¿o tu hermano se enfureció realmente un día y lo destruyó?

Itachi no hizo ningún comentario.

Sakura se detuvo para observar la fuente en el recodo del camino, que tenía luces azules por la noche. Era un tributo a la diosa Minerva, y había sido una de las razones por las que Itachi había escogido este sitio como hogar.

—¿Artemisa sabe acerca de esa estatua?

—Como aún respiro, lo dudo —dijo él con calma.

Él la condujo hacia los viejos escalones de piedra. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, Gilbert la abrió.

—Buenas noches, mi señor.

Su mayordomo no dijo nada acerca del hecho que Itachi llegase a casa mojado.

Había algo en el viejo y rígido hombre inglés, que le recordaba a Sakura al Alfred de Batman.

—Buenas noches, Gilbert —se quedó parado a un lado para permitir que el hombre mayor viera a Sakura—. Esta es la señorita Haruno.

—Muy bien, señor —Gilbert inclinó su cabeza ceremoniosamente hacia Sakura —. Encantado, madame —Luego miró nuevamente a Itachi—. ¿Desearían su señoría y madame algo para beber o comer?

Itachi la miró.

—Estoy bien.

—No, gracias, Gilbert.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza ante ellos, luego se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Itachi la condujo hacia la izquierda.

—Si puedes, por favor espera en la biblioteca, y regresaré en unos minutos.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó, pensando en su repentino humor sombrío.

—Necesito cambiarme esto por algo seco.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien.

Él fue hacia las escaleras.

Sakura vagó a través de la entrada en arco que llevaba a una oscura habitación cubierta de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Estaba en una esquina echando una ojeada a los títulos cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación, detrás de ella.

Giró para encontrarse con un apuesto hombre de más o menos su edad mirándola fijamente.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué diablos te trajo aquí?

—No soy Hinata —le dijo, atravesando la habitación para que él pudiera ver su rostro marcado—. Soy su hermana Sakura. ¿Y tú eres?

—Shino CarItaletti.

—Ah —dijo, al comprender—. El Escudero de Ita.

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes.

Ella no necesitó de la empatía para sentir su rencor.

—¿Por qué sirves a alguien que odias?

—Como si tuviera elección. El consejo me envió aquí, así que aquí estoy, atrapado en el infierno.

—Compañero, no sé de dónde eres, pero me opongo a la gente que odia a mi ciudad.

Él se mofó.

—No tengo problema con Nueva Orleáns. Amo esta ciudad. Es con el Conde Penicula que estoy en desacuerdo. ¿Lo has conocido?

—¿El Conde quién?

—El idiota que vive aquí. Itachi. Ya sabes, el viejo "No respires en mi presencia, prole".

Este tenía que ser el hombre más extraño que Sakura había conocido jamás, y dado el anormal grupo de amigos que tenía, eso era mucho decir.

—¿Prole por proletariado?

Él pareció aliviado de que lo comprendiera.

—Oh, gracias a dios tienes cerebro.

Ella no estaba segura de si debía sentirse halagada o no.

—Aún estoy confundida. ¿Por qué te envió el Consejo de Escuderos aquí? ¿No saben lo que sientes por él?

—Como mi padre resulta ser uno de los miembros de la junta, sí, lo saben. Desdichadamente, nadie más quería tomar este puesto. Y como Lord Itachi exigió a alguien que pudiera hablar italiano y latín, no había demasiados para elegir. Pomposo charlatán.

—¿Qué tiene de pomposo querer a alguien que hable tu lengua nativa? He notado que Talon le enseñó gaélico a Sunshine; y cada vez que Julian y Naruto están cerca de Selena, inmediatamente hablan en griego antiguo.

—Sí, pero ellos no exigen que sus Escuderos lo sepan. Fíjate que Sai no es realmente rápido en griego.

Sakura resopló.

—Sai no es realmente rápido en inglés la mayoría del tiempo.

—Hey, no insultes a mi amigo.

—Resulta que Sai también es uno de mis amigos, y lo quiero como a un hermano, pero eso no hace que sea temporada de caza de Itachi.

—Sí, claro. Querida, deberías invertir en un libro y leer lo que Itachi Uchiha hizo en su vida.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, Señor CarItaletti, le haré saber que tengo una maestría en Civilización Antigua. ¿Y usted?

—No, yo tengo un doctorado de Princeton.

Quedó impresionada a pesar de sí misma. Princeton no aceptaba a personas estúpidas.

—¿En Civilización Antigua?

—No. Estudios Fílmicos —dijo en un tono bajo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Dijiste "fílmicos"? — Estaba espantada—. ¿Te especializaste en películas? Oh, y casi me impresionaste.

—Hey —dijo él a la defensiva—, te haré saber que me rompí el trasero trabajando por ese título, muchas gracias.

—Oh, sí, claro. Yo fui una alumna Fulbright. ¿Alguna vez asististe a una escuela en la que papi no hubiera construido un edificio?

—Mi padre no construyó un edificio allí… —Se detuvo antes de agregar—: Mi abuelo lo hizo.

Sakura resopló.

—Lo siento, pero tuve que aprender cuatro idiomas para obtener mi título. ¿Y tú?

—Ninguno. Crecí hablando doce.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no eres el Señor Refinado? Uuuh, ¿y tienes el descaro de quejarte de Ita? Al menos él no anda por ahí haciendo alarde de su intelecto superior.

—No, él sólo se pavonea por su raza superior. Inclínense ante mí, basura plebeya.

—Tal vez él no actuaría de ese modo si todos ustedes no fueran tan condenadamente desagradables con él todo el tiempo.

—¡Que yo soy desagradable con él! Señorita, ni siquiera me conoces. Sakura retrocedió, especialmente porque sintió su dolor.

—Tienes razón, Shino, no te conozco, y probablemente estoy haciéndote lo mismo que le hiciste a Ita cuando lo conociste. Te miré una vez, escuché tres segundos de tu conversación, y emití algunas opiniones realmente duras, que podrían ser erróneas tanto como podrían ser correctas —Ella se acercó a él con las manos apretadas detrás de la espalda—. Por ejemplo... Tu cabello, aunque atractivo, es desgreñado, pero es de ese estilo andrajoso-chic que sólo proviene de una cosmetóloga muy costosa. No te has afeitado en… ¿qué? ¿Dos días?

—Tres.

Ella lo ignoró.

—Llevas una camisa Hawaiana de un fuerte e insoportable rojo brillante que sé que le pertenece a Sai, porque sólo la usa cuando quiere sacar de las casillas a Naruto. Tuvo que encargarla especialmente por Internet, por la simple vulgaridad de la misma. Estás descalzo y vi el golpeado IROC afuera, el cual, asumo ahora, te pertenece.

Él se puso notoriamente rígido, lo que confirmó su sospecha. Ella continuó con su recapitulación.

—A primera vista, te ves como uno de esos tipos fiesteros, de vacaciones, que entran a mi tienda buscando el armario de videos que tenemos en la parte de atrás, porque ninguna mujer que se respete a sí misma saldría contigo. El tipo de hombre que compra todos los collares de Mardi Gras de pechos desnudos y fornicadores, para colgarlos alrededor de su cuello y pasar toda la semana borracho y vomitando, gritándole a las mujeres que muestren sus nalgas.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con resentimiento.

—Ahora pongamos eso en contraste con algunos otros hechos que he notado. Eres un Escudero, y eres un Sangre Azul por tu propia admisión, lo que significa que provienes de generaciones enteras de Escuderos. Tu familia ha tenido más dinero que dios desde hace mucho tiempo. En realidad fuiste a Princeton e, incluso con una especialización cómica, te tomaste la molestia de obtener un doctorado. Eso me dice que el estatus sí significa algo para ti. Déjame adivinar: ese Jaguar negro metalizado, realmente genial que, literalmente, resplandece en la oscuridad, que Sai tiene estacionado en su casa y sin embargo jamás conduce, es en realidad tuyo.

Se detuvo junto a él y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Sin mencionar que te conduces como un hombre acostumbrado a ser respetado, aún cuando intentas pretender que eres un cursi patán. Cualquiera con un gramo de percepción no se deja engañar por el modo en que te muestras.

Levantó la mano de Shino, donde tenía tatuada una telaraña.

—Lindo reloj —dijo secamente—. Patek Philippe Grand Complications Chronographs. Déjame adivinar: es el 5004P que se vende a ciento cincuenta mil dólares.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Provengo de una larga línea de dueños de negocios, y mi Tía Zelda tiene una joyería —sostuvo su brazo levantado ante él—. Mira, ¿ves mi reloj de ataúd? Se vende al por menor por treinta y dos dólares en Hot Topic, y da la misma hora que el tuyo. Recibe la paliza de un Daimon y continúa andando.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

Sakura continuó con su discurso rimbombante.

—Y no eres un Escudero normal —Le dio una palmadita al tatuaje de telaraña en el dorso de su mano, con el que todos los Escuderos de su clase estaban marcados—. Eres un Rito de Sangre. Bien, Doctor CarItaletti, creo que en la vida real, no estás demasiado lejos de ser exactamente como Ita. Duro, arrogante, y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir con tu trabajo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Creo que lo que más te molesta es que, si fueses un Dark Hunter, serías igual a él. Pienso que te mata por dentro saber lo similares que son. ¿Dónde está colgado tu traje negro de Armani? ¿En la casa de Sai?

—¿Qué eres? ¿La maldita Sherlock Holmes?

Ella sonrió.

—Bastante, excepto que generalmente no me lleva tanto tiempo llegar a la verdad.

Él la miró impasiblemente.

—No necesito que me des una lección de moral, bebé. Sé cómo funciona el mundo.

—No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso. Pero tienes mucho que aprender de la gente. Lo que dicen y lo que sienten rara vez son lo mismo. Ahora mismo sé que me odias. Nada te gustaría más que sacarme a patadas de aquí, y cerrar de un golpe la puerta. Pero date cuenta que no has hecho nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto?

—Mi punto es este. Los Escuderos de Rito de Sangre son los encargados de proteger los mandatos del Consejo, y mantener oculto el mundo de los Dark Hunters. Eso significa que están dispuestos a dar los pasos que sean necesarios, incluyendo el asesinato, para proteger sus secretos. Estoy segura que en alguna parte de tu pasado tuviste que hacer algo desagradable para cumplir con tu juramento de Escudero, y realizar tus tareas. Cuando estabas leyendo ese libro acerca de Itachi, ¿te preguntaste alguna vez cuánto disfrutó? ¿O si simplemente hizo lo que hizo porque era su trabajo?

Shino sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que deberías ser abogada?

—Sólo Bill cuando discutimos. Además, me gusta demasiado matar chupasangres como para ser uno de ellos —estiró la mano hacia él—. Sakura Haruno. Encantada de conocerte —su confusión la rodeó. Él vaciló antes de estrechar la mano que le ofrecía—. No te preocupes, Shino —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Soy un gusto que se adquiere con el tiempo. La mayoría de mis mejores amigos tuvieron que conocerme por años antes de poder siquiera soportar mi presencia. Soy como el moho, generalmente crezco dentro tuyo lentamente.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

Ella le palmeó el brazo.

—Hazme un favor, sé bueno con Penícula. Creo que hay mucho más en él de lo que vemos.

—Eres la única persona que conozco que piensa de ese modo.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que siento que todos nosotros, los inadaptados, debemos mantenernos unidos. Al menos de ese modo no estamos solos.

Él la miró con un ceño confundido, pero antes que pudiera hacer algún comentario, su teléfono celular sonó.

Sakura se alejó de él para darle privacidad en su llamado. Fue hacia el vestíbulo, para observar ávidamente el trabajo verdaderamente impresionante de las baldosas del piso.

No fue hasta quedar en el umbral que vio a Itachi parado en el último escalón. A primera vista, podía pasar por una de las estatuas que flanqueaban las escaleras pero, a diferencia de ellas, él era de carne y hueso.

Itachi miró fijamente a Sakura mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Por lo que sabía, nadie lo había defendido jamás.

Ni siquiera una vez en sus dos mil años de vida y muerte.

Y, aunque lo hubiesen hecho, dudaba que hubiese sido tan elocuentemente. Ella estaba en la penumbra de su umbral, con su largo cabello castaño enmarcando un rostro que era abierto y honesto.

El rostro de una mujer que no temía enfrentarse a nadie ni a nada. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan valiente.

—Gracias —le dijo, calmadamente.

—¿Escuchaste? —Él asintió sutilmente—. ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Mucho.

Ella pareció incomodarse.

—Podrías habernos hecho saber que estabas aquí. No es agradable escuchar a escondidas.

—Lo sé.

Ella fue a pararse frente a él.

Itachi descendió el escalón. Deseaba tanto tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, pero no podía.

Ella era humana, y él no. La última vez que se había dignado a sentir compasión por una mujer que no era para él, le había causado un dolor que ninguna mujer debería soportar jamás, y había causado su propia muerte.

Pero eso no evitaba que su cuerpo deseara ardientemente a Sakura. Que su corazón sintiera una extraña punzada, debido al hecho que ella lo hubiese defendido.

Antes de poder detenerse, se estiró y acunó su mejilla marcada con la mano. Había estado solo tanto tiempo. Aislado. Odiado.

Y esta mujer…

Ella llenaba algún vacío interno que él había olvidado que existía.

El corazón de Sakura martilleó ante la calidez de la mano en su rostro. La suavidad que veía en sus ojos oscuros y la gratitud que sentía en él. No, él no era lo que Shino creía.

No era frío e insensible. Brutal o violento. Si lo fuese, ella lo sabría. Lo sentiría. Nada de eso estaba allí. Sólo sentía dolor y soledad proviniendo de Itachi. Le cubrió la mano con la suya, y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, él la devolvió con una propia. Era la primera vez que veía una verdadera sonrisa de él. El gesto suavizaba sus rasgos y tiró con fuerza de su corazón.

Él bajó la cabeza hacia la de ella.

Sakura abrió los labios, queriendo saborearlo.

—Hey, ¿Itachi?

Él se irguió de un tirón mientras ella luchaba por no maldecir lo oportuno de Shino.

Itachi se alejó de ella dos segundos antes de que Shino apareciera en el vestíbulo.

—¿Sí?

—Ya me voy. Me encontraré con Tad y Kyi de la página web de Dark Hunter. Tendré el teléfono encendido por si necesitas algo.

La mirada de Shino se encontró con la de ella, y pudo sentir su desdén. Sakura le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Shino. No permitas que Tad te meta en problemas.

—¿También conoces a Tad?

—Bebé, conozco a casi todos en esta ciudad.

—Genial —murmuró Shino en voz baja mientras iba hacia la puerta. En cuanto se cerró detrás de él, Itachi pasó junto a Sakura.

Por alguna razón que no podía comprender, ella se estiró y atrapó su cabeza con la mano.

Sobresaltado, él abrió la boca.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, ella se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó.

 **SAKU DEJO SIN PALABRAS A SHINO JAJAJAJA.**

 **YO TAMPOCO ME HUBIERA RESISTIDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO MAS, DE HECHO LO SECUESTRARIA, LO AMARARÍA Y LO VIO? Y GANAS NO ME FALTAN JAJAJA.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Sakura no estaba para nada preparada para la reacción de Itachi a su beso. En un rápido y tierno movimiento la acercó a sí, la levantó del suelo, giró y luego la recostó sobre las pulidas escaleras. No era la más cómoda de las posiciones, pero era extrañamente erótica.

Aún así, no era rival para su beso caliente y exigente, que la dejó débil y sin respiración. Su cuerpo largo y masculino yacía entre sus piernas, mientras él mantenía todo su peso sobre una rodilla. Ella podía sentir la erección presionando contra su centro, mientras su propio cuerpo ardía por sentirlo de este modo, desnudo.

El intenso y delicioso aroma de Itachi la atravesó, excitándola aún más.

No había nada civilizado ni correcto en la manera en que la besaba. Nada civilizado en la manera en que la abrazaba. Era crudo y mundano. Prometedor.

Sakura envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la delgada cintura mientras le devolvía el beso con todas sus fuerzas.

Itachi no podía pensar mientras la saboreaba. Mientras la sentía. Ella lo envolvía en un capullo con su calidez y su pasión.

Apenas podía contenerse para no tomarla en las escaleras como un bárbaro jefe militar.

—Tienes que dejar de besarme, Sakura —le susurró entrecortadamente.

—¿Por qué?

Él siseó mientras ella mordía suavemente su mentón.

—Porque si no lo haces, te haré el amor, y eso es lo último que cualquiera de nosotros necesita.

Sakura trazó el contorno de los labios de Itachi con la lengua mientras él hablaba. Lo único que quería era quitarle la ropa y explorar cada centímetro de su exquisito y masculino cuerpo con la boca. Lamerlo y provocarlo hasta que rogara por su piedad.

Pero él tenía razón. Era lo último que necesitaban. Él era un Dark Hunter que tenía prohibido tener novia y, aún peor, no era el tipo de chico que pudiera presentarle a su familia alguna vez.

Todos se pondrían en su contra por entablar amistad con el enemigo más odiado de su cuñado. Naruto había sido más que aceptado en su enorme familia. Todos lo querían.

Incluso Sakura. ¿Cómo podría lastimarlo de este modo? No, no era justo para ninguno de ellos.

—Está bien —dijo tranquilamente—. Pero primero tendrás que salir de encima de mí.

Eso fue lo más difícil que Itachi tuvo que hacer en su vida. Todo lo que su corazón deseaba era quedarse allí mismo donde estaba. Pero no podía, y lo sabía.

Respirando profundamente, se obligó a levantarse y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo seguía duro, le costaba respirar. No soportaba estar cerca de ella sin tocarla. Pero, por otro lado, estaba acostumbrado al control. Lo habían criado de ese modo.

Lo que jamás había esperado era la necesidad casi animal que sentía por tomarla. Era primitiva y exigente. Feroz. Y lo único que anhelaba era probar a Sakura.

—Supongo que esta es la parte en la que nos separamos —dijo, con voz entrecortada.

Sakura asintió. Pasó tan cerca de ella que pudo oler su aroma crudo e innatamente masculino. Hizo que su corazón se acelerara y alimentó aún más su deseo.

Apenas podía evitar acercarse a él. Anhelando, lo vio abrir la puerta principal de su casa.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo calmadamente.

Ella sintió su tristeza y la hizo sufrir aún más.

—No te metas en problemas, Ita. Intenta que no vuelvan a apuñalarte.

Él asintió y se mantuvo rígido y formal. Pero se rehusó a mirarla.

Suspirando nostálgicamente por algo que no podía ser evitado, Sakura se obligó a partir.

Había terminado.

Impulsivamente, volvió la vista mientras la puerta se cerraba. No había señales de Itachi. Ni una.

Excepto por un sexto sentido que le decía que aún estaba observándola.

Itachi no podía apartar su mirada de Sakura mientras ella subía a su auto. No comprendía por qué sentía el impulso de correr hacia la puerta y detenerla.

Ella no era como Izumi. Sakura no era tranquilizadora ni reconfortante, y sin embargo…

Su corazón sufrió mientras ella salía rápidamente del camino de su casa y de su vida.

Estaba solo otra vez.

Pero, por otra parte, siempre lo había estado. Incluso cuando Izumi había vivido en su hogar, se había mantenido apartado. La había observado de lejos. La había deseado cada noche, y sin embargo jamás la había tocado.

No le correspondía. Él había sido un noble y ella no más que una esclava de humilde cuna que servía en su casa. Si hubiese sido uno de sus hermanos, la habría tomado sin cuestionarlo. Pero no había estado en él aprovecharse de ella. Forzarla a ir a su cama.

Ella no se hubiera atrevido a negarse. Los esclavos no tenían nada de control sobre sus vidas, especialmente cuando tenía algo que ver con sus amos.

Cada vez que la había visto, había tenido en la punta de la lengua pedirle que se acostara con él.

Y cada vez que había abierto la boca, la había cerrado rápidamente, rehusándose a pedirle algo en lo que ella no tenía voz. Entonces, la había llevado a su casa para salvarla de lo que otros miembros de su familia podrían hacerle.

Itachi dio un respingo mientras recordaba la noche en que sus hermanos habían ido a buscarlo. La noche en que habían encontrado su estatua y se habían dado cuenta de quién era.

Maldiciendo, se apartó de la ventana y obligó a esos pensamientos a apartarse de su mente.

Jamás había sido su destino ayudar a nadie.

Había nacido para estar solo. Para no tener amigos ni confidentes. Para no reír ni jugar jamás.

No se podía luchar contra el destino. No se podía esperar otra cosa. Había nacido a esta vida del mismo modo en que había nacido a la anterior.

Sakura se había ido. Y era lo mejor.

Con el pecho apretado, subió por las escaleras de caoba hacia su habitación. Se ducharía, cambiaría de ropa, y entonces haría el trabajo con el que se había comprometido.

Sakura condujo su auto de regreso a lo de Tia, donde vio el Toyota de Hinata en la calle. Entró, y estaba bajando del auto cuando Hinata y Tia salieron por la puerta trasera.

—Hey, Hinata —dijo Sakura, acortando la distancia para poder abrazar a su gemela.

—Entonces, ¿quién era el hombre hermoso con el que estabas? Tia dijo que no mencionaste su nombre.

Sakura se obligó a no enviar ningún pensamiento o emoción inconsciente a su hermana melliza.

—Es sólo un amigo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Saku —la regañó—. Tienes que dejar de pasar tiempo con tus amigos homosexuales y buscarte un novio.

—A mí no me pareció homosexual —dijo Tia—. Pero estaba bien vestido.

—¿Dónde está la bebé M? —preguntó Sakura, intentando sacar del tema a ambas.

—En casa. Sabes cómo es Kakashi. Se rehúsa a permitir que abandone el edificio una vez que cae el sol.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con él. Es una niñita muy especial, que necesita protección.

—Yo también concuerdo, pero odio dejar a mi bebé. Siento como si me faltara un órgano vital —Hinata sostuvo su talismán de plata—. Tia me hizo prometer que lo colgaría en la habitación de Marissa.

—Buen consejo.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Hay algo muy extraño en ti esta noche.

—Siempre hay algo extraño en mí.

Hinata y Tia rieron.

—Es cierto —concordó Hinata—. Está bien, entonces dejaré de preocuparme.

—Por favor. Una madre es suficiente.

Hinata la besó en la mejilla.

—Las veré más tarde.

Ni Sakura ni Tia hablaron hasta que Hinata subió a su auto y partió. Sakura metió sus manos en los bolsillos y giró para enfrentar el ceño fruncido de su hermana.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién era él, en realidad?

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes? No es nadie por quien debas preocuparte.

—¿Era un Dark Hunter?

—Basta, Gladys —dijo Sakura, refiriéndose a la entrometida vecina de "Hechizada", el programa de TV que le había dado nombre a Sakura —. No hay ronda de gratificación para Veinte Preguntas, y tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

—¡Sakura! —Tia la siguió por la calle—. Tú no sueles ser sigilosa en nada. Me pones nerviosa.

Sakura respiró hondo y enfrentó a su hermana mayor.

—Mira, él sólo era alguien que necesitaba ayuda, y se la presté. Ahora regresó a su vida y yo a la mía. No necesitamos una conferencia familiar por eso.

Tia hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

—Eres tan exasperante. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente responder a mi pregunta?

—Buenas noches, Tia. Te quiero.

Sakura continuó caminando y agradeció que su hermana se detuviera y regresara a su tienda.

Aliviada, se dirigió a la calle Bourbon sin un destino fijo. Buscaría algo de comida para los indigentes y luego haría sus rondas.

—¡Oh, es Sakura!

Ella giró ante la distintiva voz cantarina que conocía extremadamente bien. Acercándose por detrás estaba la demonio de Kakashi, Simi, quien parecía una mujer de diecinueve o veinte años exteriormente. Esta noche Simi llevaba una minifalda negra, leggings púrpura, y un corset de un tono subido. Vestía un par de botas stiletto altas hasta los muslos y llevaba una cartera en forma de ataúd de PVC. Su largo cabello negro estaba suelto sobre sus hombros.

—Hola, Simi —dijo Sakura, echando un vistazo a la calle detrás de la demonio —. ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un sonido de irritación.

—Fue demorado por esa vieja vaca-diosa que dijo que tenía que hablar con él, y entonces le dije que estaba hambrienta y que quería comer algo. Entonces él dijo: "Simi, no comas gente. Ve al Santuario y espérame mientras hablo con Artemisa". Así que aquí Simi está yendo al Santuario sola, para esperar que akri venga a buscarla. ¿Irás al Santuario, Sakura?

Siempre la divertía que la demonio se refiriera a sí misma en tercera persona.

—En realidad, no. Pero si quieres que te acompañe, puedo hacerlo.

Un hombre silbó mientras pasaba a su lado y echaba un vistazo a Simi. El demonio le regaló una mirada sensual y una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se dirigió hacia ellas.

—Hey, nena —dijo—. ¿Buscas compañía?

Simi resopló.

—¿Estás ciego, humano? —le preguntó. Hizo un dramático gesto hacia Sakura—. ¿No puedes ver que Simi tiene compañía? —sacudió la cabeza.

Él se rió.

—¿Tienes un número al que pueda llamarte y hablar alguna vez?

—Bueno, sí tengo un número pero, si llamas, akri responderá y se pondrá furioso contigo, y entonces tu cabeza explotará en fuego —Se golpeteó el mentón—. Hmmm, pensándolo mejor, barbacoa… Es 555…

—Simi… —dijo Sakura en un tono de advertencia.

—Oh, bah —dijo Simi mientras soltaba otro suspiro irritado—. Tienes razón,

Sakura. Akri se enojará conmigo si Simi hace que este hombre se convierta en barbacoa. Puede ser tan exigente a veces. Lo juro.

—¿Akri? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Es tu novio?

—Oh, no, eso es enfermo. Akri es mi papi y se enoja cada vez que un hombre mira a Simi.

—Bueno, papi no se sentirá mal por lo que no se entere.

—Sí —dijo Sakura, parándose entre los dos—. Confía en mí, su "papi" no es alguien con quien desees meterte.

Tomó el brazo de Simi y la alejó. El hombre las siguió.

—Vamos, sólo quiero su número.

—Es 1-800-date-una-idea —dijo Sakura sobre su hombro.

—Bien, perra, sigue tu camino.

Antes que Sakura pudiera parpadear, Simi se soltó y arremetió contra el hombre. Lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó contra el lado de un edificio, donde lo sostuvo sin esfuerzo mientras sus pies colgaban a más o menos treinta centímetros del suelo.

—No le hablas a los amigos de Simi de ese modo. ¿Me oyes?

Él no podía responder. Su rostro ya se estaba volviendo púrpura, sus ojos saltaban.

—Simi —dijo Sakura, intentando apartar la mano de la demonio de la garganta del hombre—. Vas a matarlo. Suéltalo.

Los ojos marrones de la demonio destellaron en rojo un segundo antes que Simi lo soltara. Doblándose en dos, el hombre tosió y jadeó mientras luchaba por respirar otra vez.

—Será mejor que jamás insultes a otra dama, estúpido humano —le dijo—. Simi también dice eso en serio.

Sin otra palabra o pensamiento ante el asunto, Simi se colgó la cartera sobre el hombro y se pavoneó por la calle como si no hubiese estado a punto de matar a alguien.

El corazón de Sakura aún martilleaba. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si ella no hubiera estado para detener a Simi?

—Entonces, Sakura, ¿tienes más de esas deliciosas mentas que le diste a Simi cuando fuimos al cine?

—Lo siento, Simi —le dijo, intentando recuperar la compostura mientras veía al pobre tipo tropezar por la calle. No cabían dudas que pasaría algún tiempo antes que intentara coquetear con una mujer que no conociera—. No las traigo conmigo.

—Oh, bah, realmente me gustaban. Especialmente me gustó esa lata verde. Era muy agradable. Simi necesita hacer que akri le compre algunas.

Sí, y Sakura necesitaba asegurarse que Kakashi no dejara suelta a su demonio sola otra vez. Simi no era mala, simplemente no comprendía el bien y el mal. En el mundo de los demonios, no existía tal concepto.

Simi sólo comprendía las órdenes de Kakashi, y las cumplía al pie de la letra.

Pero al menos se encaminaban a un sitio donde la mayoría de la gente conocía y comprendía a Simi. El Santuario era un bar de motociclistas en el 688 de la avenida Ursulines, que pertenecía a una familia de Were Hunters. A diferencia de los Dark Hunters, los Were Hunters eran primos de los Apolitas malditos y los Daimons, con una profunda diferencia: ellos también eran mitad animales.

Eones atrás, los Were Hunters habían sido originalmente mitad Apolitas, mitad humanos. En un esfuerzo por salvar a sus hijos de morir a los veintisiete años como sucedía con los Apolitas, su creador había empalmado mágicamente una esencia animal en el cuerpo de sus hijos.

El resultado había creado a dos hijos varones que poseían corazones humanos, y dos que tenían corazones animales. Aquellos que eran humanos fueron llamados Arcadianos, y los que eran animales fueron llamados Katagaria. Los Arcadianos pasaban la mayor parte de sus vidas como humanos que podían cobrar forma animal, mientras que los Katagaria eran animales que podían cobrar forma humana.

Aunque estaban emparentados, los dos grupos guerreaban entre sí, porque los Arcadianos pensaban que sus primos animales eran mucho menos humanos, y los animales luchaban porque esa era su naturaleza.

Los dueños del bar eran un clan de osos Katagaria. Dentro de las paredes del Santuario, cualquiera era bienvenido. Humano, Apolita, Daimon, Dios, Arcadiano, o Katagaria. Sólo había una regla: "No me muerdas y no te morderé". El Santuario era una de las pocas áreas sagradas en este planeta donde ningún ser paranormal podía atacar a otro. Y los osos mantendrían alegremente ocupada a Simi hasta que Kakashi pudiese reunirse con ella.

Simi parloteó interminablemente, hasta que llegaron a las puertas estilo taberna del bar.

—¿Entrarás? —le preguntó a Sakura.

Antes que pudiera responder, Sakura vio a Sai Gautier yendo hacia ellas. Como la madre de Sai trabajaba en el bar, era un visitante casi constante allí.

—Damas —dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se unía a ellas.

—Sai —dijo Sakura, saludándolo.

Simi sonrió cariñosamente.

—Hola, Sai —dijo, enroscándose un mechón de cabello con los dedos—. ¿También irás a El Santuario?

—Eso planeaba hacer. ¿Y ustedes dos?

El teléfono de Sakura sonó.

—Esperen —le dijo a Sai y a Simi antes de atender. Era Marla, con un ataque de histeria—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, intentando comprender las palabras de Marla, que salían entrecortadas entre sus sollozos. Miró a Sai, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué hay de Sai Gautier…? —La pregunta fue cortada por un grito de terror de Marla—. Está bien, está bien —dijo Sakura, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de porqué Marla estaba molesta. Sai vestía una de sus atroces camisas Hawaianas, junto con unos andrajosos jeans azules y un par de zapatillas que se veían como si hubiesen sido alimento de un triturador de basura—. Deja de llorar y vístete. Conseguiré a alguien, te lo prometo.

Marla aspiró por la nariz.

—¿Lo juras?

—Por mi alma.

—Gracias, Saku. ¡Eres una diosa!

Sakura dudaba seriamente de eso mientras cortaba la comunicación.

—Sai, ¿puedes entretener a Simi un ratito? Tengo que ir a impedir un desastre.

Sai sonrió.

—Seguro, cher. Estaré más que feliz de acompañar a Simi, si a ella no le importa.

Simi sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes, realmente me gusta la gente de ojos azules —le dijo a Sakura—. Son de buena calidad.

—Pásenla bien —dijo Sakura mientras los dejaba y corría hacia la calle Chartres.

Itachi estaba secándose el cabello con un secador cuando escuchó una conmoción en su dormitorio. Sonaba como Gilbert y…

Apagando el secador, salió del baño, para encontrar a Gilbert intentando sacar a empujones a Sakura de su habitación.

—Perdóneme, mi señor —dijo Gilbert mientras soltaba a Sakura—. Venía a hacerle saber que tenía un visitante cuando ella me siguió a sus habitaciones.

Itachi no podía respirar mientras veía lo imposible. Sakura de regreso en su casa.

Una inesperada felicidad lo consumió, pero se rehusó a sonreír siquiera.

—Todo está bien, Gilbert —le dijo, asombrado de lo sereno que era su tono, cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era sonreírle a Sakura como un imbécil—. Puede retirarse.

Gilbert inclinó su cabeza antes de obedecer.

Sakura tragó con fuerza ante la maravillosa visión de Itachi vistiendo nada más que una toalla borgoña ligeramente húmeda envuelta alrededor de sus delgadas caderas. Parecía completamente incongruente encontrarlo de ese modo. Con su aire majestuoso, hubiese pensado que tenía una colección de batas de seda, o algo así.

Su cabello oscuro estaba húmedo y suelto, enmarcando un rostro que estaba cincelado a la perfección.

Wow, se veía bien así. Probablemente se vería aún mejor desnudo, como había estado cuando había saltado de su cama…

Sakura acalló ese pensamiento antes que la metiera en problemas.

—¿A qué debo este honor? —le preguntó él.

Ella sonrió. Oh, sí, él era perfecto para lo que necesitaba… y ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en ese doble sentido.

—Te necesito vestido.

Sakura se detuvo ante ese pensamiento. Sí, claro, había algo realmente mal en una mujer que le decía eso a un hombre tan excelentemente construido.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Apúrate y vístete, nos encontramos abajo —ella lo empujó hacia la cama, donde yacía un traje. ¡Fretta! ¡Fretta!

Itachi no estaba seguro qué lo sorprendía más: que ella lo quisiera vestido o que hablase italiano.

—Sakura…

—¡Vístete! —sin otra palabra, abandonó su habitación. Antes que él pudiera moverse, ella abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza dentro—. Sabes, podrías haber dejado caer esa toalla, tortuga… oh, no importa. Déjate el cabello suelto y asegúrate de llevar algo realmente caro y elegante. Preferiblemente Versace, si tienes algo, sino Arman... también servirá. Y asegúrate de llevar corbata y tu abrigo.

Completamente desconcertado y sin embargo extrañamente curioso por su pedido, cambió el traje de su cama por uno de Versace, de una mezcla de seda y lana negra, con una camisa de seda negra y una corbata del mismo material a juego; luego abrió la puerta.

Sakura giró mientras la puerta se abría, y sintió que se le secaba la boca. Se quedó boquiabierta.

No era como si no supiera que él era hermoso, pero… ¡Oh… dios!

Lo único que podía hacer era respirar. Jamás había visto a un hombre vestir un traje totalmente negro antes, pero era alta costura de primera línea. Se veía elegante y majestuoso.

¡Marla iba a morirse!

Eso, si Sakura no moría antes por una sobrecarga de veneno hormonal.

—Sabes, siempre he escuchado a la gente decir que debería ser ilegal verse tan

bien pero, en tu caso, realmente es cierto —Él frunció el ceño. Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo bajar las escaleras—. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Dónde me estás llevando?

—Necesito un favor.

Itachi estaba extrañamente halagado por su solicitud. Era extremadamente raro que alguien le pidiera un favor. Esas eran cosas que la gente se reservaba para la gente a la que consideraban amigos.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Marla necesita una escolta para el desfile de Señorita Luz Roja. Itachi se detuvo inmediatamente.

—¿Ella qué?

Sakura giró para enfrentarlo.

—Oh, vamos, por favor, no seas mojigato. Eres romano, por el amor de dios.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que tenga una condición innata para ser escolta de un transvestido. Sakura, por favor.

Ella se veía tan decepcionada que en realidad lo hizo sentir culpable.

—Marla ha estado practicando para esto durante meses, y su chico canceló esta noche. Su competidora número uno lo sobornó para que la escoltara a ella. Si Marla pierde, esto la matará.

—No tengo deseos de ser exhibido entre un grupo de hombres homosexuales.

—No es una exhibición… precisamente. Lo único que tienes que hacer es

acompañarla en el principio, cuando la presentan. Llevará sólo unos minutos y eso es todo. Vamos, Ita. Gastó el sueldo de un año en un hermoso vestido de Versace —Sakura le lanzo la mirada más patéticamente sincera que había visto en su vida. Lo derritió por completo—. No hay nadie más a quien pueda llamar con tan poco tiempo. Ella necesita a un hombre realmente elegante. Alguien de primera clase, y no conozco a nadie más que satisfaga todos los requisitos. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí? Juro que te recompensaré.

Personalmente, hubiese preferido ser golpeado o asesinado… otra vez. Y aún así, no podía decepcionarla.

—¿Qué sucede si uno de ellos me mete mano...?

—No lo harán. Lo prometo, protegeré todos tus… —arqueó una ceja mientras miraba su trasero— bienes.

—Y si alguien se entera alguna vez de esto…

—No lo harán. Lo llevaré conmigo a la tumba.

Itachi dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Sabes, Sakura, cada vez que he intentado ayudar a alguien en mi vida, sólo lo he hecho peor para ellos. Tengo una mala sensación acerca de esto. Algo irá mal. Espera y verás. Marla caerá del escenario y se quebrará el cuello o, peor, su enorme peluca se prenderá fuego.

Ella sacudió la mano descartándolo.

—Estás siendo paranoico.

No, no lo era. Mientras ella lo llevaba hacia la puerta principal, cada horrible recuerdo de su vida pasó por su mente… La vez que se había sentido mal por Sasuke y había intentado tranquilizarlo luego de una golpiza. Su padre lo había forzado entonces a golpear aún más a Sasuke. Él había dado sus golpes de lejos, esperando que no fueran tan dolorosos como los que su padre le había dado a Sasuke. En cambio, había terminado cegando al pobre esclavo.

Otra vez, cuando intentó evitar que Sasuke fuese atrapado fuera de los confines de su villa, había causado que su padre le pagara a un negrero para que apartara a Sasuke de todo lo que conocía.

En su primera época como General, había tenido a un joven soldado bajo su mando, que era el último hijo sobreviviente de su familia. Con la esperanza de mantener a los jóvenes lejos del campo de batalla, lo había enviado como mensajero a otro campamento romano.

El chico había muerto dos días más tarde, luego del ataque de unos canallas celtas que se habían encontrado con él.

Y Izumi…

—No puedo hacer esto, Sakura.

Sakura se detuvo en los escalones de la entrada para mirarlo. Había algo en su voz que le decía que no estaba siendo ridículo.

En realidad, sintió una ola de miedo atravesándolo.

—Todo estará bien. Cinco minutos. Eso es todo.

—¿Y si ocasiono que Marla salga lastimada?

—Estaré allí mismo. Nada malo va a suceder. Confía en mí.

Él asintió, pero ella sintió su reticencia mientras lo empujaba hacia el taxi que los estaba esperando. Subiendo, le dio las indicaciones al conductor para ir al Club Cha Cha en Canal Street.

Les tomó apenas quince minutos llegar allí. Sakura pagó el taxi mientras Itachi estaba parado en la vereda, como si estuviera preparado para largarse, especialmente porque algunos clientes del club ya lo habían visto.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Sakura mientras se unía a él—. En verdad no te molestarán.

Itachi no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Debía haber perdido la cabeza.

Sakura tomó su mano y lo condujo a través de las brillantes puertas rosa dobles.

—Hey, Saku —la llamó un guardia de la puerta.

Era enorme y musculoso, y vestía una camiseta sin mangas. Su cabello castaño oscuro era corto, y tenía una banda celta tatuada alrededor de su bíceps descubierto. A primera vista parecía intimidante, pero su sonrisa abierta y honesta le quitaba ferocidad.

Sakura sacó su billetera para pagar la entrada.

—Hola, Sam. Estamos aquí para ayudar a Marla. ¿Está en la parte de atrás?

—Aparta eso —dijo Sam, haciéndole guardar la billetera—. Sabes que tu dinero no sirve de nada aquí. Sí, Marla está atrás, y por favor ve a ayudarla. Mi novio está a punto de perder la cabeza porque no deja de llorar.

Sakura le guiñó el ojo.

—No te preocupes. Ha llegado la caballería.

Itachi respiró hondo mientras seguía a Sakura dentro de lo que tenía que ser el sitio más terrorífico en el que había estado jamás. Personalmente, hubiese preferido meterse directo en un nido de Daimons armados con motosierras y guillotinas.

Pero para el momento en que llegaron a la puerta amarillo brillante detrás del escenario, se sentía un poquito mejor. Aunque muchos de los hombres en el club se detenían para mirarlo embobados, ninguno de ellos se le había insinuado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Sakura mientras él pasaba junto a ella—. Tengo tu flanco cubierto.

Itachi dio un salto cuando ella le pellizcó el trasero juguetonamente.

—Por favor, no les des ideas.

Ella se rió.

Caminaron a través de una multitud de gente que estaba en el proceso de maquillarse, ponerse pelucas y elaborados vestidos. Marla estaba sentada en una esquina del fondo, gimiendo mientras otro hombre revoloteaba a su alrededor, quejándose. Su cabeza pelada estaba cubierta por un turbante de red rosado, y su maquillaje estaba completamente destrozado.

—Estás arruinando todo mi trabajo, cariño. Tienes que parar de llorar, o jamás lo arreglaremos a tiempo.

—¿Qué importa? Voy a perder. ¡Maldito seas, Anthony! Todos los hombres son cerdos. ¡Cerdos! No puedo creer que me haya traicionado.

Itachi se sentía mal por Marla. Era evidente que este concurso significaba mucho para ella.

—Hola, nena —dijo Sakura—. Anímate. Tenemos algo mucho mejor que el viejo Tone. De hecho, tanto él como Mink morirán cuando salgas con esto a tu lado — agregó, empujando a Itachi hacia adelante.

—Hola, Marla —dijo sencillamente, sintiéndose como un total y completo idiota.

Marla se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Harás esto por mí?

Él echó una mira sobre su hombro para ver a Sakura observándolo. Había miedo en sus ojos porque él se retractara.

Dios sabía que verdaderamente lo deseaba.

Él en serio, realmente, no quería seguir adelante con esto. Pero Itachi Uchiha era más duro. Jamás en su vida había escapado, y le haría este favor a Sakura sin importar lo desagradable que fuera para él.

Enderezándose, giró hacia Marla.

—Sería un honor ser tu escolta.

Marla dejó escapar un grito perforador de tímpanos mientras saltaba y lo abrazaba tan fuerte que él temió que sus costillas fueran a quebrarse. Gritó aún más fuerte mientras lo dejaba y abrazaba a Sakura de tal modo que la levantó del suelo.

—¡Oh, amiga, eres la mejor amiga que nadie ha tenido jamás! Imagina a Marla Divine saliendo allí afuera del brazo del único hombre heterosexual de todo el club. Chica, morirán de envidia —soltó a Sakura—. Carey, ven aquí y arregla mi maquillaje, pronto. ¡Necesito estar fabulosa! ¡Fabulosa!

Carey sonreía ante el histrionismo de Marla.

—Siéntate, querida, y lo estarás.

Mientras Carey trabajaba con Marla, Itachi y Sakura se quedaron de pie a un lado, fuera del camino.

—Gracias —le dijo Sakura—. En serio.

—Está bien.

Sakura observó a Itachi. Antes de poder detenerse, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Itachi no podía respirar ante la sensación de su abrazo. Su corazón latía con fuerza al ver la cabeza de Sakura recostada contra él, ante la calidez del cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Una inesperada ternura creció dentro de él.

Levantó la mano y acarició ligeramente su cabello mientras esperaba que nada saliera mal con Marla porque él estaba ayudándola.

La última vez que había intentado ayudar a alguien había sido más de un año atrás, cuando Kakashi le pidió que ayudara a apartar a los Daimons de una manada de lobos Katagaria. Él había ido voluntariamente pero, durante la pelea, Vane y Fang, los dos lobos a los que estaba ayudando, habían perdido a su hermana, ante el golpe mal dirigido de un Daimon. Ella había muerto en los brazos de sus hermanos.

Esa visión lo rondaba hasta el día de hoy.

Itachi le había dicho a Vane que, en cualquier momento que lo necesitara, prestaría alegremente su espada al lobo. Afortunadamente, Vane jamás lo había necesitado.

Estás siendo ridículo.

Tal vez, pero no le molestaría tanto si él fuese quien llevara el peso de eso. El desastre siempre parecía caer sobre aquellos a los que intentaba ayudar.

Apartó ese pensamiento y se concentró en la mujer que estaba con él. Una mujer como ninguna otra que hubiese conocido antes.

Ella era verdaderamente especial. Única.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras estaba allí, permitiendo simplemente que la calidez de Sakura se filtrara en su interior.

En realidad se sobresaltó cuando Marla se puso de pie y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

—Dum-da-dum-dum… dum… —Sakura canturreó el tema de "Dragnet" como presagiando su condena mientras seguían a Marla a través del vestuario, hacia un pasillo lleno de transvestidos.

Sakura besó a Itachi en la mejilla, luego se apartó, para dejarle espacio a los demás.

Fue hacia el club y se encontró con el mejor amigo de Marla, Yves, sentado en una mesa frente a la pasarela con un grupo de compañeros.

—Hola, cazadora de vampiros —dijo Yves mientras ella llevaba una silla hacia la mesa—. ¿Estás aquí para alentar a Marla?

—Por supuesto. ¿En qué otro sitio podría estar?

Una ovación partió de la mesa mientras bromeaban y hacían apuestas sobre quién ganaría, hasta que el espectáculo finalmente comenzó.

Sakura era un atado de nervios, hasta que Marla y Itachi aparecieron. La multitud se volvió loca en el instante en que vieron a Itachi, quien caminaba como si estuviese completamente cómodo en su papel de acompañante. Sólo Sakura podía sentir su incomodidad, y tenía la sensación que se debía más a su temor a que Marla saliera lastimada que a otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron a los escalones que los llevarían fuera del escenario, donde estaban reunidos el resto de las participantes, Itachi descendió primero y, como un verdadero caballero, estiró su mano para ayudar a Marla a bajar.

Sakura quería llorar por la generosidad de lo que estaba haciendo por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

No podía pensar en ningún otro hombre heterosexual que hiciese algo tan ridículo como esto para ayudar a una mujer a la que recién conocía. Una mujer que lo había apuñalado, nada menos.

En cuanto los acompañantes tuvieron permiso para retirarse, ella se abrió paso a través de la multitud para encontrarlo. En el instante en que llegó a él, se arrojó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Itachi estaba completamente asombrado por la exuberante reacción de Sakura. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que apenas podía evitar no aplastarla contra sí y besarla hasta que hicieran un espectáculo.

Ella lo apretó y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—¡Eres el mejor! —conmocionado, él no supo qué decir—. Si quieres, podemos irnos ahora.

Itachi miró alrededor.

—No —dijo, sinceramente—. He llegado hasta aquí y no maté a Marla, así que creo que deberíamos quedarnos y ver cómo le va.

La expresión en el rostro de Sakura hizo que su cuerpo entero ardiera.

—¿Kakashi tiene alguna idea de lo adorable que eres?

—Tiemblo ante la mera perspectiva.

Ella rió, luego lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a una mesa cerca del escenario. Un grupo enorme de hombres lo saludó.

—¡Estuviste genial! —dijo el que estaba más cerca.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza mientras Sakura los presentaba. Se quedaron allí sentados poco más de una hora, mientras las participantes mantenían una competencia de talento y una en trajes de baño. Esta última incomodó a Itachi aún más que estar sobre el escenario.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura, inclinándose hacia él—. Te ves un poquito pálido.

—Estoy bien —dijo, aunque estaba encogiéndose al pensar cómo un hombre podía restringirse tanto dentro de un traje de baño, como para no dejar rastro de su género.

No valía la pena pensar algunas cosas.

Luego de una hora, los jueces finalmente lo habían reducido a tres participantes. Sakura se echó hacia adelante. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de Itachi y posó su mentón sobre el hombro de él, mientras aguantaba la respiración y rezaba por Marla.

Itachi no se movió, pero la sensación de su mano sobre la de ella la alegró considerablemente. Sin importar el resultado, estaba muy agradecida con él por haberla sacado del apuro.

Ni Naruto ni Kakashi estarían aquí, ni muertos.

Sakura vio la mirada nerviosa de Marla mientras llegaban al nombre de la ganadora.

No podía respirar. No hasta que anunciaron a…

—¡Marla Divine!

Marla gritó y agarró a la participante que tenía más cerca. Saltaban y lloraban mientras otras participantes pasaban a abrazarla y felicitarla.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, gritando y silbando para apoyarla.

—¡Vamos, Marla, vamos! —Bajó la mirada, para encontrar a Itachi mirándola con horror. Resoplando, lo hizo poner de pie—. Escuchémoslo, General —le dijo—. Grita.

—Sólo grito cuando doy órdenes a las tropas, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno, sólo se podía aflojar a una persona en una sola noche hasta cierto punto.

Ella lo abucheó y continuó gritando por su compañera de apartamento.

El maestro de ceremonias le puso la corona y la faja a Marla, luego le dio una docena de rosas y la llevó hacia la pasarela.

Marla caminó por la misma, llorando y riendo mientras tiraba besos a la audiencia.

Cuando todo había terminado, Sakura y Itachi lucharon para llegar a su lado. Marla abrazó primero a Sakura, luego se aferró a Itachi.

—¡Gracias!

Itachi asintió.

—Fue un placer. Felicitaciones por tu victoria, Marla.

Marla sonrió.

—Les debo a ambos. No crean que voy a olvidarlo. Adelántense, y nos encontraremos más tarde.

—Muy bien —dijo Sakura—. Te veré en casa.

Salieron del club, hacia la transitada calle Canal que bordeaba el Barrio Francés. Sakura chequeó su reloj. Eran casi las diez.

—No sé tú, pero estoy famélica. ¿Te apetece mordisquear algo?

Itachi la miró divertidamente.

—Tienes que ser la única mujer viva que puede hacerle esa pregunta a un hombre con colmillos.

Ella rió.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—No tenemos reservaciones en ningún sitio.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cariño, al sitio a donde voy no necesitamos esas apestosas reservaciones.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Ella se condujo hacia la calle Royal, que conectaba a Canal con Iberville.

—El Antoine de los mariscos. La casa de ostras Acme.

—¿Acme? Jamás he comido allí.

Y en cuanto Sakura llegó a la puerta del lugar, Itachi supo porqué. Tenía manteles a cuadros blanco y negro de plástico.

Vaciló en el umbral, mientras escudriñaba el pequeño restaurante. El sitio era diminuto, y la clientela reducida. A la derecha tenía una barra que se extendía por la pared, y las mesas estaban ubicadas a su izquierda. Las paredes eran una mezcla de mal gusto de espejos, cuadros, y señales de neón. Era llamativo y desagradable.

Sin mencionar que Itachi había tenido que concentrarse rápidamente y forzar mentalmente su imagen en los espejos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no tenía reflejo.

Sakura se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Se puso las manos en la cadera.

—¿Podrías dejar de parecer alguien a quien acaban de estropear los zapatos nuevos? Aquí tienen las mejores ostras de la tierra.

—Es tan… neón.

—Ponte los anteojos de sol.

—No se ve sanitario —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, por favor, estás por comer algo que es la aspiradora del océano. Sabes cómo se forman las perlas, ¿verdad? Lo único que hacen las ostras es ingerir basura. Además, eres inmortal, ¿qué te preocupa?

—¿Itachi?

Él miró más allá de Sakura, para encontrarse con Vane y Bride Kattalakis sentados en la barra, donde dos hombres detrás del mostrador desbullaban ostras para las personas que estaban allí sentadas. Itachi respiró con alivio. Finalmente, alguien con quien podía relacionarse. Al menos un poco, ya que Vane era un lobo Arcadiano, y Bride su pareja humana.

Vestido con jeans y una camiseta mangas largas, Vane era de la altura de Itachi, y tenía un largo cabello castaño oscuro que llevaba suelto sobre los hombros. Bride era una hermosa mujer rellenita, cuyo largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en un desordenado moño. Tenía un suéter color tostado, sobre un vestido marrón con pequeñas flores blancas.

Itachi se acercó a estrechar la mano de Vane.

—Lobo —lo saludó… siempre era cortés referirse a los Arcadianos y Katagaria por su parte animal—. Me alegra verte otra vez —miró a Bride—. Y usted, señora mía, siempre es un honor.

Bride le sonrió y luego miró a Sakura.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? ¿Juntos?

—Ita me estaba haciendo un favor —dijo Sakura mientras aparecía detrás de él. Se volvió hacia uno de los hombres detrás del mostrador, que estaba secándose las manos luego de desbullar un plato de ostras—. Hey, Luther, dos cervezas y un tenedor.

El alto afroamericano se rió de ella.

—Saku, esta es… ¿qué? ¿La cuarta vez en la semana que vienes? ¿No tienes una casa?

—Sí, pero no tenemos ostras allí. Al menos no de las buenas. Y tengo que venir aquí sólo a acosarte. Imagina un día entero sin Sakura… ¿Qué harías?

Luther rió.

Itachi no se perdió de la extraña mirada entre Vane y Bride antes que Luther le alcanzara a Bride el plato de ostras y fuese a buscar las cervezas para Sakura.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber? —les preguntó Itachi.

En el instante en que Vane abrió la boca para hablar, Sakura lo pateó en la espinilla. Fuerte.

Vane gritó y luego la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Itachi—. ¿Por qué lo pateaste?

—Por ninguna razón —dijo Sakura, estirándose sobre la barra para tomar una ostra de la pila.

Se veía angelical, lo que significaba que algo verdaderamente malvado estaba sucediendo.

Itachi miró a Vane.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Absolutamente nada —dijo Vane antes de dar un trago a su botella de cerveza.

Itachi tenía una mala sensación acerca de esto.

Luther regresó con dos botellas de cerveza y se las alcanzó a Sakura, quien pasó una de ellas a Itachi.

Él la miró perplejo.

—¿No tienes sed? —le preguntó Sakura.

—¿No nos dan vasos?

—Es cerveza, Ita, no champagne. Tómala. En serio, no muerde.

—Saku, no seas mala —la reprendió Bride—. Itachi probablemente no está acostumbrado a la cerveza.

—Sí la bebo —dijo Itachi, tomando la botella renuentemente—, pero no de este modo.

—¿Quieres ostras? —le preguntó Sakura.

—No estoy seguro, luego de tu recordatorio bastante brusco de lo que son.

Sakura se rió de él.

—Ubícanos, Luther, y que sigan viniendo hasta que me caiga.

Luther le sonrió.

—Creo que no tienes límite, Saku. Es una maravilla que nos quede algo para servir cuando te vas.

Sakura se sentó en la banqueta junto a Bride y le indicó a Itachi que tomara la que estaba frente a ella. Itachi dejó su cerveza sobre el mostrador antes de obedecerla.

—Te ves tan incómodo aquí, Itachi —dijo Bride dulcemente—. ¿Cómo diablos te convenció Sakura de esto?

—Aún no estoy seguro.

—¿Han estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo? —preguntó Vane.

—No estamos saliendo, Vane —respondió Sakura rápidamente—. Te lo dije, Ita sólo está haciéndome un favor.

—Como digas, Saku. Sólo espero que tu her…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Bride aclarándose la garganta.

—Sakura sabe lo que está haciendo, Vane. ¿Verdad, Saku?

—Generalmente no, pero esto está bien. En serio.

Itachi vendería su alma otra vez por una oportunidad de leer la mente de Vane.

—Vane, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Bride echó salsa Tabasco sobre una ostra.

—Abandona ese asiento, señor. Kattalakis, y estarás literalmente en la caseta del perro por el resto de la semana. De hecho, haré que tu hermano Fury te ataque y cambiaré la cerradura.

Vane se acobardó.

—Por mucho que me gustaría ayudarte, Itachi, debes recordar que su padre vive de castrar perros, y entrenó bien a su hija. Creo que tendré que pasar.

Itachi miró a Sakura, quien estaba muy ocupada tomando una ostra de Luther. Se rehusaba a encontrar su mirada.

¿Qué sabía Vane que él ignoraba?

Se sentaron en la barra, con Sakura y Bride conversando acerca de ropa, viejos amigos, y nada importante mientras ambos hombres estaban inquietos. El restaurante cerró a las diez, pero Luther les sirvió ostras otros quince minutos más.

—Gracias, Luther —dijo Sakura—. Realmente aprecio que no me hayas sacado corriendo.

—Siempre es un placer, Saku. Me agrada el modo en que aprecias mi servicio y mi comida, y debo decir que esto es mucho más fácil que alimentar que tu amiga Simi. Esa pequeña come como un demonio.

—Oh, no tienes idea.

Itachi fue a pagar mientras Vane se quedaba con las mujeres. Una vez que pagaron la cuenta, Vane y Bride partieron hacia Royal mientras que él y Sakura se dirigían a Bourbon.

—¿Listo para patrullar? —preguntó Sakura.

—Te dejaré en tu…

—No voy a casa —dijo, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A cazar Daimons. Como tú.

—Eso no es seguro.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró furiosa.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Lo sé —dijo él, con calma—. Tienes el espíritu y la fuerza de una Amazona. Pero realmente preferiría que no te mates a ti misma por algo que es mejor dejarnos a los que ya hemos muerto. A diferencia de ti, no tenemos a nadie que nos llore si perecemos.

Sakura quedó desconcertada ante sus inesperadas palabras. Más que eso, estaba desconcertada por la preocupación que sentía de su parte. El dolor.

—¿Quién lloró por ti cuando falleciste? —preguntó, sin estar segura de por qué quería saberlo.

Él se detuvo, luego apartó la mirada.

—Nadie.

—¿Nadie? ¿No tenías familia?

Él rió amargamente.

—Mi familia era una tragedia Shakespeariana. Créeme cuando te digo que se deshicieron alegremente de mí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estoy segura de que les importó. Seguramente…

—Fueron mis hermanos quienes me mataron.

Sakura sintió la vengativa agonía que crecía en él mientras gruñía esas sinceras palabras. Le dolía el pecho por él. ¿Estaba diciéndole la verdad?

—¿Tus hermanos?

Itachi no podía respirar mientras el pasado lo desgarraba. Pero, a decir verdad, sentía una ola de alivio al contarle finalmente a alguien, luego de dos mil años, la verdad acerca de lo que lo había convertido en un Dark Hunter.

Asintió mientras forzaba a las deformadas imágenes de esa noche a abandonar su mente. Cuando habló, su voz era sorprendentemente uniforme.

—Era una vergüenza para mi familia, así que me ejecutaron.

—¿Te ejecutaron cómo?

Sus ojos estaban sin expresión.

—Eres una alumna de lo antiguo. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que Roma le hacía a sus enemigos.

Sakura se cubrió la boca mientras una ola de náuseas la consumía. Antes de poder detenerse, tomó el brazo de Itachi y apartó su manga para poder ver la cicatriz en su muñeca. Era toda la prueba que necesitaba.

Al igual que Naruto, había sido crucificado.

—Lo siento tanto.

Rígido y formal, él retiró el brazo y se acomodó la manga.

—No lo hagas. Lo encuentro extrañamente adecuado considerando la historia de mi familia. "Quien vive por la espada…"

—¿A cuánta gente crucificaste? —ella sintió su vergüenza antes de que él girase y se alejara de ella. Renuente a dejarlo ir, fue tras él y lo hizo detener—. Dime, Itachi. Quiero saber.

La agonía en su rostro la desgarró. La mandíbula de Itachi se apretó.

—A nadie —dijo luego de una larga pausa—. Me rehusé a matar a un hombre de ese modo.

Las lágrimas aguijonearon los ojos de Sakura mientras lo miraba. No era lo que Naruto y los demás pensaban. No lo era.

El hombre al que describían no hubiese dudado en humillar o matar a alguien. Y Itachi no lo había hecho.

Él se aclaró la garganta y pareció que las palabras lo lastimaban.

—Cuando era niño, vi cómo ejecutaban a un hombre. Era uno de los más grandes generales de su época —el corazón de Sakura dejó de latir mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando de Naruto—. Mi abuelo lo engañó y pasó semanas interrogándolo —su respiración era trabajosa, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso—. Mi padre y mi abuelo insistieron en que mis hermanos y yo debíamos ser llevados para presenciarlo. Querían que aprendiéramos cómo quebrar a un hombre. Cómo quitarle la dignidad hasta que no quedaba nada. Y lo único que vi fue sangre y horror. Nadie debería sufrir de ese modo. Miré a los ojos de ese hombre y vi su alma. Su fuerza. Su sufrimiento. Intenté escapar y me golpearon por hacerlo, luego me llevaron de regreso y me forzaron a mirar —miró a Sakura salvaje y atormentadamente.—Los odié por eso. Han pasado dos mil años y aún puedo escuchar sus gritos mientras levantaban su cuerpo quebrado y llevaban al príncipe una vez orgulloso a morir a la plaza como un criminal común.

Sakura se cubrió los oídos mientras imaginaba cómo debía haber sido para Naruto morir de ese modo. Sabía, por su hermana, que su muerte aún lo atormentaba. Aunque las pesadillas de Naruto eran menos frecuentes ahora de lo que habían sido cuando él y Hinata recién se habían casado, aún las tenía. Aún despertaba en medio de la noche para asegurarse que su esposa y su hija estaban a salvo.

Algunas noches, directamente no dormía, por el miedo a que alguien apareciera y le quitara todo otra vez.

Y odiaba a Itachi con una venganza irracional.

Itachi respiró hondo mientras veía el modo en que Sakura se encogía. Él también lo hacía, pero no abiertamente.

Su corazón había cargado con la culpa y los horrores de su niñez a través del tiempo. Si pudiese regresar, jamás le hubiera vendido su alma a Artemisa. Mejor morir y silenciar la resonancia de la crueldad de su padre, que vivir interminablemente con todas sus voces haciendo eco en su mente.

Estaba seguro que Sakura ahora lo odiaba, tal como los demás. Tenía todo el derecho. Lo que su familia había hecho era imperdonable. Por eso es que evitaba a Naruto y a Julian.

No había necesidad de recordarle a ninguno de los dos sus vidas pasadas en la antigua Grecia. Sería incluso más cruel ahora que ambos eran felices en el mundo moderno.

Jamás había comprendido porqué Artemisa lo había mudado a Nueva Orleáns. Era algo que su padre hubiese hecho para asegurarse que los dos griegos jamás tuvieran paz.

Pero eso era algo de lo que jamás hablaría. Y si alguna vez su camino se cruzara con el de Naruto y Julian, sabía que no debía disculparse. Había intentado eso siglos atrás, una vez, con Zoe, quien había sido asesinada por su hermano Marius. La Amazona lo había atravesado con su arma, haciendo su mejor intento de matarlo.

Itachi se había visto forzado a vencerla. Ella lo había escupido.

—¡Basura Romana! Jamás comprenderé porqué Artemisa permite que vivas cuando deberías ser destripado como un cerdo chillón.

A través de los siglos, había aprendido a mantener la frente en alto y seguir adelante pese a lo que los demás Dark Hunters pensaran. No podía darles paz por sus pasados más de lo que podía tener paz por el suyo.

Algunos fantasmas se rehusaban a ser exorcizados.

Ahora Sakura sabía la verdad y también lo odiaría. Que así fuera. Itachi giró, para retirarse.

—¿Ita?

Se detuvo.

Sakura no estaba segura de qué decirle. Así que no habló con palabras. Se estiró y le hizo bajar la cabeza hacia la suya, y entonces lo besó profundamente.

Itachi estaba pasmado por sus actos. La aplastó contra sí mientras saboreaba la calidez de su boca. La calidez de su abrazo.

Se apartó.

—Sabes lo que soy, Sakura… ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos azules ardiendo de ternura.

—Porque sé lo que eres, Itachi Uchiha. Créeme, lo sé. Y quiero llevarte a casa conmigo, ahora mismo, y hacerte el amor.

 **YO TMB QUIERO TRAERME A ITA A MI CASA JAJAJA Y NUNCA JAMAS SOLTARLO JAJAJA :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Itachi jamás comprendería a esta mujer, o a su peculiaridad. En el fondo de su mente había una imagen de Sakura con el provocativo salto de cama negro que había encontrado bajo su almohada.

La imagen lo perseguía.

—Me encantaría ir a casa contigo, Sakura —le dijo—. Pero ahora mismo no puedo. Tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Ella sonrió y lo besó nuevamente, con tanta pasión que hizo que el cuerpo entero de Itachi ardiera.

Apartándose, le habló al oído.

—Y eso hace que te desee aún más —Él tembló mientras ella le daba una larga y sensual lamida en el lóbulo—. Cuando llegue el amanecer, voy a hacerte gritar de placer.

Su entrepierna dio un tirón por la ávida expectativa.

—¿Lo prometes? —las palabras fueron pronunciadas antes de poder contenerlas. Ella dio un paso atrás y dejó que su mano cayera desde el rostro hasta su pecho, desde donde trazó un camino hasta su cinturón. Él ardió debido a su

contacto.

—Oh, sí, bebé —le dijo provocativamente—. Tengo la intención de exprimirte hasta que explotes.

Ese solo pensamiento fue suficiente para convertir su sangre en lava. No podía reprimir la fantasía de las largas piernas de Sakura envueltas alrededor de su cadera, su cuerpo cálido y húmedo mientras lo acogía dentro.

La atrajo hacia sí para poder besarla, aunque estaban de pie en medio de la calle. Jamás había hecho algo tan bajo. Ni tampoco había disfrutado tanto del sabor de los labios de ella.

Su aroma agridulce invadió los sentidos de Itachi, e hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera por ella.

Esta iba a ser la noche más larga de su vida. Respirando hondo, se apartó renuentemente de ella.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar a patrullar?

—¿No intentarás forzarme a ir a casa?

—¿Podría?

—No hay ni una maldita posibilidad.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar a patrullar?

Sakura rió.

—¿No estás un poquito demasiado bien vestido para cazar a los muertos?

—En realidad, no. Es bastante adecuado, ¿no te parece? Me veo como si fuera a un funeral.

Ella rió ante su morboso sentido del humor.

—Supongo. ¿Siempre vistes trajes?

—Me siento más cómodo. Realmente no soy el tipo de hombre de vaqueros y camisetas.

—Sí, imagino que te ves del mismo modo que yo cuando uso traje. Molesto — Sakura señaló la calle con una inclinación de cabeza—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Tenemos que ir a Bourbon? ¿No podemos ir a Chartres o Royal?

—En Bourbon está la multitud.

—Pero a los Daimons les agrada matar cerca de la Catedral. Estaba repentinamente incómodo.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la calle Bourbon?

—Hay mucha gente ofensiva allí.

Eso la ofendió a ella.

—Discúlpame, yo vivo en Bourbon. ¿Estás llamándome ofensiva?

—No. No exactamente. Pero eres dueña de una tienda de sexo.

Eso le puso aún más los pelos de punta.

—¡Oh! Ya está. No obtendrás nada esta noche, Conde Penícula. Puedes asar tu propio…

—Sakura, por favor. No me agrada la calle Bourbon.

—Bien —dijo ella con aspereza mientras se alejaba de él—. Ve por aquel camino. Yo iré por este.

Itachi apretó los dientes cuando ella lo dejó allí de pie. Verdaderamente odiaba poner un pie en esa área. Era luminosa, bulliciosa, y llena de gente que lo odiaba. Vete. Olvídate de ella.

Debería. Realmente debería hacerlo, pero no podía.

Antes de poder detenerse, fue detrás de Sakura. Para el momento en que la alcanzó, ella ya estaba en Bourbon.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó cuando se acercó a ella—. Odiaría mancillarte.

—Sakura, por favor, quédate conmigo. No quise ofenderte.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

En el instante en que Sakura abrió la boca para aclararle las cosas, alguien arrojó un balde de agua podrida desde un balcón, y empapó a Itachi.

Él se quedó petrificado mientras ella fruncía el ceño y luego miraba hacia arriba para encontrarse con Charlie, uno de los porteros del club de strippers Belle Queen, riendo. Subió el balde y chocó su mano con otro hombre que estaba parado junto a él.

—Charlie Laroux, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —le gritó Sakura.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, indignado—. ¿Desde cuándo pasas tiempo con nuestros enemigos? Sai nos contó todo sobre ese asno, y le prometí que si alguna vez encontraba al imbécil en nuestra calle otra vez, haría que se arrepintiera de eso.

Si Charlie la hubiese abofeteado, Sakura no estaría tan sorprendida. Miró a Itachi, quien había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse la cara mientras su mandíbula temblaba de furia.

—Lo juro, Charlie, si estuvieras aquí abajo te retorcería el pescuezo.

—¿Por qué? Conoces nuestro código, Saku. ¿Por qué lo estás violando?

—Porque no hay nada malo acerca de Ita aparte del hecho de que Sai necesita tener una vida propia. Sólo espera, Charlie. Tendré una larga y agradable charla con Brandy, y cuando termine con ella, tendrás suerte si te deja aparcar tu auto frente a su casa para dormir en él.

Brandy era la novia de Charlie, una cliente habitual de la tienda de Sakura. Charlie se puso pálido mientras ella tomaba el brazo de Itachi. Lo hizo cruzar la calle, hacia su negocio.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo bruscamente.

—Por eso es que odio esta calle —dijo él, en un tono falto de emoción—. Cada vez que vengo aquí, termino sufriendo la desaprobación de los amigos de Sai.

—¡Ese idiota!

Sakura jamás había estado tan furiosa en su vida. Lo condujo a través de su tienda y ni siquiera se detuvo a conversar con su empleada. Lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia su baño, y tomó dos toallas del armario.

—Ve y date un baño. Tomaré algo de ropa prestada de mi amiga.

Él palideció.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero las lentejuelas plateadas y los tonos pastel no son mi estilo.

Ella sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—No tomaré lo de Marla, sino lo de Marlon.

—¿Marlon?

—Su alter ego. No nos visita con frecuencia, pero ella guarda algunas de sus cosas para cuando siente la necesidad de salir.

—Creo que no comprendo del todo.

—Ve a bañarte —le dijo, empujándolo hacia el baño.

Itachi no discutió. El olor fétido del agua era verdaderamente insoportable. Sólo estaba agradecido que Sakura estuviera dispuesta a tolerarlo lo suficiente como para que se limpiara.

Apenas se había quitado la ropa y entrado a la ducha cuando la puerta se abrió. Itachi se quedó helado.

—Soy yo —dijo Sakura del otro lado de la cortina de baño—. Encontré un par de pantalones negros y una sosegada camisa negra para ti. Los pantalones probablemente sean un poquito grandes en la cintura, pero deberían ser lo suficientemente largos. No estoy segura sobre la camisa. Podrías terminar usando una de mis camisetas.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, la cortina se abrió, para mostrarla parada fuera con una expresión hambrienta en el rostro.

—De nada.

Itachi no se movió mientras quedaba enfrentado a ella, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre su columna. Su audaz e intensa mirada logró que su cuerpo se endureciera contra su voluntad.

A ella no pareció importarle. De hecho, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Siempre espías a tus invitados? —preguntó con calma.

—Jamás, pero no pude resistirme a echar un vistazo a lo que pretendo saborear más tarde.

—¿Siempre eres así de descarada?

—¿Sinceramente? —él asintió—. No, en general no soy tan molesta, y tú eres el último hombre del planeta al que debería tomar en cuenta. Pero parece que no puedo evitarlo.

Itachi se estiró para tocarla. Realmente, era demasiado buena para ser real.

—Jamás conocí a alguien como tú.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya, luego giró el rostro para besarle la palma.

—Apresúrate y date una ducha. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ella se apartó y él sintió su ausencia inmediatamente. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Renuente a pensar en eso, se bañó rápidamente y luego se vistió. Encontró a Sakura en su habitación, sentada en la silla y pasando las páginas de uno de sus libros.

Sakura levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de Itachi. Él estaba parado silenciosamente en el umbral. Parecía estar completamente en su elemento, excepto por la ropa que no le quedaba muy bien.

Levantándose, le ofreció una amistosa sonrisa. Una vez que llegó a él, desabotonó los puños de las mangas, que eran demasiado cortas para sus brazos, y se las enrolló hasta el antebrazo.

Luego le sacó la camisa de adentro del pantalón.

—Sé que no es tu estilo, pero se ve mucho mejor de este modo.

—¿Estás segura?

Se veía delicioso.

—Oh, sí.

Tenía una espada larga y retráctil en la mano.

—El único problema es que si no tengo mangas largas, no puedo usar esto.

Sakura contuvo la respiración ante la calidad de su arma.

—Muy buena pieza. ¿Es de Kell? —le preguntó.

Kell era un Dark Hunter apostado en Dallas, que construía muchas de las armas pesadas que usaban los Dark Hunters.

—No —dijo él, respirando profundamente—. Kell no trata con nadie de Roma.

—¿Perdón?

Él le quitó la espada.

—Él es de Dacia, y su gente guerreó contra la mía. Él y sus hermanos fueron capturados y llevados a Roma para ser gladiadores. Dos mil años más tarde, sigue bastante molesto con todos nosotros.

—Está bien, ya es suficiente. ¿Por qué Kakashi no hace que dejen de tratarlos como basura?

—¿Cómo puede detenerlos?

—¿Golpeándolos hasta que entiendan?

—No funcionaría. Mis hermanos y yo hemos aprendido a dejar a los demás en paz. Somos pocos y ni siquiera hay necesidad de discutir.

Sakura gruñó.

—Bien, que se pudran todos, entonces.

Itachi depositó su espada en el tocador y la dejó allí antes de salir.

Sakura lo apartó rápidamente de las aceras, para que nadie más pudiese arrojarle un balde encima, y mantuvo su brazo enlazado con el de él.

—Sabes, no veo cómo puedes realizar tus tareas con Sasuke disparándote al azar desde el Olimpo, y el resto de los perdedores en la calle buscándote para matarte.

—Aprendí rápidamente a evitar la calle Bourbon y dejar que la patrullen Talon, o ahora Neji, mientras que yo me ocupo de las áreas en que nadie conoce a Sai.

—¿Y Sasuke?

Él no hizo ningún comentario.

Doblaron en la calle Dumaine. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. No habían ido muy lejos cuando Sakura sintió una extraña sensación atravesándola.

—Daimons —susurró, inconsciente de haber hablado hasta que Itachi la soltó. Extrajo una daga de su bolsillo mientras giraba en la calle, como intentando atrapar un aroma. No había nada.

Sakura podía sentir la presencia maligna, pero tampoco podía localizarla con precisión.

Algo silbó antes de que un inesperado viento bailara en la calle. Traía el sonido de una risa débil y maníaca.

—Sakura … —su sangre se heló ante el sonido de su nombre susurrado en la oscuridad—. Venimos por ti, pequeñita.

La risa hizo eco fuertemente, y entonces se desvaneció en la nada. Aterrada, Sakura no podía respirar.

—¿Dónde estás? —gritó Itachi.

Nadie respondió.

Itachi envolvió a Sakura en sus brazos mientras se extendía con cada sentido que poseía, pero no pudo encontrar rastros de qué o quién había hablado.

—¿Sakura?

Itachi giró abruptamente ante el sonido de una voz directamente detrás de él. No era un humano. Tampoco era un Daimon. Era un espíritu. Un fantasma. Abrió su boca como para gritar, y luego se evaporó en una espeluznante bruma que pasó a través de ella, dejando su cuerpo completamente frío. Era como si algo hubiese rozado su alma.

Itachi podía sentir a Sakura temblando, pero había que reconocer que no gritó ni perdió el control de sí misma.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó ella.

—Eso creo.

Al menos él ya no lo sentía.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —preguntó, con un diminuto rastro de histeria en la voz.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Lo reconociste, o a la voz?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Un grito humano resonó.

Itachi la soltó para poder correr hacia el sonido. Sabía que Sakura estaba justo detrás de él, y se aseguró de mantenerla allí. Lo último que quería era dejarla atrás para que esa cosa la atacara.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la pequeña y oscura glorieta donde el grito se había originado.

Desgraciadamente, habían llegado demasiado tarde. Un cuerpo yacía en la calle, hecho un montón.

—Quédate atrás —le dijo a Sakura mientras él avanzaba poco a poco.

Sakura comenzó a discutir, pero realmente no quería ver lo que era evidente. Para ser sincera, había visto más cuerpos muertos de lo necesario.

Itachi se arrodilló y buscó el pulso.

—Está muerto —dijo.

Sakura se persignó y luego apartó la mirada. Mientras su vista recaía en el edificio, frunció el ceño. Allí, sobre el viejo y gastado ladrillo, había una anotación en griego hecha con sangre. Sakura podía hablar el idioma, pero no podía leer las palabras en griego.

—¿Sabes lo que dice?

Itachi levantó la vista. Su rostro se convirtió en piedra.

—Dice "Muerte a quienes se entrometen".

En cuanto lo leyó, las palabras desaparecieron. Ella tragó con fuerza mientras una nueva ola de pánico la inundaba.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Ita?

—No lo sé —dijo, antes de extraer su teléfono y llamar a Tate, el médico forense que era un viejo amigo de los Dark Hunters.

—Me sorprende que Tate hable contigo —dijo ella luego de que Itachi colgó.

—No le agrado, pero luego que Kakashi tuvo una conversación con él, ha aprendido a tolerarme —Itachi se unió a ella—. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Tate llegue con la policía.

—Sí —dijo ella, sintiéndose descompuesta—. ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Kakashi y contarle lo que pasó?

—En realidad no sabemos lo que sucedió. No hubo tiempo suficiente como para que un Daimon lo matara y robara su alma.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—¿Tú o tus hermanas han conjurado algo?

—¡No! —dijo ella indignada—. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Bueno, alguien parece tener tu número, Sakura, y hasta que descubramos qué es, no creo que deba permitir que te apartes de mi vista.

Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo. Con toda sinceridad, no quería estar fuera de su vista. No si esa… cosa iba a regresar.

—Dime algo, Ita. ¿Los Dark Hunters son buenos contra los fantasmas?

—¿Sinceramente? —ella asintió—. Ni siquiera un poquito. De hecho, si no tenemos cuidado, podemos ser poseídos por ellos.

Ella quedó helada ante sus palabras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si ese espectro regresa, podría apoderarse de ti?

Itachi asintió.

—Y que dios te ayude a ti y al resto de esta ciudad si eso sucede.

 **ORALE ESTUVO SÚPER ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE E ITA ME ENCANTA LO AMO :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Sakura se sintió incómoda el resto de la noche. No podía apartar la idea de que incluso el aire a su alrededor era maligno. Contaminado. Algo estaba allí afuera, y estaba persiguiéndola.

Sólo desearía saber quién o qué era. ¿Por qué?

Itachi no habló mucho mientras patrullaban, y no encontraron señal de ningún Daimon. Faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer cuando regresaron a su casa en la calle Bourbon.

Itachi se quedó parado detrás de ella mientras abría la puerta. Sakura se detuvo al notar que él no hacía ningún movimiento para entrar.

—Has tenido un mal susto esta noche —dijo tranquilamente, mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos—. Deberías descansar, y te sentirás mejor.

Sakura observó el modo en que la luz de la luna recortaba sus apuestos rasgos. La sinceridad que veía en esos atormentados ojos negros la perseguía.

—Sinceramente, no quiero estar sola. Realmente me gustaría que entraras.

—Sakura…

Ella colocó los dedos sobre sus cálidos labios para sofocar su protesta.

—Está bien, Ita. Si no estás interesado en tener sexo conmigo, no lo tomaré como algo personal. Pero…

Él acalló sus palabras con un beso caliente. Sakura gimió ante el sabor del romano mientras él colocaba una mano en su nuca y le enterraba los dedos en el cabello.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, ella lo empujó hacia adentro y lo sujetó contra la pared para poder besarlo salvajemente. Tironeó de su ropa, prácticamente rasgando la camisa antes de darse cuenta que ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta.

La cerró de un golpe, puso el cerrojo y luego regresó a Itachi.

—Marla —dijo él con voz ronca mientras ella se estiraba para desabrocharle el pantalón.

Sakura maldijo. Itachi tenía razón. Si Marla los escuchaba, iría a investigar.

—Sígueme —susurró, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo arriba, a su dormitorio.

Afortunadamente, la puerta de Marla estaba cerrada. Sakura lo metió en su habitación, luego cerró y trabó su propia puerta.

Debería estar nerviosa por esto, y sin embargo no lo estaba. Era como si una parte de ella necesitara esta intimidad con un hombre que era completamente odiado por toda su familia.

No tenía sentido.

Sin embargo aquí estaba, rompiendo cada tabú que conocía. Hinata la mataría por esto. Naruto jamás la perdonaría.

Pero su corazón no quería escuchar ninguna razón. Contra toda cordura, quería a su General Romano.

Sakura lo besó ferozmente, necesitando que él la alejara de su miedo.

Itachi gruñó ante lo bien que ella sabía. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer tomara el mando en el sexo, y encontró que su falta de modestia era refrescante. Ella se apartó de sus labios el tiempo suficiente como para quitarse su propia camiseta antes de aferrarse a él otra vez.

Itachi no podía pensar mientras Sakura presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus pechos cubiertos de encaje eran pequeños y tentadores mientras rozaban su pecho. Ella bajó el cierre de su pantalón y bajó la mano para acariciar suavemente su miembro.

Él siseó de placer mientras ella pasaba las manos por su cadera, hacia su trasero. Lenta, seductoramente, le bajó el pantalón, desnudándolo para ella. Jamás había experimentado algo más erótico.

Arrodillándose frente a él, le quitó los zapatos, las medias, y luego le quitó el pantalón por completo.

Itachi no comprendía a esta mujer. Le resultaba imposible creer que ella estuviera con él de este modo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer. Como Sakura había señalado, la mayoría de las que había conocido eran formales e indiferentes en la cama.

Nunca apasionadas. No de este modo. No como ella.

Ella era especial, muy valiosa, un extraño banquete que él quería saborear. Era ese fuego dentro de ella lo que lo entibiaba. Ese fuego que lo atraía contra su voluntad.

Sakura se detuvo al sentir una extraña sensación proviniendo de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Itachi? —susurró, poniéndose de pie ante él.

—Sólo estoy intentando comprender porqué estás conmigo.

—Porque me gustas.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio seductoramente antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Eres divertido de un modo raro, y eres bondadoso.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No soy bondadoso. Sólo sé cómo ser frío.

Ella enterró sus manos en el cabello desatado de él, y dejó que los sedosos mechones acariciaran sus dedos.

—A mí no me pareces frío, General.

Sakura le pasó la lengua por el borde de su labio inferior antes de besarlo.

La cabeza de Itachi daba vueltas ante sus acciones y sus palabras. Hambriento por ella, buscó detrás de su espalda y desabrochó su sostén. Sin dejar de besarlo, ella bajó los brazos y lo dejó caer al piso.

Él la atrajo hacia sí para que sus senos desnudos quedaran pegados al calor de su pecho. El aro plateado en forma de luna del ombligo rozó la cadera de Itachi, ocasionándole una excitación ajena a él. Su entrepierna ardía de necesidad por ella.

Al igual que su corazón.

Jamás le había hecho el amor a una mujer a la que realmente le agradara. Como hombre, sus amantes habían sido alianzas políticas. Mujeres que sólo lo buscaban para reclamarlo como esposo o amante rico y bien emparentado.

Como Dark Hunter, sus relaciones amorosas habían sido con mujeres que ni siquiera lo conocían.

Pero Sakura…

Gruñendo bajo, él terminó de desvestirla lo más rápido posible. El brillo de las farolas se colaba por las persianas, recortando el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura. Era hermosa. Esbelta, musculosa. Él jamás había deseado tanto a nadie.

Itachi la levantó del suelo y la sujetó contra la puerta.

Sakura rió ante su fuerza. Ante su cruda y terrenal pasión. No, su General no era frígido. Era ardiente y excitante. Delicioso.

Sosteniéndola con nada más que la fuerza de sus brazos, él se deslizó profundamente en su interior.

Sakura gimió gravemente mientras él la llenaba completamente.

—Eso es, bebé —gruñó ella—. Dame todo lo que tienes.

Itachi enterró su cabeza contra su cuello e inhaló su cálida dulzura mientras la embestía. Ella tenía una pierna enlazada en su cintura. Él jamás le había hecho el amor a una mujer de este modo. Era animal y violento.

Y le encantaba.

Sakura arqueó la espalda, tomándolo más adentro mientras se encontraba con él golpe a golpe. Tenía una pierna apoyada en el piso, que usaba para hacer fuerza contra él mientras levantaba y descendía su cuerpo sobre el de Itachi, aumentando la profundidad de su penetración. Era lo único que él podía hacer para esperarla, mientras ella tomaba de él el mismo placer que él sentía con ella.

Itachi acunó su seno con la mano mientras saboreaba la suave humedad del cuerpo de Sakura acogiendo al suyo.

Él la observó morderse el labio mientras envolvía la otra pierna alrededor de su cintura y lo apretaba con fuerza entre sus muslos. Era increíble.

Ella lamió y provocó su cuello mientras él continuaba embistiendo por ambos. Sakura no podía pensar en nada más que en la sensación de su duro grosor dentro de ella. Su cuerpo le ardía y anhelaba el de él. Podía sentirse aferrándose a él, necesitándolo.

Y cuando llegó al orgasmo, tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas.

Itachi gruñó mientras ella le recorría la espalda con las uñas y gemía en su oído. Y sin embargo, no era doloroso.

Sonrió ante la visión de Sakura teniendo un orgasmo en sus brazos. Ella rió y ronroneó, luego acunó el rostro de Itachi en sus manos antes de besarlo a ciegas.

Ese beso lo llevó más allá del límite. Podría jurar que vio las estrellas mientras su cuerpo se liberaba dentro del de ella.

La abrazó con fuerza hasta que el último temblor lo sacudió. Con la cabeza dando vueltas, apoyó la frente contra la puerta mientras ella deslizaba las piernas lentamente hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

—Eres salvaje, ¿cierto? —le preguntó ella juguetonamente, mordisqueando su hombro desnudo.

Itachi sonrió, con una extraña sensación de satisfacción por eso.

Sakura se deslizó entre él y la puerta para ir hacia la radio que tenía debajo de un montón de ropa en la esquina más alejada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él. De pronto Elvis llenó el aire con "Can't Help Falling in LoveÀ". Bajó el volumen antes de regresar a él y abrazarlo—. ¿Sakura?

—Baila conmigo, Ita. Todo el mundo debería tener al menos una noche de bailar desnudos en la vida.

—Yo no bailo.

—Todos bailan con Elvis.

Antes que él pudiera continuar protestando, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, y entonces comenzó a bailar lento con él.

Itachi jamás había estado más inseguro. Sin embargo, mientras ella lo conducía en la canción, sintió la calma más surrealista de su vida. Era mágica. Especial.

Con el corazón ligero, pasó su mano por el cabello de Sakura mientras la abrazaba en silencio y se balanceaban con la música.

La voz suave y melódica de Sakura cantó levemente con Elvis.

—Tienes una voz hermosa —susurró él.

Ella lo besó en medio del pecho.

—Gracias. Fui la cantante principal de una banda de heavy metal de chicas en la universidad.

Él sonrió ante ese pensamiento, mientras la respiración de ella le hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Podía verla sobre el escenario, cantándole a una multitud enloquecida.

—¿En serio?

—Mmmm —ella levantó la mirada y lo observó con la expresión más dulce que hubiese visto en el rostro de una mujer—. Pensábamos que seríamos las próximas Vixen. No lo fuimos. Shelly quedó embarazada y Jessie decidió que quería ir a Las Vegas y ser gerente de un hotel.

—Y tú te convertiste en cazadora de vampiros.

Ella giró, apartándose de sus brazos, y luego regresó a pegarse a su pecho.

—Sí, y soy condenadamente buena en eso.

Él observó la diminuta cicatriz en su pecho, donde ella lo había apuñalado.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

La canción terminó, pero fue seguida por "Sweet Emotion À", de Aerosmith. Sakura lo soltó, para balancearse seductoramente con la música. Itachi no podía respirar mientras la observaba, especialmente cuando el ritmo se aceleró y ella levantó una pierna por encima de la cabeza.

Y cuando usó el poste de la cama como la barra de una bailarina de striptease, él estuvo peligrosamente cerca de gemir.

No había nada más erótico en el planeta que ver a esta mujer bailando. Ella se acercó, se puso de espaldas a él y se levantó el cabello para dejarlo caer encima de ella mientras meneaba la cadera suavemente contra la entrepierna de Itachi.

Itachi no podía soportarlo más. Descendiendo la cabeza, le rozó el hombro con los labios, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Pasó sus manos sobre sus senos, luego por su estómago, sobre su aro en el ombligo, hasta que pudo tocar el triángulo de rizos castaños entre sus piernas. Aún estaba húmeda por su sesión amorosa.

En el instante en que la tocó, ella siseó y se frotó contra su mano. Para su asombro, ella pasó la mano por su antebrazo y le cubrió la mano con la suya, mientras lo incitaba a continuar.

Era completamente descarada para hacerle saber exactamente lo que necesitaba, y a él le encantó. No necesitaba adivinar si a ella le agradaba su contacto. Reaccionaba a cada caricia, y cuando él hundió dos dedos en su interior, Sakura gritó.

Giró en sus brazos y se aferró a él. Antes que se diera cuenta de lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, ella lo arrojó, literalmente, sobre la cama, y se colocó encima de él, a horcajadas de sus caderas.

Itachi rió.

—Sabes, si fuera menos hombre realmente estaría asustado.

Riendo, ella se echó el cabello sobre los hombros, para que le cayera sobre la espalda.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Ita?

—No —dijo él con sinceridad—. Me agrada que sepas lo que quieras y que no tengas temor de tomarlo.

La sonrisa que Sakura le regaló derritió su corazón.

Ella paseó un dedo por el puente de su nariz, dejando que la uña raspara ligeramente su piel mientras trazaba un camino sobre sus labios, hacia su garganta.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y lo chupó. Gruñó ante el sabor de la tetilla dura bajo su lengua. Él sabía aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. No había nada mejor que la sensación de la exquisita y bronceada piel debajo de ella.

Lo que más le gustaba era que no se sintiese amenazado por ella. Itachi no tenía problemas con su voraz apetito por su suculento cuerpo.

Era un buen cambio.

Descendió los labios por su pecho, hacia ese delgado y duro abdomen, hacia el hueso de su cadera. Sintió los estremecimientos que recorrían el cuerpo de Itachi. Riendo, pasó los dedos por el rizado vello que cubría el centro de su cuerpo. Ya estaba duro, de nuevo.

Apartándose, lo examinó bajo la débil luz del dormitorio. Era hermoso. Provocó la punta de su pene con los dedos, dejando que su humedad la cubriera.

Él la miró, sin hacer comentarios, mientras exploraba su longitud, hasta su suave saco, Itachi arqueó la espalda.

Deleitándose con su poder sobre él, Sakura inclinó la cabeza y tomó su punta en la boca. El cuerpo entero de Itachi tuvo un espasmo en respuesta, incitándola a complacerlo aún más.

Ella se enorgulleció mucho de sus profundos gemidos.

Itachi se quedó allí recostado, acunando la cabeza de Sakura en sus manos mientras ella lo lamía entero. En toda la eternidad, jamás había conocido este sentimiento tan profundo dentro de sí. ¿Qué tenía Sakura, que era capaz de ver más allá de su fachada?

"Supongo que siento que todos nosotros, los inadaptados, debemos mantenernos unidos. Al menos de ese modo no estamos solos". Las palabras de Sakura a Shino flotaron en su mente.

Pero ella no era una inadaptada. Era vivaz y maravillosa.

Sakura inhaló el rico y masculino aroma mientras se tomaba su tiempo saboreando el cuerpo de Itachi. Levantó la mirada para encontrarlo observándola, con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

Sonriendo, lamió lentamente todo el camino hacia arriba por su cuerpo, hasta poder reclamar esa decadente boca que rogaba por sus besos. Él gruñó y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella pasaba las manos por sus hombros. Sakura se apartó, para poder mordisquearle el mentón. Su barba le pinchó la lengua y los labios, su respiración le acariciaba la mejilla.

Se echó atrás y entonces se deslizó lentamente sobre él, tomando cada largo y exquisito centímetro.

Itachi acunó su rostro mientras ella lo montaba con un ritmo suave y tranquilo, que lo dejó aún más jadeante que su agitada ronda anterior.

Sakura era como un susurro mientras le hacía el amor. Y era hacer el amor. Era suave, tierno. Cubrió la mano de Itachi con las suyas y abrió los labios para saborear sus dedos.

Itachi siseó mientras su lengua hacía magia en la punta de sus dedos. Sonriendo aún más, ella lo mordisqueó, juguetonamente.

Él la atrajo para capturar sus labios mientras levantaba la cadera, hundiéndose aún más profundo dentro de ella.

Esta vez, cuando llegaron al orgasmo, lo hicieron juntos.

Ella colapsó contra su pecho mientras los dos quedaban transpirados y jadeando.

Itachi la acunó suavemente. No quería dejarla ir jamás. Si pudiese, pasaría el resto de su inmortalidad perdido en este momento perfecto, acurrucados uno en brazos del otro, con el cuerpo agotado y saciado.

Cerrando los ojos, sintió cómo se sumergía hacia el primer sueño sereno que tenía en más de dos mil años.

Luego de asegurarse que ni un rayo de sol lo amenazaría, Sakura se quedó recostada silenciosamente en los brazos de Itachi, y lo escuchó dormir.

Aún se sentía inquieta por el fantasma que habían visto. Por la sensación dentro de ella que no cedía. Una parte de ella quería llamar a Kakashi, pero no quería molestarlo con algo estúpido. Él necesitaba descansar.

En el momento en que despertaran, por la tarde, le preguntaría.

Por ahora, tenía a Itachi, y él le otorgaba una extraña sensación de paz.

No debería sentirse de este modo, no por un hombre que su gemela jamás aceptaría en su hogar. Una parte suya sentía como si fuera una traidora con Hinata y Naruto, y la otra parte no podía resistir el atormentado destello en los ojos de Itachi.

Él era un ancla de tranquilidad para su caótica vida y, sinceramente, le gustaba su seco sentido del humor. Su capacidad de tomar las cosas con calma sin hacer un escándalo. Era extraño en su mundo encontrar semejante hombre.

Él no es un hombre.

No, no lo era. Ella lo sabía, así como sabía que no había ningún tipo de esperanza para una futura relación. Los Dark Hunters no tenían relaciones significantes de ningún tipo. Jamás podrían estar juntos. Nunca.

Una vez que ella y Itachi abandonaran esa cama, tendrían que separarse. Él sólo sería otro amigo pasajero.

Y sin embargo, no quería dejarlo ir.

—Basta —se susurró a sí misma. Necesitaba descansar.

Cerrando los ojos, se forzó a dormir. Pero sus sueños estaban lejos de ser reconfortantes. Toda la mañana la persiguieron imágenes vívidas y aterrorizantes de su hermana y Naruto. De la pequeña Marissa gritando por alguien que la ayudara.

Más que nada, la rondaron los rostros de sus amigos que habían muerto, y escenas de Itachi siendo torturado. Podía verlo estirado, y escuchaba una risa burlona mientras se esforzaba por no morir.

Podía sentir su dolor, su traición.

Escuchar su grito de venganza resonando a través del tiempo.

Sakura despertó justo después del mediodía con el cuerpo entero temblando por sus sueños. Sólo había dormido unas pocas horas, pero estaba tan alterada que no pudo volver a dormir.

—¿Sakura? —miró a Itachi, que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

Ella besó su hombro desnudo y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—No puedo dormir. Sigue descansando.

—Pero…

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Duerme, bebé. Estoy bien. En serio.

Él mordisqueó su dedo antes de girar, darle un fuerte abrazo y volver a dormirse.

Sakura se quedó recostada en el refugio de sus brazos mientras sus pensamientos volaban. Sinceramente, no quería levantarse. Pero luego de algunos minutos, cuando escuchó a Marla y Debbie conversando sobre el inventario en algún sitio, escaleras abajo, finalmente decidió levantarse.

Se duchó y vistió rápidamente, cuidando de no despertar al delicioso tipo que estaba en su cama. En cuanto bajó las escaleras, llamó a Shino y le pidió que llevara ropa para Itachi.

—¿Por qué no vino a casa anoche? —preguntó Shino.

—Era demasiado cerca del amanecer.

—Ahá —dijo Shino, como si no lo creyera—. Iré dentro de una hora con algo para él.

—Shino —dijo ella con un toque de advertencia en la voz—. Será mejor que sea algo que él quiera usar, y no uno de esos atuendos a lo Sai-quiere-hacer-enojar-a-Naruto.

—Le quitas toda la diversión a esto.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras colgaba el teléfono. Sin nada mejor que hacer, fue hacia su tienda, donde Debbie estaba llamando a un cliente.

Shino llegó más o menos una hora más tarde, y dejó la ropa sin hacer mucho más que una mueca. Pero Sakura notó que vestía un elegante suéter negro y un lindo par de tejanos en lugar de su vestimenta habitual. Probablemente se veía de ese modo cuando Itachi no estaba cerca.

Luego que Shino se marchó, llevó la ropa arriba y la depositó en un sitio en que Itachi pudiera verla cuando despertara, luego regresó a su tienda, donde limpió y revisó una muestra de cubrepezones decorativos.

Había terminado de combinarlos con las tangas, cuando Sai Gautier entró a la tienda con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se quitaba los anteojos de sol.

—Buenas tardes, cher —dijo, acercándose a ella. La besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sai había hecho algo así.

—¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor? —le preguntó. Él le mostró esa traviesa y encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Qué piensas? Hombre, te debo una salida a cenar, en verdad.

Ella estaba aún más confundida que antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Esa amiga tuya… Simi. Es especial —Sakura se quedó helada ante el sonido de reverencia en su voz—. No puedo esperar a verla de nuevo —continuó Sai, aumentando su sensación de pavor—. Por una casualidad, no tienes su teléfono a mano, ¿cierto? Se suponía que me encontrara con ella a las seis, esta noche, pero llegaré un poquito tarde y no quiero dejarla esperándome.

Sakura luchó por respirar mientras el pánico y el miedo la consumían. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Sai no había hecho lo que ella pensaba que había hecho, ¿verdad?

Seguramente, ni siquiera Sai Gautier era tan estúpido.

—¿Simi? ¿Quieres el número de Simi?

—Sí. Se fue tan rápido anoche que no tuve la posibilidad de pedírselo.

—¿Por qué se largó tan rápido?

—Dijo que debía encontrarse con alguien —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? No está casada, ¿cierto?

Sakura sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro.

—Dime que no hiciste nada con Simi anoche. Sólo la llevaste al Santuario y…

—La llevé a comer barbacoa. Dijo que era su favorita, y esos osos no saben una mierda sobre el mezquite.

Sakura se frotó la cabeza para ayudar a aliviar algo del terrible dolor que estaba comenzando a aparecer entre sus ojos. Esto estaba tan mal…

—Y después de comer, ¿qué hicieron? La sonrisa de Sai se volvió traviesa.

—Sabes que un hombre jamás cuenta esas cosas —Sakura se cubrió la boca mientras sentía el urgente impulso de vomitar. Sai se calmó instantáneamente—. ¿Qué?

—Por casualidad, ¿no le preguntaste con quién iba a encontrarse?

—No, asumí que era un amigo.

—Oh, Sai —dijo ella, deseando llorar por él y por su ignorancia—, era más que un amigo. Permite que te lo diga de este modo: su número telefónico es 555-562-1919.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Ese es el número de Kakashi.

—Sí, así es.

Su palidez ahora igualaba a la de Sakura, mientras caía en la cuenta del verdadero horror de su situación.

—No nuestro Kakashi, como "Hatake Kakashi", ¿cierto? —ella asintió sombriamente.

Sai se puso de todos colores mientras lo comprendía.

—Oh, dios, Sakura, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Pensé que la conocías. Ella te conoce.

—No, jamás la había visto antes de anoche.

Sai se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras salía maldiciendo. Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Kakashi va a matarte.

—¡No te atrevas a decirle! —dijo Sai bruscamente.

—No voy a hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué pasa si Simi…?

—Lo llamaré y le diré que necesito hablar con él. Le confesaré…

—Sai, va a matarte. Ama a Simi, y quiero decir que realmente ama a Simi. Jamás te perdonará por esto. Tendrás suerte si sales de esta con todas las extremidades unidas.

Sai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había habido varias ocasiones en los últimos años en que Kakashi había insinuado que tenía una novia, y Sai se había burlado de él por eso.

Lo último que hubiese esperado era conocer a la novia de Kakashi en el Barrio, sin él.

Oh, Dios, esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Cómo podía haberse acostado con la novia de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué Simi no le había dicho? Si, como Sakura decía, Simi sabía quién era él, ¿por qué habría hecho una cosa semejante?

—¿Está peleada con Kakashi? —preguntó, esperando, rogando que fuera una posibilidad.

—No, Sai. No eres tan afortunado.

Él maldijo nuevamente.

—Tengo que contarle —le dijo a Sakura—. No seré un cobarde. Se lo debo.

—Entonces será mejor que te asegures de pasar por la Catedral de St. Louis y confesarte antes de hacerlo.

Sai se enfadó, incapaz de creer en lo que se había metido. Debería haber sabido que Simi era demasiado buena para ser real. Había sido muy divertida y, a decir verdad, él realmente esperaba verla de nuevo.

Sakura tenía razón. Era hombre muerto.

—Hey, Saku —dijo Marla mientras asomaba la cabeza en la tienda—. Itachi está levantado y duchándose en el baño.

Sai se quedó boquiabierto y luego la miró con furia.

—¿Itachi?

—Sh —le dijo ella bruscamente. Él no se dio por aludido.

—¿Itachi, el Itachi", el imbécil? ¿Qué diablos hace aún aquí, Sakura?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Su furia explotó al escucharla.

—Oh, sí, claro. Discúlpame, pero entre nosotros dos… —se detuvo mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir, entonces lo reconsideró—. Está bien, aún estoy más jodido que tú, pero tú estás seriamente jodida. Hinata te arrancará el corazón si se entera.

Sakura se volvió hacia él con los ojos destellando ira.

—Entonces, ayúdame, Sai; dices una sola palabra de esto y marcaré el discado rápido de mi teléfono, directo con Kakashi.

Él levantó las manos, en señal de rendición.

—Trato. Pero será mejor que saques a ese idiota romano de aquí.

Sakura señaló la puerta.

—Adiós, Señor Gautier.

Él se puso los anteojos de sol.

—Hasta luego, Señorita Haruno.

Sakura se frotó la cara con las manos mientras pensaba en lo horroroso que era este día, y que no estaba siquiera cerca de terminar.

Exasperada, fue hacia la puerta que conducía a su apartamento. Escuchó a Itachi arriba, en la ducha.

Sakura se adelantó y llamó para que llevaran una pizza, en caso que él tuviera hambre.

Para el momento en que estaba listo y vestido, llegó la pizza. Sakura la pagó y la depositó sobre la mesa mientras esperaba que Itachi bajara.

Aún tenía una sensación horrible en el estómago.

—Realmente tendría que haber un botón para rehacer los días que apestan tanto como este —murmuró mientras colocaba dos platos de papel.

Itachi estaba prendiendo el último botón de su camisa mientras bajaba las escaleras, buscando a Sakura. Ella estaba parada de espaldas a él.

Se detuvo en las escaleras para admirarla. Estaba reclinada sobre la mesa, regalándole una agradable visión de su trasero. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en el borde de sus labios mientras recordaba cómo se había visto ese trasero la noche anterior, desnudo contra él mientras ella bailaba en la habitación.

Se puso duro instantáneamente.

Controlando un poco a su traicionero cuerpo, entró a la sala, y frunció el ceño al ver la enorme caja blanca sobre la mesa de la cocina. Olía bien, pero…

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó.

—Pizza —dijo ella, girando para enfrentarlo. Él frunció el ceño con asco—. Oh, vamos —dijo Sakura irritablemente—. Es italiana.

—Es pizza.

—¿Alguna vez comiste pizza?

—No.

—Entonces siéntate y cállate mientras busco un poco de vino. Te gustará, lo prometo. Fue hecha a mano por un italiano llamado Bubba.

Itachi arqueó una ceja, dudando de sus palabras.

—No hay italianos llamados Bubba.

—Claro que sí —dijo ella insolentemente—. Es más italiano que Itachi.

Itachi abrió la boca para contradecirla, y entonces se detuvo. No había modo de razonar con Sakura cuando estaba con ese humor impertinente.

—¿Estás malhumorada porque no dormiste lo suficiente o porque deseas que me vaya?

—No dormí lo suficiente y, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te sentarás y comerás —fue hacia la cocina. Itachi no la escuchó. La siguió, la levantó y se la echó sobre el hombro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, en tono enojado.

Él la sentó en una silla y apoyó las manos en sus brazos para que quedara atrapada allí.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. Estoy bien esta noche. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Enojada contigo.

—Lamento oír eso —dijo él, levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Desperté debido a tu olor en mi piel y debo decir que eso me puso de un humor bastante bueno, que no quiero que destruyas.

Sakura se derritió ante esas palabras, y la tierna expresión en su rostro. Sin mencionar que el aroma fresco y limpio de la piel de Itachi podía deshacer incluso el peor humor imaginable. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de ella que ya podía saborearlos.

Y esos ojos oscuros… Eran seductores.

—Realmente sabes cómo ser exasperante, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Se obligó a apartar su ira, y le ofreció una sonrisa—. Está bien, seré agradable.

Atrajo la cabeza de Itachi a la suya para poder besarlo.

Apenas estaba metiéndose en el beso cuando sonó su teléfono. Maldiciendo ante la mala coordinación, se levantó a atender.

Era Hinata. Otra vez.

Sakura no estaba prestando atención a su hermana realmente, mientras divagaba acerca de Marissa y Naruto, y de otro sueño que había tenido.

Al menos no hasta que mencionó a Danzo y a ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo, forzándose a no mirar a Itachi, quien estaba pinchando la pizza como si fuese un ovni.

—Dije que estoy asustada, Saku. Realmente asustada. Durante la siesta soñé que Naruto y yo éramos asesinados por Danzo.

 **LA ESCENA DE SU APASIONADO ENCUENTRO FUE LA MEJOR ME ENCANTO JEJEJEJE**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Sakura colgó el teléfono, aterrada. Jamás había escuchado tanto temor en la voz de Hinata. Peor aún, conocía los poderes de su hermana… si Hinata había anticipado su propia muerte…

Sin vacilar, Sakura llamó a Kakashi.

—Hola, Kakashi —dijo, notando el modo en que la atención de Itachi pasaba de la pizza a ella—. Tengo un problema. Hinata acaba de llamarme, y dijo que había soñado con su propia muerte, y anoche me crucé con algo verdaderamente horripilante. Era…

Kakashi apareció ante ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Sakura se quedó helada un segundo, al darse cuenta de lo que Kakashi había hecho. Era realmente terrorífico a veces.

Colgó el teléfono y repitió todo otra vez, incluyendo detalles acerca del fantasma que habían visto la noche anterior.

Kakashi tenía una mirada remota en los ojos, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando a alguien.

—¿Puedes ver su muerte? —le preguntó ella.

Kakashi se quedó allí de pie, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente mientras intentaba aclarar la bruma que rodeaba el futuro de Hinata y de Naruto.

No veía nada.

No escuchaba nada.

Demonios. Por eso es que siempre hacía lo posible por no dejar que nadie se acercara demasiado a él. Cada vez que se permitía que alguien le importara o formara parte de su propio futuro, no podía ver sus destinos.

No había nada excepto oscuridad en lo que concernía a Naruto y Hinata, y odiaba eso más que nada.

—Háblame, Kakashi.

Miró a Sakura, escuchó y sintió el miedo y el pánico en su mente. Los pensamientos que divagaban, mientras buscaba un consuelo que él no podía darle.

Incluso el futuro de ella estaba prohibido para él ahora.

—Su destino era ser feliz —dijo con calma.

Pero la palabra clave de esa frase era "era". El libre albedrío podía, y con frecuencia lo hacía, alterar el destino.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Algo era, y Hinata debía haberlo vislumbrado en su sueño.

Confiaba lo suficiente en los poderes de Hinata como para no dudar de ella. Si había anticipado sus muertes, entonces era una consecuencia probable, a menos que él pudiera encontrar la causa y cambiarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir las mentes de los humanos. Buscó lo que posiblemente podría cambiar el destino de Hinata, pero no encontró nada.

Nada. ¡Maldita fuera!

Itachi estaba detrás de él ahora. Kakashi dio un paso al costado para no darle la espalda al romano.

—Dime exactamente qué sucedió anoche —le dijo Kakashi a Sakura.

Sakura relató toda la escena con el fantasma mientras Itachi agregaba algunos detalles.

—¡Urian! —llamó Kakashi, convocando a su contacto Spathi.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Kakashi estaba actuando de un modo muy extraño, y podía sentir su preocupación.

—¿Quién es Urian?

Antes que completara la pregunta, otro hombre alto e increíblemente apuesto apareció en su cocina. Estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa negra, y tenía el cabello rubio muy claro y ojos azules.

No parecía nada complacido mientras entrecerraba esos ojos celestes mirando a Kakashi.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, Kakashi. No me importa quién eres, no me agrada.

—Te guste o no, necesito saber qué están haciendo los Spathis. Más precisamente, necesito saber si Danzo ha regresado al campo de juego.

El horror inundó a Sakura.

Urian frunció el labio.

—¿Por qué estás preocupado por él? Des es un joven sin experiencia.

—Danzo está muerto —dijo Sakura enfáticamente—. Naruto lo mató.

Urian se burló.

—Sí, y yo soy el Conejo de Pascuas… ¿no ves mi cola esponjosa? Uno no mata tan simplemente a los Spathi, pequeña. Lo único que haces es ponerlo fuera de combate por un tiempo.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Sakura bruscamente.

—No, Sakura —dijo Kakashi, suavizando su voz—. La esencia de Danzo ha sido liberada. Pero si uno de sus hermanos o hijos decide traerlo de regreso, podrían. No es fácil de hacer, pero es posible.

Estaba espantada que Kakashi les hubiera ocultado algo tan importante.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste eso?

—Porque tenía la esperanza que no sucediera.

—¿Tenías la esperanza? —chilló Sakura—. Por favor, dime que no estabas depositando la vida de mi hermana y la de Naruto en una esperanza —Kakashi no respondió. Mientras tanto, el verdadero significado de los últimos días cayó completamente sobre ella—. Entonces realmente eran Spathis con los que luché la noche que conocí a Itachi.

Urian se mofó.

—Confía en mí, pequeña, debes haberte enfrentado a los neófitos. Si hubiesen sido verdaderos Spathis, ambos estarían muertos ahora.

Su arrogancia estaba comenzando a irritarla seriamente. De cualquier modo, ¿quién era este idiota?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ellos, Doctor Intelecto?

—Solía ser uno.

Con su furia saltando, Sakura fue hacia él.

Kakashi la atrapó y la sostuvo. La levantó del piso. Sakura pateó y maldijo mientras luchaba por alcanzar a Urian, que la miraba con una sonrisa afectada.

—Basta, Saku —le dijo Kakashi al oído—. Urian está de nuestro lado ahora. Créeme, ha pagado por su alianza con el otro lado más de lo que podrás saber en toda tu vida.

Sí, claro.

—¿Cómo pudiste traer a un Daimon a mi casa luego de lo que me hicieron? ¿De lo que le hicieron a mi familia? —exigió saber.

—Oh, ya no soy un Daimon, pequeña —dijo Urian, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente—. Si lo fuera…

—Estarías muerto —dijo Itachi, interrumpiéndolo con un tono siniestro—. Por mi mano.

Urian rió.

—Sí, claro —miró a Kakashi—. La arrogancia de tus Hunters en verdad no tiene límites. Deberías pasar más tiempo educándolos acerca de nosotros, Kakashi.

Kakashi soltó a Sakura, y luego le habló a Urian.

—Necesito que vayas y averigües qué está pasando. ¿Queda alguno que aún pueda serte leal?

El Daimon se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente pueda desenterrar uno o dos lacayos. Pero… —la mirada de Urian fue hacia Sakura—. Si Dan realmente regresó, querrá terminar lo que comenzó. Que los dioses los ayuden si ha sido reencarnado. Las cosas se pondrán sangrientas en Nueva Orleáns.

—¿Quién querría traer de regreso a ese monstruo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sus hijos —dijeron Urian y Kakashi simultáneamente.

Sakura aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero mientras hervía de cólera, el rostro de Urian finalmente pareció compasivo.

Perseguido.

Cuando habló, la arrogancia había desaparecido de su voz.

—Confía en mí, es difícil olvidar la lealtad que sientes hacia un padre que te salvó de morir una muerte horrible a los veintisiete años.

Algo en su tono decía que hablaba por experiencia propia.

—¿Tu lealtad está con tu padre? —le preguntó ella.

El rostro de Urian se convirtió en piedra.

—Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por mi padre, hasta el día que me mató y me quitó lo único que significaba más para mí que mi vida. Cualquier vínculo que sintiera con ese hombre fue destruido instantáneamente —miró a Kakashi—. Veré qué puedo descubrir.

Una bruma anaranjada brillante tragó a Urian un instante antes que desapareciera de su cocina. Aún entonces, su malevolencia se aferraba al aire alrededor de ellos.

—Diablos —murmuró Kakashi—. Urian y su histrionismo. Tengo que recordarle que deje la pirotecnia cuando va y viene.

—Ese es un hombre enojado —dijo Sakura.

—No te das una idea, Saku —dijo Kakashi—. Y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiar así —sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla, y luego les habló con calma—. Mientras Urian está ocupado, necesito que ustedes dos se mantengan unidos y se cuiden las espaldas. Danzo es hijo de Dionisio, y Dionisio aún continúa molesto conmigo por lo que sucedió en Mardi Gras tres años atrás. No creo que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para ayudar a Danzo, pero no descartaría nada cuando se trata de ellos —miró significativamente a Sakura—. Aún si papi no lo ayuda, Danzo tiene muchos poderes divinos que pueden ser mortales, como indudablemente recuerdas.

—Sí —dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras recordaba el modo en que él y sus Daimons los habían atravesado a ella y a sus amigos, como si no fueran nada—. Lo recuerdo.

Kakashi miró a Itachi.

—Danzo puede manipular a la gente. Poseerlos, si quieres llamarlo de ese modo. Sakura es tan terca que lo único que podría poseerla es el espíritu del chocolate. Tenemos suerte. Pero Marla podría ser persuadida. Shino debería estar a salvo. Pero el resto de tu equipo… deberías pensar en darles algún tiempo libre.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Itachi, Sakura podía decir que él preferiría estar muerto.

—Puedo manejarlos.

—En algún momento tienes que dormir. Uno de los sirvientes podría entrar fácilmente a tu cuarto y matarte. No creo que ninguno de ellos te quiera lo suficiente como para dudar de las órdenes de Danzo, como lo hizo la cocinera de Naruto.

Las fosas nasales de Itachi se ensancharon.

Kakashi ignoró el dolor que Sakura podía sentir en Itachi.

—Los necesito juntos en esto. Tengo que ir a advertir a Janice y Neji sobre lo que está sucediendo — giró para enfrentarla—. Sakura, haz las maletas y múdate con Itachi por un tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay de mi tienda?

—Que Marla la cuide algunas semanas.

—Sí, pero…

Los rasgos de Kakashi se endurecieron.

—No discutas conmigo, Sakura. Danzo es un poder importante, con un terrible rencor hacia ti, tu hermana, y Naruto. No jugará con ustedes tres esta vez. Los matará.

Normalmente, ella discutiría con él sólo para fastidiar. Pero conocía ese tono de voz. Nadie discutía con Kakashi por mucho tiempo.

—Bien.

—Tienes tus órdenes, General —le dijo Kakashi firmemente a Itachi.

Itachi hizo un saludo romano bastante sarcástico.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kakashi desapareció de la habitación.

Ahora que estaban solos, Itachi la miró fijamente, sin hablar. La furia ardía tan crudamente en su interior, que en realidad lastimaba a Sakura.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

Sin una palabra, él fue hacia la fotografía de la boda de Hinata que estaba sobre el aparador, y quitó la foto de Russell Crowe del rostro de Naruto.

Itachi maldijo.

—Debería haberlo sabido cuando me dijiste que su nombre era Hinata.

La expresión de repugnancia en su rostro la hizo enfadar.

—Sí, y mi nombre es Sakura, no Hinata. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Pero él no la escuchó. Ella lo sabía.

Caminó en silencio por la habitación y regresó arriba. Ella se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su puerta golpeándose con fuerza.

—Bien —le gritó—. Compórtate como un bebé. No me importa.

Itachi estaba sentado sin moverse sobre borde de la cama mientras su mente vociferaba sobre quién era Sakura en realidad.

La gemela de la esposa de Naruto lo había salvado. Esto no tenía precio, verdaderamente no lo tenía. Había pasado los últimos dos mil años evitando al griego para no lastimarlo recordándole lo que su familia le había hecho, y ahora esto…

Apretó los dientes mientras se sentía mal por la traición hacia Naruto. Su abuelo, una copia exacta de Itachi, había seducido a la adorada esposa de Naruto, Zeone, siglos atrás, y la había usado para traicionar a su marido. Naruto no había sido capturado en el campo de batalla, como correspondía a un hombre de su categoría. Había sido drogado por la mano de su esposa en su propio hogar, mientras intentaba salvarla, y luego había sido entregado a su enemigo mortal.

El estómago de Itachi se revolvió, mientras recordaba las semanas que su padre y su abuelo habían torturado al General griego para obtener información y por diversión. Recordaba los gritos de Naruto.

La imagen del hombre allí recostado, ensangrentado y derrotado, lo perseguía hasta el día de hoy. Naruto había yacido allí, los ojos llenos de dolor y vacíos. Sólo una vez durante esas semanas sus miradas se habían encontrado, y la expresión de los ojos de Naruto aún ardía en el alma de Itachi.

Peor aún, Itachi recordaba a su abuelo riendo en la cena, la noche en que Naruto había sido crucificado luego que su padre había intentado salvarlo.

—Deberían haber visto su expresión mientras su esposa venía a mis brazos enfrente de él. Tenía a su perra gimiendo y rogando por mi pene mientras él me veía tomándola. Es una pena que haya muerto antes de ver el rostro de ella cuando la rechacé.

Itachi jamás había comprendido esa crueldad. Era suficiente derrotar a un enemigo, pero usar a su mujer frente a él…

Y ahora él estaba acostándose con la gemela idéntica de la esposa de Naruto. La historia, de hecho, se repetía.

Y Kakashi sabía y no le había contado. ¿Por qué el Atlante insistiría en que los dos estuvieran juntos cuando tenía que saber lo que eso le haría a Naruto? No tenía sentido. No más que el hecho que Sakura lo hubiese salvado cuando sabía que Naruto lo odiaba.

Júpiter sabía que el hombre tenía todo el derecho a desear que él estuviera muerto. No era de extrañar que Selena lo odiase tan ardientemente. Como cuñada de Naruto, era un milagro que no hubiese sido aún más violenta con él.

La puerta se abrió.

Itachi se puso tenso mientras veía entrar a Sakura. Ella no le habló mientras se ponía a empacar una pequeña maleta… de armas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Lo que Kakashi dijo que hiciera. Voy a mudarme contigo.

—¿Por qué no vas a quedarte con Naruto y Hinata?

—Porque confío en Kakashi. Si él dice que debería estar contigo, entonces iré.

—¿Tú también me escupirás?

La pregunta salió antes de poder detenerla. Sakura se detuvo ante su inesperada pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

La mandíbula de Itachi comenzó a temblar.

—Es lo que tu hermana Selena hace cada vez que me ve. Me preguntaba si debería asegurarme de mantener una cabrona distancia de ti, también.

Sakura se hubiese reído si él no hubiera estado mortalmente serio.

—Cabrona. Una interesante palabra para ti. No hubiese pensado que la conocías.

—Sí, bueno, tu hermana y mi último Escudero me han enseñado bien sobre la cabrona distancia —se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta—. Esperaré afuera, hasta que hayas terminado.

Sakura pateó la puerta antes de que él llegara. Itachi se dio vuelta con una suprema expresión de arrogancia.

—¿Qué fue lo que trepó por tu trasero y murió?

—¿Discúlpame? —preguntó él, con la voz tan helada como su mirada.

—Mira, hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber sobre mí. Uno, no acepto la mierda de nadie. Dos, no me guardo nada. Sea lo que sea que siento por algo o alguien, permito que se sepa.

—Me di cuenta.

Ella ignoró su interrupción.

—Y tres, soy empática. Puedes pararte allí y actuar todo lo imperturbable que quieras pero, al final del día, yo siento lo que tu sientes. Así que no actúes todo sigiloso y frío cuando yo lo sé. Me irrita.

Su mandíbula se aflojó ligeramente.

—¿Eres empática?

—Sí. Sé que la presencia de Kakashi en la cocina te lastimó, pero no sé por qué, y sentí tu furia estallar en el instante en que descubriste el rostro de Naruto —ella se acercó y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Itachi—. Mi madre siempre dice que las aguas quietas son las más profundas. El único momento en que tus acciones han combinado con tus emociones fue anoche, mientras estábamos haciendo el amor, y cuando viniste aquí y cerraste la puerta de un golpe —Él intentó apartarse, pero ella se rehusó a dejarlo—. Enfréntame, Ita, no te alejes.

—No te comprendo —dijo él, con el corazón martilleando—. No estoy acostumbrado a agradarle a nadie, especialmente no a la gente que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme.

—¿Por qué debería odiarte?

—Mi familia arruinó a tu cuñado.

—Y mi tío Sally era un usurero que murió cuando uno de sus extorsionados le disparó en la calle. Cada árbol genealógico tiene a un imbécil. No es culpa tuya. Tú no eres quien mató a Naruto, ¿verdad?

—No, era sólo un niño cuando él murió.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Para ser una persona irrazonable, Sakura tenía momentos de una extraña lucidez.

—Cada persona que he conocido en esta ciudad, que conoce a Naruto, me ha odiado desde el momento en que me vio. Asumí que serías como ellos.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los que asumen cosas… son estúpidos. Por dios. Amo a Naruto, pero ese hombre realmente necesita aprender a dejar el pasado atrás.

Él no podía creerlo. Que lo aceptara de ese modo era…

Sakura lo atrajo para darle un abrazo apretado y extrañamente vigorizante.

—Sé que no puedo quedarme contigo, Itachi. Créeme, comprendo enteramente la vida que tienes y tu profesión. Pero somos amigos, y somos aliados —Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras esas palabras resonaban muy profundo dentro de él. Ella lo soltó y dio un paso atrás—. Y tenemos cosas que hacer esta noche. ¿Verdad?

—Verdad.

—Muy bien, entonces, proyectémonos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Proyectarnos?

Ella sonrió tontamente.

—Mi sobrino Ian es adicto a los Power Rangers. Creo que he visto los videos con él demasiado tiempo.

—Ah —dijo él, yendo a buscar la valija—. Te ubicaremos en mi casa y podemos salir esta noche, a ver qué Daimons encontramos.

Temerosa de encontrarse con Tia y arriesgarse a más preguntas, Sakura llamó un taxi para que los llevara a la casa de Itachi. Shino ya se había ido para el momento en que llegaron a la mansión.

Como esperaban, Gilbert se encontró con ellos en la puerta. Parecía más aburrido que nunca mientras los saludaba formalmente.

—Es un placer verlo nuevamente, Gil —dijo Sakura mientras Itachi le alcanzaba su valija al mayordomo—. Muy buena postura rígida.

Gilbert frunció el ceño antes de bajar la mirada, y entonces la miró, perplejo. Itachi casi sonrió.

—La Señorita Haruno se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo, Gilbert. ¿Podría hacer que Margaret prepare una habitación para la dama?

—Sí, mi señor.

Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo.

—Una vez que Margaret haya terminado, me agradaría que todo el personal se tome algunas semanas.

Gilbert se veía conmocionado.

—¿Señor?

—No se preocupe. Les pagaré. Tómenlo como un regalo anticipado de Navidad. Sólo dejen un número en mi escritorio, donde pueda contactar a todos en caso de que necesite que regresen.

—Como desee, mi señor.

Sakura sintió la tristeza de Itachi. A pesar de lo que Kakashi dijera, a Itachi le agradaba Gilbert, y parecía odiar la idea de que el hombre se fuera.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Sakura mientras Itachi daba otro paso sobre la majestuosa escalera de caoba.

—Iba a buscar nuevas armas. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

—Uuuh —dijo ella sugestivamente—. Siempre me han gustado los hombres con muchas armas. Enséñame lo que tienes, bebé.

No estaba muy segura si Itachi estaba divertido o no mientras esperaba que se uniera a él. Sakura lo siguió por las escaleras, luego doblaron por el largo pasillo a la derecha. Él la condujo hasta mitad de camino antes de detenerse frente a una puerta y abrirla.

Sakura silbó bajo mientras veía su habitación de entrenamiento. Era gigantesca, y tenía una variedad de sacos de arena, colchonetas y maniquíes. Uno en particular se veía como si hubiese sido seriamente abusado.

Y vestía una brillante camisa Hawaiana.

—¿Se supone que este es alguien a quien conocemos? —preguntó, mientras notaba las heridas de puñalada en la cabeza del muñeco.

—Invoco la Quinta.

—Asumo que Shino no participa en tus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Él miró con furia al muñeco.

—Supongo que podrías decir que, en cierto modo, sí lo hace.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras Itachi se encaminaba al armario. Dentro había un arsenal con el que, estaba segura, la ATF tendría algunos problemas.

—¿Lanzagranadas?

—Ebay —dijo Itachi—. Puedes encontrar cualquier cosa allí.

—Aparentemente sí. ¿Quién necesita a Kell cuando tienes todo esto?

Él le sonrió perversamente mientras ajustaba un cuchillo largo y letal a su antebrazo.

—¿Cuál es la elección de mi señora?

Sakura extrajo una pequeña ballesta de un perchero que tenía la puerta.

—He visto demasiadas repeticiones de Buffy. Soy una chica de ballesta, hasta el final.

Itachi se quedó atrás mientras Sakura tomaba sus armas. Debía admitir que disfrutaba observar a una mujer que sabía cómo cuidar de sí misma. Ella pesaba y examinaba cada una cuidadosamente, con la precisión de una profesional.

Jamás hubiese creído que algo así podría ser excitante y, sin embargo, su cuerpo ya estaba duro por ella. Apenas se podía contener para no tomarla en ese momento, en el armario.

Sakura miró sobre su hombro mientras captaba la ola excesivamente caliente proveniente de Itachi. Sus ojos negros la encendieron.

Él estaba a punto de ceder, podía sentirlo. El fuego de su deseo la buscaba, estimulando el suyo propio, hasta que luchó por respirar.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, alcanzándole una de las pulidas estacas de acero.

Él dio un paso atrás y la guardó en su bolsillo. Antes que pudiera decir algo, la puerta del pasillo se abrió para dar entrada a Gilbert.

—¿Señorita Haruno?

Ella se dio vuelta, para encontrar al mayordomo acercándose.

—¿Sí?

—Su habitación está lista.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta.

—Por favor, asegúrate que es de tu agrado antes de que los sirvientes se vayan.

—Está bien —dijo ella, sabiendo que él necesitaba espacio para respirar.

A decir verdad, ella también. Si no salía de esa habitación por algunos minutos, los dos estarían desnudos y tendidos.

Sakura abandonó el armario para seguir a Gilbert de regreso por el pasillo, hacia la otra ala. Él la condujo a una habitación al final del pasillo, y abrió la puerta.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta ante el palaciego dormitorio. Era, después de todo, absolutamente lo mejor. No esperaba menos de Itachi y, aún así, la habitación inspiraba reverencia.

Estaba decorada en azul marino oscuro y dorado. El suntuoso cobertor azul ya estaba plegado para ella.

Gilbert fue hacia un intercomunicador, y se detuvo.

—Supongo que no habrá nadie aquí para responder a su llamado —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Usted no quiere irse?

Él pareció un poco sobresaltado.

—He estado con Lord Itachi por mucho tiempo.

Por el tono de su voz, ella podía notar que "mucho" tenía un significado propio.

—¿Es usted otro Escudero?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera saben que existo. Por eso es que Lord Itachi cambia de Escuderos con tanta frecuencia. Me recibió cuando yo tenía quince años y él estaba instalado en Londres. Nadie más quería aceptarme.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no lo convirtieron en Escudero?

—El Consejo de Escuderos se rehusó a conceder ese pedido a Lord Itachi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, sin comprender.

El Consejo había permitido entrar a Sai Gautier cuando Naruto lo había pedido, y el cielo sabía que el chico tenía un pasado extremadamente turbio.

—Me temo que no tienen un buen concepto del General o de sus pedidos.

Sakura gruñó gravemente. Ella jamás había sido el tipo de persona que soportaba a aquellos que juzgaban a los demás. Como decía su tía Zelda frecuentemente, "pero por la gracia de dios, allí voy."

—No se preocupe, Gilbert. Me aseguraré que nadie se meta con Itachi mientras usted no esté. ¿Trato hecho?

Él le sonrió.

—Trato hecho.

Hizo una reverencia y luego partió.

Sakura cruzó la habitación sólo para descubrir que su ropa ya había sido desempacada y todo estaba ordenadamente ubicado en los cajones, el armario y el baño.

Wow. Una mujer podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de tratamiento.

Ordenó sus armas, que habían sido colocadas en un cajón. Sus favoritas eran los cuchillos retráctiles que se ajustaban a sus muñecas con abrojos. Un disparador de alta presión los enviaba del brazo a sus manos, pero debía ser cuidadosa, o harían una desagradable herida en su palma.

Levantó la pierna de su pantalón y deslizó otro estilete en su bota, y metió un cuchillo de mariposa en su bolsillo trasero. La mayoría de sus armas eran ilegales, pero tenía suficientes amigos en el departamento de policía como para que no la hostigaran por eso.

Estaba sacando un suéter de mangas largas para cubrir sus brazos cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Abriéndola, encontró a Itachi del otro lado. Tenía que ser el hombre más apuesto que jamás había visto. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, atado en su casi inevitable cola de caballo aunque, para ser sincera, ella lo prefería suelto y salvaje.

Sus rasgos cincelados no delataban nada, pero ella podía sentir el deleite en él.

—Salgo a patrullar.

—Estoy lista.

La diversión que Sakura sentía se duplicó. Las líneas del rostro de Itachi también se suavizaron, y ella apenas se pudo contener para no atraerlo a sus brazos.

Realmente, nadie debería ser tan tentador. Él abrió aún más la puerta.

—Vamos, mi Dama Peligrosa, sus Daimons esperan.

Sakura encabezó el camino escaleras abajo, donde Shino estaba esperándolos. Debía haber regresado mientras estaban arriba.

—Hay un alerta en Nueva Orleáns —les dijo—. Todos los Escuderos, excepto los Ritos de Sangre, están siendo evacuados. Kakashi también está trayendo a un par de Hunters más de la parte norte del estado y de Mississippi. ¿Sabían acerca de esto?

—No —dijo Itachi—. No me di cuenta que habían emitido un alerta.

—¿Los Addams se van? —preguntó Sakura.

Shino asintió.

—Incluso Tad. Están transfiriendo el control de la página web de los Dark Hunter a Milwaukee hasta que termine la alerta.

Las palabras de advertencia de Hinata pasaron por la cabeza de Sakura. Extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo trasero y llamó para verificar cómo estaban mientras Itachi y Shino conversaban.

Se sintió aliviada en el instante en que escuchó la voz de Hinata.

—Hola, hermanita —dijo, intentando sonar normal—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—No mucho. Y sí, ya sé sobre la alerta. Kakashi ya se ha mudado aquí junto con un

Dark Hunter llamado Kassim.

—¿Por qué no están siendo evacuados?

—Kakashi dijo que eso nos seguirá. Pensó que sería mejor que luchásemos en nuestro territorio que en algún sitio desconocido. No te preocupes, Tab. Realmente me siento mejor con Kassim y Kakashi aquí.

—Sí. Sé que Kakashi jamás permitiría que nada le sucediera a alguno de ustedes. Cuídense, y hablaremos más tarde. Te quiero.

—Yo también. Adiós.

Sakura suspiró mientras Hinata colgaba y su estómago se contraía aún más, con un temor infundado.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—Me aseguraré que toda la servidumbre esté fuera de aquí por la noche —dijo Shino antes de irse.

Itachi asintió imperiosamente.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Sakura luchó por deshacerse de su sombrío humor.

—¿Conoces a un Dark Hunter llamado Kassim?

—Sé sobre él.

—¿Qué sabes?

Itachi ajustó la manga de su abrigo a su muñeca.

—Era un príncipe Africano en la Edad Media. Estaba instalado en Jackson, Mississippi, hasta que Kakashi lo mudó a Alexandria un par de años atrás. ¿Por qué?

—Lo trasladaron a la casa de Hinata, así que sentía curiosidad —señaló la puerta del frente con el pulgar—. ¿Vamos?

Él le tomó la mano cuando comenzó a alejarse.

—Lo que sea que esté detrás de todos ustedes, lo atraparemos, Sakura. No te preocupes.

La sinceridad de su voz la atravesó.

—¿Protegerías a tu enemigo mortal?

Él apartó la vista. Cuando su mirada regresó a ella, la quemó.

—Protegeré a tus seres queridos. Sí.

No había ninguna razón para que hiciera algo semejante. Ninguna. No tenía dudas que, si estuviera en su lugar, Naruto regresaría escaleras arriba, cerraría su puerta con llave, y no haría nada.

Pero Itachi…

Antes de poder detenerse, hizo descender sus labios hacia los de ella y lo besó ferozmente. El sabor de Itachi penetró en su mente. Cómo deseaba no tener otra cosa que hacer más que arrastrarlo escaleras arriba y hacerle el amor.

Si tan sólo pudiera…

Suspirando sentidamente, le mordisqueó los labios y se apartó. Sintió su desgana de soltarla. Forzándose a dejarlo ir, Sakura dio un paso atrás, abrió la puerta y salió fuera.

Mientras se iban, Shino se acercaba por el camino donde su auto estaba aparcado, y ella cayó en la cuenta que él aún vestía sus tejanos negros y el suéter de esa tarde… no se había transformado en el vulgar Shino esta noche. En realidad, se veía como un adulto.

—Olvidé algo —dijo. Le alcanzó a Itachi un dispositivo que parecía un pequeño transmisor—. Por cualquier cosa. El Consejo quiere a todos identificados para que, si algo te sucede, podamos ayudarte.

Para su asombro, también le pasó uno a ella.

—Gracias, Shino.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Tengan cuidado. Talon estará cerca del Parque, junto con Naruto y Julian. Llegarán hasta Ursulines, cerca del Santuario y Chartres, y el Mercado Francés. Seguramente prefieran patrullar en otro sitio.

—Estaremos por el lado noroeste del Barrio. Bourbon, Toulouse, St. Louis, Bienville, y Dauphine.

Itachi se encogió en cuanto ella nombró a Bourbon, pero no dijo nada.

—Kakashi se ocupará de los cementerios —continuó Shino—, Janice estará en Canal, Harrod's, y el Warehouse District mientras que Neji se ocupará del Garden District. Ulric estará en el Business District y Zoe en Tulane. Lo que deja a Kassim, quien ha sido avisado por Kakashi que si él, Hinata, o Marissa abandonan la casa de Naruto antes del amanecer, estará frito.

—¿Quién es Ulric? —preguntó Sakura.

Shino la miró cómicamente.

—Es el Dark Hunter de Biloxi que llegó hace más o menos media hora. Es rubio, así que intenta no apuñalarlo si te lo encuentras en un callejón.

Sakura se ofendió.

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa si apuñalo a toda la gente con colmillos. No deberían parecerse a los Daimons.

—Yo no parecía un Daimon, pero me apuñalaste.

Shino rió.

—Sí, bueno, parecías un abogado, así que tenía que matarte. Era una obligación moral.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza. Calmándose, ella miró a Shino.

—¿Cuántos Escuderos quedaron en la ciudad?

—Sólo yo, Kyl, y Sai. Los últimos en partir fueron Tad y tu ex Eric y su esposa, quienes tomaron un vuelo fletado una hora atrás. Todos los demás, de Liza para abajo, se fueron de aquí hasta que Kakashi apruebe el regreso.

—¿Y qué hay de los Weres? —preguntó Itachi.

—Todos andan cerca de Santuario, para proteger a sus niños y mujeres. Incluso Vane y Bride están quedándose allí, por el momento.

—¿Los Weres nos ayudarán? —preguntó Sakura. Shino sacudió la cabeza.

—Ven esto como un problema humano y no quieren involucrarse. Sakura resopló, indignada.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Entonces no sabes mucho acerca de los animales —dijo Shino—. Por eso es que Talon quiere vigilar el club. Los Apolitas y Daimons saben que, una vez que están dentro del Santuario, nadie, ni siquiera Kakashi, puede tocarlos.

Sakura rió.

—Kakashi no tiene que tocarlos para matarlos.

—¿Perdón? —preguntaron Itachi y Shino simultáneamente.

—¿Qué? —les dijo ella—. ¿No sabían eso? Kakashi es verdaderamente impresionante en una pelea. Sacará tu trasero de circulación permanentemente antes de que sepas que está allí. Se mueve tan rápido que no puedes verlo la mitad del tiempo.

—Suena como si fuera Corbin —dijo Shino—. Ella es una teletransportadora. Aparece, apuñala a un Daimon, y desaparece antes de que se desintegre.

—¿Corbin? —preguntó Sakura.

—Una antigua reina Griega convertida en Dark Huntress —dijo Itachi. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿no es amistosa contigo?

—¿Realmente necesito responder eso?

No, no necesitaba hacerlo.

—Sí —dijo Shino—, pero ella es un paseo por el parque comparada con Zoe y Samia. Dices "romano" cerca de ellas y es mejor que te cubras rápido —miró a Sakura—. Bueno, tú no, pero todos nosotros, los que tenemos cosas que proteger allí abajo, debemos hacerlo.

—Bien —dijo Sakura, apartándose de él—. Y con ese interesante comentario, creo que es hora de irnos —señaló el arruinado IROC rojo que estaba aparcado al otro lado de la entrada de Itachi—. ¿Te molesta si tomamos prestado tu auto, Shino?

Itachi parecía horrorizado.

Shino rió malignamente mientras sacaba las llaves.

—Por favor.

Itachi habló instantáneamente.

—Tengo mi…

—Esto servirá —dijo Sakura mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shino y tomaba las llaves.

Itachi estaba rígido.

—Realmente, Sakura, creo que…

—Sube al auto, Ita. Prometo que no te morderá.

Él parecía cualquier cosa menos convencido. Riendo, ella fue por el camino hacia el IROC. Para su sorpresa, Shino les gritó:

—Tengan cuidado. Puedo no apreciar a ninguno de los dos, pero no quiero que los malos ganen.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sakura mientras continuaba caminando—. Esta vez sé qué esperar.

—No seas presumida —dijo Itachi, mirándola penetrantemente—. Era un gran hombre quien dijo "El orgullo aparece antes de la caída".

Ella se tomó sus palabras a pecho.

—Buen consejo —miró sobre el hombro—. Buenas noches, Shino.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. Cuida mi auto.

Itachi se encogió.

Ella sofocó la risa ante su reacción.

—Mmm —dijo, respirando hondo el aire que era tan Nueva Orleáns mientras abría el pequeño portón que estaba junto al camino para dejarlos pasar a los patios—. Huele la belleza.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Lo único que huelo es el hedor a putrefacción.

Ella lo miró amenazante mientras se le unía en la acera, junto al automóvil de Shino.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. Podría pisar algo, y entonces lo traería de regreso a casa y lo olería toda la noche —Sakura lo miró con desagrado y él se lo tomó con calma—. Eres la única mujer que conozco que puede oler este aire rancio y pensar que es agradable.

Ella cerró el portón.

—Cierra los ojos, Itachi, o tu nariz podría ser la única parte que funcione correctamente mañana.

Itachi no estaba seguro si debía obedecerle o no, pero se encontró haciéndolo, reacio, mientras se paraba un poco inclinado.

—Ahora respira hondo —dijo ella al oído con su sensual voz. Lo hizo estremecer —. ¿Hueles la humedad del río con un rastro de gumbo Cajun perfumándolo? Por no mencionar el musgo español…

Él abrió los ojos.

—Todo lo que huelo es orina, mariscos podridos y fango de río.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque eso es lo que huelo.

Sakura le gruñó mientras subía al auto.

—Eres difícil de convencer, ¿sabes?

—Me han dicho cosas peores.

La mirada de ella se volvió seria y triste.

—Lo sé. Pero nuevos tiempos están llegando para ti. Sacaré ese palo de tu culo, y esta noche vamos a relajarnos, patear traseros de Daimon, y…

—¿Discúlpame? —preguntó en un tono ofendido—. ¿Sacarás el qué de mi qué?

—Me escuchaste —le dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Sabes, la mitad del problema que la gente tiene contigo es que no ríes mucho, y te tomas a ti y a todo lo demás demasiado en serio.

—La vida es seria.

—No —dijo ella, con la pasión brillando en su mirada azul—. La vida es una aventura. Es emocionante y terrorífica. A veces incluso es un poquito aburrida, pero jamás debería ser seria —Sakura vio la duda en sus ojos. Él estaba tan desacostumbrado a confiar en la gente y, por alguna razón, quería que confiara en ella—. Ven conmigo, General Itachi, y déjame mostrarte lo que la vida realmente puede ser, y por qué es tan condenadamente importante que salvemos al mundo.

Lo observó mientras él abría la puerta del auto como si estuviese tocando el pañal sucio de un bebé. Jamás había visto a alguien haciendo tantos gestos de desprecio. Era bastante impresionante.

Pero él no dijo nada más mientras subía al auto, y ella ponía un cambio y salía rápidamente por la orilla de la acera.

Itachi no esperaba mucho de esa noche; pero debía admitir que le agradaba la vibración de esta mujer. El fervor con que vivía. Era fascinante observarla. No era ningún milagro que Kakashi hubiese entablado amistad con ella.

Cuando uno era inmortal, la frescura de la vida tenía un modo de morir aún más rápido que el cuerpo. Mientras los siglos se mezclaban, era fácil olvidar el lado humano. Recordar porqué la humanidad necesitaba ser salvada.

Era difícil recordar cómo reír. Pero, la risa y Itachi eran prácticamente desconocidos. Antes de Sakura, jamás había compartido la risa realmente con nadie.

Sakura tenía el entusiasmo de una niña. De algún modo, se las había arreglado para aferrarse a sus ideales de juventud incluso frente a un mundo que no la aceptaba completamente. Verdaderamente no le importaba lo que él, o nadie más, pensara de ella. Pasaba su vida haciendo lo que necesitaba hacer y manejando todo en sus propios términos.

Cómo envidiaba eso de ella.

Era una fuerza poderosa para tener en cuenta. Itachi rió a pesar de sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella mientras giró con el auto tan rápido en una esquina que prácticamente arrojó a Itachi sobre su propio asiento.

Él se acomodó.

—Estaba pensando que alguien debería llamarte Huracán Sakura.

Ella resopló.

—Llegas demasiado tarde. Mi madre ya lo hizo. En realidad, me llamó de ese modo la primera vez que visitó mi habitación en la universidad, y vio el caos que producía sin mi hermana Hinata recogiendo todo detrás de mí. Deberías estar agradecido que, después de doce años viviendo sola, finalmente aprendí a acomodar mis cosas.

Tembló ante el pensamiento.

—Verdaderamente, estoy agradecido.

Dobló el auto bruscamente hacia el estacionamiento de Jackson Brewery y lo metió en un espacio de aparcamiento que en realidad no se suponía que lo fuera.

—La policía remolcará el auto.

—Nah —dijo ella mientras lo cerraba y colocaba un pequeño medallón de plata sobre el tablero, con su nombre grabado en él—. Esta es la ruta de Ed, y él sabe lo que le conviene. Haré que mi hermana lo embruje a él y a su hermano si lo intenta.

—¿Ed?

—Uno de los policías asignados a este sitio. Vigila por mí. Solíamos ir a la secundaria juntos, y salió con mi hermana mayor, Karma, durante años.

—¿Tienes una hermana llamada Karma? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sí, y es muy apropiado. Tiene una desagradable tendencia a regresar y lastimar a cualquiera que le haga daño cuando menos lo esperan. Es como la enorme y negra araña, esperando —las palabras no eran ni remotamente tan divertidas como el gesto que Sakura hizo, levantando las manos y mordisqueando como un ratón rabioso—. Justo cuando piensas que estás a salvo de su furia… ¡bam! —golpeó las manos—. Te hace caer y quedas tirado en el piso, sangrando profusamente.

—Espero que estés bromeando.

—Para nada. Es una mujer pavorosa, pero la quiero.

Itachi bajó del auto y se detuvo mientras se le ocurría algo. Cada vez que se daba vuelta, ella aparecía con otro pariente.

—¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?

—Ocho.

—¿Ocho? —preguntó, sorprendido por el número.

No era ningún milagro que no pudiese mantenerlas en orden. Se preguntaba cómo lo hacía ella.

Sakura asintió.

—Tiyana, a quien llamamos Tia. Selena y Hinata, las conoces. Luego está Esmeralda, o Essie, como le decimos. Yasmina o Mina. Petra, Ekaterina quien generalmente usa Trina, y Karma, que se rehúsa a tener un sobrenombre — Itachi silbó bajo ante su acto de pasar lista—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sólo estoy compadeciendo a cualquier pobre hombre que haya vivido en esa casa con todas ustedes. Debe haber sido verdaderamente terrorífico al menos una semana de cada mes.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, y luego rió en voz alta.

—¿Eso fue una broma?

—Simplemente una aterradora declaración de los hechos.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, a decir verdad, mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo durante esa época del mes, y se aseguraba que nuestras mascotas fueran machos, para no sentirse tan terriblemente superado en número. ¿Y tú? ¿Tenías alguna hermana?

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras ella se unía del lado del pasajero y se encaminaban hacia la calle Decatur.

—Sólo tenía hermanos.

—Epa, imagina si tu padre se hubiese casado con mi madre, hubiésemos tenido a la Tribu Brady.

Él se burló de ella.

—Difícilmente. Créeme, mi familia hacía que los Borgia pareciesen Ozzie y HarrietÀ.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Para un hombre que se enorgullece de ser remilgado y correcto, conoces a muchos íconos populares —Él no hizo ningún comentario—. ¿Cuántos hermanos tenías? —preguntó ella, sorprendiéndolo con su rápido regreso al tema anterior.

Intentó no responder y, sin embargo, lo dijo antes de poder detenerse.

—Hasta un par de años atrás, pensé que tenía sólo cuatro.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—Descubrí que Sasuke también era uno de ellos.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante su revelación.

—¿Cuando estabas vivo no lo sabías?

La culpabilidad y la rabia desgarraron a Itachi ante su inocente pregunta. Realmente debería haberlo sabido. Si tan solo se hubiese molestado en observar a Sasuke cuando eran humanos…

Pero bueno, era hijo de su padre.

—No —dijo él tristemente—, no lo sabía.

—¿Pero lo conocías?

—Era esclavo en nuestra casa. Ella parecía espantada.

—¿Pero era tu hermano? —Él asintió. Sakura se veía tan confundida como él había estado la noche en que se enteró de la verdad—. ¿Cómo podías no saber?

—Tú no comprendes el mundo en que vivía. Uno no cuestionaba ciertas cosas. Cuando mi padre hablaba, eso era la verdad. Uno no miraba a los sirvientes, y Sasuke… no estaba reconocible en esos días.

Sakura sintió una ola de dolor tan profunda que la hizo sufrir junto con él. Envolvió el brazo alrededor del suyo y lo pellizcó suavemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Itachi.

—Me quedo junto a ti para que Sasuke no te golpee otra vez con un rayo. Dijiste que no lastimaría a gente inocente, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Ella le sonrió.

—Llámame Escudo.

Itachi sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, mientras ponía una mano sobre el antebrazo de Sakura.

—Eres una mujer tan extraña.

—Sí, pero estoy comenzando a agradarte, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.

—Nosotros, somos hongos. La próxima vez que lo pienses, en realidad te gustaré.

El problema era que ya le gustaba. Mucho más de lo que debería.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Itachi mientras ella lo llevaba rápidamente por Decatur hacia Iberville, lejos de donde podrían cruzarse con alguno del equipo que lo odiaba cada vez que respiraba.

—Bueno, aún es temprano, así que pensé en hacer chequeo anticipado del perímetro, seguido por una intensa búsqueda en Abyss, que es un club al que estoy segura que jamás entraste. A muchos de los Apolitas les agrada frecuentarlo, y he barrido a varios Daimons allí, y cerca de ese sitio.

—¿No es ese uno de los clubes que Kakashi frecuenta?

—Sí, pero como está en los cementerios, tengo la sensación de que los Daimons se congregarán donde piensen que estarán a salvo.

Itachi no podía discutir eso.

Sakura lo llevó hacia el Café Magnolia.

—¿Tienes hambre otra vez? —preguntó incrédulo, mientras ella entraba al restaurante.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—No te preocupes por eso.

Fue hacia el mostrador y pidió cinco comidas para llevar.

Itachi estaba completamente desconcertado mientras miraba alrededor, de lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría, un sitio "hogareño". Tenía manteles de plástico a cuadros rojos y blancos, y pequeñas mesas y sillas que cualquiera podía encontrar en una casa normal.

Definitivamente, no era el tipo de lugar en que Itachi comía, pero era del gusto de Sakura.

Cuando las órdenes estuvieron listas, Sakura las tomó y salió de regreso a la calle.

Itachi la siguió, intrigado por lo que iba a hacer con ellas.

Su curiosidad terminó en un callejón oscuro. Dejó las bolsas de comida y luego lo tomó del brazo para apartarlo. Itachi escuchó a la gente escabulléndose en la oscuridad.

—Alimentas a los indigentes —dijo él, tranquilamente. Ella asintió—. ¿Lo haces con frecuencia?

—Cada noche, más o menos a esta hora.

Él la hizo detener y la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Alguien debe hacerlo —cuando él abrió la boca para hablar, ella le cubrió los labios con la mano—. Conozco todos los argumentos, Ita. ¿Por qué deberían trabajar cuando hay gente como yo dispuesta a alimentarlos gratis? No puedes salvar al mundo. Deja que otro se ocupe de ellos, etc. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Cada noche, cuando vengo aquí, sé que están allí y que sufren. Uno de los hombres, Martin, fue una vez un prominente empresario al que enjuiciaron y perdió todo. Su esposa se divorció de él y se quedó con los niños. Y como había abandonado la secundaria, y tenía cincuenta y seis años cuando fue a bancarrota, nadie lo contrataba. Trabajó para mí en mi tienda, pero no era suficiente para mantenerse, y no quería aceptar caridad, así que dormía en los callejones. Realmente quería aumentarle el sueldo pero, si lo hacía, tendría que hacer lo mismo con todos, y no puedo permitirme pagarle a cada empleado de medio tiempo de mi tienda treinta mil dólares por año.

—No iba a decir nada de eso, Sakura —dijo él con calma—. Sólo quería decirte que tu compasión por otras personas me abruma.

—Oh —ella le ofreció una débil sonrisa—. Es que estoy acostumbrada a que la gente condene todo lo que hago.

Él levantó la mano de Sakura hasta sus labios y besó sus nudillos.

—No te condeno, señora mía. Simplemente te admiro.

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo completa y lo apabulló. Ella le apretó la mano e hizo la cosa más inesperada del mundo. Puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

Itachi se sentía tan raro. Había visto a amantes hacer esto durante siglos, pero jamás había tenido a nadie que lo hiciera con él. Vacilando, envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y simplemente dejó que el calor de su cuerpo y su tacto se filtraran en él.

No había palabras para lo que sentía ahora mismo. Era una cosa muy ordinaria lo que estaban haciendo. La gente no debería tocarse tan íntimamente en público. Y, sin embargo, jamás había sentido algo mejor que tener a esta extraña mujer a su lado.

La brisa sopló mechones del cabello de ella sobre su mano. Era suave y ligero, y traía imágenes de ella a su mente que no debería tener, salvaje, en su cama. Indomable.

Y causaba estragos en su cuerpo.

No hablaron mucho mientras atravesaban la oscura ciudad donde los humanos hacían sus cosas, inconscientes del peligro que pendía sobre ellos. Era inquietantemente pacífico.

Era apenas pasada la medianoche cuando llegaron a la calle Toulouse. Abyss no era el típico escenario de los clubes de Nueva Orleáns. Era oscuro y poco atrayente, completamente distinto a la mayoría de los lugares para turistas que incitaban a entrar al público en general.

Sakura lo condujo por un extenso callejón que era angosto y un poquito espeluznante.

—Hola, Saku —la saludó un hombre afroamericano alto, mientras chequeaba las identificaciones de una pareja frente a ellos.

Tenía la cabeza rasurada, con tatuajes que marcaban cada centímetro de piel expuesta… incluso sus manos.

—Hola, Ty —dijo Sakura—. ¿Cómo van las cosas esta noche?

—Nada mal —dijo él guiñando el ojo mientras hacía pasar a la pareja—. ¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó, estudiando a Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

—Ita. También es amigo de Kakashi y Simi.

—No, ¡mierda! —dijo antes de extender su mano hacia Itachi—. Ty Gagne. Encantado de conocerte.

Itachi estrechó su mano.

—A ti también.

—Diviértanse y, Saku, nada de armas esta noche, ¿trato hecho?

—Sí, sí, Ty. Nada de derramamiento de sangre. Entendí.

Una vez dentro del club, Itachi quedó desconcertado ante el mar de humanos vestidos de negro. Parecía una convención de Dark Hunters. Era extremadamente fácil distinguir a los turistas que habían tropezado inadvertidamente con el club, o quizás habían sido desafiados a entrar. Había más perforaciones corporales y tatuajes en ese salón que los que había visto en dos mil años de vida.

Muchos de los clientes fijos conocían de vista a Sakura.

—Hola, Vlad —dijo Sakura a un hombre alto y demacrado, con la piel tan pálida que era translúcida.

Vestía una camisa blanca con volados, una chaqueta de smoking de terciopelo rojo sangre y pantalones negros. Su largo cabello negro colgaba alrededor de su rostro enjuto, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un par de anteojos de sol redondos.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —dijo el hombre, antes de sonreír para mostrarle a Itachi un par de colmillos.

Los saludó con un trago de brandy que parecía que contenía sangre. Sus sentidos de Dark Hunter le dijeron a Itachi que era vodka rojo. Los largos y delgados dedos de Vlad estaban cubiertos por garras de plata.

Itachi sintió la necesidad de reír y mostrarle al hombre su propio par de colmillos reales, pero se contuvo.

—Vlad es un vampiro del siglo XV —le dijo ella a Itachi.

—Hijo de Vlad Tepes y nombrado por mi estimado padre —explicó Vlad en un simulado acento de Transilvania.

—¿De veras? —dijo Itachi—. Eso me parece fascinante, ya que el único hijo varón de Vlad, Radu, fue asesinado por los Turcos cuando tenía dieciocho años. El único sobreviviente de Vlad fue una hija, Esperetta, que ahora vive en Miami.

"Vlad" puso los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, Sakura, ¿dónde encuentras a esta gente?

Itachi rió mientras el falso vampiro se alejaba. Sakura se unió a él.

—En serio —dijo, calmándose—. ¿Hay algo de verdad en toda esa porquería que acabas de largar?

Él asintió.

—Pregúntale a Kakashi. El esposo de Retta fue convertido en Dark Hunter por 1480, eso creo, y ella lo siguió. Su esposo es uno de los pocos Dark Hunters que me habla en un tono civilizado.

—¡Genial! —Sakura se quedó atrás mientras otra princesa gótica pasaba entre ellos. Señaló una escalera con la cabeza—. Hay tres bares aquí, y un área llamada Library. Los Daimons generalmente se encuentran rondando el Library o el Sound Bar. Los otros dos son el Main Bar y el Afrodita. Oh, y probablemente debería advertirte que Eros y Psyche tienden a frecuentar el bar Afrodita también, así que seguramente quieras dejarme ese a mí, en caso que aparezcan.

—¡Hey, Saku! —dijo una rubia regordeta mientras agarraba a Sakura en un avasallador abrazo—. ¿Has visto algún vampiro esta noche?

—Hola, Carly —dijo ella, echando una mirada divertida a Itachi—. Esta noche, no. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, si encuentras uno, envíalo hacia mí. Estoy preparada para ser mordida y convertida en inmortal.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te dije que no pueden hacer eso. Es un mito de Hollywood.

—Sí, bueno, quiero ser mitificada. Así que, si encuentras uno, dile que estoy en la Biblioteca, esperando.

—Está bien —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Lo haré.

—Gracias, muñeca.

Itachi se frotó la ceja mientras la mujer rubia los abandonaba.

—Conoces a mucha gente interesante.

Sakura se rió de él.

—Eso lo dice alguien que recibe órdenes de un hombre que ha estado en la tierra durante casi doce mil años, sin mencionar que en realidad conoces a la hija del Conde Drácula. No quiero escuchar eso de ti, compañero.

Tenía un punto por eso.

—¿Podrías relajarte? —ella le levantó el cuello del abrigo antes de desatar y comenzar a desordenar su cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intentando hacer que te mezcles. Ciertamente ayudaría que no te vieras como si estuvieses estreñido ahora mismo.

—¿Perdón?

—Vamos —dijo ella, pasando la mano sobre su boca mientras intentaba suavizarla—. Deja de fruncir el labio y de verte como si tuvieses miedo de contagiarte algo. No es que puedas morir, o algo así.

—Eres tú quien debería estar preocupada.

Ella le hizo un sonido rudo.

—Esto lo dice un hombre cuya cultura en realidad inventó la bulimia. Dime, ¿cuántas veces visitaste el viejo vomitorium?

—No todos hacíamos eso, gracias.

—Sí, claro.

Se apartó.

Itachi apresuró el paso para alcanzarla. Lo último que deseaba era quedarse solo con la rareza de la gente que estaba reunida en este sitio. Claro, no podía lastimarlo pero, sin embargo, eran perturbadores. No podía imaginar por qué Kakashi prefería "pasar el tiempo" en un lugar como este. Era tan bullicioso que no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Las luces causaban estragos a su vista, y la decoración de esqueletos y murciélagos…

Simplemente no era un sitio donde pasaría su tiempo libre, si tuviese alguna opción en ese aspecto.

Pero Sakura se mezclaba con un extraño tipo de conformidad. Este era su ambiente. Su gente y su cultura.

No había nada rígido en nadie aquí.

Ella lo condujo hacia la pista de baile, donde fue saludada por una mujer con un mohawk extremadamente alto y azul eléctrico.

Itachi observó con horror cómo Sakura corría a través de la pista para bailar con la mujer, y lo que parecía ser un hombre vestido en plástico brillante, que estaba sostenido a su cuerpo por enormes hebillas plateadas. Los ojos y labios del hombre estaban pintados de negro y su cabello se veía como si jamás hubiese sido cepillado.

Sakura no parecía notarlo, mientras se balanceaba con la bulliciosa y aplastante música. Era tan adorable.

No le importaba quién la observara. No había cosas tales como el decoro o reglas que la reprimieran.

Simplemente era ella. Y él la amaba por eso.

Riendo por algo que el hombre había dicho, descendió rápidamente hacia el suelo, y luego ascendió con un flexible ritmo que encendió más fantasías de las que Itachi hubiera creído posible. Cada parte masculina en él estaba consciente de ella. Consciente de la suavidad de su rostro, del modo en que las luces volvían su piel luminiscente.

El modo en que su cuerpo se movía como líquido ante el martilleante sonido. Entonces Sakura lo miró. En el instante en que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él, su entrepierna dio un tirón, con una necesaria anticipación. Sonriendo, ella dobló el dedo, indicándole que se acercara.

Itachi en realidad dio un paso adelante antes de poder detenerse. Bailar no era algo que hiciera en público. Como romano, su padre había pensado que era burdo y bajo, y le había prohibido a todos tomar parte de eso. Como Dark Hunter, jamás había pensado en aprender.

Renuente a avergonzarla frente a sus amigos, dio un paso atrás.

Sakura se detuvo, y luego dijo algo al hombre y a la mujer. Besó al hombre en la mejilla y abrazó a la mujer, entonces se unió a él.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿los romanos no tienen ritmo?

—Ninguno que desee compartir.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió aún más.

—Pondría eso a prueba, pero habiéndote visto bailar, yo… —su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras su mirada pasaba por encima del hombro de él.

Itachi giró la cabeza para ver lo que la había paralizado. Divisó a los Daimons instantáneamente.

Había cinco de ellos.

Y se encaminaban hacia la salida con un pequeño grupo de mujeres.

 **ME ENCANTO EL CAPITULO, AMO A ITA Y MAS SI HACE PAREJA CON SAKU :)**

 **TENGO EN MENTE HACER ALGUNA ADAPTACIÓN NAVIDEÑA PARA DICIEMBRE USTEDES QUE OPINAN? COMENTEN PORFA :)**

 **GRACIAS**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Sakura fue hacia los Daimons sin pensarlo, hasta que Itachi la hizo detener.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, indignada.

—Es una trampa.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

Había una expresión extraña en el rostro de Itachi, mientras apretaba con más fuerza su brazo.

—¿No puedes sentirlo? Incluso sin poderes, puedo sentir esto.

—No, y si no salimos, matarán a esas personas.

Ella intentó zafar su brazo, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Sakura, escúchame. Esto no está bien. Los Daimons jamás son tan atrevidos, y tenían que saber que yo estaba aquí.

Él tenía razón. Era demasiado obvio. Itachi resaltaba en esta multitud como la luz del sol en la oscuridad.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Permitir que alguien inocente muera?

—No. Quédate aquí y yo iré.

—Mier…

—Sakura —le dijo él con brusquedad, con sus ojos negros quemándola—. Soy inmortal. Tú no. A menos que uno de ellos esgrima un hacha, no pueden lastimarme demasiado. Sin importar qué me hagan, sobreviviré. Tú podrías no hacerlo.

Sakura quería discutir con él, pero sabía que tenía razón. Sin mencionar que podía sentir en su interior que estaba siendo sincero. No era un acto de "macho" para probar que era superior a ella.

Estaba preocupado por su seguridad, y si estaba preocupado por ella, no podría luchar con la mente clara.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Ve, e intentaré no seguirte.

La mandíbula de Itachi tembló.

—Por mi bien, por favor, haz más que intentar. Lógralo.

La soltó y antes que ella pudiera parpadear, había desaparecido de su vista. Itachi corrió a través de la multitud, detrás de los Daimons. Se detuvo en la entrada lo suficiente como para pedirle a Ty que mantuviera a Sakura en el bar, por su seguridad. No estaba seguro si el hombre lo ayudaría con eso o no, pero si al menos Ty podía retenerla un poco, quizás le daría el tiempo suficiente como para matar a los Daimons antes de que ella llegase y se pusiera en peligro.

Luego de abandonar el bar, vaciló en la calle. La bulliciosa música aún sonaba en sus oídos. Pero aún así, podía sentir a los Daimons…

Al final de la calle, dobló por Royal y fue en la dirección por la que estaba seguro que habían desaparecido. Los Daimons estaban moviéndose rápido, llevándolo hacia la oscuridad.

A menos que estuviera equivocado, lo cual era muy poco probable, había un gran grupo de ellos.

Comenzó a caminar más despacio mientras se acercaba a la calle St. Louis y doblaba allí. No había ido muy lejos cuando se encontró con un portón apenas entreabierto.

Estaban dentro. Tranquilos y quietos. Esperando.

¿Ya habían matado a los humanos?

Extrayendo una daga, y sosteniéndola de tal modo que la hoja estuviese en línea con su antebrazo mientras el puño descansaba letalmente en su palma, abrió más la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ni un solo sonido mientras entraba al patio negro como boca de lobo.

Era una noche sin luna, y a diferencia de la mayor parte de Nueva Orleáns, no había luces allí. Anduvo por el costado del edificio, sabiendo exactamente qué esperar.

Los Daimons estaban al acecho.

Podía escuchar a alguien chasqueando la lengua.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me enfrenté a un Dark Hunter verdaderamente inteligente. Este ya sabe que estamos aquí.

Itachi dio la vuelta a los matorrales para encontrar a un grupo de nueve Daimons esperando en el patio. Las mujeres que había pensado eran humanas, no lo eran.

Tenían colmillos. Demonios.

Itachi se enderezó hasta su completa e imperiosa estatura, y arqueó una ceja al grupo.

—Bueno, cuando uno envía una llamada cósmica, asumo que desea que la respondan.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los labios del Daimon que había hablado, mientras se movía lentamente en medio del grupo, para poder pararse frente a Itachi. Apenas más bajo, el Daimon tenía una esbelta estructura y, como todos los de su especie, era perfecto en su forma masculina.

—La llamada no era para ti —el Daimon suspiró con fastidio. Evidentemente irritado, miró al grupo detrás de él—. Creí haberles dicho que sacaran a la mujer, no al Dark Hunter.

—Lo intentamos, Danzo —dijo una de las mujeres—. Ella se quedó atrás.

Itachi se puso furioso ante el nombre del Daimon que había marcado el rostro de Sakura. Quería hacerlo pedazos, pero sabía que no le convenía delatar a Sakura o a sí mismo actuando como si ella fuese especial para él.

Si hubiera mantenido la compostura la noche en que sus hermanos lo habían matado, hubiesen dejado a Izumi en paz. No iba a sacrificar a Sakura innecesariamente.

Danzo frunció el ceño.

—¿Sakura Haruno se quedó atrás?

—El Dark Hunter le dijo que lo hiciera —agregó otro Daimon—. Los escuché.

—Interesante —Danzo giró para enfrentarlo—. Me resulta difícil imaginar que Sakura le hiciera caso a alguien. Debes ser especial, en efecto.

—Ella no pensó que fuesen una amenaza —dijo Itachi impasiblemente—. No valían su tiempo —bostezó mientras los miraba—. No más de lo que valen el mío — el Daimon se movió para golpearlo. Itachi atrapó su brazo, giró, y le dio un codazo en la garganta. Danzo se tambaleó hacia atrás, maldiciendo—. Sé todo sobre los griegos y sus trucos —refunfuñó mientras aferraba el cuello de Danzo con un puño y lo arrojaba a la calle—. Más que nada, sé matarlos.

Antes que pudiera mover su daga y matar a Danzo, los otros se treparon a él. Uno lo tomó de atrás mientras que una de las mujeres se acercaba a apuñalarlo con una larga daga de aspecto cruel.

La pateó y luego giró para hacer frente a los que estaban detrás de él. Uno de los Daimons le pegó en la cara. Itachi hizo rechinar sus dientes mientras el dolor explotaba en su mejilla, hacia su nariz, y sentía la sangre.

Pero el dolor no era nada nuevo para él. Como mortal, había estado familiarizado con las palizas y el sufrimiento.

Itachi devolvió el golpe y puso al Daimon de rodillas.

De la nada, un rayo divino lo golpeó con fuerza en el centro del pecho. Lo levantó del suelo y lo arrojó contra la pared de ladrillos que tenía detrás. Itachi no podía respirar. Intentó mantenerse en pie, pero la total agonía se impuso a su deseo, y cayó al piso.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —dijo Danzo—. Fue un don que heredé de mi padre — Danzo se inclinó y aferró la mano derecha de Itachi para estudiar su anillo de sello romano—. Esto es algo que también encuentro interesante. Un romano en Nueva Orleáns. Naruto de Tracia debe amarte realmente.

Itachi lo miró con furia mientras se forzaba a darse vuelta.

Apenas se había movido cuando Danzo lo golpeó con otro horroroso relámpago.

—¿Qué haremos con él? —preguntó una de las mujeres. Danzo rió una vez más, luego lo sujetó.

Pero fue Itachi quien rió con más fuerza mientras pateaba al Daimon y se quitaba de encima el dolor.

Atrapó a Danzo y lo arrojó contra la pared, donde rebotó con un golpe seco.

—La pregunta no es qué harán conmigo. Es que haré yo con ustedes.

Sakura ya no soportaba esperar más. Pero tampoco era completamente estúpida. Extrayendo su teléfono celular, llamó a Kakashi, quien respondió al primer timbre.

—Hola, Saku —dijo riendo—, el número de Itachi es 204-555-6239.

—Realmente odio cuando haces eso, Kakashi.

—¿Sabes qué odiarás aún más?

—No puedo imaginarlo.

—Date vuelta.

Lo hizo, y lo encontró de pie al otro lado del bar. Con más de dos metros de altura, y vistiendo un par de altas botas góticas que le agregaban unos buenos siete centímetros y medio, era imposible de pasar por alto.

A pesar de lo que él había dicho, Sakura sintió una ola de alivio al verlo allí. Colgando el teléfono, cruzó el salón para unírsele.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sabía que saldrías a buscar a Itachi y estoy aquí para ir contigo.

—Entonces tú también piensas que está en problemas.

—Sé que lo está. Vamos.

Sakura no le pidió que se explicara. Sabía que no le convenía. Kakashi Hatake raramente respondía algo. Vivía la vida en sus propios términos y era espeluznantemente callado acerca de todo.

Kakashi encabezó el camino fuera del club y hacia la calle. Sakura no sabía adónde se dirigían, pero él parecía saberlo instintivamente.

—Tengo una sensación muy mala —le dijo a Kakashi mientras prácticamente corrían por la calle.

—También yo —dijo él, agachándose para pasar por un portón abierto.

Sakura lo siguió dentro, luego se detuvo mientras observaba la cosa más increíble que había visto en su vida.

Itachi luchando. Sostenía una espada en cada mano mientras mantenía alejados a cuatro Daimons que arremetían contra él y esquivaban sus ataques con una consumada habilidad propia. Era fluido, violento, y morbosamente hermoso.

Girando sobre sí mismo, Itachi atrapó a uno de los rubios Daimons con un gancho que desgarró su pecho, perforando el punto negro sobre su corazón, donde estaban reunidas las almas humanas. Hizo que el Daimon explotara en un polvo dorado.

Kakashi se unió a la pelea atrapando a dos de los Daimons con un palo. Los apartó de Itachi, permitiendo que el romano se concentrara en el otro Daimon.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, sólo para sentir algo frío y maligno rozándola.

—Predecible —dijo la siniestra e inolvidable voz otra vez.

Un destello de algo chisporroteó junto a ella, dirigido a Kakashi.

En un momento Kakashi estaba perforando a un Daimon con su palo, y en el siguiente estaba de rodillas, mientras Itachi mataba a su propio Daimon.

El segundo Daimon con el que Kakashi había estado peleando se acercó para apuñalarlo, sólo para que su golpe fuese interceptado por Itachi, quien pateó al Daimon y luego lo mató.

Sakura corrió hacia Kakashi, que estaba en el suelo, siseando mientras sostenía su brazo como si estuviera quebrado.

—Simi —jadeó—. Forma humana. ¡Ahora!

El enorme tatuaje de dragón en el antebrazo de Kakashi se despegó de la piel y formó una sombra rojo oscura que rápidamente se transformó en la demonio que Sakura tan bien conocía.

—¿Akri? —preguntó Simi mientras atrapaba la cabeza de Kakashi—. Akri, ¿qué te duele?

Sakura se arrodilló junto a ellos e intentó ver el brazo de Kakashi. Se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, literalmente, sólo que no se endurecía. Su piel se estaba volviendo de un color blanco-grisáceo, y se extendía por su brazo, hacia el hombro.

Con el rostro golpeado por la pelea, Itachi cayó de rodillas al otro lado de Kakashi.

—¿Qué es eso?

Kakashi se retorció como si estuviera en llamas.

—Simi… Akra… Thea Kalosis. Biazomai, biazomai.

Sakura vio la expresión aterrorizada en el rostro de Simi antes de que la demonio se desvaneciera.

—¿Kakashi? —preguntó, entrando en pánico—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Nada —jadeó. Tomó la camisa de Itachi—. Lleva a Sakura a casa. ¡Ahora!

—No podemos dejarte —dijeron, al unísono.

—¡Vayan! —dijo Kakashi bruscamente un instante antes de que la piel gris pedregosa se arrastrara aún más por su cuerpo.

No lo hicieron.

Kakashi luchó y gritó mientras el color grisáceo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sakura lo hizo recostar sobre el piso. Kakashi jadeó, como si estuviese intentando apartar lo que sea que tenía.

Era una batalla perdida.

Sus cambiantes ojos plateados se hincharon antes de volverse grises, y él quedó tan inmóvil como un cadáver. Kakashi no respiraba. No se movía. Era como si algo lo tuviese completamente paralizado.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó a Itachi.

—Tú mueres.

Sakura giró ante la malévola voz detrás de ella, para encontrarse otra vez con el fantasma. Estaba rodeado por más Daimons.

—Dios mío, ¿quién esparció el fertilizante de Daimons? Están apareciendo inesperadamente, como en una mala película de terror —dijo Sakura.

Itachi se puso de pie.

Antes que ella pudiese moverse, Itachi se trabó en combate con ellos. Sakura se apresuró a unirse a la lucha.

—¡No maten a la mujer! —le gruñó el fantasma a los Daimons—. La necesito con vida.

Otro Daimon rubio rió.

—Sí, pero siéntanse libres de darle una paliza, todo lo que quieran.

Sakura se dio vuelta para encontrar a otro Daimon más detrás de ella. Lo golpeó con el brazo, sólo para que él esquivara su ataque y se enderezara para enviar un asombroso golpe a sus costillas.

El dolor la hizo caer de rodillas.

Itachi maldijo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. Dos Daimons lo detuvieron. Sin nada más que la pura fuerza de voluntad, Sakura se levantó.

El Daimon se veía impresionado.

Sakura fue a golpearlo, pero él se apartó, rápido como un rayo. Esta vez, cuando intentó golpearla, fue arrojado contra el edificio junto a ella.

—Déjala en paz —gruñó Itachi.

Se colocó entre ella y el resto de los Daimons.

Sakura se apartó la manga y disparó un tiro de ballesta hacia el Daimon más cercano. Se desintegró.

De repente, algo rebotó entre los Daimons, matando a dos de ellos instantáneamente antes de desaparecer.

Sakura miró más allá de la horda de Daimons para ver a la caballería. Julian, Talon, y Naruto estaban entrando, con las armas desenfundadas. Jamás había estado más feliz de verlos. Solo, cada uno de los hombres rubios era peligroso. Juntos, eran invencibles.

Junto a Itachi, luchó contra los Daimons mientras que Naruto, Julian, y Talon se unían a la pelea. A los cinco no les llevó nada de tiempo terminar con todos ellos. A decir verdad, era una colorida muestra mientras los Daimons se desintegraban uno por uno.

Excepto el que la había golpeado. El fantasma se envolvió alrededor de ese Daimon en particular, y los dos parecieron evaporarse. Sakura frunció el ceño ante la peculiar imagen. Hasta que escuchó la resonante maldición de Naruto. En un momento Itachi estaba a su lado, y al siguiente estaba siendo arrojado de cara a la pared.

—¡Bastardo! —gruñó Naruto mientras lo aporreaba.

Itachi esquivó los golpes y giró hacia el costado. Lanzó a Naruto contra la pared, y lo hubiese sostenido allí si Julian no lo hubiese agarrado por detrás.

Lo próximo que supo fue que Julian también estaba golpeando a Itachi. Sin pensarlo, Sakura fue hacia Julian, pateándolo. Se paró entre el romano y los dos griegos.

—Sal de mi camino, Sakura —dijo Naruto mientras observaba con odio a Itachi—. No quiero que Hinata se moleste conmigo por lastimarte por ser estúpida.

—Y yo no quiero que Hinata se moleste conmigo por lisiarte permanentemente por ser un idiota.

—Esto no es un juego, Sakura —dijo Julian sombríamente.

En su vida humana, Julian había sido el General griego que había comandado a Naruto. Desgraciadamente, se había metido en líos con los dioses, que lo habían maldecido encerrándolo en un libro, para ser esclavo sexual de cualquier mujer que lo convocara.

La mejor amiga de Selena, Grace Alexander, había liberado al semidiós.

Desde entonces, Julian se había unido frecuentemente a los Dark Hunters para luchar contra los Daimons, y ahora se estaba uniendo a Naruto para matar a Itachi.

Era algo que ella jamás permitiría.

Extendió los brazos para mantenerlos alejados.

—No, no lo es.

—Está bien, Sakura —dijo Itachi detrás de ella—. Esta es una confrontación que ha esperado mucho tiempo.

—Talon —dijo Sakura, mirando al alto celta rubio que estaba de pie detrás de sus amigos griegos. Como siempre, Talon vestía como un motociclista, con una chaqueta de motociclista negra, camiseta, y pantalones de cuero. Su cabello estaba corto, excepto por dos finas trenzas que colgaban de su sien izquierda—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Talon hizo una mueca.

—Desdichadamente, sí.

Fue a pararse junto a ella.

—Celta… —refunfuñó Naruto.

Con una expresión decidida, Talon cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Miren —dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados—. Ahora mismo tenemos problemas más grandes que ustedes dos odiando a Itachi y su familia.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Naruto. Sakura señaló el suelo, donde Kakashi estaba recostado, inmóvil. El rostro de Naruto se puso pálido mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el cuerpo de Kakashi—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé —dijo Sakura—. Uno de los Daimons le hizo eso, y necesitamos ponerlo a salvo.

Naruto miró rencorosa y furiosamente a Itachi.

—No hemos terminado.

Itachi no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia Kakashi.

Cuando comenzó a levantarlo, Naruto lo apartó de un empujón.

—Quita tus sucias manos de él, romano. No necesitamos tu ayuda. Nos ocupamos de los nuestros.

—Resulta que Itachi es el único Dark Hunter aquí —le dijo Sakura bruscamente a su cuñado—. Él tiene más derecho a ayudar a Kakashi…

—Los griegos no desean ni necesitan ayuda Romana —dijo Julian mientras pasaba bruscamente junto a Itachi.

Sakura sintió la furia de Itachi, su dolor, pero más que nada sintió su vergüenza.

¿Por qué?

—¿Ita?

En cuanto salió de su boca, Sakura se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error estratégico. Naruto soltó una vulgar palabrota.

—Oh, no me digas que te has asociado con él. Mierda, Sakura, pensé que incluso tú tenías más sentido que para hacerlo.

¡Era suficiente! Sakura fue a pararse frente a él.

—Libérate de esa cruz, Naruto. Literalmente —hizo un gesto hacia Itachi—. Él no te lastimó.

Naruto frunció el labio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas allí?

—Uuuh, qué infantil. No, no estaba allí. Pero puedo sacar cuentas, y sé cuántos años tenía cuando te mataron. ¿Qué? ¿Dejaste que un niño de cinco años te clavara?

Alguien la tomó por detrás. Sakura comenzó a atacar hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Itachi quien la sostenía.

—No lo hagas, Sakura. Sólo déjalo.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Estoy cansada del modo en que te tratan. ¿Tú no?

El rostro de Itachi era completamente estoico, pero su corazón no. Ella sentía su dolor.

—Sinceramente, no me importa lo que piensan de mí. Realmente. Y no necesitas alienar a toda tu familia. Deja este asunto en paz.

—¿Por qué?

Itachi miró más allá de ella, a Naruto, y luego volvió a mirarla fijamente. Con dureza.

—Esto esperará. Ahora mismo, Kakashi y tú necesitan estar a salvo. Ve con Naruto.

Sakura quería discutir, pero él tenía razón y ella no era tan terca como para no reconocer ese hecho básico. Mientras más tiempo se quedaran allí discutiendo, más peligro corría Kakashi, especialmente porque Simi no estaba allí para protegerlo.

Su primera prioridad era poner a salvo a Kakashi.

—Ten cuidado.

Itachi hizo un saludo romano extrañamente tierno, giró sobre sus talones y los abandonó.

—Eres increíble —gruñó Naruto mientras él y Julian levantaban el cuerpo de Kakashi del suelo—. No puedo creer que le gritaste a Hinata acerca de mí, y ahora te acurrucas con ese bastardo.

—Cállate, Naruto —dijo Sakura—. A diferencia de Hinata, no me importaría clavarte una estaca en el medio del corazón.

—¿Adónde llevamos a T-Rex? —preguntó Talon mientras tomaba los pies de Kakashi y ayudaba a cargarlo.

—De regreso a mi casa —respondió Naruto—. Luego del ataque de ese demonio a Bride Kattalakis cuando estaba visitándonos, Kakashi puso una especie de hechizo mágico para hacerla segura. Supongo que lo que sea que le hizo esto no podrá regresar y lastimarlo aún más si está allí.

Talon asintió.

—¿Qué le hizo esto, exactamente?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Algo lo golpeó y puf, cayó. Sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera vi con qué lo golpearon.

Talon suspiró lentamente.

—Hombre, no hubiese pensado que algo podía derribar a Kakashi. No de este modo.

—Sí —concordó Sakura—, pero al menos aún está vivo. O algo así… de un modo extraño.

No quería admitir lo asustada que estaba por el hecho que los Daimons habían derribado al poderoso Atlante sin ningún problema. Si podían hacer esto, entonces no había dudas de lo que podían hacerle al resto de ellos.

Lo que quedaba por probar era porqué los Daimons los habían dejado en paz cuando también podrían haberlos matado.

No tenía sentido.

Se dirigieron por los callejones más oscuros y menos transitados, evitando Daimons e inocentes transeúntes que pudiesen llamar a la policía si los veían cargando lo que parecía un cadáver mientras iban hacia el Land Rover de Julian.

Sakura subió al asiento trasero con Kakashi mientras que Talon se quedó atrás para continuar patrullando en busca de Daimons. Subiendo al asiento de pasajeros, Naruto se mantuvo sombríamente silencioso mientras Julian los conducía hacia el Garden District, donde la mansión de Naruto quedaba a menos de dos calles de la de Itachi.

Se preguntaba si alguno de los dos hombres se habría dado cuenta de lo cerca que vivían. Eran prácticamente vecinos y, sin embargo, estaban divididos por un odio infinito.

Apartando eso de su mente, pasó la mano por el cabello de Kakashi. Tenía una textura extraña, esponjosa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a medias y, por una vez, el color plateado no cambiaba. Era aterrador pensar que algo podía hacerle esto, y que ninguno de ellos sabía qué era, o si podrían restablecerlo.

Dios, ¿qué pasaría si no podían?

¿Qué pasaría a los Dark Hunters si ya no tuviesen a Kakashi para dirigirlos? Era un pensamiento aterrador. Él siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir. Cómo hacer las cosas mejores para todos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura luchó por disminuir su pánico. Simi buscaría ayuda para Kakashi. No había modo de que no lo hiciera.

Los hombres se bajaron y sacaron a Kakashi del asiento, y luego lo cargaron dentro de la casa, con Sakura un paso detrás de ellos.

Hinata se levantó del sofá en el instante en que vio a Kakashi siendo llevado a su vestíbulo.

—Oh, mi dios, ¿qué sucedió?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Naruto mientras él y Julian llevaban a Kakashi arriba, por las escaleras de caoba.

—¿Saku? —preguntó Hinata.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió a los hombres. Hinata se unió a la procesión por la escalera. Al llegar al rellano superior, un alto hombre afroamericano salió de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—¿Kakashi? —dijo, con una voz profundamente acentuada.

—No sabemos lo que sucedió —dijo Naruto, en respuesta a su tácita pregunta, mientras pasaban junto a él.

—Hola, soy Sakura —dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hacia el nuevo Dark Hunter que estaba protegiendo a su familia.

—Kassim —dijo él, estrechándole la mano antes que ambos siguieran a los hombres a la habitación de Kakashi.

Una vez que tuvieron a Kakashi seguramente arropado en la cama, Naruto frunció el labio mirando a Sakura.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermana sobre su nuevo amigo, Hinata?

—Naruto —dijo Sakura en tono de advertencia—. Basta, o cojearás.

—¿Qué amigo? —preguntó Hinata.

—Itachi Uchiha —dijo Julian—. Estaban bastante amigables esta noche, cuando los encontramos.

—Sí, lo estábamos —dijo Sakura—. Y no es asunto tuyo.

Hinata la miró penetrantemente.

—Sakura…

—¡Cállense! —dijo Sakura con brusquedad—. Miren, me someteré alegremente a la sesión de "ataquemos a la hermana Sakura" luego de ayudar a Kakashi. Ahora mismo comenzaré a llamar a algunas personas para ver si alguien sabe cómo arreglar esto. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, furiosos y criticándome todo lo que quieran, pero no voy a escucharlos.

Sacando su teléfono del cinto, Sakura fue hacia la escalera, y bajó al living para llamar a Tia, quien fue completamente inútil para esto.

—Vamos, T —le rogó Sakura a su hermana—. Tiene que haber un hechizo para deshacerlo.

—No, si no sabes lo que lo causó. Kakashi no es exactamente humano, Saku. Un movimiento equivocado y podríamos hacerle daño realmente.

Sakura gruñó al teléfono y colgó. Hinata acababa de unirse a ella en la sala cuando escucharon que algo golpeaba la puerta principal con tanta fuerza que hacía temblar las bisagras.

Pasándole el teléfono a Hinata, Sakura extrajo su estilete de la bota.

—¡Akri! —El gemido maníaco de Simi hizo eco por la caza como un violento trueno—. ¡Deja entrar a Simi, akri!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hinata, con el rostro pálido.

—Es el demonio de Kakashi.

—¿Simi está haciendo ese terrible sonido? —preguntó Naruto mientras él y Julian bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

—Así parece —dijo Sakura mientras iba hacia la puerta. Naruto fue más rápido.

—¡No! —dijo—. Podría ser un truco.

—Un truco, mi trasero —murmuró ella—. ¿Simi? ¿Eres tú?

—Sakura, déjame entrar. No puedo ayudar a akri si no puedo verlo. Tengo que ayudar a mi akri. Déjame entrar, o Simi convertirá en barbacoa esta puerta, así que ayúdame.

—No puedes, Simi. El escudo te lastimará si lo intentas. Tienen que invitarte a entrar.

Sakura se quedó helada al oír la amable y desconocida voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía un débil rastro de acento extranjero.

—¿Quién está contigo, Sim?

—Una de las koris de la diosa-zorra, son personas que la sirven en su templo en el Olimpo. Katra es gente de buena calidad que ayudará a mi akri. Ahora, ¡deja entrar a Simi!

—Está bien —le dijo Sakura a Naruto—. Conozco a Simi lo suficientemente bien como para comprobar que es ella allí afuera.

Naruto la miró amenazantemente.

—Sí, y también conoces a Itachi. Eso me da mucha fe en tu juicio… no. Sakura se puso rígida.

—Hinata, si las pelotas de tu marido significan algo para ti, sugiero que lo apartes de mi camino, o estará cantando como una soprano.

—Deja que abra la puerta, Naruto.

—Y un demonio —dijo él con brusquedad—. Mi hija está durmiendo arriba.

—Su sobrina está durmiendo arriba —le recordó Hinata—. Sakura jamás pondría a Marissa en peligro. Ahora, muévete.

Naruto hizo un gesto como si quisiera ahorcar a ambas, y luego dio un paso al costado.

Sakura abrió la puerta para ver a Simi afuera, con una mujer extremadamente alta y vestida con una toga.

Ninguna de las dos preguntó dónde estaba Kakashi, parecían saberlo instintivamente.

—No te preocupes, Saku —dijo Simi mientras la mujer increíblemente alta iba hacia la escalera—. Katra jamás lastimará a mi akri. Ella lo ama, como nosotros.

Katra no escuchó a Simi mientras subía las escaleras de esa casa desconocida. Pero, por otro lado, no había tal cosa como una casa desconocida para ella. Había heredado grandes poderes tanto de su padre como de su madre, incluyendo la habilidad de sentir la esencia y distribución de los edificios.

Esta casa hacía eco de calidez, respeto y amor. No era de extrañar que a Kakashi le agradara quedarse aquí cada vez que visitaba Nueva Orleáns. Este era un hogar maravilloso, y Marissa era una niña afortunada por vivir allí. Cómo deseaba haber conocido un sitio así cuando era pequeña.

Abrió la última puerta del pasillo para encontrar a Kakashi recostado boca abajo en una enorme cama de postes.

Kat se detuvo ante la imagen de Kakashi allí. Jamás, en todos estos siglos, había estado tan cerca de él. Como una joven mujer, había intentado con frecuencia echar vistazos cuando él iba al Olimpo a ver a Artemisa. Como todas las sirvientas de la diosa, Kat era desterrada del templo cada vez que él lo visitaba.

Ella, más que ninguna otra, tenía prohibido estar ni siquiera cerca de él. Y ahora…

Había esperado por este simple y único momento toda su vida. Por una posibilidad de tocarlo. De conocerlo.

De sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, sólo una vez.

Con el corazón martilleando, cruzó la habitación para detenerse junto a la cama que en realidad no tenía espacio para su alto y delgado cuerpo. La palidez y el extraño color de su piel no hacían nada para disminuir el hecho que era, sin una sola duda, el hombre más apuesto que había nacido jamás.

Pero era tanto más que belleza externa.

Incluso estático, era imponente y atemorizante. Ella podía sentir sus poderes extendiéndose hacia ella. Llamándola.

Era poder encarnado.

Más que eso, era invalorable para el orden del universo. Si Kakashi muriese alguna vez…

Ni siquiera toleraba pensarlo.

Usando sus propios poderes, que sólo eran menores que los de él, Kat cerró y trabó la puerta de la habitación con sus pensamientos antes de bajar su capucha y sentarse a su lado. Quería algunos minutos a solas con él, donde nadie pudiera observarlos.

—Eres tan apuesto —susurró mientras trazaba la línea de sus cejas.

Desde el primer momento en que lo había vislumbrado, cuando era una niña, había anhelado tocar su mano. Anhelado que él la llamara por su nombre.

O, mejor aún, anhelaba que él supiera que ella existía. Pero no podía ser.

Artemisa siempre estaría en medio de ellos. Había ordenado siglos atrás que nadie, especialmente Kat, jamás pudiera tocar al sagrado Kakashi.

Sin embargo allí estaba, sentada a solas con él, muy lejos de la mirada alerta de la diosa.

Las emociones profundamente arraigadas la engulleron. Incapaz de resistir la marea que la arrastraba, Kat se recostó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que estuviera despierto, para conocerla. Para sentirla.

Pero no lo estaba.

Jamás sabría que ella había estado aquí. Que había sido quien lo había ayudado. Simi tenía prohibido decírselo, y en cuanto ella desapareciera, los demás, que estaban abajo, también olvidarían que la habían visto.

—Te amo —susurró a su oído—. Siempre te amaré.

Depositó un casto beso en su mejilla ante de apartarse y tomar su gran mano en la de ella.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras rozaba los dedos de Kakashi contra su mejilla.

—Un día —susurró—, nos conoceremos. Lo prometo.

Kat destrabó la puerta con sus poderes, y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo. Tenía tres hojas del Árbol de la Vida que sólo florecía en el jardín de la Destructora, muy profundo dentro de los pasillos de su templo en Kalosis. Sólo eso podía romper el ypnsi, el sagrado sueño que Orasia había dispensado una vez, desde los sagrados pasillos de Katoteros en los días en que los antiguos dioses Atlantes habían gobernado la tierra.

Sólo esto podía devolver a Kakashi su fuerza completa.

Kat retorció las hojas hasta que estuvieron húmedas. Sosteniéndolas sobre los labios de Kakashi, las aplastó más, hasta que fueron capaces de dejar caer nueve gotas dentro de su boca.

Observó cómo el color se esparció desde sus labios, lentamente, hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Él respiró hondo y luego abrió los ojos. Ella se desvaneció instantáneamente.

Kakashi sintió el aire agitarse a su alrededor. Se sentó rápidamente y deseó no haberlo hecho, cuando sintió que el dolor inundaba su cuerpo.

Secándose los labios, hizo una mueca ante el amargo y desagradable sabor que tenía en la boca.

—¿Akri?

Su corazón dejó de latir al escuchar la vacilante voz de Simi un instante antes que ella irrumpiera en la habitación y saltara a la cama junto a él.

De repente, todo regresó a su mente. Los Daimons. El golpe…

¿Qué demonios lo había golpeado?

—Simi, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Ella lo agarró en un abrazo que lo tiró de espaldas, con ella envuelta en la parte superior de su torso.

—Asustaste a Simi, akri. Ella no sabía qué te sucedía. Te pusiste todo gris y desagradable como una estatua, o algo así. ¡Se supone que no hagas eso! Eso dijiste.

—Estoy bien, Sim —le dijo, acunándola—. Eso creo. ¿Por qué estoy en casa de Naruto… contigo en tu forma humana?

—Te trajimos aquí.

Kakashi se tensó ante el sonido de la voz de Naruto. Se sentó lentamente con Simi aún abrazándolo.

Con los brazos doblados sobre el pecho, Naruto se quedó parado en el umbral con Julian y Hinata.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi asintió.

—Eso creo. Aún estoy un poquito confuso, pero respiro.

O al menos lo intentaba, dado el hecho que Simi estaba pegada a él como una protectora mamá osa.

—¿Sabes lo que te sucedió? —preguntó Sakura desde algún sitio, en el pasillo. Desdichadamente sí, pero no era algo que necesitaran saber, ya que Simi había ido en busca del antídoto y lo había restaurado. Gracias a los dioses, había comprendido su orden.

Si los demás alguna vez se enteraban de quién y qué era…

Pero eso llevaba a la pregunta: ¿quién entre los Daimons sabía la verdad acerca de él? ¿Cómo sabían que tenían que golpearlo con el único compuesto que podía neutralizarlo en realidad?

Y no es que fuese a funcionar nuevamente. Mientras supiera que debía esperarlo, sabría que debía protegerse.

Y habría sufrimiento para el próximo que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar lastimarlo.

—Está bien, Simi —dijo Kakashi, palmeando a la demonio en la espalda—. Puedes soltarme.

—No, no puedo —dijo ella, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza—. Te habías puesto todo espantoso, akri. Como una de esas cosas que hay en casa. ¡Ew! A Simi no le gusta eso. Tienes que quedarte lindo y rosado, como se supone. O azul. No me molesta cuando estás azul. De piel, quiero decir. Cuando estás azul de espíritu, también pone triste a Simi.

—Está bien, Simi —dijo Kakashi, interrumpiéndola antes de que dijera algo que no se suponía que dijera.

—¿Tu piel se vuelve azul? —preguntó Naruto.

—La piel de todos se vuelve azul cuando tenemos frío —respondió evasivamente.

Kakashi se deslizó fuera de la cama a pesar del abrazo de Simi, que aún no había aflojado. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación para distraerlos del hecho que había estado tan cerca de morir como era posible para los de su especie.

Simi fue a pararse detrás de él y mantuvo sus brazos apretados firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Kakashi.

—Me parece que alguien está unida a ti, T-Rex —dijo Talon riendo.

—Sí, un poquito.

Kakashi salió de la habitación.

—¿Puedo tomar un poco de helado? —preguntó Simi mientras finalmente lo soltaba. Comenzó a ir hacia las escaleras, pero se desvió hacia el cuarto de Marissa para espiar por la puerta cerrada—. ¡Shh! —dijo en voz alta mientras se enderezaba—. La bebé está durmiendo.

—Sí, y Sakura está escabulléndose —dijo Naruto—. ¿Estás escapando a encontrarte con Itachi?

Sakura se puso rígida ante la pregunta.

—Dime algo, Kakashi —preguntó en un tono bajo mientras se acercaba a él en la escalera—. ¿A Artemisa le importaría que mate a un ex-Dark Hunter?

—No, pero creo que a tu hermana sí.

Sakura miró sobre el hombro a Hinata.

—Entonces será mejor que esté asegurado. Porque está a un paso de una desagradable caída por estas escaleras.

—No me amenaces, Saku —dijo Naruto—. Fuiste tan grosera conmigo cuando descubriste que estaba con Hinata… En realidad, intentaste matarme. Ahora estás enganchándote con el peor tipo de perverso. Dile, Kakashi. Los de su tipo asesinaban sin compasión.

Sakura se dio vuelta en lo alto de la escalera para enfrentarlo.

—¿Los de su tipo? ¿Qué, un antiguo General? Parece que conozco a otras dos personas que eran de su tipo —miró significativamente a Naruto y a Julian.

—Sakura —dijo Hinata—. Es suficiente. Sabías cómo se sentía Naruto respecto a Itachi. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

Kakashi se frotó la cabeza como si le doliera.

—Gente, dejen a Sakura en paz. Fui yo quien la unió a Itachi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Naruto, Julian, y Hinata al unísono.

Kakashi se detuvo en el primer escalón para mirar agudamente a Sakura.

—Saku, ¿cómo es tu hombre ideal?

—¿Sinceramente? —Kakashi asintió—. Tú —dijo, sin dudarlo—. Alguien alto, hermoso, excéntrico y gótico.

—¿Y qué piensas de Itachi?

Miró vacilantemente a su hermana.

—Es insoportable, pero realmente me gusta.

Naruto y Julian maldijeron.

—Sakura… —dijo Hinata en tono de advertencia.

—No me digas así. Jesús, estoy cansada que todos salten sobre mí.

Sakura descendió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para irse.

En cuanto la abrió, se encontró con Sai en los escalones, quien le sonrió antes de ingresar al vestíbulo. Pasó junto a ella antes que pudiera advertirle que Kakashi estaba en la casa…

Con Simi.

En blanco, Sakura se dio vuelta.

—¡Hey, Saiy! —dijo Simi, con el rostro radiante mientras finalmente se alejaba bailando de Kakashi para saludar a Sai.

Sakura se quedó helada de pavor.

Ella supo en el instante en que Kakashi se dio cuenta que Simi "conocía" a Sai. Su rostro se manchó de rojo por la furia.

Sai se quedó petrificado, y luego boquiabierto.

Simi parecía inconsciente del estrago que había causado.

—Saiy —dijo, poniendo sus manos en la cadera mientras hacía pucheros—. ¿Por qué no te encontraste conmigo anoche, como dijiste que harías?

La boca de Sai se abrió y se cerró mientras Kakashi dejaba escapar un rugido de rabia. Tomó a Sai de la garganta y lo colgó contra la pared. Sai se golpeó tan fuerte que en realidad atravesó el yeso.

Sakura se encogió en compasivo dolor mientras Sai luchaba por levantarse del polvo del yeso.

—No sabía que era tu novia, Kakashi —jadeó Sai—. Lo juro.

Los ojos plateados de Kakashi cambiaron a un brillante tono de rojo.

—Ella no es mi novia, imbécil. Es mi hija.

Sakura no hubiese pensado que fuera posible, pero Sai se puso aún más pálido.

—Pero ella es tan… tan joven… tú eres tan joven… —Sai tragó audiblemente—. Estoy tan jodido.

Los ojos de Kakashi parecían explotar en rojo y amarillo mientras golpeaba a Sai con tanta fuerza, que lo envió a más de cinco metros, hasta Naruto.

Marissa comenzó a llorar, escaleras arriba.

—Hinata, atiende a tu bebé —gruñó Kakashi en una voz que no era humana. Era profunda y cavernosa. Espantosa.

Mientras estaba distraído, Sakura corrió hacia Kakashi, pero él estiró la mano y ella se detuvo de repente como si una fuerza invisible la sostuviera.

—¡Akri! —chilló Simi—. ¡No!

Kakashi se movió hacia Sai, pero antes que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Simi estaba de pie entre ellos.

Sakura se encogió mientras Kakashi soltaba un grito angustiado.

—¡Jamás debías tener conocimiento carnal! —le dijo a su demonio.

Mientras el resto de ellos temía por sus vidas, Simi no estaba para nada perturbada por su furia.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Simi—. Todos los demás lo tienen.

Kakashi se pasó las manos por su cabello negro.

—Porque, maldita sea, Simi, ahora serás como todos los demás. Jamás tendré paz contigo.

Simi apretó el rostro como si eso fuese lo más desagradable que había oído jamás.

—Pooor favor, akri. Tienes una gran opinión de ti mismo. Eso es simplemente enfermo. Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con esa vaca. ¡Blah! Quiero decir que, eres una persona bien parecida y todo eso, pero no eres ningún Travis Fimmel. Ahora, él sí está bien. Pero, sinceramente, a Simi no le agradó mucho todo ese empujar y sudar. Parece demasiado trabajo para una cantidad tan pequeña de placer. Personalmente, preferiría ir de compras. Es mucho más divertido y no tienes que bañarte después de hacerlo. Bueno, al menos no hasta que vas a algún sitio sucio, pero la mayoría de los centros comerciales son limpios en la actualidad.

Sai abrió la boca como para refutar sus palabras, pero Talon lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Niño —dijo Talon severamente—. Sé condenadamente feliz por apestar en la cama, y toma la salida que ella te está ofreciendo antes de perder tu vida.

—Sí, Sai —agregó Naruto—. Mantén tu maldita boca cerrada.

Ignorándolos, Kakashi atrajo a Simi hacia sí y la sostuvo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir.

Cualquier fuerza invisible que estuviera sosteniendo a Sakura la soltó. Respiró hondo mientras el mismo aire alrededor de ellos parecía asentarse.

Pero cuando Kakashi miró a Sai, sus ojos aún eran rojo resplandecientes.

—Estás muerto para mí, Gautier. Si fuera tú me suicidaría para salvarme del problema de hacerlo más tarde.

—¡Hey! —dijo Sakura bruscamente mientras Kakashi se dirigía a la puerta—. Eso fue cruel.

—Apártate, Sakura —gruñó Kakashi en advertencia—. Simi, regresa a mí.

El demonio se convirtió en una fina y negra bruma antes de apoyarse sobre el brazo de Kakashi y convertirse en un tatuaje en forma de dragón.

Kakashi salió inmediatamente de la casa de Naruto. Sin dudarlo, Sakura corrió detrás de él.

—¡Kakashi! —le gritó, haciéndolo detener en el camino de entrada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yéndome antes de matar a Sai.

—No puedes culparlo exclusivamente a él.

—Y un demonio que puedo. Él se acostó con mi Simi.

—Bueno, si quieres odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí. Fui yo quien los dejó juntos, solos.

Los ojos de Kakashi le lanzaron fuego. Literalmente.

—Déjame, Sakura. Ahora.

—No —dijo ella, resueltamente—. Si quieres lastimar a alguien por esto, entonces lastima a quien es verdaderamente responsable. Tú y Sai son mejores amigos. No pienses que no lo sé. Él te ama como a un hermano y acabas de aplastarlo.

—Él se acostó…

—Te escuché la primera vez. Y también sé lo mal que se sintió Sai cuando se enteró que Simi te pertenecía. Dime algo, Kakashi. ¿Por qué Sai no sabía acerca de ella?

Su mandíbula se endureció, furiosamente.

—No quería que ningún hombre supiera sobre ella. Sabía que llegaría el día en que ella… —dio un respingo, como si el pensamiento lo lastimara—. No comprendes.

—Tienes razón, no comprendo. No sé lo que te sucedió esta noche. No sé que está detrás de mí. No entiendo en qué diablos te convertiste hace unos minutos o porqué tus ojos están haciendo el aterrador baile de fuego ahora. ¿Qué eres? Porque ahora mismo, me pregunto si alguna vez fuiste humano.

Sus ojos destellaron del rojo al plateado.

—Fui humano, una vez —susurró.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora es momento de que los dos mueran.

Las espeluznantes y amenazantes palabras apenas sonaron antes de que algo caliente perforara el estómago de Sakura.

 **ODIO COMO TRATAN A ITACHI Y ODIO MAS A JULIAN Y A NARUTO Y A LA HINATA TMB :( POR LA FORMA QUE TRATAN A SAKU Y A ITA**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Sakura jadeó mientras el dolor la ahogaba. Jamás se había sentido así. Era como si algo hubiese invadido su cuerpo.

Kakashi maldijo mientras estiraba la mano y la golpeaba.

Sakura gritó por la agonía de su golpe. Era como si algo estuviese intentando destrozarla.

Incapaz de pararse frente a eso, comenzó a caer, sólo para darse cuenta de que alguien la sostenía contra un fuerte pecho.

—Te tengo —dijo Itachi mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la sostenía con fuerza.

El corazón de Sakura se elevó ante su cercanía. No sabía cómo había llegado él allí a atraparla, simplemente estaba agradecida que lo hubiera hecho.

—Ten cuidado —dijo con los dientes apretados, para evitar gemir ante el dolor que la abrumaba.

Con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas, temió que el fantasma estuviera ahora intentando meterse dentro de Kakashi o Itachi.

—Olvídalo —dijo Kakashi. El espíritu rió y se desvaneció. Kakashi estuvo junto a ella en un instante—. Respira despacio —susurró.

Sakura no pudo hablar más mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el cuello de Itachi e inhalaba el cálido aroma de su piel. Jamás hubiese pensado que podía sentirse de ese modo por alguien.

Se sentía extrañamente protegida, aunque no podía defenderse.

—Necesitamos ponerla a salvo —dijo Itachi severamente. Kakashi asintió.

En un segundo estaba en el camino fuera de la casa de Naruto, y al siguiente estaba en el cuarto de Itachi, en su hogar.

Itachi pareció aliviado mientras la recostaba gentilmente sobre su colchón.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo —susurró ella.

El dolor estaba comenzando a disminuir un poquito.

Él le ofreció una cariñosa sonrisa antes que su rostro se endureciera y girara para mirar a Kakashi.

—¿A qué nos estamos enfrentando?

Kakashi respiró hondo y pareció debatir qué decir por varios minutos.

—Ese fantasma fuera de la casa de Naruto era Danzo. La buena noticia es que no es corpóreo… aún.

—Pero yo luché con él en forma física —dijo Itachi—. Me atacó antes.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Sakura mientras el terror regresaba multiplicado por diez—. No lo vi.

—Fue a quien el fantasma protegió al final de la pelea. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese no era Danzo. Créeme, recuerdo el rostro de ese bastardo —dijo, tocando la cicatriz en su mejilla.

—No —dijo Kakashi—. Era su hijo mayor. Según Urian, comparten el mismo nombre.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes, antiguos, que tenían sólo… qué? ¿Tres nombres en todo el linaje familiar, y todos los reciclaban?

—Era la tradición —dijo Itachi—. Una que estoy feliz de haber visto terminar. Créeme, no obtengo ningún placer de un nombre que me recuerda a una cursi canción y a un hombre haciendo cosas innombrables en un gimnasio de secundaria. Pero supongo que, tomando todo en cuenta, "Itachi" es infinitamente mejor que "Newbomb Turk."

Sakura rió ante su inesperado comentario, sorprendida de que en realidad él hubiese entendido su referencia anterior a la película The Hollywood Knights.

—Conociendo a Sakura, ni siquiera voy a preguntar por eso —dijo Kakashi, frotándose la frente con la mano.

Kakashi se puso rígido repentinamente. Sakura podía sentir su aprensión.

—¿Kakashi?

—¿Qué sucedió? —susurró Kakashi sin prestarle atención. Era como si estuviese hablando con alguien más.

—¿Kakashi?

—Ustedes dos quédense aquí y no vuelvan a abandonar la casa esta noche.

Se desvaneció instantáneamente.

Sakura miró a Itachi, cuyo ceño imitaba al suyo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación que no es bueno.

Kakashi entró a su hogar en Katoteros con un torbellino intenso y rápido fluyendo detrás suyo. Las sólidas puertas de roble de más de 4 metros de alto resonaron amenazadoramente mientras se cerraban de golpe a voluntad propia detrás de él. En el instante en que cruzó el elegante umbral, su ropa cambió de la moderna gótica a la antigua Atlante. Las costuras de sus jeans se convirtieron en lazos apretadamente tejidos en zigzag, que fijaban los ajustados pantalones de cuero negro perfectamente esculpidos a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Su camisa y chaqueta se disolvieron para formar una pesada foremasta de seda negra, una larga bata con forma de guardapolvo que flotaba majestuosamente alrededor de su flexible y musculoso cuerpo. En la parte trasera de la foremasta estaba bordado el emblema de un sol dorado perforado por tres relámpagos plateados.

Era su símbolo personal de poder, y marcaba todo lo que le pertenecía.

Sin detenerse, caminó directamente por el gran vestíbulo de mármol negro, que tenía el mismo diseño en el centro del piso.

No había muebles en el vestíbulo circular, pero el dorado techo abovedado sobre él estaba sostenido por dieciséis columnas que habían sido talladas como estatuas de los dioses Atlantes más prominentes.

Dioses que una vez habían hecho de este reino su hogar. En aquellos días, se habían reunido afectuosamente ahí, en ese salón, para compartir tiempo con los demás, mientras vigilaban al mundo humano y lo protegían.

Pero esos días habían terminado mucho tiempo atrás. Los propios antiguos dioses se habían ido.

Kakashi se dirigió a la habitación del trono, que estaba frente a las puertas principales. La puerta estaba flanqueada por los retratos de Apollymi la Destructora y su esposo, Archon Kosmetas, un apellido que significaba Orden. En una época, ambos habían presidido los reinos inferiores de Katoteros y Kalosis y, en un ataque de furia, Apollymi había arrasado con todos los que allí moraban.

Todos ellos.

Ni un solo dios Atlante había permanecido de pie luego que ella hubiese asolado al templo con su violenta furia. Kakashi jamás había comprendido qué podía haberla impulsado a hacer una cosa semejante.

Pero, mientras ingresaba a la habitación del trono de los antiguos dioses, comenzaba a hacerse una idea.

—¡Urian! —gruñó, convocando a su sirviente ante sí.

Urian apareció en la habitación del trono Atlante preparado para encargarse por sí mismo del demonio. Se agachó mientras veía la verdadera forma de Kakashi mientras el Dark Hunter estaba de pie ante la tarima dorada que contenía dos tronos de oro tallados en forma de dragón.

Urian aún tenía problemas para tratar con Kakashi cuando el hombre se veía de ese modo. Los llameantes ojos rojo sangre eran suficiente como para hacer que incluso un semidiós como Urian se acobardara, y el tono de piel mármol con líneas azul iridiscente de Kakashi…

Esteee…

Pero la cosa más perturbadora era la profunda y violenta cicatriz que iba desde el ombligo de Kakashi hasta su garganta, donde había sido marcada la huella de una mano. Se veía como si alguien hubiese sostenido alguna vez al hombre por la garganta mientras lo cortaba.

Urian se había enterado por Alexion el día de su llegada a Katoteros que, mientras que la cicatriz de la mano iba y venía, la cicatriz vertical era sólo visible en este reino, y que jamás debía reaccionar a ella.

Al menos, no si Itaoraba su vida.

El desequilibrado temperamento de Kakashi estaba presente en los relámpagos y truenos que crepitaban y refulgían fuera de las ventanas delanteras del templo.

Había muy pocas cosas en la vida que asustaran a Urian. El hombre extremadamente poderoso frente a él era una de ellas.

Ni siquiera la mascota pterygsauri de Kakashi salía para estar con su amo cuando tenía este humor. A diferencia de Urian, la pequeña criatura alada con forma de dragón se había mantenido sabiamente escondida.

—¿Qué tienes que reportar? —le preguntó Kakashi, con la voz grave con su acento Atlante.

—Básicamente que todo el infierno se está desatando en el infierno.

Kakashi pareció poco complacido con la noticia. Más relámpagos cruzaron el cielo fuera de las ventanas que iban del suelo al techo detrás de los tronos. Le daban un espeluznante resplandor al cuerpo de Kakashi. Un trueno resonó ominosamente mientras hacía temblar el suelo del templo donde Urian estaba de pie.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Urian reprimió su sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a señalar que el clima en Kalosis reflejaba al clima ahí en Katoteros. Eso probablemente sería suicida.

—No lo sé. Danzo regresó al salón con su hijo a cuestas hace poco. Me informaron que le dijo algo a Stryker que ocasionó que recompensara a Danzo otorgándole la habilidad para reencarnarse. Apollymi la Destructora está encerrada en su templo y nadie tiene permitido verla. Aparentemente alguien hizo algo mal, y desde entonces tiene a sus demonios Charonte en una caza de sangre por todo Kalosis para encontrar al perpetrador. Hay Spathis cayendo como moscas por todos lados, y todos están mojándose los pantalones por el miedo a su furia.

—¿Y tu padre?

Urian se puso tenso ante el recordatorio que Stryker, el líder de los Daimons Spathi que eran controlados por la Destructora, lo había engendrado.

—No lo sé. En el instante en que Danzo partió, se volvió loco en el salón principal y ha estado destrozando el lugar desde entonces —su rostro se endureció —. Continúa gritando mi nombre, y no sé por qué. Quizás se enteró que estoy vivo —Kakashi apartó la mirada de él—. ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? Sé que sabes.

—No, no sé. La Destructora está en silencio para mí. No escucho nada de ella y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Ella jamás es silenciosa en nuestras batallas.

Urian maldijo ante lo que eso significaba.

—¿Qué podría haberlos hecho partir a ambos al mismo tiempo?

El músculo en la mandíbula de Kakashi temblaba con un impresionante ritmo staccato.

—Mi suposición es que Stryker envió a Danzo con una prueba para mí. Una vez que Desi vio que era efectiva, se lo reportó a Stryker, quien tuvo toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

—¿Confirmación de qué?

La mirada de Kakashi lo atravesó.

—De lo que él realmente significa para Apollymi. Urian silbó bajo.

—Sí, eso realmente lo espantaría. Quizás tengamos suerte y él y la Destructora se maten entre sí —Kakashi lo miró de tal modo que lo hizo dar un paso atrás—. Perdón —dijo, rápidamente.

Kakashi comenzó a pasearse. Con su bata flotando sobrenaturalmente detrás de sí, y sus botas con suela de plata sonando contra el piso de mármol negro, era una imagen espectral.

—¿Por qué intentaría Danzo apoderarse del cuerpo de Sakura?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Urian.

—Intentó tomarla mientras yo estaba allí. Luego que lo saqué de un golpe de dentro de ella, vino por mí.

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía…? Bueno, era Danzo, después de todo.

—¿Por qué intentaría eso si supiera lo que eres?

Kakashi rió baja y ominosamente.

—No creo que Stryker haya compartido esa información con Danzo. No se atrevería. Socavaría su propia autoridad en Kalosis si lo hiciera.

Buen punto.

—Entonces, la verdadera pregunta es quién será el donador de cuerpo. Kakashi levantó la cabeza, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

—Está detrás de Naruto y Hinata. Como no pudo obtener el cuerpo de Sakura ni el mío, probablemente irá detrás de alguien a quien conozcan y en quien confíen. Y eso es lo próximo que necesito que descubras. Stryker me tiene bloqueado, así que no puedo sentir nada respecto a Danzo.

—Que conste que estoy comenzando a sentirme como carne de cañón. Hay muchas personas en Kalosis que se alegraron el día que Stryker me cortó el cuello. Si una de ellas se entera que estoy allí espiándolos, me regresarán a ti en pedacitos.

Kakashi le sonrió irónica y perversamente.

—Está bien. Te uniré nuevamente.

—Gracias, jefe. Y ese pensamiento me parece aún más perturbador. Éste Humpty Dumpty no quiere caerse de la pared, ¿está bien?

El rostro de Kakashi se endureció una vez más.

—Ve, Urian.

Inclinando la cabeza, Urian dio un paso atrás y partió hacia Kalosis.

Kakashi se quedó parado silenciosamente en su habitación del trono, escuchando. Aún así, no oía nada del otro lado. Más rayos destellaron fuera mientras los vientos soplaban contra los cristales.

—Háblame, Apollymi. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero, por primera vez en once mil años, ella estaba absolutamente callada.

El único sonido que escuchaba en el ensordecedor silencio de su mente, era la débil voz de su hermana.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, hermanito. Podrías obtenerlo."

Sakura colgó el teléfono luego de hablar con Hinata. Naruto y Julian habían estado ocupados en vendar las costillas de Sai mientras ella le advertía a su hermana sobre el ataque de Danzo justo fuera de su casa.

—Estoy asustada, Ita —dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono—. Realmente asustada. Continúo oyendo la voz de Hinata, contándome acerca de su sueño en que ella y Naruto mueren. Sé que lo odias, pero…

—No odio a Naruto, Sakura. Él me odia a mí.

Ella asintió mientras Itachi la envolvía en un apretado abrazo, que realmente necesitaba. La sostuvo cuidadosamente contra su pecho mientras una mano jugaba con su cabello.

Ella inhaló su rico y acogedor aroma, que la tranquilizaba aún más que su contacto.

—Kakashi no permitirá que muera —le dijo, reconfortantemente—. Lo sabes.

—Eso espero, pero en su visión…

—Esas pueden ser alteradas. Kakashi está siempre diciendo que el destino está indefenso contra el libre albedrío. Lo que ella vio es una posible consecuencia.

Sakura se ahogó con las lágrimas mientras pensaba en cómo sería la vida sin Hinata. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—No puedo perder a mi hermana, Itachi. No puedo. Siempre nos hemos tenido la una a la otra.

—Shh —susurró él antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente de ella—. Estoy seguro que siente lo mismo que tú, y juro por mi vida que ninguna de las dos tendrá que temer perder a la otra. No mientras yo las proteja.

Sakura estaba maravillada por su ternura cuando era evidente que jamás le había sido mostrada.

Se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo pueden haberte matado tus hermanos? —Él la soltó instantáneamente y dio tres pasos atrás. Por la expresión de su rostro, podía saber que la pregunta lo había lastimado profundamente—. Lo siento, Ita. Eso fue insensible de mi parte.

—Está bien. Las cosas eran diferentes en aquella época —esa parecía ser su respuesta para todo, y a ella le parecía demasiado fácil aceptarla—. Llamaré a Shino para que nos traiga la cena. No sé tú, pero yo estoy hambriento.

Sakura asintió y le dio el alivio temporal que, percibió, necesitaba. Sin mirar atrás, él la dejó sola en su biblioteca.

—¿Qué le ves a ese bastardo?

Giró rápidamente ante la imprevista voz detrás de ella, para encontrarse con un hombre de la altura de Ita mirándola furiosamente. Vestido con vaqueros negros y una camiseta negra, era increíblemente apuesto, con una barba de candado esmeradamente recortada, cabello corto negro azabache, y ojos azul eléctrico.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Sasuke.

El inesperado nombre la tomó desprevenida. Así que este era el infame chico azotado que había vivido en el hogar romano de Itachi. Así, de pronto, no había mucho más que el cabello oscuro y la altura que los identificara como hermanos.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras lo enfrentaba.

—Así que eres la bolsa de basura con relámpagos.

Él rió malignamente ante su insulto.

—Si fuera tú, tendría cuidado. No hay ninguna ley que diga que no puedo freír tu trasero también.

Ella se mofó de eso y se rehusó a ceder ante su intimidación.

—Claro que sí. Kakashi te mataría si me lastimaras.

—Podría intentarlo, pero dudo que tuviera éxito.

Ella aspiró con los dientes apretados ante su temerario tono.

—Eres arrogante, ¿verdad? —Él se encogió de hombros impasiblemente—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó.

—Los he estado observando.

Ella estaba irritada por su confesión, y por la idea de ser su elección de examinación personal. La hizo estremecer de repulsión.

—¡Increíble pervertido!

La mirada de él se estrechó peligrosamente.

—Difícilmente. Me he asegurado de apartar la vista cuando ustedes dos comienzan con toda esa porquería de tortolitos. Ya estuve ciego una vez en mi vida. No tengo deseos de regresar a eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas observándonos?

—Principalmente por curiosidad.

—Y ahora estás aquí, ¿por qué?

—Porque estoy intrigado de porqué la cuñada de Naruto se acostaría con alguien como Itachi.

Ella resopló.

—Eso no es tu condenado asunt… —Sakura se quedó callada mientras la habitación giraba a su alrededor. De pronto, la biblioteca de Itachi había desaparecido, y se encontró a sí misma en lo que parecía ser un pasillo espejado. Se vio reflejada en los espejos, con Sasuke a su lado—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el Olimpo. Tengo algo que quería mostrarte.

El espejo delante de ella brilló y cambió. Ya no los reflejaba. En cambio, le mostraba el pasado.

Vio una antigua tienda de lona, con un hombre ensangrentado atado a un marco de madera que había dentro, siendo torturado. Sus gritos resonaban al rogar piedad en latín mientras otro hombre lo golpeaba con un látigo con púas.

Encogiéndose, Sakura cubrió sus oídos hasta que los golpes terminaron y otro hombre vestido con armadura Romana dio un paso adelante.

Era un joven Itachi. Su oscuro rostro necesitaba una afeitada, y su armadura estaba manchada con sangre. Se veía cansado y desarreglado, como si no hubiese dormido en días, pero aún así tenía un majestuoso aire de superioridad.

Arrojó agua al rostro del hombre.

—Dime adónde marchan.

—No.

Las palabras en latín resonaron en su cabeza junto con la imagen de Itachi ordenándole a un soldado que golpeara más al hombre.

—Fue tu amante quien me dejó ciego —gruñó Sasuke en su oído mientras el espejo se nublaba, y luego se aclaraba para mostrarle la imagen de dos niños.

Uno estaba recostado en el suelo, hecho una bola, mientras el otro lo golpeaba con un látigo. Uno de los coletazos cortó profundamente el ojo del niño, haciendo que gritara mientras lo cubría con una mano mugrienta.

—Yo soy el que está en el piso —refunfuñó Sasuke en su oído—. Itachi es el que me está golpeando despiadadamente, y tú te acostaste con él.

Incapaz de observar la crueldad, Sakura giró y chocó con alguien más. Comenzó a luchar hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con Kakashi, que parecía muy poco complacido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, S?

—Estoy mostrándole la verdad.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza ante el antiguo Dark Hunter.

—No puedo creer que te hayas casado con una ninfa de la justicia y aún tengas que aprender algo de ella. Siempre hay tres partes de un recuerdo, S. La tuya, la de los demás, y la verdad, que está en algún sitio en medio de las otras dos. Sólo estás mostrándole una parte simple y válida para probar tu punto. ¿Por qué no le enseñas la película entera? —Kakashi la hizo girar hacia el espejo—. No voy a mentirte, Saku, o intentar cambiar tu opinión. Este no es el recuerdo de Sasuke ni el de Itachi. Es sólo la verdad objetiva, sin manchas, de lo que les sucedió.

Vio al pequeño Itachi otra vez, mientras un hombre notablemente similar a Sasuke, vestido en una toga, daba un paso adelante. Tenía que ser el padre.

Riendo, palmeó el hombro de Itachi.

—Eso es, hijo mío. Siempre golpea donde son más vulnerables. Serás un buen General algún día.

El pequeño Sasuke los miró con furia, como si pudiese matarlos en ese mismo sitio. Su padre quitó de un tirón el látigo de la mano de Itachi, y comenzó a golpearlo otra vez.

Con una expresión horrorizada, Itachi salió corriendo de la habitación, sollozando. Parecía que fuera a vomitar mientras tropezaba por un viejo patio romano, hasta que cayó junto a una enorme fuente en el centro del atrio. Apoyó sus brazos doblados sobre el borde de la fuente y reposó la cabeza sobre ellos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repitió una y otra vez mientras lloraba. Su padre salió corriendo de la casa, hacia él.

—¡Itachi! —gritó mientras llegaba junto al niño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Itachi no respondió. Su padre lo levantó del piso tironeándole del pelo. El horror en el rostro del niño la quemó—. Pequeño gusano patético —dijo su padre con desprecio—. Debería haberte llamado valeria. Eres más mujer que hombre.

Su padre lo golpeó con el revés de la mano tan fuerte que el sonido resonó y varias aves salieron volando. Desequilibrado por el golpe, Itachi cayó al suelo.

Con la nariz y la mejilla sangrando, Itachi intentó levantarse, pero antes que pudiera ponerse de pie, su padre lanzó el látigo contra su espalda. El chico cayó instantáneamente.

Aún así, su padre lo golpeó.

Itachi cubrió su cabeza mientras los golpes llovían sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

—Levántate —dijo su padre bruscamente luego de darle veinte latigazos. Itachi lloraba tanto que no podía hablar. El padre lo pateó en las costillas—. Arriba, maldito seas, o te daré veinte más.

Sakura no tenía idea de cómo se las arregló, pero de algún modo Itachi se puso de pie, tembló y se estremeció. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, su rostro cubierto de tierra y sangre.

Su padre lo aferró por la garganta y lo empujó contra una dura pared, para que se raspara su destruida espalda.

Ella se encogió con un comprensivo dolor, intentando imaginar cómo un niño tan pequeño podía estar allí de pie y no colapsar.

—Te quedarás allí de pie hasta el anochecer, y si doblas las rodillas para descansarlas, te golpearé todos los días, hasta que aprendas a soportar el dolor. ¿Me comprendes? —El pequeño Itachi asintió—. ¿Markus? —gritó su padre.

Otro chico, que se parecía bastante a Itachi, salió corriendo de la casa. Era evidente que era algunos años mayor.

—¿Sí, padre?

—Cuida a tu hermano; si se sienta o se mueve, ve a buscarme. Markus sonrió como si su padre le hubiese dado un regalo.

—Lo haré, señor.

Su padre dio media vuelta y los abandonó. En cuanto estuvo fuera de vista, Markus se volvió, para reírse de Itachi.

—Pobre pequeño Ita —dijo burlonamente—. Me pregunto qué te hará padre si caes.

Markus lo golpeó en el estómago.

Itachi gimió ante el dolor, pero no se movió de la pared.

Eso sólo enojó más a Markus. Gruñéndole a Itachi, comenzó a golpearlo. Itachi se defendió, pero fue inútil. En poco tiempo, Markus lo tenía otra vez en el piso.

—¡Padre! —gritó Markus, corriendo hacia la puerta por la que su padre había desaparecido—. ¡Se cayó!

Sakura se apartó, temerosa del castigo adicional que el padre de Itachi había cargado sobre él. Ya había visto su espalda, en directo. Había pasado sus manos por aquellas cicatrices que él llevaba con gracia y dignidad.

Verdaderamente debía odiar a su padre, y sin embargo jamás decía una sola palabra en contra de ninguno de ellos. Itachi simplemente seguía adelante con su vida, sufriendo en silencio y guardándose todos los recuerdos para sí mismo.

Para ella, eso era admirable. La pantalla quedó negra.

—Eso no cambia nada —dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el labio—. Bueno, también lo golpearon. Me doy cuenta que no corregiste el hecho de que haya estado torturando…

—A un soldado griego cuyo ejército había marchado sobre una villa romana — dijo Kakashi, interrumpiéndolo—. Cada mujer y niño que había allí fueron encerrados dentro del templo de Minerva antes que lo quemaran. Itachi estaba detrás de ese ejército, para detenerlos antes que mataran a más inocentes.

Sasuke se mofó.

—No todos eran inocentes.

—No —dijo Sakura, con la garganta anudada—. Pero él era un General durante una época en que las cosas eran violentas.

—Sí —dijo Kakashi con calma—. E hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sasuke bufó.

—Sí, claro. Itachi pasó toda su vida humana intentando complacer a su padre, intentando enorgullecer a ese animal.

Kakashi también refutó eso.

—Y cuando eran pequeños, temía tanto a su padre que tartamudeaba cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

—Jamás dudó en cometer un acto de crueldad para complacer a su familia.

—¿Jamás?

Sakura observó el espejo que mostraba otra vez a Itachi como niño. Tenía alrededor de ocho años, estaba recostado en la cama, durmiendo. Su corazón se aceleró ante la dulce y pacífica imagen que ofrecía.

Hasta que la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió.

Itachi se irguió rápidamente mientras la luz de una lámpara lo iluminaba.

Su padre lo levantó de la cama y literalmente lo arrojó al piso. Itachi miró a su padre, y luego a quien sostenía la lámpara.

Era Markus.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó su padre mientras arrojaba una manta a Itachi. Éste se puso pálido.

—¿Qué es esa manta, Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se volvieron fríos.

—Es el pedazo de manta de mierda que el pequeño bastardo me dio una noche de invierno, y me golpearon por eso.

—¡Itachi! —gritó su padre mientras lo golpeaba—. Respóndeme.

—M-m-manta.

—Vi que se la entregaba al esclavo, padre —dijo Markus—. También Marius.

No quería que el esclavo tuviera frío.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Itachi parecía horrorizado—. ¡¿Es cierto?! Itachi tragó con fuerza.

—Él tenía f-f-f-frío.

—¿En verdad? —se mofó su padre—. Bueno, mejor que sufra un esclavo que tú, ¿verdad? Quizás es hora de que aprendas esa lección, niño.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera moverse, su padre le desgarró la ropa, luego le torció el delgado brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Completamente desnudo, Itachi fue llevado afuera, donde su padre lo ató a un palo. Hacía tanto frío que sus respiraciones formaban heladas nubes alrededor de ellos.

—P-p-por…

La súplica de Itachi fue cortada por otro violento revés.

—Somos romanos, niño. Nosotros no rogamos piedad de nadie. Por eso, serás golpeado aún más cuando llegue la mañana. Si sobrevives a la noche.

Temblando por el frío, Itachi mordió su labio para evitar que sus dientes castañetearan.

Markus se rió de él.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado bondadoso, padre.

—No me cuestiones, Markus, a menos que desees unirte a él.

La risa de Markus murió instantáneamente. Sin otra palabra y sin mirar atrás, los dos regresaron a la casa y dejaron a Itachi solo, afuera.

El pequeño cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba aflojar sus manos. Era inútil.

—Juro que seré un buen romano —susurró con calma—. Lo seré.

La escena se desvaneció.

—No estás convenciéndome, Kakashi —dijo Sasuke fríamente—. Aún pienso que es un despiadado bastardo que no merece nada.

—¿Y qué tal esto?

Esta vez, cuando el espejo se iluminó, ella vio lo que parecía una versión seriamente desfigurada de Sasuke, persiguiendo a una versión más vieja de su padre, a través de la antigua casa romana que sabía que era suya.

El hombre adulto sangraba, con el rostro destrozado, como si le hubiesen pegado.

El hombre cayó en lo que parecía ser un comedor, donde Itachi estaba sentado ante un escritorio, vistiendo su armadura, escribiendo una carta. Frunciendo el ceño, se puso de pie mientras veía el frenético escape de su padre.

Este cayó contra él y se aferró a las correas de metal de la coraza de Itachi.

—Por el amor de Júpiter, ayúdame, muchacho. ¡Sálvame!

Sasuke se aproximó mientras veía a Itachi con todas las insignias militares. La luz de las velas resplandecía contra la armadura dorada, que era contrastada por su capa rojo sangre.

Itachi era una imagen temible mientras empujaba a su padre a un lado y extraía su espada lentamente de su vaina de cuero borgoña, como para librar combate con Sasuke.

—Eso es, chico —dijo su padre con una maligna risa—. Enséñale al despreciable esclavo lo que te enseñé.

—Adelante, bastardo —gruñó Sasuke desafiantemente—. Estoy aquí por mi venganza, y no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto.

—No planeaba hacerlo —dijo, simplemente.

—Itachi —gruñó su padre—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacho? Tienes que ayudarme.

Con el rostro absolutamente estoico, Itachi miró a su padre como si fuese un completo extraño.

—Somos romanos, padre, y hace tiempo que dejé de ser un niño. Soy el General en que me convertiste, y me enseñaste bien que no hay que rogar piedad de nadie.

Le entregó el puño de su espada a Sasuke.

Habiendo dicho esas palabras, Itachi saludó a su hermano, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Los gritos de su padre resonaron mientras caminaba lentamente por el corredor. Sakura no podía respirar mientras presenciaba la tragedia que era la vida de ambos. Una parte de ella no podía creer que Itachi hubiera dejado a su padre morir de ese modo, y la otra parte lo comprendía completamente.

Pobre Itachi. Pobre Sasuke. Ambos eran víctimas del mismo hombre. Un hijo despreciado porque era un esclavo, y el otro porque no era despiadado e insensible. Al menos no hasta ese momento.

Observó a Sasuke, cuyos ojos aún cargaban el odio y sufrimiento de su pasado.

—Si odias tanto a Itachi, ¿por qué no lo mataste también, Sasuke?

—Perdona el mal juego de palabras, pero el hombre ciego estaba un poco corto de vista en ese momento.

—No —susurró ella—. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías quién merecía tu odio, y quién no.

El gesto de desprecio de Sasuke se volvió aún más frío mientras lanzaba una mirada amenazante a ella y a Kakashi.

—Esto no cambia nada. Itachi aún no merece la paz. No merece nada excepto desprecio. Es hijo de su padre.

—¿Y tú qué eres? —preguntó Sakura—. A mí me parece que eres tú quien carga con ese ácido odio que no te deja vivir en paz. Itachi no golpea a la gente. Jamás. Para mí, eso lo hace el doble de hombre que eres tú.

La mirada de Sasuke la perforó.

—Oh, crees que eres tan especial. Que él merece que lo defiendas. Te diré algo, dulzura, si quieres saber a quién ama realmente Itachi, ve al solarium en su casa. Imagina cuánto debe haber significado Izumi para él, que ha estado arrastrando su estatua por más de dos mil años.

—Sasuke… —gruñó Kakashi en advertencia.

—¿Qué? Es cierto, y lo sabes. —Sasuke dio un paso atrás y pareció que estaba intentando desaparecer—. ¿Qué mier…?

Kakashi lo miró extrañamente.

—Que conste, Sasuke. Si alguna vez lastimas a Sakura, te mataré. Y malditos sean los dioses y las diosas.

Sasuke abrió la boca como para discutir, pero se desvaneció antes que alguna palabra pudiera salir.

Lo próximo que Sakura supo fue que estaba de regreso en la biblioteca de Itachi, justo donde había estado parada.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Itachi regresando a la habitación—. ¿No escuchaste mi pregunta?

Sakura se estiró para tocar el estante más cercano y confirmar que estaba allí. Sí, estaba de regreso. Pero de repente se sentía bastante rara.

—No —le dijo a Itachi—. Me perdí de tu pregunta, lo siento.

—Shino quería saber si te gustan los champiñones.

—Me son totalmente indiferentes.

Itachi la miró divertido antes de pasarle la información a Shino. Luego que terminó de ordenar su cena, regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo.

—¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Las imágenes y palabras de Sasuke y Kakashi se agitaban en su mente.

Y quería saber a quién creerle.

—¿Dónde está tu solarium?

No había modo de pasar por alto la ola de aprensión que atravesó a Itachi.

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu solarium. Tienes uno aquí, ¿cierto?

—Yo… eh, sí, tengo uno.

Al menos no le mentía en eso.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Él se puso rígido.

—¿Por qué?

—Me agradan los solariums. Son lindas habitaciones —Sakura salió de la biblioteca hacia el otro lado de la casa—. ¿Es por este camino?

—No —dijo Itachi mientras la seguía—. Aún no entiendo por qué querrías… —Dame el gusto. Sólo un segundo, ¿está bien?

Itachi se debatió. Algo no estaba bien con Sakura, podía sentirlo. Y, sin embargo, no podía esconderse del pasado; y por alguna razón que no comprendía, no quería ocultarle nada a ella.

Inclinando su cabeza majestuosamente, dio un paso atrás, hacia las escaleras.

—Si me sigues…

La condujo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que quedaba junto a su dormitorio, cuya puerta estaba cerrada con un teclado numérico.

Sakura lo observó ingresar el código. La puerta se destrabó. Itachi respiró hondo antes de abrirla.

El corazón de Sakura se encogió mientras veía la estatua de una hermosa joven en medio del solarium. Había una llama eterna ardiendo junto a ella.

Miró a Itachi, quien se rehusaba a encontrar su mirada mientras miraba el piso.

—Entonces por esto que es que te estabas volviendo loco por el aceite de lámpara. Debes haberla amado realmente.

 **QUE MALO FUE SASUKE EN DECIRLE ESO A SAKURA, PORQUE LASTIMARLA A ELLA SI EL QUE ODIA ES A ITACHI :(**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **HOLA DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA POR ESTAS DOS SEMANAS SIN SUBIR NADA PERO FUI A VER A MI HERMANA DESPUÉS DE 3 AÑOS SIN VERLA Y NO LES PUSE SUBIR NADA PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA EN CASA Y LES SUBIRÉ DOS POR DÍA POR LO ATRASADO :)**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Itachi miró la estatua mientras las palabras de Sakura resonaban en sus oídos. Como siempre, el rostro de Izumi miraba fijamente la nada. Vacía. Fría.

Insensible.

Le dolía el pecho por la dura realidad del pasado, y su propia y particular estupidez al intentar aferrarse a algo bueno de su vida como humano.

—Sinceramente, ni siquiera la conocía —dijo con calma—. Probablemente jamás haya hablado más que un par de palabras durante su vida y, sin embargo, si hubiese podido tener una mujer que me amara, hubiese estado agradecido que fuera ella.

Sakura estaba asombrada por su confesión.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué cuidas la estatua de una mujer a la que no conocías?

—Soy patético —rió amargamente—. No, en realidad soy demasiado patético como para serlo. Cuido a su estatua porque no fui capaz de cuidar de ella. Su furia y su dolor alcanzaron a Sakura y se aferraron a su corazón.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Con su cuerpo entero rígido, Itachi miró al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Quieres la verdad, Sakura? ¿Realmente?

—Sí.

Doblando los brazos sobre el pecho, se apartó de ella para poder mirar fuera de las oscuras ventanas de la habitación, hacia el elegante patio que había detrás.

—Fui una metida de pata genética de proporciones titánicas, y jamás he comprendido porqué. He pasado toda mi vida intentando comprender porqué carajo me importa alguien cuando jamás nadie hizo una mierda por mí.

Su profanidad la conmocionó. Él no acostumbraba a hablar de ese modo, y eso sólo le permitió notar lo volátil que era su humor.

—No tiene nada de malo preocuparse por otras personas.

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Si muriese ahora, nadie me extrañaría. La mayor parte de la gente que conozco se regocijaría abiertamente.

La garganta de Sakura se anudó ante la verdad de su declaración, y, sin embargo, la idea de que él muriera…

Dolía hasta un nivel insondable.

—A mí me importaría, Itachi. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podría importarte? Apenas me conoces. No soy estúpido. He visto a la gente de la que eres amiga. Ninguno de ellos se parece a mí. Ninguno de ellos actúa o habla como yo. Todos ustedes se burlan de quienes se parecen a mí. Las personas como tú nos odian. Nos descartan. Soy rico y culto, provengo de una noble familia romana, por lo tanto debo pensar que estoy por encima de todos, entonces está bien ser maliciosos y fríos cada vez que ando cerca. No tenemos sentimientos que puedan ser lastimados. ¿Cómo podría a un noble romano importarle un comino un esclavo? Y, sin embargo, dos mil años más tarde, aquí está ella y aquí estoy yo, un noble perro guardián para una humilde esclava, porque ella le temía a la oscuridad cuando era pequeña y una vez le prometí que no tendría que dormir jamás en la oscuridad.

Sus palabras la tocaron tan hondo, que su pecho se anudó y casi logró hacerla llorar.

El simple hecho que hubiese mantenido su juramento a una simple esclava…

—¿Por qué le tenía miedo a la oscuridad?

La mandíbula de Itachi tembló.

—Había sido la hija de un adinerado comerciante en un pueblo que mi padre destruyó. Él la trajo de regreso a Roma con la intención de venderla en el mercado, cuando mi abuela la vio y pensó que sería una buena acompañante. Mi padre la convirtió en un regalo para mi abuela, y Izumi vivió con terror toda su vida de que alguien pudiera ir en su busca por la noche y destruir su mundo otra vez —su mirada se volvió perseguida—. Aprendió del peor modo que la luz jamás puede mantener alejados a los verdaderos monstruos. No les importa quién los vea.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo.

Él giró para enfrentarla con una amenazante mirada.

—¿Sabes lo que es el asterosum?

—No.

—Es una antigua droga que paraliza completamente tu cuerpo, pero te deja totalmente capaz de ver, oír, y sentir. Los médicos romanos lo utilizaban cuando necesitaban amputar.

Él dio un respingo, como si algo doloroso lo atravesara. Ella sintió la agonía en su propio pecho.

Itachi envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si pudiese protegerse de algún modo del horror de su pasado.

—Fue la droga que mis hermanos me dieron la noche que llegaron a mi villa. Acababa de tomar la ciudad celta de Angaracia. En lugar de arrasarla y matar a todo el mundo, como hubiese hecho cualquier otro hombre de mi familia, negocié una rendición con los celtas. Pensé que sería mejor que sus hijos no crecieran odiando a Roma, y lucharan por vengar a su gente, como tantos otros habían hecho antes —rió amargamente—. Fue mi defecto fatal.

—¿Cómo podría la piedad ser un defecto? —preguntó, horrorizada.

Y, mientras las palabras salían, recordó la imagen de su padre. En el mundo de Itachi, hubiese sido un crimen.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta.

—La mayor parte de mis misiones eran en las provincias externas, luchando contra los celtas. Era el único romano de mi época que tenía verdadero éxito contra ellos, principalmente porque los comprendía. Mis hermanos me odiaban por eso. Para ellos, el único modo de conquistar a la gente era destruyéndola.

—¿Entonces pensaron en matarte? Él asintió.

—Vinieron a mi casa y me drogaron. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente impotente, mientras ellos destruían todo a mi alrededor. Después que hubieron saqueado mi salón, me llevaron al patio trasero para matarme. Fue allí que descubrieron la estatua de Izumi.

Sakura observó el rostro de mármol blanco de su pasado.

—¿Por qué tenías su estatua allí?

—Al igual que mi abuela, pensé que merecía ser salvada. Preservada. Así que, encargué la pieza para mi jardín privado no mucho después que vino a vivir conmigo.

Una violenta puñalada de celos injustificados la atravesó. Él podía no haber amado a la mujer, pero obviamente sentía mucho por ella. Especialmente porque había pasado miles de años cumpliendo su promesa hacia ella.

—¿Cómo fue que terminó contigo? —preguntó, tranquilamente. Él respiró profunda y entrecortadamente.

—Mi abuela me había convocado a casa desde el campo de batalla porque sabía que iba a morir, y temía por Izumi. Conocía el temperamento de ella y el de sus nietos, y Izumi era una mujer muy hermosa y delicada que había llegado a significar mucho para ella. Yo era el único que había ido a visitarla, y que no tuviera que apartar de la cama de Izumi. Entonces me pidió que la llevara a mi hogar para mantenerla a salvo de los otros.

La garganta de Sakura se apretó ante su bondad.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella?

—Amaba la idea de ella, era la belleza encarnada. Suave y bondadosa. Cosas que jamás habían existido antes en mi mundo. Cada vez que estaba en casa, pasaba horas observándola de lejos mientras cumplía con sus tareas. Y con frecuencia me preguntaba si alguien tan hermoso podría alguna vez amar a alguien tan vil como yo. Entonces me castigaba por desear el amor de una esclava. Era un noble General romano. ¿Para qué necesitaba el respeto de una esclava?

Y sin embargo, lo había deseado ardientemente. Ella lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Itachi se quedó en silencio. Si no lo supiera, hubiese jurado que había visto lágrimas en sus ojos.

—La violaron frente a mí, y no pude ayudarla.

—Oh, Ita —susurró ella.

Él se apartó mientras ella intentaba tocarlo.

—Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos o dar vuelta la cabeza. Estaba recostado allí, completamente impotente, mientras ellos se complacían violándola. Mientras más gritaba ella, más reían, justo hasta el final, cuando Markus la atravesó con mi espada —las palabras fueron arrancadas de su garganta mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos—. ¿De qué serví? —preguntó con los dientes apretados, sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban por la furia impotente—. ¿Qué bien le hice al final? Si nunca la hubiera llevado a mi hogar, al menos ellos le habrían permitido vivir.

Sakura se ahogó con sus propias lágrimas mientras él finalmente le permitía atraerlo a sus brazos. Intentó borrar lo que debía haber pasado luego de que mataron a Izumi.

Había visto las cicatrices en su muñeca, y supo que lo habían crucificado. ¡El horror que debía haber sido esa noche! No era de extrañar que no quisiese recordar el pasado.

Y ella jamás volvería a preguntarle nada sobre eso.

Itachi estuvo tenso varios segundos, antes de relajarse. Entonces envolvió los brazos apretadamente alrededor de Sakura, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre soy, que cada acto de bondad que intento termina lastimando a la gente que trato de ayudar?

—No me lastimaste a mí, ni a Marla ni a Gilbert.

—Aún —susurró—. Izumi vivió en mi hogar casi diez años antes de que las Parcas la lastimaran.

—Nadie va a lastimarme, Itachi, confía en mí.

Él pasó su mano amorosamente sobre la mejilla marcada.

—Tienes tanto fuego dentro. Me entibia cada vez que te acercas.

—¿Te entibia? A la mayoría de la gente la consume. Mi ex solía decir que era completamente agotador estar cerca de mí. Me decía que lo consumía, y que necesitaba al menos dos o tres días para recuperarse de cada hora que pasaba conmigo.

Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me pareces agotadora.

—Y tú no me pareces patético. Eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes, Sakura? Te conozco hace sólo unos días, y siento como si pudiera contarte cualquier cosa.

—No lo sé, pero me siento del mismo modo contigo.

Ella se estiró y descendió la cabeza de él para poder besarlo.

Itachi gimió ante el sabor de Sakura. Al sentirla. En sus brazos, él no se sentía patético o rígido. Ella le permitía reír y sentir alegría otra vez.

No, ella le permitía sentir alegría por primera vez en su vida. Nadie más que Sakura se había acercado jamás para abrazarlo.

Ella sabía que era aburrido, y lo aceptaba. En lugar de apartarlo, se burlaba de él amablemente y le encontraba la vuelta.

No lo daba por perdido.

En toda la historia, sólo ella había trabado amistad con él. Y eso la convertía en la mujer más valiosa del mundo.

Sakura se apartó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes que Shino llegue con la comida? Él chequeó su reloj.

—Probablemente veinte o treinta minutos. ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió.

—Será suficiente —antes que él pudiera preguntar algo más, ella se quitó la camiseta y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Itachi, luego dobló el dedo y le hizo señas para que la siguiera—. Ven conmigo, General. Voy a sacudir tu mundo.

Aunque no lo supiera, lo había hecho en el instante en que él la había visto por primera vez, luchando contra los Daimons, y había continuado haciéndolo ininterrumpidamente desde entonces.

Stryker finalmente se las había arreglado para calmarse. Al menos por fuera. Por dentro aún hervía de cólera.

Maldita la Destructora y sus mentiras, y maldito Kakashi Hatake por su sinceridad.

Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, desharía al mundo de ambos. Pero tenía que moverse cuidadosamente.

Estratégicamente.

Si la Destructora se enteraba alguna vez de que había sido él quien le había dado el Aima a Danzo para que el Spathi pudiese herir a Kakashi, su vida sería insignificante. No, tendría que actuar con gran habilidad para derrotarlos a ambos, y lo haría.

Eventualmente.

El aire a su alrededor chisporroteó, con un pedido de Danzo para un bolt-hole, para que el Spathi pudiese regresar desde Nueva Orleáns al reino de Kalosis, el infierno Atlante.

Allí no había luz. Era perpetuamente oscuro y deprimente. Hasta la noche en que había asesinado a su propio hijo, eso no le había molestado.

Ahora sí.

Stryker estiró la mano y abrió el portal.

Danzo regresó, aún era una bruma incorpórea.

Stryker frunció el ceño al incompetente Daimon. En una época lo había respetado, pero el fracaso de Danzo contra un simple Dark Hunter y su amante humana había dejado completamente irritado a Stryker con el ser.

Si no fuera por el hecho que no quería convertirse en el blanco de ataque de la Destructora, ni siquiera hubiese permitido que Danzo tuviera esta oportunidad de regresar a la forma corpórea. Pero a cambio de que Danzo hiriese a Kakashi, Stryker estaba dispuesto a reencarnar al Daimon.

—Pensé que ibas a…

—¿A qué me enfrento? —preguntó Danzo mientras su esencia sin rostro y sin forma oscilaba en la recámara débilmente iluminada.

—Sabes a qué te enfrentas.

—No —dijo Danzo—. ¿Qué fue la sustancia que me diste, que derribó al líder de los Dark Hunters?

—No es asunto tuyo. Tu única preocupación debe ser traerme a la niña.

—No comprendo por qué.

Stryker rió.

—Y jamás lo entenderás. Tráeme a la niña, o te enviaré al olvido. Si no lo supiera, hubiese jurado que el fantasma se mofaba de él.

—Fui expulsado del cuerpo de la perra por Kakashi. Ahora están protegidos. Necesito encontrar otro cuerpo.

Stryker se detuvo mientras escuchaba a los Daimons chillando fuera de su salón. No cabían dudas de que los Charontes de Apollymi aún estaban buscando a quien le había robado el Aima.

Ninguno de ellos lo buscaría a él. No se atreverían.

A decir verdad, ya no estaba de humor para continuar jugando. Su madre, la Destructora, había dicho que esperara.

Él no podía esperar más.

El día en que había derramado la sangre de su propio hijo para apaciguar a la Destructora, había sido el día en que comenzó a darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

Y cuando su madre le había ordenado que le llevara a la pequeña hija de un antiguo Dark Hunter y una hechicera humana, había comprendido algo. Esa niña, conocida como Marissa Hunter, tenía en sus manos el equilibrio del universo.

Quien la poseyera, poseía la clave para controlar el poder más primitivo y antiguo de todos los tiempos.

Ella era el destino del mundo entero.

La Destructora intentaba tener a la niña, para obtener el control.

Stryker reprimió su amarga risa. Tendría a Marissa sobre su cadáver. Al final, sería él quien controlaría el Destino Final. No Apollymi.

—¡Arod, Tiber, Sirus, Allegra! —gritó.

Los cuatro comandantes Spathi aparecieron ante él. Tres hombres y una mujer. Stryker se tomó un minuto para estudiar sus perfectos y hermosos cuerpos. Los cuatro Daimons parecían no tener más de veintisiete años físicamente… como él. Y al igual que él, habían estado allí desde tiempos inmemoriales. Allegra era la más joven del grupo, pero incluso ella tenía unos asombrosos nueve mil años.

Entrenados para matar, y tomar, y poseer almas humanas para vivir, su ejército no tenía igual.

Era tiempo que la humanidad los conociera.

—¿Nos llamó, akri? —preguntó Tiber. Stryker asintió.

—Danzo necesita un cuerpo para cumplir con mis órdenes —los cuatro Daimons se miraron entre sí, nerviosamente—. Relájense —dijo Stryker—. No estoy pidiendo que ninguno de ustedes se ofrezca. Oh, no. Lejos de eso. Ustedes cuatro deberán ser sus guardaespaldas.

—Pero, akri —dijo Allegra con calma—, él no tiene un cuerpo que proteger. Stryker rió maniáticamente.

—Sí lo tiene —extendió la mano y una imagen apareció en el centro de la habitación. Vestido completamente de negro, el Dark Hunter caminaba solo por las calles de Nueva Orleáns—. Allí está tu cuerpo, Danzo —dijo—. Y allí está tu boleto de entrada a la casa de los Hunter. Ahora, tráiganme a esa bebé, o todos ustedes morirán… permanentemente —cuando comenzaban a desaparecer de la habitación, Stryker los detuvo con una última orden—. Kakashi me quitó lo único que he amado. En memoria del hijo que me robó, les ordeno que hagan que los humanos que Kakashi ama paguen. Quiero ver sangre fluyendo por las calles de Nueva Orleáns. ¿Entendido?

Danzo sonrió perversamente.

—Entendido, akri. Definitivamente entendido.

Itachi gruñó, por lo bien que se sentía Sakura contra él. Completamente desnuda en sus brazos, lo besó ferozmente mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente su pene desde la punta a la base.

Su camisa negra estaba abierta. A diferencia de ella, él estaba casi totalmente vestido.

—Shino está llegando —dijo entrecortadamente mientras ella agachaba la cabeza para chupar su endurecida tetilla.

Era difícil pensar con claridad mientras la mano de Sakura lo masajeaba tan expertamente.

—Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar —dijo ella riendo mientras trepaba a la cama.

Itachi no podía respirar al verla desnuda sobre su cobertor negro. La miró mientras abría las piernas, invitándolo.

Sakura enganchó sus tobillos alrededor de la cadera y lo atrajo.

Itachi siseó cuando ella metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y le bajó el pantalón lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse sobre él.

Arqueando la espalda, lo atrajo más dentro de ella mientras gemía y se retorcía contra él. Itachi se inclinó sobre un brazo mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de ella moviéndose debajo de él. Con ambos pies aún sobre el piso, embistió profundo dentro de su cuerpo húmedo y caliente.

—Eso es, bebé —jadeó ella mientras se encontraba con él.

Itachi embistió más duro mientras permitía que el contacto de Sakura lo tranquilizara. Acunó su seno con la mano, deleitándose en la suave y flexible textura. Su boca se hacía agua por saborearla.

Sakura gruñó cuando Itachi agachó la cabeza y tomó su pecho en la boca mientras continuaba embistiendo contra sus caderas. Amaba el modo en que sentía a este hombre cuando estaba dentro de ella. El modo en que se veía, primitivo y salvaje.

Había algo seriamente erótico acerca de un hombre así de controlado, que perdía el control cada vez que la tocaba. Le agradaba el hecho que él pudiera bajar la guardia cuando estaban solos.

Que no la juzgara.

Cerrando los ojos, apretó la cabeza de Itachi contra ella, mientras se movía aún más rápido. No había nada mejor que él embistiendo contra ella una y otra vez. Que su lengua haciendo magia en su pecho.

Incapaz de soportarlo, apartó los labios de Itachi de su seno para poder besarlo. Los ojos de él estaban oscuros de pasión, el rostro un poco sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

Meneó la cadera contra él mientras hundía las manos en su largo cabello y le mordisqueaba los labios con los dientes.

Itachi gruñó gravemente mientras Sakura lamía todo el camino hasta su oreja, donde su lengua giró alrededor del lóbulo y envió temblores por todo su cuerpo.

Lo puso fuera de control. Quería estar aún más profundo dentro de ella. Saliendo de su interior, la hizo girar sobre su estómago, y la puso de tal forma que estuvo inclinada sobre la cama, con el trasero expuesto.

—¿Ita?

Él apartó el cabello del cuello de Sakura mientras se hundía otra vez en su cuerpo. Ella gritó de placer mientras él se enterraba totalmente dentro suyo.

Alguna parte interior, salvaje de él rugió a la vida. Acunó sus senos en las manos mientras el aroma de su pasión inundaba su cabeza.

Sakura no podía respirar mientras Itachi tomaba el control. Él mantuvo una mano en su pecho mientras la otra descendía por su cuerpo, más allá de su aro del ombligo, para enterrarla entre sus piernas.

—Oh, Ita —sollozó, sufriendo por el placer de su contacto.

Los dedos de él hurgaron más profundo en su hendidura, acariciándola al mismo tiempo que la embestía.

La cabeza de Sakura dio vueltas.

Jamás se había sentido tan extrañamente deseable. Tan necesitada.

—Amo el modo en que hueles, Sakura —susurró Itachi en su oído.

Ella sintió el roce de los colmillos contra su garganta.

—¿Vas a morderme, Ita?

Sintió que él vacilaba mientras un colmillo rondaba peligrosamente cerca de su yugular.

—Jamás he querido morder a nadie antes —dijo entrecortadamente.

—¿Y ahora?

Se movió aún más rápido contra ella.

—Quiero devorarte.

Sakura gritó mientras llegaba al orgasmo instantáneamente.

Itachi apretó los dientes al sentirla temblar. Esa extraña parte de él aún le rogaba que la saboreara. Le rogaba que la poseyera.

Era salvaje y aterrador.

Mordisqueó su garganta, y se forzó a no cortarle piel. Pero fue difícil.

Fue malditamente casi imposible.

Y cuando llegó al clímax un minuto más tarde, escuchó que esa ajena parte suya rugía en triunfo.

La abrazó con fuerza hasta que el último temblor lo sacudió. Completamente agotado, la hizo girar y cayó de rodillas frente a ella.

Sakura estaba maravillada ante la imagen del orgulloso guerrero romano arrodillándose ante ella. Él envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza cuidadosamente contra su estómago.

Suavemente, ella pasó las manos por el cabello de Itachi.

Él se apartó para observarla con una penetrante mirada que la quemó.

—No sé por qué estás aquí, Sakura, pero me alegra.

Ella le sonrió.

Con la mirada atrapada en la de ella, Itachi mordisqueó la sensible piel de su estómago, justo debajo del arito del ombligo. Mordiéndose el labio, ella gimió mientras él pasaba la lengua por la luna que pendía de su aro, luego lamía dentro y alrededor de su ombligo, haciendo que su cuerpo se excitara aún más.

Y cuando hundió dos dedos en su interior, ella pensó que en realidad podría derrumbarse.

—Eres tan hermosa, Sakura —le dijo, apartándola para poder mirar fijamente la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Ella no podía respirar mientras él la tomaba en la boca y usaba esa increíble lengua para saborearla íntimamente. Abrió las piernas aún más, para darle más acceso mientras deslizaba la lengua entre los tiernos pliegues.

Sakura lo miró. Itachi parecía disfrutar de saborearla tanto como ella disfrutaba ser saboreada.

Y él se tomaba su tiempo explorándola.

—Hey, ¿Itachi?

Él se apartó rápidamente ante el sonido de la voz de Shino en el pasillo. Aún así, dejó un dedo dentro de Sakura, que continuaba dándole placer y sondeándola.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, deslizó otro dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Sakura? —le susurró entrecortadamente al oído—. Shino está en el pasillo y en lo único que puedo pensar es en estar dentro tuyo otra vez. En lamerte hasta poder saborear tu orgasmo.

El inesperado comentario la hizo gemir gravemente, ante el pensamiento de lo que le describía.

—Deshazte de Shino, y soy tuya toda la noche.

Él la besó apasionadamente, y luego le pellizcó el trasero con ambas manos.

—Quédate desnuda. Quiero comer mi cena encima de ti.

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras la recorría un temblor.

—Lo tienes.

Itachi se apartó, abotonó rápidamente su camisa, y se ajustó el pantalón. Le envió una mirada caliente y prometedora antes de salir de la habitación y dejarla sola.

Sakura dobló las mantas y se deslizó entre las oscuras sábanas de seda que tenían su picante aroma masculino.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la almohada de Itachi, inhaló profundamente.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Literalmente, estaba durmiendo con el enemigo, y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Peor aún, no quería irse. Jamás.

—Mi don en la vida —dijo en voz baja.

Parecía ser siempre atraída a hombres que nunca podría tener.

Debería irse ahora y quedarse con Hinata y Naruto, pero no podía resignarse a abandonar a Itachi. ¿Qué haría él sin ella?

Más importante aún, ¿qué haría ella sin él?

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Kakashi se detuvo, al ver a Naruto en su oficina en la planta alta, por la puerta apenas entreabierta. Eran bien pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y, aunque Naruto ocasionalmente se quedaba levantado hasta tarde con Hinata, era inusual encontrar al antiguo Dark Hunter despierto, solo.

Inclinando la cabeza, observó por la rendija cómo Naruto se inclinaba sobre un montón de papeles, tironeándose el pelo. Kakashi podía sentir su frustración.

Golpeó suavemente a la puerta, para no sobresaltarlo. Naruto levantó la vista y se quitó los anteojos.

—Ah, hola —dijo en un tono bajo mientras Kakashi abría un poquito la puerta—. Pensé que serías Hinata, rogándome que fuera a la cama.

—Ni por todo el dinero del universo —dijo Kakashi mientras entraba. Fue a pararse frente al escritorio Chippendale negro en forma de riñón, sobre el cual estaban esparcidos algunos papeles oficiales y notas hechas a mano—. ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?

—No podía dormir. Yo… —Naruto hizo rechinar los dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakashi, preocupado por su viejo amigo. Naruto suspiró larga y cansadamente.

—No tienes idea de cómo es esto, Kakashi. Lo duro que es cada día. ¿Al menos recuerdas cómo era ser humano?

Kakashi depositó su mochila en el piso mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Naruto. Estaban desorientados y llenos de pánico.

Normalmente, Kakashi no respondía ninguna pregunta sobre su pasado, pero su amigo necesitaba consuelo; para ser sincero, tomando en cuenta la porquería que había sido esa noche con Sai, Simi, Sasuke, Sakura, la Destructora y los Daimons, él también lo necesitaba.

—Sí, recuerdo ser humano, pero hago mi condenado mejor intento para no detenerme en eso.

—Sí, pero, sin ofenderte, eras joven cuando moriste. No tienes idea de la responsabilidad que tengo.

Kakashi tuvo que reprimir una risa amarga al escucharlo. Si Naruto tan solo supiera…

Habría intercambiado destinos y responsabilidades con el antiguo General griego en un parpadeo.

—Observa esto —dijo Naruto, empujando un pedazo de papel hacia él—. Olvida a los malditos Daimons, la cosa más terrorífica en este planeta son los abogados y los agentes de seguros. Mi dios, ¿conoces las estadísticas por accidentes de tráfico? Me aterra subir a mi hija o a mi esposa al auto. Mi botiquín, que no solía tener más que pasta dental y vendas, ahora tiene Advil, Sudafed, Bengay, Lipitor, y Benicar. Tengo presión arterial alta, alto colesterol…

—Bueno, en verdad abusaste de tu cuerpo con la comida chatarra los últimos cuarenta años.

—¡Era inmortal! —dijo Naruto bruscamente, y entonces su rostro palideció—. Voy a morir otra vez, Kakashi. Sólo que en esta ocasión, dudo que Artemisa esté allí para ofrecerme un intercambio —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Mi esposa morirá algún día, y Marissa…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Los ojos de Naruto lo observaron con enojo.

—¿Que no lo piense? Para ti es fácil decirlo. No vas a morir. Y la muerte es en lo único que puedo pensar, especialmente desde que Hinata sigue teniendo esas pesadillas. Ahora soy humano. No puedo protegerlas como antes podía.

—Por eso es que Kassim y yo estamos aquí.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y luego buscó sus anteojos.

—Y odio estas malditas cosas que tengo que usar para leer la letra pequeña que está diseñada para robar mi alma de un modo aún más efectivo que la diosa. ¿Qué me sucedió, Kakashi? Ayer, era la cosa más mala cazando en la noche. Los Daimons temblaban de miedo ante mí. ¿Ahora qué soy? Soy tan patético que tengo que sobornar a Sai para que deje algunos beignets dentro de la casa y esconderlos en un armario para poder comer uno sin que Hinata se entere y me exprima una vez más. Tengo problemas de sinusitis. Si duermo mal, por la noche me duele la espalda. Mis rodillas duelen como el demonio y ayer, cuando me agaché para levantar a Marissa, casi me caí. Envejecer realmente apesta.

Kakashi lo miró extrañado.

—¿Estás diciéndome que quieres regresar? Naruto apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Por momentos, sí, pero entonces miro a mi esposa y pienso que soy un bastardo egoísta. La amo tanto que me duele en sitios que no sabía que existían. Cada vez que pienso en verla lastimada, o a Marissa… no puedo respirar. No puedo vivir. Odio sentirme inútil. Odio saber que voy a envejecer y morir y abandonarlas.

—No vas a morir, Naruto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—No te dejaré.

Naruto resopló.

—Como si pudieras evitarlo. Ambos sabemos que no tengo elección excepto morir como un viejo… si tengo suerte y llego a tanto, y no me muero de un ataque al corazón, accidente de auto, envenenamiento por comida, o un millón de otras catástrofes —dijo apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

Kakashi verdaderamente lo lamentaba por su amigo. Era difícil ser humano. Demonios, era difícil vivir de cualquier modo.

La vida definitivamente no era para los pacientes. Cada vez que algo parecía salir bien, al menos tres o cuatro cosas tenían que salir mal. Era la ley de la naturaleza.

—Hinata está embarazada otra vez —susurró Naruto luego de una pequeña pausa.

A pesar del espantoso tono, Kakashi sintió su felicidad. Y su terror.

—Felicitaciones.

—Gracias —Naruto observó la pila de papeles en su escritorio—. Estoy intentando poner mi testamento en orden, por si acaso.

Kakashi reprimió la necesidad de reír ante su fatalista amigo.

—No vas a morir, Naruto —repitió.

Sabía que Naruto no lo estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en todas las cosas que podían salir mal, no sólo con Hinata y el bebé, sino con él mismo.

—¿Serás padrino del bebé nuevamente? —preguntó Naruto con calma.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias. Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo que llevar esto al abogado y a la compañía de seguros mañana.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches, General.

—Buenas noches, Kakashi.

Kakashi recogió su mochila y cerró la puerta mientras salía. Se detuvo en el pasillo para encontrar a Hinata parada en la puerta de su dormitorio, envuelta en una bata color crema. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kakashi acortó la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es así para todos los que recuperan sus almas? Suspirando, él asintió.

—Es difícil reajustarse. Uno pasa cientos de miles de años pensando que, literalmente, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, que nadie puede tocarte y que tu cuerpo nunca duele por más que algunas horas, para convertirte en mortal y darte cuenta que te quedan treinta o cuarenta años, si eres afortunado. Ahora eres susceptible a la muerte y las enfermedades como todos los demás. No es una situación sencilla. El primer corte real con un papel casi los mata.

Una sola lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Hinata. Ella la secó y aspiró delicadamente.

—Desearía haberlo dejado como estaba. Desearía que me hubieras dicho que esto pasaría.

—¿Decirte qué, Hinata? —preguntó—. ¿Que ambos pasarían el resto de sus vidas amándose? ¿Criando a sus hijos? Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo milagrosa que es su vida. Cuánta gente vendería alegremente su alma por lo que ustedes tienen. Olvida a Artemisa y la inmortalidad. Lo que ustedes tienen es infinitamente más valioso y especial —su corazón se apretó, mientras que su furia hacia ambos nacía del hecho de que estaban dudando de su amor, y si habían tomado o no la decisión correcta—. Incluso yo cambiaría toda mi inmortalidad por un solo día de lo que ustedes tienen —tomó la mano marcada de Hinata y la levantó para que ella pudiera ver el sitio donde el alma de Naruto la había quemado, cuando la había regresado a su cuerpo—. Una vez te pregunté si él valía la pena. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

—Caminaría por los fuegos del infierno para morir por él. Kakashi asintió.

—Y yo atravesaría los fuegos del infierno para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Lo sé.

Él apretó su mano con más fuerza.

—¿Realmente deseas haberlo dejado con su vida de Dark Huntert? Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Moriría sin él.

—Y él moriría sin ti.

Hinata se secó los ojos y le sonrió.

—Oh, sólo estoy cansada y embarazada. Odio este estado emocional hormonal. Lamento desahogarme contigo cuando estoy segura de que es lo último que necesitas.

Poniéndose en puntas de pie, lo atrajo para poder abrazarlo.

Kakashi apretó su mano en un puño contra la espalda de Hinata mientras saboreaba la bondad de su contacto. Era raro que alguien lo tocara como un amigo, y significaba todo para él.

—Te quiero, Kakashi —le susurró antes de besarlo en la mejilla—. Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear.

Excepto Sai…

Kakashi dio un respingo mientras recordaba su enojo, más temprano. No debería haber hecho lo que hizo. No daba rienda suelta a su furia con frecuencia. Simi era uno de los pocos disparadores que quedaban dentro de él. Hasta que Sai la había mancillado, ella había sido lo único puro que había en su vida.

Una parte de él odiaba a Sai por lo que había hecho.

Pero la parte cuerda y racional, comprendía. Aún así, no podía perdonar lo que habían hecho. Tenía miedo de cómo cambiaría eso a Simi. En lo que podría convertirse…

—¿Sai está bien?

Hinata parecía extremadamente incómoda.

—Quedó bastante golpeado. Intenté convencerlo de ir al hospital, pero se rehusó. Dijo que había tenido suficientes costillas rotas en su vida como para saber cómo atenderlas. Así que Naruto y Talon lo vendaron y lo enviaron a casa.

Kakashi asintió.

—Vigílalo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No vas a chequear cómo está?

—No puedo. Al menos no por un tiempo. Necesito tiempo para superar esto, y puedo garantizarte que no volveré a lastimarlo. Dios sabe que Sai tiene un verdadero don para decir lo incorrecto en cualquier situación.

Él vio el acuerdo en el rostro de Hinata.

—Sabes que él te quiere, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero las emociones no tienen cerebro.

—No, supongo que no.

Kakashi la empujó suavemente hacia su habitación.

—Ve a dormir.

Hinata dio un paso y se detuvo, mientras giraba para mirarlo.

—¿Kakashi?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué uniste a Sakura con Itachi?

—Por la misma razón que te entregué el alma de Naruto el día que nos conocimos.

—Debes saber que jamás habrá paz entre ellos dos. Nunca. Sakura no puede traer a Itachi a nuestra familia. No es justo para Naruto.

—Quizás, pero la verdadera pregunta es: si hubieses conocido a Itachi antes que a Naruto, ¿te sentirías del mismo modo hacia el romano? Y si Sakura se hubiese casado con Itachi, y luego hubieses encontrado a Naruto, ¿cómo te sentirías si ella te dijera que deberías dejarlo ir? —ella apartó la mirada—. Exactamente, Hinata. Para poder tener un futuro, Naruto necesita desprenderse del pasado.

Sakura aspiró entre dientes mientras Itachi lamía la salada mantequilla de ajo de su seno. Él rió juguetonamente con su pezón entre los dientes mientras la miraba.

Se apartó lo suficiente para sumergir otro trozo de camarón en la mantequilla, antes de levantarlo para que ella lo mordiera. Sakura chupó sus dedos sensualmente mientras comía de su mano.

—Creo que establecimos un récord para la comida más larga de la historia. Itachi sonrió mientras colocaba otro camarón en su pezón derecho. La mantequilla corrió por el costado de su pecho. Él la lamió de su piel antes de ir en busca del camarón y devorarlo.

Sakura apartó el cabello del rostro de Itachi.

—Ves, sabía que los romanos eran brutos para estas cosas. Tenía razón, ¿verdad?

—Tenías razón —dijo él mientras exprimía un limón sobre el estómago de ella. Los dedos de los pies de Sakura se encogieron mientras él bebía a lengüetazos el jugo.

Su barba rozaba suavemente su estómago, haciéndola estremecer.

—Eres tan maravilloso —dijo en voz baja.

Itachi se quedó helado ante sus palabras. Nunca nadie había dicho una cosa semejante sobre él.

Nadie.

Y en ese momento, tuvo un pensamiento aterrador. Iba a tener que dejarla ir. Una fuerza desconocida lo golpeó en el pecho ante esa idea. Lo dejó

completamente sin respiración. Vivir sin Sakura.

¿Cómo podía desgarrarlo así el pensarlo, cuando apenas la conocía? Y sin embargo, mientras intentaba imaginarse de regreso en su mundo frío y estéril en el que la gente lo ignoraba, se burlaba de él o no le prestaba atención, quería gritar por esa injusticia.

Quería quedarse con ella.

El deseo de unirla a él era salvaje e irracional. También era egoísta y erróneo. Sakura tenía una familia que la amaba. Su familia siempre había sido una parte esencial de su vida. Él lo había visto por sí mismo. El amor. La preocupación.

La familia de Itachi había sido una pesadilla de celos y crueldad. Pero la de ella…

No podía apartarla de ellos. No estaría bien.

—¿Itachi? ¿Sucede algo?

Él le ofreció una media sonrisa.

—No.

—No te creo.

Itachi se recostó sobre ella y sólo la escuchó respirar. Ella lo acunó con su cuerpo y él se deleitó en la sensación de la piel de Sakura contra la suya. De sus brazos y piernas envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

Pero no sólo su piel estaba desnuda. Su espíritu también estaba despojado. Daría cualquier cosa por tener a esta mujer, y era la única persona con la que jamás podría quedarse. No era justo.

Sakura acarició la espalda de Itachi mientras sentía sus emociones. Estaba lleno de una furiosa desesperación, y ella no sabía por qué.

—Bebé —le susurró—. Háblame.

—¿Por qué me dices "bebé"?

Su respiración cosquilleaba contra el pecho de Sakura.

—¿Te molesta?

—No. Es sólo que nunca tuve a nadie que usara un término cariñoso al hablarme. Es extraño escucharlo de ti.

Ella pasó la mano por las cicatrices de la espalda de Itachi mientras su corazón se anudaba por él.

—¿Estuviste alguna vez enamorado? —le preguntó. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo tuve a Izumi.

—¿Pero jamás la tocaste?

—No. Dormí con otras que tenían la opción de estar o no conmigo. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero no quisiste a ninguna de ellas?

—No —Él inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarla—. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada?

Ella suspiró mientras recordaba su pasado y a la única persona con la que había querido compartir el resto de su vida.

—Amaba a Eric. Deseaba tanto casarme con él que, cuando terminó conmigo, pensé que moriría de dolor.

Ella sintió los celos que atravesaban a Itachi.

—¿Por qué terminó contigo?

Sakura trazó la fina línea de su ceja y luego enterró la mano en su cabello, para jugar con él mientras le explicaba.

—Dijo que lo agoté —las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras recordaba ese día de verano en que Eric había ido y puesto fin a la única relación decente que había tenido—. Dijo que con lo difícil que era seguirme el paso teniendo veinticinco años, estaba aterrado de intentar hacerlo a los cuarenta. Me dijo que si abandonaba la caza de vampiros y mi tienda, podríamos tener una posibilidad. Pero, ¿cómo podría renunciar a las cosas que tanto significan para mí? Vivo para cazar. Se lo debo a aquellos que no pueden defenderse.

Itachi se incorporó y besó suavemente sus lágrimas.

—Eric era un tonto.

Ella sonrió mientras el delgado y musculoso cuerpo de Itachi se deslizaba contra el suyo. Oh, él era delicioso. Toda esa fuerza y ese poder…

Y se preguntó tras quién habría ido luego de convertirse en Dark Hunter.

—¿De quién te vengaste? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Él se puso rígido mientras se apartaba.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Sólo estaba intrigada. Acuchillé los neumáticos del auto de Eric cuando terminó conmigo.

La expresión de Itachi era de espanto.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Ella asintió.

—Hubiese hecho más, pero decidí que eso era suficiente para sacar mi enojo. Tenía unos neumáticos Pirelli realmente lindos —confesó.

Él sacudió la cabeza y rió.

—Entonces, menos mal que no conduzco.

—Y estás evadiendo mi pregunta —dijo ella, dándole un golpecito en la punta de la nariz con el dedo—. Cuéntame, Itachi. No pensaré mal de ti, lo juro.

Itachi se recostó a su lado mientras los recuerdos enterrados volvían a la superficie. Generalmente hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no recordar esas últimas horas de su vida humana. Por no recordar su primera noche de inmortalidad.

Se apoyó sobre un codo mientras trazaba círculos alrededor del pecho de Sakura. Adoraba el hecho de que ella no estuviese consciente de su cuerpo. La desnudez de los dos no la molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ita? —lo incitó.

No iba a dejarlo escapar. Respirando hondo, él detuvo su mano sobre el arito del ombligo.

—Asesiné a mis hermanos —Sakura trazó la línea de su mandíbula mientras sentía su sufrimiento y culpabilidad—. Estaban bebiendo y toqueteándose con sus esclavas prostitutas cuando llegué. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de terror en sus rostros cuando me vieron y se dieron cuenta de por qué estaba allí. Debería haberlos dejado ir, pero no pude —se alejó de ella con los ojos llenos de tormento y dolor—. ¿Qué tipo de hombre asesina a sus propios hermanos?

Sakura se sentó y atrapó su brazo mientras él abandonaba la cama.

—Ellos te mataron primero.

—Y como dice el viejo dicho, dos errores no hacen un bien. Éramos familia, y los destruí como si fuesen enemigos extraños —se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Incluso maté a mi propio padre.

—No —dijo ella seriamente, apretando con más fuerza el brazo de Itachi—. Sasuke mató a tu padre, no tú.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Kakashi me lo dijo.

Su rostro se volvió piedra mientras la miraba con furia.

—¿Y te contó cómo lo mató Sasuke? Atravesó a mi padre con mi espada. Una espada que le entregué luego que mi padre me rogase que lo salvara.

Ella sintió su dolor y quiso darle paz.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero tu padre era un bastardo que merecía ser asesinado.

—No —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nadie merece lo que le sucedió. Era mi padre, y lo traicioné. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Tan mal. Fue como la noche en que… Sakura no pudo respirar mientras una terrible ola de culpabilidad la atravesaba.

Se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué, bebé? ¿Qué noche?

Itachi apretó los puños mientras intentaba bloquear los recuerdos de su infancia. Era imposible.

Una y otra vez veía la violencia, escuchaba los gritos que resonaban a través de los siglos, incluso ahora.

Jamás había sido capaz de bloquearlos.

Antes de comprender lo que estaba haciendo, le contó lo que ninguna otra alma sabía.

—Tenía cinco años cuando Naruto murió, y estaba allí la noche en que regresó por su venganza contra mi abuelo. Así fue que supe lo que era Sasuke la noche en que vino por mi padre. Cómo supe el modo de llamar a Artemisa cuando morí. Yo… Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. Pero era difícil. Las imágenes del pasado eran claras como el agua y lo perseguían.

—Mi abuelo me había mantenido despierto hasta tarde esa noche, para contarme lo glorioso que era triunfar sobre un digno adversario, aunque fuese por traición. Estaba en el salón con él cuando escuché a los caballos afuera, reaccionando ante algo. Podías sentir que había algo maligno allí. Se aferraba al aire. Entonces escuchamos a los guardias gritando, y muriendo. Mi abuelo me metió en un armario para esconderme mientras tomaba su espada.

Itachi dio un respingo.

—Había una grieta en la madera, y podía ver directo al salón. Vi a Naruto entrando. Era completamente salvaje mientras luchaba con mi abuelo. Él no era riIta para su furia. Pero Naruto no estaba conforme con sólo matarlo. Lo asesinó sangrientamente. Parte por parte. Centímetro por centímetro, hasta que no quedó nada que pareciera un ser humano. Mantuve mis oídos tapados, y sofoqué mis sollozos. Quería vomitar, pero estaba aterrado de que Naruto me escuchase y me asesinara también.

—Así que me quedé allí sentado en la oscuridad, como un cobarde, hasta que hubo un completo silencio en el salón. Miré y no vi más que las paredes y el piso manchados de sangre.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos como para borrar las imágenes que aún lo atormentaban.

—Salí arrastrándome del armario y recuerdo estar mirando fijamente el modo en que la sangre de mi abuelo cubría mis sandalias. Y entonces grité hasta que perdí la voz, por el miedo. Durante años seguí pensando que si hubiese corrido en busca de ayuda, podría haberlo salvado. Que si hubiese salido del armario, podría haber hecho algo.

—Eras simplemente un niño.

Él rechazó su consuelo. Sabía que no lo merecía.

—No era un niño cuando me alejé y permití que mi padre muriera.

Itachi ahuecó la mejilla de Sakura en su mano. Era tan hermosa. valiente. A diferencia de él, ella tenía principios y bondad.

Él no tenía derecho a tocar algo tan precioso, tan valioso.

—No soy un hombre decente, Sakura. He destruido a todos a quienes he tocado y tú… tú eres la bondad. Debes irte mientras puedas. Por favor. No puedes quedarte conmigo. También te destruiré. Sé que lo haré.

—Itachi —dijo ella, tomándole la mano entre las suyas. Sentía su dolorosa necesidad de tocarla. Sentía su deseo de mantenerla a salvo y protegerla. Atrayéndolo a sus brazos, lo abrazó en silencio, en la oscuridad—. Eres un buen hombre, Itachi Uchiha. Tienes honor y decencia, y lastimaré a cualquiera que diga lo contrario… incluyéndote.

Itachi cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba. Acunó su cabeza entre las manos y saboreó su calidez y su bondad.

Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo que lo aterrorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba enamorándose de Sakura Haruno. Descarada seductora, cazadora de vampiros, por más grosera y lunática que fuera, la amaba.

Y no había modo en que pudiera tenerla. Ninguno. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Cómo podía renunciar a lo único que había tenido en su vida que valía algo? Sin embargo, porque la amaba comprendía que debía hacer esto.

Ella pertenecía a su familia, y él pertenecía a Artemisa.

Se había prometido al servicio de la diosa siglos atrás. El único modo que un Dark Hunter fuera liberado de ese juramento era que alguien lo amara lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a la prueba de Artemisa.

Hinata había amado a Naruto lo suficiente. Sunshine había amado a Talon, y Karin había amado a Sasuke.

Sakura ciertamente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a la prueba. Pero, ¿podría una mujer como ella amar lo suficiente a alguien como él como para liberarlo?

Incluso mientras la idea atravesaba su mente, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era.

Artemisa no estaría dispuesta a dejar ir a otro Dark Hunter y, aunque lo estuviera, Sakura jamás sería suya. Él se rehusaba a meterse entre ella y su familia.

Podía necesitarla pero, al final, ella los necesitaba mucho más. Él estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir solo. Ella no.

No era tan cruel como para pedirle que escogiera lo imposible, cuando lo imposible le costaría todo lo que quería.

 **LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA DOS CAPITULOS POR DIA DE ESTOS FIC QUE LOS DEJE ATRASADOS**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	14. CAPITULO 13

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 13**

Las dos semanas siguientes verdaderamente fueron el infierno sobre la tierra luego del atardecer. Parecía que los Daimons vivían sólo para jugar con ellos y atormentarlos.

Nadie estaba a salvo. La ciudad incluso había intentado implementar un toque de queda a pedido de Kakashi, pero como Nueva Orleáns era un pueblo de veinticuatro horas de fiesta, no habían sido capaces de imponerlo.

El total de cuerpos era diferente a cualquier cosa que Sakura hubiese escuchado fuera de una película de Hollywood, y Kakashi y el Consejo de Escuderos estaban teniendo dificultades para esconder todas las muertes a la policía y las agencias de noticias. Pero lo que más la asustaba era el hecho que los pocos Daimons que atrapaban, eran condenadamente casi imposibles de matar.

Cada noche regresaba a la casa de Itachi con dolor, por el maltrato a su cuerpo. Sabía que él no quería que saliera a patrullar y, sin embargo, nunca decía nada.

Itachi pasaba una o dos horas luego de que regresaran masajeando sus dolores con Icy Hot y vendando sus heridas.

Era injusto que él jamás tuviera dolores y malestar, y los pocos daños que sufría su cuerpo siempre desaparecían luego de unas pocas horas.

Ahora, Sakura yacía desnuda en el abrigo de sus brazos. Él estaba dormido y, sin embargo, la tenía firmemente apretada a él, como si tuviese miedo de perderla.

Eso la alegraba más que ninguna otra cosa lo había hecho jamás. Debería haberse levantado horas atrás. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde pero, desde que se había mudado con Itachi, se había convertido en una noctámbula certificada.

Su cabeza reposaba sobre el bíceps de Itachi, cuyo brazo derecho caía sobre su cintura. Ella pasó la mano por su antebrazo mientras estudiaba la bronceada piel masculina.

Itachi tenía manos hermosas. Largas y delgadas, eran fuertes y bien formadas. Estas últimas semanas le habían dado tanto consuelo y placer que apenas podía respirar de la felicidad que la consumía cada vez que pensaba en él.

Su teléfono sonó.

Sakura salió rápidamente de debajo de él para atenderlo. Era Hinata.

—Hola, hermanita —dijo un poco vacilante.

En las dos semanas pasadas, había habido una fuerte tensión en su relación.

—Hola, Saku, me preguntaba si podría ir un rato a hablar contigo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea.

—No necesito otro sermón, Hina.

—Juro que no es un sermón. Es de hermana a hermana. Por favor.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja tras un breve debate interno, y luego le dio la dirección de Ita.

—Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y trepó a la cama. Itachi estaba acostado sobre un lado, con el cabello esparcido en abanico a su alrededor. Una barba incipiente ensombrecía su rostro y, aún así, se veía casi infantil allí recostado.

Incluso dormido los músculos de su cuerpo eran evidentes y definidos. Vellos oscuros cubrían apenas cada perfecto hueco y curva, haciendo el terreno de su piel aún más masculino y fascinante.

Pero no era sólo su belleza lo que la atraía. Era su corazón. El modo en que podía cuidarla sin doblegarla. Sabía que a él no le agradaba que luchara a su lado y, sin embargo, jamás decía una palabra en contra. Simplemente se quedaba a su lado y la dejaba pelear sus propias batallas. Las únicas veces que interfería era cuando algo superaba su capacidad.

Entonces él tomaba el mando y la salvaba sin hacerla sentir débil o incompetente.

Sakura sonrió ante la imagen dormida de Itachi.

¿Cómo podía alguien llegar a significar tanto para ella en tan poco tiempo? Sacudiendo la cabeza, buscó el vestido y pensó en la primera vez que Itachi había visto el tatuaje de un pequeño triángulo celta al final de su espalda.

—¿Por qué te marcarías intencionalmente? —había preguntado, como espantado ante la sola idea.

—Es sexy.

Él había fruncido los labios y, sin embargo, ahora obtenía mucho placer besando y masajeando el tatuaje por la mañana, cuando regresaban de sus patrullas.

Impulsivamente, ella recogió la camisa de seda negra de Itachi del piso, y se la puso. Le encantaba el modo en que su picante aroma masculino se aferraba a la tela. El modo en que se aferraba a su piel.

Se puso los pantalones y bajó las escaleras, para esperar a Hinata.

—Hola, Saku.

Giró hacia la izquierda al pie de las escaleras para espiar a Shino usando la computadora en el estudio de Itachi. Era la única pieza de tecnología que había sido capaz de encontrar en toda la casa, excepto la masiva colección de dvd's que tenía escondidos en una bóveda en su oficina, lo que explicaba su conocimiento de la cultura pop.

—Hey, Shino, ¿en qué estás trabajando?

—Intentando rastrear la amenaza Daimon, como siempre. Estoy utilizando el programa de Brax para ver si hay un patrón que podamos seguir para predecir dónde podrían estar esta noche.

Ella asintió. Shino se había encariñado lentamente con ella, y desde que los ataques mortales de los Daimons habían comenzado, había regresado a su básico vestuario negro.

Hoy llevaba una camiseta con cuello alto, un suéter color carbón y pantalones negros. Debía admitir que era un hombre bien parecido cuando no estaba intentando ser un cursi patán.

Había abandonado el IROC y ahora conducía su Jaguar, declarando que ya no era divertido contrariar a Itachi, ya que el romano estaba tan distraído con Sakura que jamás reaccionaba a las bromas de Shino. Y Gilbert tampoco estaba allí para reaccionar ante él.

Ella entró al estudio para mirar sobre su hombro.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—No. Aún no hay un patrón. Es sólo que no comprendo qué causó esto. Si quieren a Naruto, ¿por qué no han ido por él?

Sakura suspiró irritadamente.

—Están jugando con nosotros. No estabas aquí para la primera ronda con Danzo. Obtiene placer haciendo que le tengamos miedo, y jugando con nuestras mentes.

—Sí, pero estoy hartándome de la ascendente suma de cuerpos. Diez personas murieron anoche, y el Consejo está teniendo problemas para esconder todo eso a las autoridades. El público está enloqueciendo, y sólo han oído un porcentaje del verdadero total.

Sakura se encogió.

—¿Cuántos Daimons fueron asesinados anoche?

—Sólo una docena. Los cuatro que tú y Ita terminaron, Kakashi mató cinco, y Janice, Neji, y Zoe mataron uno cada uno. El resto de los bastardos escapó.

—Demonios.

—Sí, no me agrada estar en el lado de los perdedores de nada. Esto realmente apesta.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras repasaba la lista en su cabeza.

—Sabes, es bastante triste que siendo humana pueda terminar con más Daimons que un Dark Hunter.

Shino la miró divertido.

—No estás sola.

Ella lo abucheó.

—Que conste que Itachi me ayuda a mí, no del otro modo.

—Claaaaro.

Sakura rió ante su juguetona burla hasta que se le ocurrió otro pensamiento.

—¿Qué hay de Ulric?

—¿Qué hay con él? —¿A cuántos mató? —Ninguno, ¿por qué?

¿Ninguno? Eso no estaba bien.

—Tampoco mató a ninguno la noche anterior, ¿verdad? —No.

Una mala sensación la atravesó. No, seguramente estaba equivocada. No era posible, ¿cierto?

—¿Dónde sucedieron la mayoría de los asesinatos anoche? —preguntó.

Shino apretó una tecla y cambió la pantalla a un mapa del Barrio Francés. Sakura vio las áreas resaltadas en rojo donde alguien había muerto. Había una gran concentración de marcas rojas en el cuadrante del nordeste.

—¿Quién estaba asignado a ese sector? Shino chequeó otra pantalla.

—Ulric.

Ella se quedó helada.

—¿Y aún así no mató a ningún Daimon? —preguntó, incrédula. La mirada de Shino se entrecerró.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Danzo necesita un cuerpo… Cuando todo esto comenzó, Itachi dijo que si un Daimon tomaba alguna vez a un Dark Hunter…

—Eso es mierda, Sakura. Vi a Ulric anoche, y estaba bien.

—Pero, ¿qué si tengo razón? ¿Y si Danzo se ha apoderado de él?

—Estás equivocada. Danzo no sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima. Era un jefe militar medieIta. Si hay algo que Ulric sabe hacer, es protegerse a sí mismo.

Tal vez.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Debe ser mi hermana.

Shino giró su silla hacia la pequeña consola de video que mostró la imagen de la conductora del auto. Era Hinata.

La dejó entrar.

Sakura fue a encontrarse con ella en la puerta, aunque no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo no estaba bien con Ulric. A pesar de lo que Shino dijera, quería pruebas de que estaba equivocada.

Esa noche se encontraría con el Dark Hunter, y decidiría si su miedo tenía alguna Itaidez y, si así era, sería polvo de Daimon.

Abriendo la puerta, vio a Hinata descendiendo de su Toyota en el camino de entrada. Estaba vestida con un lindo par de pantalones negros, un top de seda verde oscuro y un suéter negro. Era realmente bueno verla de nuevo.

Silenciosamente, Sakura se quedó parada en el umbral mientras esperaba que Hinata se acercara.

Hinata le dio un fuerte abrazo en cuanto llegó a ella.

—Te he extrañado.

—Estoy sólo a un par de cuadras.

—Lo sé, pero no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

Sakura le pellizcó la espalda y la soltó.

—Lo sé. Es un poco difícil hablar ahora.

Hinata quitó el cabello del rostro de Sakura de un modo muy maternal, y sonrió.

—Te ves feliz bajo ese recelo; ¿lo estás? Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Estás asustándome seriamente —miró más allá de Hinata y recorrió la calle con la mirada—. ¿Alguien ha reemplazado a mi gemela por una copia?

Hinata rió.

—No, boba. Soy yo. Es sólo que he estado preocupada por ti.

—Bueno, como puedes ver, estoy bien. Tú estás bien. Todo está bien. Así que, ¿qué te trae aquí?

—Quiero conocer a Itachi.

Sakura no podría haberse sorprendido más si su hermana la hubiese golpeado.

—¿Perdón?

—Kakashi me dijo algunas cosas hace un par de semanas que me hicieron pensar. Y con cada día que pasaba y que tú no hacías sufrir a este tipo y te mudabas conmigo hasta que todo esto terminara, pensaba más. Has estado con él día y noche, ¿verdad?

Sakura se encogió de hombros con una imperturbabilidad que no sentía.

—Sí, ¿y entonces?

—Y aún no he recibido un solo llamado de mi gemela homicida diciéndome que cortará su cabeza y la pondrá en un bolso de bowling si él dice o hace tal cosa una vez más. Bien, Saku, creo que ese es un récord para ti.

Sakura se movió, con culpa. Era cierto. Ni una sola vez en toda su vida había estado con alguien a quien no amenazara matar a cada hora, por culpa de algún molesto hábito.

Pero con Itachi…

Incluso cuando la molestaba, no era tan malo. Y la verdad era que raramente la molestaba. Hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, e incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo, él respetaba sus opiniones.

—Lo amas, ¿verdad? —Sakura apartó la mirada—. Oh, dios, Sakura —susurró Hinata—. Jamás haces nada del modo más sencillo, ¿cierto?

—No empieces, Hinata.

Hinata acunó su rostro y giró su cabeza hasta que la miró a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Saku. Te quiero. De todos los hombres…

—¡Lo sé! —dijo ella, furiosamente—. No es como si me hubiese despertado y dicho: "Hmmm, ¿quién es el único hombre del planeta que está garantizado que me alejará de toda mi familia por toda la eternidad? Oh, debo ir a encontrarlo inmediatamente y enamorarme perdidamente de él".

Respiró hondo antes de que su furia la abrumara.

—Dios sabe que no quería amar a alguien como Itachi. No dejo de pensar que eres la mujer perfecta para él. Eres elegante, sofisticada. Diablos, en realidad sabes qué tenedor usar cuando sales a comer afuera. Yo soy la idiota de la universidad que salió contigo y con papá y bebió del aguamanil de mesa porque pensó que era una especie de sopa arruinada.

Sakura se burló de sus propias palabras.

—En cuanto a eso, escucha mi vocabulario. Debo ser horripilante para él y, sin embargo, cada vez que me mira, tiemblo.

Una y otra vez, las razones por las que no debía estar con Itachi pasaron por su mente. Deberían ser completamente incompatibles, pero no lo eran. No tenía sentido. No estaba bien.

Sakura suspiró.

—La otra noche me llevó a Commander's Palace, y nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía un arreglo realmente elegante en el centro. Estaba hecho con todas frutas y verduras exóticas, y se veía realmente sabroso. Entonces, estúpida de mí, tomé mi cuchillo para la mantequilla y comencé a cortar un pedazo para comerlo. No fue hasta que levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada atónita del mozo que comprendí que había hecho algo completamente estúpido. Le pregunté cuál era su problema y él dijo que jamás había visto a alguien comer el arreglo de mesa. Estaba tan avergonzada que quería morir.

—Oh, dios, Saku.

—Lo sé. Itachi, dios lo bendiga, no se quedó desconcertado. Se estiró y comenzó a comer también, luego le dio una de esas altaneras y majestuosas miradas al mozo, quien se fue corriendo rápidamente. Una vez que se había ido, Ita me dijo que no me preocupara. Que gastaba dinero suficiente en ese sitio como para que la próxima vez comiera el mantel si quería y que, si eso no me hacía feliz, entonces compraría el restaurante sólo para que pudiera despedir al mozo.

Hinata se echó a reír.

Sakura también había reído cuando él lo había dicho, y el recuerdo de su bondad aún la regocijaba.

Miró a su hermana con sinceridad.

—¿Crees que no sé que no puedo estar con este hombre? De verdad, de verdad no puedo. Para mí, una cena fina es comer ostras haciendo ruido y beber cerveza de la botella. Para él es una comida de quince platos en la que la gente en realidad pone la servilleta sobre su falda y te cambian la vajilla de plata luego de cada plato.

—Y, sin embargo, aún estás aquí.

—Y no comprendo por qué.

Hinata le sonrió amablemente.

—Lo único que deseaba era una vida agradable y normal con un hombre agradable y normal. En cambio, terminé con un esposo que solía ser inmortal, cuyos amigos son dioses, demonios y animales que pueden tomar forma humana. Y ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a clasificar a Sai. Enfrentémoslo, estoy casada con un hombre que me dio una hija que es capaz de hablar con los animales como el Doctor Dolittle, y que puede usar sus pensamientos para mover casi cualquier cosa por toda la casa. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—No lo cambiaría ni por toda la normalidad del mundo. El amor no es sencillo. Quien diga otra cosa, te está mintiendo. Pero vale la pena luchar por él. Créeme, lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí. Quiero conocer a este hombre y ver si hay algún modo de poder tranquilizar a Naruto lo suficiente como para poder pronunciar el nombre de Itachi sin reventarle una vena.

Las lágrimas empañaron la visión de Sakura mientras atraía a su hermana para otro abrazo.

—Te quiero, Hinata, realmente te quiero.

—Lo sé. Soy la gemela perfecta.

Sakura se rió.

—Y yo soy la psicópata.

Dando un paso atrás, tomó la mano de Hinata y la hizo entrar a la casa. Hinata silbó bajo mientras entraba y veía el elegante interior.

—Un sitio muy agradable.

Shino salió al vestíbulo para sacudir la cabeza mientras las miraba.

—Naruto tendrá una apoplejía si se entera de que estuviste aquí.

—Y tú estarás cojeando si le cuentas —dijo Sakura.

—No te preocupes. No se enterará por mí. No soy tan estúpido. —Shino fue hacia la puerta—. Voy a encontrarme con Kyl y Sai. Saldremos juntos esta noche a patrullar un poco, para ver si podemos enterrar a alguno de esos bastardos.

Sakura asintió.

—Tengan cuidado.

—Ustedes también. Inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

—¿Por qué no esperas en la biblioteca? —dijo Sakura—. Iré a ver si ya se levantó.

Hinata asintió.

Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras y fue hacia el dormitorio de Itachi, para encontrarlo aún dormido en su cama.

Levantó la sábana de seda para poder mordisquearle la cadera con los dientes. Él hizo un sonido de placer antes de ponerse de espaldas.

La respiración de Sakura se trabó en su garganta ante la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo. Podría mirar a este hombre toda la noche y todo el día.

Particularmente, le encantaba la parte de su cuerpo en la que unos cortos vellos rizados iban desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna. Incapaz de soportar la tentación, se inclinó para tironearlos con los dientes.

Su pene se endureció. Puso la mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

—Ciertamente sabes cómo hacer que un hombre despierte feliz, ¿verdad?

Ella rió antes de mordisquearle suavemente la piel, y entonces se apartó.

—Necesito que te levantes.

—Estoy levantado —dijo él, mirando la parte de su cuerpo que ya estaba absolutamente atenta.

—No de ese modo —dijo Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Mi hermana está abajo y quiere conocerte.

—¿Qué hermana? —ella lo miró significativamente. El rostro de Itachi se puso pálido—. No puedo conocerla.

Sakura se rehusó a escuchar sus razones.

—Vístete y conócela. Sólo tomará un minuto y ella se irá.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, General. Te estaré esperando en las escaleras, y si no estás allí en cinco minutos, la haré subir.

Hinata estaba sentada en una silla borgoña cerca de una ventana con pesadas cortinas. Miró alrededor, a la formal y elegante mansión. A diferencia de su hogar, no había nada atrayente allí. Hablaba de un hombre que era implacable y formidable, pretencioso y condescendiente. Frío. Incluso un poquito maligno y alarmante.

Todo lo que le habían dicho que esperara de Itachi Uchiha.

¿Cómo se había enganchado Sakura con un hombre semejante? Su hermana no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Bueno, Sakura podía ser maligna, pero en el caso de su gemela esa era una cualidad casi encantadora.

Pareció tomar una eternidad hasta que escuchó a Sakura bajando las escaleras.

—¡Sakura!

El tono susurrado era implacable y dominante.

Cuando Sakura no atacó con una cáustica réplica, Hinata se levantó para investigar. Se mantuvo en las sombras, para poder observar a Itachi con Sakura en las escaleras.

Estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa negra con algunos botones desprendidos. Por lo que había escuchado de él, había asumido que su cabello sería muy corto. Para su sorpresa, caía hasta sus hombros. Su rostro era elegantemente esculpido. Perfecto.

Poder y control emanaban de cada parte de él. Este definitivamente no era el tipo de hombre que atraía a Sakura.

Nunca.

Él miró con furia a su hermana, como si quisiera ahorcarla.

—No puedes tenerla aquí. Tiene que irse inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Naruto moriría si se entera de que su esposa estuvo en mi casa. Perdería la cabeza.

—Ita…

—Sakura, no estoy bromeando. Esto es cruel para él. Tienes que sacarla de aquí antes de que él lo descubra.

Hinata estaba atónita por sus palabras. ¿Por qué le importaría cómo afectaba esto a Naruto, cuando Naruto estaría feliz de verlo muerto?

—Hinata quiere conocerte, Itachi. ¿Por favor? Sólo un minuto, y luego estoy segura que se irá a su casa.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono tranquilo y racional de Sakura. Normalmente, cuando su hermana no se salía con la suya, se volvía bastante violenta. O, ante lo más mínimo, gritaba.

El rostro de Itachi se suavizó instantáneamente mientras se estiraba y acunaba la mejilla marcada de Sakura con la mano.

—Odio cuando me miras de ese modo —le pasó los dedos sobre la ceja y le sonrió amablemente—Está bien.

Dejó caer su mano hasta la de ella, y entonces la levantó y le besó la palma. Sakura lo besó en la mejilla antes de apartarse e ir hacia la biblioteca.

Con el corazón latiendo violentamente por lo que acababa de ver, Hinata regresó a la habitación para que no supieran que los había estado espiando. Pero, mientras esperaba, las imágenes de su encuentro pasaron por su mente…

Itachi no podía creer que estaba a punto de conocer a la esposa de su enemigo.

La hermana gemela de Sakura.

Jamás había estado más nervioso o inseguro.

Pero se rehusaba a demostrarlo. Enderezando su columna, caminó hacia la biblioteca, donde Sakura acompañaba a su hermana.

Era extremadamente extraño escucharlas hablando entre sí. El único modo en que podía diferenciar sus voces era por su vocabulario. Sakura tenía un modo único de hablar, mientras que su hermana era más elocuente y correcta.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon un poquito mientras lo estudiaba de pies a cabeza. Sea lo que sea que pensara de él, no dejó traslucir nada.

—Debes ser Itachi —dijo, dando un paso adelante para ofrecerle la mano.

—Es un honor —dijo él formalmente antes de estrecharle la mano brevemente, soltarla y dar seis pasos atrás. Hinata miró a Sakura.

—Son una extraña pareja, ¿verdad?

Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias a dios que él es más lindo que Tony Randall y que yo no tengo la nariz de Jack Klugman —Itachi se puso aún más rígido. Sakura le pasó la mano afectuosamente por el brazo—. Relájate, cariño. Ella no muerde. Sólo yo hago eso —agregó guiñándole el ojo.

El problema era que él no sabía cómo relajarse. Especialmente no mientras la gemela de Sakura estaba mirándolo fijamente como si fuese algo siniestro.

Hinata observó a su hermana junto al General romano que había asumido que odiaría a primera vista. Para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Él no era simpático, eso era realmente cierto. Estaba allí parado con una expresión seca y arrogante que parecía desafiarla a insultarlo. Pero, al mirar con más cuidado, se dio cuenta de que no era más que una fachada. En realidad, él esperaba que ella le dijera algo malicioso, y simplemente estaba preparándose para recibirlo.

De hecho, su sentido psíquico no registraba ningún tipo de crueldad. Aunque se veía completamente incómodo, su mirada se suavizaba sutilmente cada vez que miraba a Sakura.

Y no había modo de pasar por alto la manera en que Sakura reaccionaba hacia

él.

Oh, por dios, realmente se amaban. ¡Qué pesadilla!

—Bueno —dijo Hinata lentamente—, puedo quedarme aquí parada incomodando a todo el mundo, o puedo ir a casa. De cualquier modo, probablemente debería regresar antes de que oscurezca. Así que…

—Mis disculpas, señora Hunter —dijo él rápidamente—. No pretendía incomodarla. Si desea quedarse y hablar con Sakura, estaré más que feliz de retirarme.

Ella sonrió ante su generosidad.

—No, está bien. Sólo quería conocerte en persona. Jamás he sido el tipo de persona que permite que alguien decida por mí, y quería saber si realmente eras un demonio con cuernos y tres dedos en los pies. Pero, aunque suene extraño, pareces un contador.

—De parte de ella, eso es un cumplido —dijo Sakura riendo. Él pareció aún más incómodo.

—Está bien —dijo Hinata—. En serio. Simplemente sentí una loca necesidad de saber quién estaba teniendo de rehén a mi hermana. No es habitual en ella no llamarme tres docenas de veces por día.

—No la tengo de rehén —dijo él rápidamente, como si la acusación lo ofendiera —. Puede irse en el momento que quiera.

Hinata sonrió.

—Lo sé —miró a Sakura y sacudió la cabeza—. El día de Acción de Gracias será un infierno, ¿eh? Ni pensar en el terror de Navidad. Y pensábamos que la abuelita Flora era mala con el tío Robert.

El corazón de Sakura martilleó ante lo que su hermana estaba diciendo.

—¿No te importa?

—Oh, claro que me importa. Preferiría matarme antes que lastimar a Naruto, pero tampoco puedo lastimarte a ti, y no estoy dispuesta a perderte por algo que sucedió hace dos mil años. Quizás tengamos suerte y uno de los Daimons atrapará a Itachi antes de que esto termine.

—¡Hinata! —dijo Sakura bruscamente.

—Estaba bromeando, Saku. En serio —tomó la mano de Itachi y la sostuvo contra la de Sakura—. Uno de estos no es como el otro, uno de estos no pertenece —cantó en voz baja. Luego se puso seria—. ¿Vas a pedirle el alma de Itachi a Kakashi?

Sakura se sintió un poco extraña por la pregunta.

—No hemos llegado tan lejos.

—Ya veo.

Sakura se puso rígida ante el tono de "mamá" que Hinata había utilizado.

—¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?

Hinata la miró como si no tuviera idea.

—No significa nada.

—Sí, claro —dijo Sakura, con su furia aumentando—. Conozco ese tono. Crees que no lo tomo en serio, ¿verdad?

Hinata farfulló.

—No dije eso.

—No tuviste que decirlo, Hinata. Sabes, estoy realmente cansada de ser el blanco de las bromas familiares. Jamás comprendí porqué soy yo la loca y rara cuando Tia baila desnuda en los bayous en ceremonias vudú; Selena se encadena a las cercas; Karma es inseminadora de toros; la tía Jasmine está intentando empalmar a una atrapamoscas de Venus con kudzu para hacer una planta asesina de hombres que devore a su ex…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Itachi. Sakura lo ignoró.

—Y tú, preciosa Hinata, a quien todos adoran. Primero sales inconscientemente con un hombre mitad Apolita cuyo padre adoptivo está intentando matarte por tus poderes, y terminas casada con un vampiro al que tengo que tolerar, aunque personalmente pienso que es un patán pomposo, autoritario y sin gracia. ¿Por qué soy yo la loca en todo esto?

—Sakura…

—¡No me digas así cuando sabes que realmente me irrita! Los ojos de Hinata llamearon.

—Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué eres la loca? Porque revoloteas de un extremo al otro. Por dios, tenías… ¿cuántas? ¿Nueve especializaciones en la universidad?

—Trece.

—¿Ves? Eres una flibbertigibbet. Si no fuese porque nos tienes para que te cuidemos, serías uno de esos indigentes a los que alimentas cada noche, y lo sabes. Por eso es que los alimentas.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Cuántos trabajos tuviste hasta que Irena te dejó la tienda? A propósito, ella no quería retirarse. Papá le pagó porque era el único trabajo que mantendrías durante más que un par de días.

—¡Perra!

Sakura arremetió contra su hermana, sólo para que Itachi la interceptara.

—Sakura, cálmate —le dijo, reteniéndola.

—¡No! Estoy cansada de ser tratada como la idiota del pueblo por aquellos que dicen quererme.

—No te trataríamos de ese modo si no te comportaras como tal. Mi dios, Sakura, mírate. Mira porqué Eric te dejó. Te quiero, realmente te quiero, pero no has hecho más que causar problemas toda tu vida.

—No te atrevas a hablarle de ese modo —dijo Itachi con brusquedad mientras se apartaba de Sakura para enfrentar a Hinata—. Me importa un demonio quién eres, te arrojaré de aquí. Nadie le habla de ese modo. Nadie. No hay nada malo con Sakura. No es otra cosa que buena con todo el mundo. Si no puedes ver todas sus buenas cualidades, entonces hay algo seriamente mal contigo.

Una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en el rostro de Hinata.

—Y eso realmente es lo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Estabas jugando conmigo? —exclamó Sakura.

—No —dijo Hinata seriamente—. Esto no es cosa de juegos. Pero antes de ir a hacer absolutamente miserable a mi esposo, tengo que saber que ustedes dos van en serio y que Itachi no es sólo otra de tus fijaciones de "volveré loca a mi familia."

Sakura la miró con furia mientras sus volátiles emociones se arremolinaban.

—Hay momentos, Hina, en que pienso que te odio.

—Lo sé. Llévalo a casa esta noche e intentaremos esto de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por nosotros —dijo Itachi. Hinata respiró hondo.

—No quiero ofenderlos, pero no es por ustedes. Estoy haciendo esto por Naruto. Kakashi me dijo algo, y estoy aquí para asegurarme que suceda.

Y, con eso, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Hina? —la llamó Sakura, deteniéndola antes de que se fuera—. ¿Tenemos una tregua?

—No. Tenemos una familia volátil y homicida. Pero al menos no será aburrido. Nos vemos esta noche.

Sakura observó a su hermana partir. Muy profundo, en la boca del estómago, se le instaló una fuerte sensación de presentimiento. Era sombría y cruel. Terrorífica y fría.

Era casi como si supiera instintivamente que uno de ellos moriría esa noche…

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 14**

Vestida completamente de encaje negro, Apollymi estaba sentada observando a los no -iniciados como un hermoso ángel rubio y etéreo en su sofá. Observó su jardín a través de las grandes puertas francesas abiertas, donde sólo crecían flores negras, en memoria de su único hijo verdadero, que le había sido quitado brutalmente.

Incluso después de todos esos siglos, su corazón de madre sufría por la pérdida. Junto con la salvaje e interminable necesidad de tener a su hijo con ella. Sentir su cálido contacto.

¿De qué servía ser un dios cuando no podía tener el único deseo que había ardido en su interior?

Este era el más doloroso de los días. Porque este era el día en que había dado a luz a su hermoso y perfecto hijo.

Y este era el día en que se lo habían quitado para siempre.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos mientras levantaba el pequeño almohadón negro desde su falda a su rostro, e inhalaba el picante aroma de la misma. El perfume de su hijo. Cerrando los ojos, evocó una imagen del rostro más precioso y valioso en su mente. Escuchó el sonido de su imponente voz.

—Necesito que regreses, Apostolos —pero su susurro no era escuchado, y lo sabía.

—Él está aquí, Benevolente.

Apollymi se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sabine detrás de ella. Sabine era su sirviente Charonte de más confianza, desde que Xedrix había desaparecido en la noche que el dios griego Dionisio y el dios celta Camulus habían intentado liberarla de su prisión en Kalosis.

Apollymi devolvió el almohadón a su regazo mientras daba permiso para retirarse al demonio alado de piel anaranjada.

—¿Me convocaste, madre? —preguntó Stryker mientras se aproximaba.

Ella se forzó a no delatar el hecho que sabía que él se había vuelto en su contra. Él se creía más inteligente.

Era suficiente para hacerla reír.

Nadie podía derrotar jamás a la Destructora. Por eso es que estaba prisionera. Podía ser contenida, pero nunca aniquilada. Era una lección que Stryker aprendería demasiado pronto.

Pero no hoy. Hoy, aún lo necesitaba.

—Es hora, m'gios.

El término Atlante para "hijo mío" siempre era amargo en su lengua. Él era un sustituto muy mediocre para el niño al que había dado a luz.

—Esta noche será el momento perfecto para atacar. Hay luna llena en Nueva Orleáns y los Dark Hunters estarán distraídos.

¡Y ella quería a esa niña humana! Era hora de poner fin a su cautiverio de una vez por todas.

Marissa Hunter era un leve sacrificio que necesitaba para regresar a su hijo a su estado vivo y real. Y por todo el poder de la Atlántida, restauraría a su hijo.

Ninguna otra vida, ni siquiera la suya, valían una pequeña parte de la de él. Stryker inclinó la cabeza.

—En efecto, madre. Ya he soltado a mis Daimons para hacer una matanza. Danzo regresará con la niña a medianoche y, cuando partamos esta noche, no quedará un solo Dark Hunter respirando.

—Bien. No me importa cuántos Spathi u otros mueran. ¡Debo tener a esa niña! —sintió que Stryker comenzaba a partir.

—¿Strykerius? —lo llamó.

—¿Sí, madre?

—Sírveme bien y serás recompensado sin límites. Traicióname y no habrá nada que pueda salvarte de mi furia.

Stryker entrecerró los ojos al observar a la diosa, que incluso se rehusaba a mirarlo.

—Jamás soñaría con traicionarte, madre —dijo, enmascarando el rencor de su tono.

No, no iba a traicionarla esa noche. Iba a matarla.

Luego de abandonar su templo, Stryker invocó a sus Illuminati antes de abrir el bolt-hole que llevaría a sus hombres a Nueva Orleáns. Allí harían su voluntad mientras él se mantenía escondido a salvo, lejos de la vista de la Destructora. Era momento de terminar con el antiquísimo conflicto entre humanos y Apolitas.

Una nueva era estaba naciendo, y la humanidad…

Era momento de que aprendieran que su posición era inferior.

En cuanto a Kakashi, ahora que sabía lo que el hombre realmente era, sabía cómo neutralizarlo.

Después de todo, ni siquiera el gran Kakashi podía estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, ni podía hacer frente al ataque que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Danzo se detuvo fuera de una pequeña tienda de vudú. Era pintoresca y encantadora y, para la mayoría de los turistas, se parecía a todas las demás.

Lo único que separaba a esta tienda del resto que ocupaban áreas designadas del Barrio Francés era el hecho que aquí sentía un poder verdadero.

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló el rico y anticuado aroma. Como Daimon, necesitaría que el alma de ella viviera, pero como estaba en el cuerpo de un Dark Hunter…

Ahora asesinar humanos era realizado sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo, no por sustento.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras entraba para encontrar su blanco. Le llevó sólo un segundo ubicarla detrás del mostrador, donde esperaba a un turista que estaba comprando una poción de amor.

—¡Hola, Ulric! —dijo con entusiasmo su víctima mientras el cliente salía de la tienda y los dejaba solos.

Ah, bien, conocía al Dark Hunter. Haría que matarla fuese mucho más sencillo.

—Hola —dijo él, acercándose al mostrador—. ¿Cómo estás esta noche?

—Estaba a punto de cerrar. Me alegra que hayas venido. Después de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo por aquí, bueno… es agradable ver un rostro amigable. La mirada de Danzo fue más allá del hombro de ella, hasta una pequeña instantánea colgando de un calendario que publicitaba velas aromatizadas. En ella había nueve mujeres, dos de las cuales reconoció instantáneamente.

Su mirada oscureció.

—¿Cómo están Sakura y Hinata? —preguntó.

—Están bien. Tomando en cuenta todo. Hinata tiene miedo de salir de la casa y Saku… probablemente la has encontrado en las calles.

Sí, Hinata tenía miedo de abandonar su casa, lo cual hacía que meterse allí fuera casi imposible.

Pero conocía un modo de sacar a la hechicera de su hogar.

Le sonrió con los labios apretados a la mujer detrás del mostrador.

—¿Te gustaría que te acompañe a casa?

—Qué dulce. Gracias, sería genial. Sólo dame un segundo para buscar el sobre con el dinero y haré el papeleo en casa.

Danzo se mojó los labios. Ya podía saborear su sangre…

La noche estaba espeluznantemente tranquila mientras Kakashi caminaba solo a través del Cementerio Nº 1 de St. Louis, buscando Daimons que frecuentemente venían a tomar las almas de los muertos que se rehusaban a seguir adelante.

Los nativos de Nueva Orleáns llamaban a estos impresionantes cementerios de piedra las Ciudades de los Muertos, un nombre que era totalmente adecuado. Como la ciudad estaba por debajo del nivel del mar, nadie podía enterrar a los muertos sin que los cuerpos hicieran una desagradable reaparición.

La luna llena proyectaba sombras distorsionadas de las estatuas junto a las criptas de ladrillo, piedra y mármol, algunas de las cuales eran aún más altas que él. Aunque en algunos sitios estaban colocadas sin ton ni son, la mayoría de las tumbas estaban ordenadas en calles que, de hecho, reflejaban extrañamente el diseño y distribución de una ciudad.

Cada cripta estaba elegantemente tallada como un monumento para aquellos cuyos restos contenía. Había tres clasificaciones para las tumbas: criptas de pared, bóvedas familiares, y bóvedas de sociedad que estaban reservadas para grupos específicos, como la cuantiosa tumba de la Sociedad Italiana, que era la más grande de todas y dominaba el cementerio.

La mayoría de las tumbas mostraban señales de su antigüedad, al tener piezas de mampostería rotas, faltantes o torcidas, junto a techos derrumbados, y moho ennegrecido que crecía sobre ellas. Muchas tenían puertas y vallas hechas en hierro con volutas.

Era hermoso estar allí. Pacífico. Aunque los agujeros colocados estratégicamente en las paredes exteriores, que permitían a los ladrones ir y venir a voluntad eran un constante recordatorio de cómo algunos de los ocupantes habían llegado a residir allí.

Kakashi se estiró y tocó la tumba de Marie Laveaux, la famosa maven vudú de la ciudad. Su tumba estaba marcada con las "X" de aquellos que le rendían tributo.

Había sido una mujer extraordinaria y, en la larga vida de Kakashi, había sido la única que lo conocía por lo que realmente era.

Las sirenas sonaron en la distancia mientras la policía se dirigía a una nueva escena de algún crimen.

Mientras se daba vuelta, Kakashi sintió que una carcajada lo atravesaba como un golpe debilitante. Siseó de dolor mientras sentía que una puerta frágil y prohibida se abría, y sintió al mal saliendo de la misma.

Los Illuminati estaban abandonando Kalosis… De pronto, su visión se nubló.

Kakashi ya no veía nada a su alrededor, abrumado por los sonidos e imágenes de las almas gritando en agonía mientras morían. Era un sonido que los humanos no podían oír, pero que a él podía cortarlo como un vidrio roto.

El orden del universo estaba siendo alterado.

—¡Atropos! —gritó, convocando a la diosa Griega del destino, que era responsable de cortar los hilos de la vida de los mortales.

Alta y rubia, con los ojos furiosos, apareció a su lado instantáneamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente.

Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien; a decir verdad, ninguna de las Moiras lo soportaba. Y no era que le importase. Él tenía muchas más razones para odiarlas que ellas para odiarlo a él.

Kakashi se recostó contra una de las viejas criptas mientras intentaba controlar algo de su dolor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeó.

—No soy yo —dijo ella, indignada—. Es algo de tu lado, no del nuestro. No tenemos control sobre eso. Si deseas que se detenga, detenlo.

Desapareció.

Envolviéndose los brazos alrededor del estómago, Kakashi se deslizó hasta el suelo. El dolor… estaba destrozándolo aún más. No podía respirar. No podía pensar.

Los gritos resonaron en su cabeza hasta que llevaron lágrimas a sus ojos. Sin su orden, Simi salió de su brazo.

—Akri —dijo, arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿Qué te lastima, akri?

—Sim —jadeó él, entre las violentas puñaladas—. No p-puedo… —sus palabras se apagaron en un gruñido.

Ella se dobló en tamaño y se transformó de una joven mujer a su forma de demonio. Su piel y cuernos eran rojos, y su cabello y labios negros, mientras que sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad con un opaco amarillo.

Ella lo apartó de la cripta lo suficiente para deslizarse entre él y la piedra, y luego envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de Kakashi. Sus alas de medianoche se doblaron sobre ambos como si fuesen un manto protector.

Los labios de Kakashi castañeteaban por la agonía, mientras las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Sentía como si algo estuviese rompiéndose dentro de él. Tenía que bloquear los gritos, o estaría inutilizado.

Simi apoyó su mejilla contra la de él, y tarareó una antigua canción de cuna mientras lo acunaba tranquilizadoramente.

—Simi te tiene, akri, y hará que las voces se vayan.

Kakashi se recostó en sus brazos y rezó por que tuviera razón. Porque, si ella no lo restauraba pronto, no habría nadie para reparar lo que estaba siendo destruido.

Sakura fue inundada por una repentina sensación de dolor que la detuvo allí mismo.

Jadeando, se estiró hacia Itachi, que caminaba junto a ella.

—¿Sakura? ¿Sucede algo?

—Tia —jadeó, con el corazón sufriendo un dolor tan profundo que no estaba segura de cómo mantenía su postura—. Algo le sucedió. Lo sé.

—Saku…

—¡Lo sé! —chilló, aferrándose a la camisa de él—. ¡Oh, dios, no!

Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de Tia mientras corría hacia la tienda de su hermana. Estaban a sólo seis cuadras.

Nadie respondió.

Llamó a Hinata, con el corazón latiendo violentamente mientras corría. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía que estar equivocada.

¡Tenía que estarlo!

—¿Sakura? —escuchó las lágrimas en la voz de Hinata.

—Es verdad, ¿no es así? ¿También lo sientes?

—Naruto no me deja salir de casa. Dice que es demasiado peligroso.

—No te preocupes, estoy en la calle y te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Sakura aferró el teléfono en su mano mientras se acercaban a la oscura tienda. Todo parecía normal…

Itachi caminó más lento mientras sentía la muerte. Había una capa de maldad colgando sobre el negocio. Había sido Dark Hunter el tiempo suficiente como para saber eso sin habilidades psíquicas.

Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del frente, que estaba trabada.

—¡Tia! —gritó, golpeándola—. ¿Aún estás aquí?

Nadie respondió.

Lo condujo hacia atrás, a un pequeño patio. La puerta trasera de la tienda había quedado entreabierta.

Itachi contuvo la respiración ante la confirmación de sus miedos. Sakura se desaceleró hasta caminar cautelosamente.

—¿Tia? —llamó otra vez.

Itachi la apartó de la puerta trasera.

—Quédate detrás de mí.

—¡Ella es mi hermana!

—Y yo soy inmortal. Quédate detrás de mí. Afortunadamente, ella asintió.

Itachi abrió la puerta cuidadosamente mientras buscaba a alguien que los atacara.

Nadie lo hizo.

La habitación trasera se veía completamente normal. Nada estaba fuera de lugar. Estaba igual que unas semanas antes, cuando Tia lo había atendido allí.

Con la mano sobre la daga que llevaba en la cintura, se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta de la tienda, que también estaba apenas entreabierta. La abrió y se quedó helado al ver el par de zapatos sobresaliendo desde atrás del mostrador.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—Quédate aquí, Sakura.

—Pero…

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura, quédate!

—¡No soy tu perra, General, y no me hables de ese modo!

Él sabía que era el miedo lo que la hacía enojar tanto. Jamás sabía cómo hacer frente a las emociones fuertes.

—Por favor, Sakura. Quédate aquí mientras voy a ver. Ella asintió.

Itachi se apartó y caminó con cuidado por el piso, hacia donde había visto los zapatos. Mientras se acercaba más, vio el resto del cuerpo.

Mierda.

Con el pecho anudado y doliendo, dio vuelta a Tia para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos mirando la nada. Su cuello estaba abierto como si un Daimon la hubiese atacado, pero su alma aún estaba allí. Podía sentirla.

¿Por qué un Daimon no tomaría su alma?

Mientras se inclinaba para cerrarle los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo. Sakura no estaba con él.

El pánico amenazó con consumirlo. No era habitual en ella prestarle atención. Levantándose rápidamente, regresó corriendo al cuarto de almacenamiento, donde la encontró sentada ante una consola de video de vigilancia que mostraba las oscilantes imágenes en blanco y negro de la muerte de Tia.

Sakura estaba sentada allí, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras tenía las manos cruzadas sobre los labios. Sus sollozos eran silenciosos, pero sacudían todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura —susurró Itachi antes de apagar el monitor y tomarla en sus brazos.

—¡No puede estar muerta! —gimió mientras se aferraba a él—. Esto no es cierto. No mi hermana. Ella no está muerta. ¡No lo está!

Él no habló mientras la acunaba suavemente en sus brazos.

Ella gritó de dolor antes de empujarlo y correr hacia el frente de la tienda.

—¡Sakura, no! —exclamó él, reteniéndola antes de que viera el cuerpo de Tia—. No necesitas verla de ese modo.

Ella giró hacia él con un chillido y le dio un empujón.

—¡Malditos sean! Malditos sean todos ustedes por esto. ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí? ¿Por qué mataron a mi hermana? ¿Por qué…? —Sus ojos se ensancharon con horror—. Oh, dios, irán por mi familia.

Extrajo su teléfono, indudablemente para llamar a Hinata otra vez.

Mientras ella llamaba a su familia, él extrajo su Nextel para notificar a los demás de lo que había sucedido.

—Código Rojo para todos —dijo, con la voz tensa—. Tia Haruno ha sido asesinada dentro de su tienda. Todos deben apartarse y poner a salvo a sus familias.

Uno por uno, los Dark Hunters y Escuderos chequearon: Shino, Sai, Kyl, Rogue, Zoe, Jean- Luc, Ulric, Janice, Kassim; incluso Talon, Naruto, y Julian. Pero no había señales de Kakashi.

Itachi intentó ubicarlo con el beeper, luego lo llamó. No había respuesta.

Su sangre se heló. ¿Los Daimons ya habrían llegado a Kakashi y lo habrían lastimado otra vez?

—Te quiero, Hina —dijo Sakura mientras sus labios temblaban por el dolor—. Cuídate, ¿sí? Voy a encontrar a ese bastardo y voy a asesinarlo esta noche.

Itachi miró hacia la pantalla ahora vacía.

—¿Sabes quién la mató? —preguntó.

Sakura asintió.

—Fue Ulric, y ahora voy a matarlo.

Sai caminaba por Ursulines, dirigiéndose a la casa en la calle Bourbon que había compartido con su madre. Luego de escuchar la llamada de Itachi acerca de Tia, había ido inmediatamente a chequear a su madre, que trabajaba hasta tarde en El Santuario.

Como había planeado quedarse dando vueltas fuera del bar para cuidar hasta que llegara la hora en que ella salía, prácticamente había estado allí cuando se produjo la llamada.

En cuanto había llegado a las puertas de estilo taberna que estaban vigiladas por Dev Peltier, uno de los osos dueño de El Santuario, le había dicho que su madre había salido temprano del trabajo porque no se estaba sintiendo bien. Sai había estado absolutamente furioso con el oso, hasta que Dev le dijo que Ulric había estado de acuerdo en escoltarla hasta la casa.

De cualquier modo, tomando en cuenta las costillas golpeadas de Sai, su mamá estaba mucho más a salvo con un Dark Hunter de lo que estaría con él. Aún así, tenía una necesidad interna de asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Sólo habían sido ellos dos toda su vida. Embarazada por un criminal cuando tenía sólo quince años, su madre había sido echada de su casa para valerse por sí misma. Él no la habría culpado si lo hubiese dado en adopción, pero no lo había hecho.

"Eres lo único en mi vida que hice bien, Saiy, y le agradezco a dios todas las noches por haberme dado a ti".

Por eso era que él la amaba tanto.

Sai jamás había conocido a ninguno de sus abuelos. Demonios, sólo había visto a su padre un par de veces, y sólo una que recordara realmente. Había sido cuando Sai tenía diez años, y su padre necesitaba un lugar para quedarse por el período más largo de libertad que había tenido siendo adulto; tres meses enteros.

En un mal cliché, su padre se había mudado, bebió cerveza constantemente, y los maltrató a los dos hasta que uno de sus amigos criminales lo había convencido de que intentara con el robo de bancos, donde su padre había matado a cuatro personas sólo por puro gusto. Había sido rápidamente condenado y había muerto un año más tarde, cuando algún presidiario le había cortado la garganta durante un motín en la prisión.

Cherise Gautier dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a su gusto por los hombres pero, como madre…

Era perfecta.

Y Sai haría cualquier cosa en el mundo por ella.

Escuchó la estática de su Nextel, y esperó que fuera Shino molestándolo otra vez. No era.

La voz acentuada de Itachi rompió la quietud.

—Sai, ¿estás ahí?

Justo lo que necesitaba esa noche. Haciendo una mueca, sacó de un tirón el teléfono de su cinto.

—¿Qué? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Quería informarte que Ulric es Danzo. Ya mató a Tia. No sé quién sigue, pero creo que querrías chequear con tu madre.

De pronto, la voz de Itachi cambió a otra que heló su sangre.

—Oh, espera… —dijo Danzo provocativamente—, está muerta —hizo un sonido como chasqueando los labios—. Hmmm, tipo O negativo. Mi favorita. Por supuesto, te alegrará saber que sus últimos pensamientos fueron hacia ti.

Sai dejó de moverse un instante antes de dejar caer el teléfono y comenzar a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia su casa.

Una y otra vez, veía imágenes de su madre en su mente. Bromeando amablemente con él mientras crecía. El orgullo en su rostro cuando le dijo que iría a la universidad.

Sus apaleadas costillas dolían y daban punzadas, pero no le importaba si se desgarraba ambos pulmones.

Tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Para el momento en que alcanzó el portón en el camino de entrada, temblaba tanto que apenas pudo ingresar el código.

—¡Abre, maldita sea! —exclamó, cuando el primer código fue rechazado. Lo reingresó.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Ominosamente.

Jadeando por el miedo y el esfuerzo, se apresuró hacia la puerta trasera. Estaba destrabada. Sai entró, preparado para pelear. Se detuvo en la cocina

para tomar su Glock.31 del cajón junto a la estufa. Controló el revólver para asegurarse que estaba totalmente cargado con las diecisiete descargas.

—¿Mamá? —llamó mientras deslizaba el arma hacia el interior—. Mamá, soy Sai, ¿estás en casa?

Sólo el silencio le respondió.

Con el corazón martilleando, Sai avanzó con cautela por la casa, habitación por habitación, esperando ser atacado.

No encontró absolutamente nada, hasta que llegó a la sala de estar de la planta alta. A primera vista, parecía que su madre estaba sentada en su silla, como lo había estado un millón de veces antes, cuando él llegaba a la casa para encontrarla esperándolo.

Había comprado esta casa sólo por esa habitación. Su madre amaba leer novelas románticas. Toda su vida había soñado con ser dueña de una casa en la que tendría una perfecta habitación pentagonal, para leer sus libros en paz. La pared del fondo estaba alineada con estanterías hechas por encargo.

Cada centímetro de cada estante tenía un libro de bolsillo, que ella había elegido y guardado amorosamente.

—¿Mamá? —dijo, con la voz convirtiéndose en un sollozo. Su mano temblaba mientras sostenía el arma y miraba fijamente con los ojos nublados el cabello rubio que podía ver por encima de la reclinadora de cuero—. Por favor, dime algo, mamá, por favor.

Ella no se movía.

Él luchó contra sus lágrimas mientras se movía lentamente hacia adelante, hasta que pudo tocarla. Aún así, ella estaba en silencio.

Sai gritó con dolor mientras enterraba la mano en el suave cabello y veía la palidez de su rostro. La violenta herida en forma de mordida en su cuello.

—¡No, mami, no! —sollozó mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella—. Maldita sea, mamá, ¡no estés muerta!

Sólo que esta vez no encontraba ningún consuelo en su contacto. Ninguna voz suave y amorosa que le dijera que los hombres no lloraban. Que no demostraban su sufrimiento.

Pero, ¿cómo podía un hombre resistir este brutal tipo de agonía?

Esto era culpa suya. Todo culpa suya. Él era el idiota que se había hecho amigo de los Dark Hunters. Si le hubiese dicho alguna vez la verdad… Igual no hubiese tenido posibilidad.

—Mami —susurró contra su frío rostro mientras la acunaba en sus brazos—. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto. No quise lastimarte. No quise. Por favor, despierta, por favor. Oh, por favor, mamá, no me dejes —y entonces su furia tomó el control. Ardió en sus venas y gritó en olas hechas añicos que lo desgarraron—. ¡Artemisa! —gritó—. Te invoco en tu forma humana. ¡Ahora!

Ella apareció casi instantáneamente, con los brazos en la cadera y resentida. Al menos, hasta que vio el cuerpo de su madre.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, frunciendo el labio como si la imagen de la muerte le desagradara—. Eres el amigo de Kakashi, Sai, ¿verdad?

Sai recostó a su madre en la silla, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y se puso lentamente de pie.

—Exijo venganza sobre el Daimon que hizo esto, y la exijo ahora.

Ella hizo un rudo sonido de desestimación.

—Puedes exigir todo lo que quieras, humano, no vas a obtenerlo.

—¿Por qué no? Se lo das a cualquier otro idiota que te lo exige. Conviérteme en Dark Hunter. Me lo debes.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

—No te debo nada, humano. Y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, imbécil, tienes que estar muerto antes de poder convertirte en un Dark Hunter —dejó escapar un suspiro irritado—. ¿No has aprendido nada de Kakashi?

Artemisa dio un paso atrás, con la intención de regresar a su hogar en el Olimpo, pero antes de que pudiera, el humano se arrodilló en el piso y tomó un arma.

—Conviérteme en Dark Hunter —gruñó un instante antes de apretar el gatillo. Artemisa se quedó helada ante el fuerte y resonante sonido del disparo. No podía respirar mientras veía al hombre muerto a sus pies.

—Oh, no —dijo, sin respiración, mientras su corazón latía violentamente. El amigo humano de Kakashi se había suicidado… ¡justo frente a ella! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus aterrados pensamientos se aceleraron—. Él me culpará por esto.

Jamás la perdonaría. Jamás. Aunque no fuese su culpa, Kakashi encontraría algún modo de culparla de todo, de decirle que debería haberlo sabido y haberlo detenido.

Miró con horror la sangre coagulada que manchaba el frente de su vestido blanco. Jamás había visto algo semejante.

—Oh, piensa, Artemisa, piensa…

Pero no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que podía oír era el sonido de Kakashi en su cabeza mientras le decía porqué Sai y su madre significaban tanto para él.

"Jamás lo comprenderás, Artie. No tenían nada más que a sí mismos, y en lugar de culparse uno al otro por arruinarse la vida, lo que mucha gente haría, ellos se unieron. La vida de Cherise ha apestado y, sin embargo, aún es buena y generosa con todos los que conoce. Un día, Sai va a casarse y darle una casa llena de nietos que amar. Zeus lo sabe, ambos lo merecen".

Sólo que ahora Sai yacía muerto a sus pies. Muerto por su propia mano, y era católico. Ya podía oler el azufre.

—¡Kakashi! —lo llamó, permitiendo que su voz viajara por todas las dimensiones. Tenía que decirle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sólo él podía arreglar esto. Pero no respondió—. ¡Kakashi! —intentó otra vez. Nuevamente, estaba en silencio—. ¿Qué hago?

Tenía prohibido convertir en Dark Hunter a un suicida. Pero si dejaba muerto a Sai, su alma sería reclamada por Lucifer y pasaría la eternidad en el infierno, siendo atormentado.

De cualquier modo, ella perdería. Kakashi la culparía por permitir que su amigo sufriera. Pensaría que lo había hecho a propósito sólo para lastimarlo.

Y si salvaba a Sai…

Ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero mientras estaba allí parada, indecisa, una imagen llegó y se quedó en su mente. La expresión en el rostro de Kakashi el día que le había dado la espalda en su dolor.

Era lo único en su vida que verdaderamente lamentaba. Lo único que cambiaría si pudiera.

No había opciones. No podía lastimar a Kakashi de ese modo otra vez. Nunca. Arrodillándose, acercó el cuerpo de Sai hacia ella, y lo restauró a lo que había

sido antes del disparo. Le apartó el cabello del rostro y pronunció las palabras prohibidas de una civilización muerta mucho tiempo atrás.

La piedra apareció en su mano. Sintió su calor mientras el alma entraba en ella. Dos segundos más tarde, los ojos de Sai se abrieron. Ya no eran azules, sino negro azabache. Siseó de dolor mientras la luz perforaba sus ojos ahora sensibles.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a Kakashi en lugar de a mí? —le preguntó con calma.

—Él estaba enojado conmigo —dijo Sai, ceceando por los colmillos a los que aún tenía que acostumbrarse—. Dijo que debería matarme y ahorrarle el trabajo.

Artemisa dio un respingo ante esas palabras. Su pobre Kakashi. Jamás se perdonaría por esto.

Ni la perdonaría a ella. Sai se puso de pie.

—Quiero mi venganza.

—Lo siento, Sai —susurró Artemisa—. No puedo otorgártela. No te ceñiste al curso del pacto.

—¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella levantó una mano y lo envió a una habitación especial en su templo.

—¿Dónde estás, Kakashi? —susurró.

El mundo estaba cayéndose a pedazos y él no estaba en ningún sitio. Él no solía ser tan indiferente.

Con temor que algo malo le hubiese sucedido, cerró los ojos y lo buscó.

Danzo caminaba por la calle como si le perteneciera. ¿Y por qué no? Así era.

Estiró los brazos y echó la cabeza atrás mientras escuchaba los gritos de los inocentes en su cabeza.

—Deberías estar aquí, Stryker —dijo riendo.

Sólo Stryker podría apreciar verdaderamente la belleza de esa noche. Pero el tiempo estaba terminándose.

Tenía que regresar con la niña Hunter a medianoche, o la Destructora revocaría su cuerpo.

—¿Padre?

Giró ante el sonido de la voz de su hijo.

—¿Sí?

—Kakashi continúa desaparecido, tal como Stryker prometió, y hemos encontrado el modo de entrar.

Danzo rió. Al fin podría vengarse de Hinata y Naruto.

Y, en cuanto entregara a la niña, terminaría el plato principal con Sakura como postre.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	16. CAPITULO 15

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Itachi estaba dividido entre su lealtad y su deber. El Dark Hunter dentro de él quería encontrar a Kakashi, pero el hombre en su interior se rehusaba a abandonar a Sakura, quien estaba vigilando la tienda de su hermana hasta que el médico forense, Tate, llegara.

Uno por uno, había contactado a su familia para asegurarse que estaban a salvo.

Vaciló ante el último número que quedaba por llamar.

—No puedo llamar a mi mamá y contarle —dijo, con las lágrimas cayendo—. No puedo.

El teléfono sonó.

Por la expresión en su rostro mientras veía el identificador de llamadas, él se dio una buena idea de quién era.

Itachi le quitó el teléfono celular de la mano y lo abrió.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo con calma.

—¿Quién habla? —la mujer sonaba un poquito frenética.

—Soy… —dudó en dar su nombre entero, ya que ella sin duda lo registraría como el nombre de un enemigo, y se asustaría aún más—. Ita —dijo con firmeza—. Soy amigo de Sakura.

—Esta es su madre. Necesito saber que ella está bien.

—Sakura —dijo él, suavizando su voz mientras le ofrecía el teléfono—. Tu madre quiere saber si estás bien.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, pero no tomó el teléfono de la mano de Itachi.

—Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes.

Él regresó el teléfono a su oreja.

—Señora Haruno…

—No lo digas —le pidió, con la voz quebrándose—. Ya lo sé, y necesito a mi bebé en casa conmigo. No quiero que esté sola. ¿Podrías traer a Sakura aquí, por favor?

—Sí.

Ella colgó.

Itachi terminó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a Sakura, quien lo metió en su bolsillo.

Él se sentía completamente inútil ante su dolor, y odiaba eso más que nada. Parecía que debía haber algo que pudiera decir en un momento así y, sin embargo, sabía por experiencia propia que no lo había.

Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla.

—Hola, ¿todos? —la voz de Shino sonó por el intercomunicador Nextel—. Estoy en la casa de Sai. La puerta del frente estaba abierta y algo realmente malo sucedió aquí. Necesito que contemos cabezas inmediatamente.

Kyl respondió enseguida, al igual que Talon y Janice. Julian respondió luego, seguido por Zoe y, entonces, Itachi.

Todos esperaron que el siguiente hablara. Nadie lo hizo.

—¿Sai? —llamó Shino—. ¿Estás allí, cajun? Vamos, compañero, respóndeme con algo inteligente —nadie contestó. Itachi se quedó helado—. ¿Neji? — preguntó Shino. Nuevamente, nada—. ¿Kakashi? —una sensación de severo pavor atravesó a Itachi, mientras Sakura lo miraba con pánico. Sabían el próximo nombre antes de que Shino lo pronunciara—. ¿Naruto? ¿Kassim?

Sólo la estática llenaba la línea.

Itachi extrajo el Nextel de su cinturón y habló sólo con Shino.

—¿Qué sucedió en lo de Sai?

—Cherise está muerta y no hay señales de él. Encontré su arma caída sobre un charco de sangre junto al cuerpo de su madre, sin una bala, pero no es eso lo que mató a Cherise.

Itachi apretó los dientes mientras comprendía lo que Shino quería decir.

—¿Ataque Daimon?

—Sí.

Sakura maldijo, luego huyó de su banqueta.

—Tengo que ir con Hinata.

—Shino, encuéntrate con nosotros en lo de Naruto —volvió a abrir la línea para todo el grupo—. ¿Janice? ¿Talon? ¿Zoe? ¿Pueden comenzar a buscar a Neji?

—¿Quién te dejó al mando, romano? —gruñó Zoe.

Itachi no estaba de humor para esa porquería, mientras iba tras Sakura.

—Cierra el pico, amazona. Esto no se trata de mi herencia. Se trata de tus hermanos en armas y sus vidas. Julian le respondió.

—Me encontraré contigo en lo de Naruto.

—No, por favor. Quédate con tu esposa e hijos. Asegúrate que están a salvo.

—Está bien. Comunícame lo que descubras.

Sakura ya estaba en el asiento del conductor de su Mini Cooper. Itachi subió y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Puso marcha atrás y ni siquiera se molestó en abrir el portón de madera. Lo atravesó mientras salía chirriando por la calle.

Itachi se aferró al tablero mientras ella conducía a través del tráfico a una velocidad mortal, hacia la casa de su hermana.

Una vez que llegaron allí, tampoco se detuvo ante el alto portón de hierro de Hinata. Itachi levantó el brazo para escudar su rostro mientras ella lo atravesaba y arrancaba los postes de hierro de sus revestimientos de piedra.

Sakura se detuvo justo frente a la puerta y se tiró del auto sin siquiera apagar el motor.

Itachi no vaciló en seguirla.

Desde el exterior de la casa, todo se veía normal. Las luces estaban encendidas, y mientras Sakura abría la puerta principal de una patada, podían escuchar la televisión encendida en alguna parte de la planta alta.

—¿Hina? —gritó Sakura en un tono agudo. Su hermana no le respondió.

—Hey, ¿papá? —dijo alguien escaleras arriba—. Tu postre está aquí.

Artemisa se detuvo fuera del cementerio donde sentía la presencia de Kakashi. Tembló de repulsión. Siempre había odiado estos lugares, mientras que él parecía preferirlos.

—¿Kakashi? —lo llamó mientras caminaba a través de las paredes de piedras. El suelo oscuro era desigual, dificultándole caminar. Así que flotó por el área—. ¿Kakashi?

Un rayo de fuego pasó cerca de su cabeza.

Artemisa se agachó y se movió para devolver el golpe hasta que vio a la mascota de Kakashi. Le frunció el labio a la demonio hasta que vio a Kakashi recostado en sus brazos. Se veía terrible mientras se retorcía de dolor, como en medio de una tortura.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —exigió Artemisa a la criatura. El demonio le siseó.

—Simi no hizo nada, diosa vaca. Tú eres la que lastima a mi akri. No yo.

En cualquier otro momento, Artemisa podría discutirlo, pero Kakashi estaba allí tirado como en un insoportable dolor.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Son las almas que los Daimons están comiendo. Gritan cuando mueren, y hay demasiadas esta noche. Simi no puede hacerlas ir.

—¿Kakashi? —intentó Artemisa otra vez mientras se agachaba junto a él—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Él se alejó de ella.

Artemisa intentó alcanzarlo, sólo para que el demonio arremetiera contra ella.

—¡No toques a mi akri!

¡Malditos fueran los Charontes! El único que podía controlarlos era… No, había dos personas vivas que podían controlarlos.

—¿Apollymi? —le habló a la bruma a su alrededor—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Una risa maligna resonó en la brisa. La diosa Atlante no podía salir de su prisión en forma, pero sus poderes eran tan grandes que podía extender su voluntad y su voz incluso a través de sus limitaciones.

—Así que me hablas, perra. ¿Por qué debería escucharte?

Artemisa controló su temperamento antes de responder insulto con insulto, y alejar a la diosa más vieja.

—No puedo ayudar a Kakashi. Su demonio no me lo permite. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Y por qué debería importarme?

—Porque yo… —Artemisa apretó los dientes antes de decir la palabra más difícil para ella—. Por favor. Por favor, ayúdame.

—¿Qué me darás por este servicio? ¿Me regresarás a mi bebé?

Artemisa frunció el labio ante el pensamiento. No había modo que alguna vez lo dejara ir.

—No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes —sintió que Apollymi se alejaba—. ¡No! —dijo apresuradamente—. Hazme este favor y liberaré a Katra de mi servicio. Será sólo tuya, para que la gobiernes, y ya no tendrá lealtades divididas entre tú y yo.

Una vez más, escuchó a la antigua diosa Atlante riéndose de ella. La risa terminó de repente.

—Lo hubiese ayudado de cualquier modo, tonta crédula. Pero te agradezco el regalo.

Una ligera niebla roja, espeluznante, cayó sobre el área, mientras la Destructora retiraba su voz. Cobró la forma de una mano que acunó el cuerpo de Kakashi. Kakashi gritó como si el dolor fuese más de lo que pudiera soportar. Todo su cuerpo quedó tenso y rígido.

—¿Akri? —gimió el demonio, con el rostro aterrorizado.

Entonces, de repente, Kakashi quedó completamente débil mientras la bruma se evaporaba.

Artemisa respiró lentamente mientras lo observaba, temerosa que Apollymi hubiese en realidad empeorado su condición sólo por rencor. El demonio lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba el largo cabello negro, apartándolo de su rostro.

El pecho de Kakashi se elevó y descendió con normalidad.

—¿Sim? —susurró mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el demonio con una expresión tierna que hizo que Artemisa lo odiara.

—Shh, akri, necesitas descansar para Simi.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello hasta que se percató que Artemisa estaba de pie frente a él. Toda la ternura desapareció de su expresión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?

Su voz fue acallándose como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Desapareció instantáneamente, dejándola junto al demonio, solas en el cementerio.

Doblando los brazos sobre el pecho, Artemisa bufó ante su rudeza.

—¡Un "gracias" hubiese sido agradable, Kakashi!

Pero sabía que él no la escuchaba. Tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para no prestarle atención.

Su único consuelo era que la demonio parecía tan desconcertada como ella, hasta que sus ojos se ensancharon y se convirtió a la forma de una mujer humana con cuernos.

—¡Tienen a la bebé Marissa! —susurró la demonio antes de esfumarse, también.

Sakura arremetió contra el Daimon, quien rió mientras daba un paso al costado y le arrojaba el puño contra la espalda. El dolor explotó por su columna.

Itachi rugió con furia antes de dispararle al Daimon.

Falló.

El Daimon rió nuevamente.

—Veamos si el General romano muere llorando por su amor humano del mismo modo en que lo hizo el griego.

Sakura no podía respirar al escuchar esas palabras. Naruto no estaba muerto. No lo estaba.

—¡Mentiroso! —le gritó.

Giró para ver a Itachi luchando con el Daimon mientras más de ellos bajaban corriendo las escaleras. Inundaron la habitación como hormigas enojadas.

Dos de ellos la agarraron. Sakura se los quitó de encima, pero sus golpes parecían rebotar, sin perturbarlos en lo más mínimo.

Itachi se liberó de su oponente para alcanzarle a Sakura una de sus espadas. Ella la tomó antes de dar media vuelta para enfrentar a tres Daimons. Apuñaló al que tenía más cerca, pero no explotó. En cambio, le sonrió.

—No matas a los sirvientes de la diosa, humana. Los Illuminati no son típicos Daimons.

Ella tragó su pánico antes de que la derrotara.

—¿Itachi? ¿De qué diosa están hablando?

—Sólo hay una diosa, patética idiota. Y no es Artemisa —dijo el Illuminati un instante antes de hundirle los dientes en el cuello.

Sakura gritó de dolor.

De pronto, fue arrojada lejos de ellos. Vio a Itachi librando combate con los Daimons.

—No la toques.

El Daimon se burló.

—No te preocupes, Dark Hunter, antes que muera todos probaremos su sangre. Tal como hicimos con su hermana.

Sakura gritó mientras el dolor la atormentaba.

—¡Maldito seas!

Otro Daimon la aferró por detrás.

—Por supuesto que somos malditos. Los Spathi no lo harían de ningún otro modo.

La golpeó de revés, haciéndola caer.

Sakura saboreó la sangre en sus labios, pero no se desalentó. No pensaba dejar que se salieran con la suya.

Mientras se tambaleaba para alejarse del Daimon, e ir hacia la espada que se había deslizado hasta el pie de las escaleras, miró hacia arriba y se quedó helada. El horror la consumió.

Naruto estaba en lo alto de la escalera, con el cuerpo sobre el rellano mientras que su cabeza descansaba sobre un escalón, con el brazo derecho completamente extendido. Una ensangrentada espada Griega estaba caída a mitad de la escalera. Sus ojos ciegos estaban abiertos, y un pequeño rastro de sangre chorreaba de sus labios. Pero era la profunda herida en su pecho lo que la tenía paralizada.

Lo habían matado.

A unos pocos metros de su cuerpo, dos piernas femeninas desnudas se asomaban bajo el borde de un camisón rosado, en el umbral de la habitación de los niños.

Y entonces vio a Ulric pasando por encima del cuerpo de Hinata con una llorosa Marissa en brazos, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Papi! —gimió la niña mientras luchaba contra el fuerte apretón del Daimon, para estirarse hacia su padre. Los retratos volaron de la pared hacia Ulric, quien no les prestó atención—. Papi, mami, despierten —Marissa tiró del cabello del Daimon y lo mordió—. ¡Despierten!

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Al principio Sakura no supo quien gritaba el nombre de su hermana, mientras el terror la inundaba. No fue hasta que no pudo gritar más que se dio cuenta de que los histéricos chillidos eran suyos.

Tomando su espada, corrió escaleras arriba, por el Daimon. Él la pateó hacia atrás. Ella se resbaló en la sangre de Naruto y cayó rodando.

Itachi la atrapó desde atrás antes de que descendiera todo el camino.

—Corre, Sakura —le susurró al oído.

—No puedo. Esa es mi sobrina, y que me condenen si se la lleva sin pelear.

Se apartó de Itachi mientras un viento fantasmal azotaba la habitación. Destrozó la casa vengativamente, arrojando con fuerza lámparas, plantas y cualquier cosa pequeña que hubiera por allí.

Y a medida que tocaba a los Daimons, estos caían uno por uno sin más que un jadeo.

Aferrando a Marissa contra sí, Danzo, que aún estaba en el cuerpo de Ulric, pasó corriendo junto a ella y Itachi hacia la sala.

Sakura lo siguió, pretendiendo reclamar a su sobrina.

—¡Desi! —gritó, mientras su hijo caía y luego se desvanecía en la nada—. ¡Desi!

—Duele, ¿verdad?

Sakura giró para enfrentar a la voz que conocía tan bien. Era Kakashi.

Él caminó lentamente a través de la puerta destruida como si nada raro hubiese sucedido.

Marissa dejó de llorar en el instante en que lo vio.

—Akri, akri —lo llamó, estirándose hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos eres? —preguntó Danzo.

Kakashi estiró la mano y Marissa fue liberada de los brazos de Danzo. Flotó por la habitación hacia Kakashi, quien la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Soy su padrino, y pongo énfasis en esa tarea—dijo Kakashi depositando un beso en la cabeza de Marissa.

—Rissa quiere a mami y papi, akri —dijo Marissa mientras envolvía sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi y lo apretaba con fuerza—. Haz que se despierten.

—No te preocupes, ma komatia —dijo Kakashi tranquilizándola—. Todo está bien ahora.

Chillando, Danzo arremetió contra ellos y rebotó contra lo que parecía ser una pared invisible.

Itachi se paró junto a Sakura mientras Kakashi se aproximaba a ellos.

Kakashi estiró la mano y la espada de Naruto voló hasta su mano. Se la pasó a Sakura.

—Aquí tienes, Saku. Danzo es todo tuyo.

—¡Stryker! —gritó Danzo mientras extraía lo que parecía ser un antiguo amuleto—. Abre el portal.

—No hay portal —dijo Kakashi con un resoplido—. No para ti, idiota.

Por primera vez desde que toda esa horrenda noche había comenzado, Sakura sonrió.

—¡Come acero, maldito bastardo!

Corrió hacia él.

Itachi fue a ayudarla. En su humor actual, no estaba pensando con claridad, y él no pensaba verla lastimada. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Mientras Sakura atacaba al Daimon, Kakashi se detuvo en las escaleras junto al cuerpo de Naruto.

—Cierra los ojos, Marissa, y pide el deseo de que tu papi te abrace.

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Papi, abrázame.

Itachi se detuvo mientras Naruto respiraba hondo y parpadeaba. El griego parecía tan aturdido como él, mientras ayudaba a Sakura a luchar contra el Daimon.

Kakashi le pasó a Naruto a su hija, quien chilló de felicidad porque su padre estaba vivo. Entonces el Atlante continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Itachi no tenía tiempo para contemplar la absoluta extravagancia de eso, mientras Danzo arremetía contra Sakura.

Apartó al Daimon.

—Olvídalo —le gruñó.

Danzo luchó contra su agarre.

Gritando con triunfo, Sakura clavó su espada a través del corazón de Danzo. Itachi saltó hacia atrás un segundo antes que la espada atravesara el cuerpo, y pudiera haberlo apuñalado a él también.

Sakura la extrajo y sonrió hasta que la herida de Danzo se cerró. Él rió.

—Soy un Dark Hunter, perra. No puedes…

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas mientras Itachi le daba el único golpe que podría matar a un Dark Hunter.

Separó la cabeza del Daimon de sus hombros.

—Nadie le dice perra y vive —gruñó Itachi mientras Danzo colapsaba. Sakura estaba completamente helada ante la horrorosa imagen. Debería sentirse vengada. No lo sentía.

Nada podría aliviar el dolor que había traído esta noche.

Itachi la atrajo a sus brazos y la apartó del cuerpo, mientras Shino llegaba rompiendo lo que quedaba de las puertas.

Se quedó allí de pie, inspeccionando el daño del que una vez había sido el valioso hogar de su hermana.

—¿Quiero enterarme? —susurró Shino.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Hinata —susurró en un tono agónico mientras las lágrimas regresaban. ¿Cómo podía estar muerta su gemela?

—¿Saku?

La respiración de Sakura se cortó mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermana desde las escaleras. Giró la cabeza lentamente, casi temerosa de que fuera otro espectro.

No lo era.

Hinata estaba allí, con el rostro pálido, el cabello desarreglado y el camisón manchado de sangre.

¡Pero estaba viva!

Chillando, Sakura corrió hacia ella y la atrajo a sus brazos, abrazándola fuerte mientras sus lágrimas fluían una vez más, sólo que esta vez por felicidad.

¡Hinata estaba viva! Las palabras resonaron en su mente.

—¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! —susurró contra el cuello de su hermana—. Y si vuelves a morir, ¡te mataré por completo!

Las dos se quedaron allí paradas, atrapadas en un abrazo.

Itachi sonrió al verlas, agradecido por el bien de Sakura que Hinata estuviera sana.

Su sonrisa murió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Naruto, mientras el griego descendía las escaleras con Kakashi detrás. No había nada excepto un abierto odio en los ojos del griego.

—¿Dónde está Kassim? —preguntó Shino.

—Está muerto —dijo Kakashi, cansado—. Está arriba, en el cuarto de niños.

Tanto Itachi como Shino dieron un respingo.

Sakura soltó a Hinata al ver a Naruto.

—Estabas muerto —susurró—. Te vi.

—Los dos estaban muertos —dijo Kakashi mientras pasaba entre las gemelas y se encaminaba al living.

Estiró la mano y la apretó en un puño.

El cuerpo de Danzo se desvaneció instantáneamente.

—¿Eres un dios? —le preguntó Itachi, mientras lo que Kakashi había dicho antes finalmente se filtraba en su mente.

Kakashi no respondió. No necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste? —preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Mañana ninguno de ustedes recordará que supieron esto de mí.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo.

Kakashi respiró hondo.

—El universo es una cosa extremadamente complicada. Todo lo que ustedes necesitan saber es que Hinata y Naruto ahora son inmortales. Nadie podrá volver a matarlos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata, apartándose de Sakura. Kakashi miró a Naruto.

—Prometí que no te dejaría morir y estoy obligado por mi promesa.

—¡Espera! —dijo Sakura—. Eres un dios. ¡Puedes traer de regreso a Tia!

El rostro de Kakashi se puso pálido.

—¿Tia está muerta?

—¿No lo sabías?

—No —dijo Kakashi con calma. Tenía esa expresión ausente, como si estuviese escuchando algo muy débil—. No se suponía que muriera esta noche.

—¡Entonces, sálvala!

Él parecía tan enfermo como Sakura se sentía.

—No puedo ayudar a Tia. Su alma ha continuado. No puedo forzarla a regresar a su cuerpo contra su voluntad. Las almas de Hinata y Naruto se rehusaron a abandonar a su hija, y llegué a tiempo para restaurarlas.

—¿Y qué hay de mi bebé? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Fue lastimado por esto? Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, y dice que apreciaría muchísimo que bebieras más jugo de manzana.

Kakashi levantó las manos y todo en la casa regresó a como estaba antes de que los Daimons llegaran.

Nada estaba fuera de sitio.

—Kakashi —dijo Sakura, yendo a pararse a su lado—. Por favor, trae a Tia de regreso, por mí.

Él acunó su rostro con la palma.

—Desearía poder hacerlo, Saku. Realmente. Pero debes saber que está cuidándote, y que te ama.

Ella se puso furiosa ante esas palabras.

—Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, Kakashi. La quiero de regreso.

—Lo sé, pero ahora mismo hay otras personas de las que debo ocuparme.

—Pero mi hermana…

Kakashi tomó la mano de Sakura y la colocó sobre la de Itachi.

—Tengo que irme, Sakura —giró hacia Shino—. Neji está vivo, pero seriamente herido. Necesito que tú y Sai lo lleven de vuelta a su barco…

—No sabemos dónde está Sai —dijo Shino en voz baja—. Encontré muerta a su madre.

Kakashi desapareció inmediatamente.

—Realmente odio cuando hace eso —dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a una Marissa ahora dormida en sus brazos.

Sakura no se movió mientras su hermana se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Qué día —sollozó Hinata—. Vi a mi esposo asesinado. Kassim… Tia, y ahora Cherise.

—Lo sé —dijo Sakura—. No estoy tan segura de que seamos quienes ganaron esta vez.

—No —dijo Naruto mientras se unía a ellas en el piso—. Aún estamos aquí, y ellos no. Para mí, eso es ganar.

Atrajo a su esposa contra su pecho y le besó la cabeza. Sakura giró para ver a Itachi yendo hacia la puerta con Shino.

Para el momento en que los alcanzó, él y Shino estaban fuera de la casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—No queríamos entrometernos en un momento familiar —dijo él con calma—. Tu hermana te necesita.

—Y yo te necesito a ti.

Itachi estaba asombrado mientras ella iba hacia sus brazos.

Envolvió los suyos alrededor de él y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Shino apagaba el auto de ella.

—Dejaré las llaves puestas, nos veremos más tarde —dijo antes de subir a su Jaguar e irse.

—Gracias —susurró Sakura mientras acurrucaba la cabeza bajo el mentón de Itachi—. No hubiese podido pasar esta noche sin ti.

—Lamento no haber sido de más ayuda, y lo siento muchísimo por Tia.

Él sintió las lágrimas de Sakura escaldando su pecho a través de la camisa.

—Tu madre dijo que quería que fueras a su casa.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, necesito ir a verla. Ella toma su fuerza de nosotras —se apartó mientras Hinata salía al porche—. Iré a ver a mamá.

Hinata asintió.

—Dile que estaré allí mañana por la mañana. No quiero que me vea así. Sakura observó el camisón ensangrentado de Hinata.

—Sí, es lo último que necesita.

Entonces Hinata hizo la cosa más sorprendente del mundo: se estiró y abrazó con fuerza a Itachi.

—Gracias por venir, Itachi, y por mantener a Sakura a salvo. Realmente lo aprecio.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse.

Itachi jamás había estado tan sorprendido en su vida. En ese momento, sintió una extraña sensación, casi de pertenecer a algún sitio. Era una sensación tan rara y ajena a él, que no estaba seguro de cómo manejarla.

—Es un placer para mí, Hinata.

Ella le palmeó el brazo y regresó a su hogar.

Itachi ayudó a Sakura a subir a su estropeado auto y, por una vez, tomó el asiento del conductor. No dijo ni una palabra mientras ella le daba indicaciones hacia la casa de su madre en Mebuki.

Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino. El corazón de Itachi sufría por ella. Tomando su mano, la sostuvo en silencio, en la oscuridad, mientras ella miraba hacia fuera por la ventanilla del lado del acompañante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su madre, él bajó y le abrió la puerta.

Sakura respiró entrecortadamente mientras contemplaba el hecho de enfrentar a su madre. Por una vez, su coraje había desaparecido.

Itachi le alcanzó las llaves.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras él se apartaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Iba a regresar.

—No me dejes, Ita. Por favor.

Él pasó tiernamente su mano contra su fría mejilla y asintió. Mantuvo las manos en los hombros de Sakura y, a decir verdad, ella necesitaba sentir su contacto mientras golpeaba a la puerta.

Su padre atendió, con el rostro lúgubre. Su severa expresión se suavizó, y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al verla y atraerla en un abrazo como para quebrarle las costillas.

—Gracias a dios que al menos tú estás bien. Tu madre ha estado desquiciada de miedo por ti.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—Estoy bien, papi, y Hinata y Naruto también.

Su padre la soltó y entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Itachi.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Él es mi novio, papi, por favor, sé agradable con él.

La bondad era lo último que Itachi esperaba, así que, cuando el padre estiró la mano, se quedó asombrado.

Itachi la estrechó y entonces fue conducido al interior de una casa llena del clan Haruno.

Y mientras pasaba a la sala, Itachi sintió algo que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

Sintió como si hubiese llegado a casa.

 **NADIE LE DICE PERRA Y VIVE JAJAJA ME ENCANTO ESA FRASE DE ITA :) YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	17. CAPITULO 16

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Kakashi ingresó al templo de Artemisa en el Olimpo sin ningún preámbulo. En medio del enorme salón principal, que estaba rodeado por columnas, ella estaba reclinada en un trono blanco que era más parecido a una chaise longue.

Sus koris, que habían estado cantando y tocando el laúd, salieron corriendo inmediatamente de la habitación, y mientras una kori bastante alta y rubia pasaba junto a él, Kakashi se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Artemisa, y por una vez su tono fue vacilante.

Él se dio vuelta para enfrentarla y se pasó la mochila de un hombro al otro.

—Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste esta noche, pero mientras tomaba en cuenta eso, me di cuenta de que ni una sola vez en once mil años has hecho algo gratis por mí. Sólo el puro factor de miedo de esa comprensión hizo que viniera a buscarte. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Artemisa se abrazó mientras se sentaba en su trono blanco.

—Estaba preocupada por ti.

Él rió amargamente.

—Nunca te preocupas por mí.

—Sí que lo hago. Te llamé y no me respondiste.

—Casi nunca te respondo —ella apartó la mirada, recordándole a Kakashi a una niña acobardada que había sido atrapada haciendo algo malo—. Lárgalo, Artemisa. Tengo un montón de porquería que limpiar esta noche, y no te quiero encima de ella.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, no es como si pudiese ocultártelo.

—¿Ocultarme qué?

—Un nuevo Dark Hunter nació esta noche. Su sangre se heló al escucharla. Literalmente.

—¡Maldita seas, Artemisa! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Ella bajó de su trono preparada para la batalla.

—No tenía elección.

—Sí, claro.

—No, Kakashi. No tenía elección.

Mientras Artemisa hablaba, su mente se conectó con la de ella y las imágenes de ella junto a Sai lo atravesaron.

—¿Sai? —susurró, con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Lo condenaste —dijo Artemisa con calma—. Lo siento tanto.

Kakashi apretó los dientes mientras la culpa lo consumía. Sabía que no le convenía hablar mientras estaba enojado.

Su voluntad, incluso cuando no lo pensaba bien, se hacía realidad. Una palabra incorrecta…

Había condenado a su mejor amigo.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el salón privado —Kakashi comenzó a alejarse, pero Artemisa lo detuvo—. No sabía qué más hacer, Kakashi. No lo sabía.

Ella estiró la mano y un amuleto verde oscuro apareció. Se lo pasó a él.

—¿Cuántos latigazos? —preguntó amargamente, pensando que era el alma de Itachi lo que le ofrecía.

Una sola lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Artemisa.

—Ninguno. Es el alma de Sai, y no tengo derecho a tenerla —dijo presionándola contra la mano de él.

Kakashi estaba tan aturdido que no sabía qué decir. Él la colocó en su mochila.

Artemisa tragó con fuerza mientras lo veía guardarla con cuidado.

—Ahora aprenderás.

—¿Aprender qué?

—La pesada responsabilidad que es un alma.

Él la miró con sequedad.

—Aprendí eso hace mucho tiempo, Artie.

Y con eso, salió y se trasladó a voluntad a la prisión de Sai. Abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrar a su amigo en posición fetal en el piso.

—¿Sai?

Sai levantó la mirada, sus ojos negros estaban bordeados de rojo. La furia y el dolor que Kakashi vio y sintió provenir de Sai lo desgarró.

—Mataron a mi madre, Kakashi.

Una nueva ola de culpabilidad lo azotó. En un ataque de rabia y con nada más que una simple oración, había alterado sus destinos, y le había quitado a Sai y a Sakura a dos personas que no deberían haber perdido.

Era todo su culpa.

—Lo sé, Sai, y lo siento —lo lamentaba más de lo que Sai jamás sabría—. Cherise era una de las pocas personas decentes en este mundo. Yo también la quería.

Quería al grupo de Nueva Orleáns mucho más de lo que debería. El amor era una emoción inútil, que jamás le había ofrecido otra cosa que miseria.

Incluso Simi…

Kakashi pasó la mano sobre su tatuaje mientras luchaba contra sus emociones. Se entumeció, y se estiró hacia Sai.

—Vamos.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Te llevaré a casa. Tienes mucho que aprender.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Cómo ser un Dark Hunter. Todo lo que crees que sabes sobre luchar, sobrevivir, no es nada. Tengo que enseñarte a usar tus nuevos poderes y ver correctamente con esos ojos.

—¿Y si no quiero aprender?

—Entonces morirás, y no tendrás modo de regresar esta vez.

Sai tomó su mano y le permitió ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Kakashi cerró los ojos y llevó a Sai a casa.

Jamás había esperado con ansias entrenar a un nuevo Dark Hunter, pero éste… Este le dolía más que ninguno.

Itachi abandonó la casa de los Haruno una hora antes del amanecer. Sakura finalmente se había quedado dormida, y él la había cargado escaleras arriba a la habitación que había compartido con Hinata cuando eran pequeñas.

Luego de dejarla sobre la cama, había pasado más tiempo del que debía observando las viejas fotos en la pared, de ellas dos juntas.

De ellas con sus hermanas.

Su pobre Sakura. No sabía si alguna vez sanaría.

Llamó a un taxi para que lo dejara en su casa. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro. Ahora no había nadie allí, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a confiar en Sakura.

Estas últimas semanas… Habían sido milagrosas. Ella era milagrosa.

Ahora su tiempo juntos había terminado.

Itachi abrió la puerta de su casa y escuchó el silencio. Cerró y trabó la puerta, y luego subió las escaleras hacia el solarium donde la estatua de Izumi esperaba.

Rellenó el aceite de su lámpara antes de comprender lo estúpido que había sido, tanto como hombre como Dark Hunter.

No había sido capaz de proteger a Izumi o a Sakura del sufrimiento que era la vida.

Tal como no podía protegerse a sí mismo.

Pero, bueno, quizás la vida no se trataba de protegerse. Quizás se trataba de otra cosa.

Algo incluso más valioso. Era acerca de compartir.

No necesitaba a alguien que lo protegiera del pasado. Necesitaba el contacto de una mujer cuya calidez ahuyentara a esos demonios. Una mujer cuya presencia hiciese soportable lo insoportable.

Y, en todos esos siglos, aún no había aprendido lo más valioso de todo. Cómo decirle "te amo" a alguien.

Pero, al menos, ahora comprendía el sentimiento que significaba.

Con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos, tocó la fría mejilla de Izumi. Era hora de dejar ir al pasado.

—Buenas noches, Izumi —susurró.

Renunciando, apagó la llama de un soplido y salió de la habitación que había sido sólo de ella, hacia la que había aprendido a compartir con Sakura.

Sakura despertó para encontrarse sola en su vieja cama. Cerró los ojos y deseó regresar a su infancia. Regresar a los días en que todas sus hermanas habían compartido esta casa con ella. Regresar a la época en que su mayor temor era no conseguir una cita para el baile de graduación.

Pero el tiempo siempre era efímero. Y no había modo de regresar.

Suspirando, se dio vuelta y se percató que Itachi no estaba con ella. Sintió su ausencia inmediatamente.

Se levantó y se puso una bata que su madre debía haber dejado para ella en la habitación. Mientras pasaba frente al tocador, se detuvo y dio un paso atrás al ver un anillo encima del mismo.

Su corazón latió violentamente al reconocer el anillo de sello de Itachi, encima de una nota doblada.

Tomándolo, leyó las contadas palabras. "Gracias, mi señora Sakura. Por todo. Ita."

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Era una despedida? Oh, sí, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

¿Por qué no?

Estaba casi furiosa hasta que la leyó otra vez y se dio cuenta de que no había firmado como "Itachi".

Había usado el sobrenombre que ella le había dado. Un sobrenombre que odiaba.

Con la garganta hecha un nudo, metió la nota en su bolsillo y besó el anillo que le había dejado. Lo deslizó en su pulgar y fue a bañarse.

Itachi estaba soñando con Sakura. Ella reía en su oído mientras se recostaba debajo de él.

Parecía tan real, que casi podía jurar que sentía su mano en la espalda… No, ahora estaba enterrada en su cabello.

Y entonces ella la apartó y la pasó por su cadera, bajándola por su muslo hasta que lo acunó en su palma.

Gruñendo de placer, Itachi abrió los ojos para comprender que no era un sueño.

Sakura estaba recostada a su lado.

—Hola, bebé —le susurró ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, incapaz de creer que fuera real. Sakura levantó la mano para mostrarle su anillo.

—¿Cómo podría estar en otro sitio, dada la brusquedad de tu nota?

—Mi nota no era brusca.

Ella resopló.

—Casi pensé que me estabas diciendo que me largara.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? Te dejé mi anillo.

—¿Regalo consuelo?

Él puso los ojos en blanco ante su mal concebido razonamiento.

—No, ese anillo significa que el portador vale su peso en oro. ¿Ves? —lo levantó para que ella pudiese ver la cresta real.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

—¿valgo mi peso en oro?

Itachi corrió la mano de ella hacia sus labios, para poder besarla.

—vales mucho más que eso para mí.

Los ojos de ella se empañaron mientras lo miraba.

—Te amo, Itachi.

Él jamás había escuchado algo más precioso.

—También te amo, Sakura —dijo, con la voz poco clara.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó mientras lo atraía a sus brazos y lo besaba hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Ella literalmente se arrancó la camisa antes de menearse debajo de él. Itachi rió ante su impaciencia, antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella no estaba de humor para eso. Hicieron el amor furiosamente, como si no fueran a tener otra oportunidad.

Más tarde, se quedaron recostados uno en brazos del otro. Itachi jugaba con su cabello mientras contemplaba su futuro.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Sakura?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cómo hacemos que esta relación funcione? Naruto aún me odia, y todavía soy un Dark Hunter.

—Bueno —dijo ella entrecortadamente—. Roma no se construyó en un día. Daremos un paso por vez.

Poco imaginaba que esos pasos serían horrorosos.

El primero llegó la noche del funeral de su hermana. Itachi había llevado a Sakura a casa de sus padres, sólo para parase en seco al darse cuenta de que Naruto, Hinata, y Julian y su esposa Grace, estaban allí.

La hostilidad era tangible.

Sakura había tenido la intención de quedarse con Itachi todo el tiempo, pero su tía Zelda la había apartado.

—Regresaré enseguida.

Itachi asintió mientras iba a buscar algo para tomar. Julian y Naruto lo arrinconaron en la cocina.

Suspiró cansadamente mientras esperaba que empezaran. Dejó su vaso. Naruto lo tomó del brazo.

Itachi estaba a punto de dejarlo allí cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba lastimándolo. Él retiró la manga de Itachi para que las cicatrices de su ejecución quedaran visibles.

—Hinata me contó cómo moriste —dijo Naruto con calma—. No le creí — Itachi apartó su brazo de un tirón.

Sin una palabra, comenzó a alejarse de los dos griegos. Pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

—Mira, Itachi, tengo que decirte que literalmente me mata cada vez que te veo. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo sería si yo tuviese el rostro del hombre que te clavó a la madera?

Itachi rió amargamente ante la ironía.

—En realidad, sé exactamente cómo te sientes, General. Cada vez que uso un espejo, también veo el rostro de mi ejecutor.

Podía no haber sido gemelo de sus hermanos, pero se parecían lo suficiente como para que le resultara difícil mirarse en un espejo sin verlos a ellos reflejados. Por eso es que estaba tan condenadamente agradecido que los Dark Hunters no tuvieran reflejo a menos que quisieran.

Naruto asintió.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Creo que no puedo sobornarte o intimidarte para que te alejes de Sakura, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Entonces tendremos que ser adultos, porque amo demasiado a mi esposa como para lastimarla. Ya ha perdido a una hermana, y la mataría perder a otra. Necesita a Sakura —Naruto hizo una mueca como si le doliera, y estiró su mano hacia Itachi—. ¿Tregua?

Itachi estrechó su mano.

—Tregua.

Naruto lo soltó, y entonces Julian ofreció su mano.

—Que conste —dijo Naruto antes de irse—, que esto sólo nos convierte en amigables enemigos.

Sakura entró a la cocina mientras ellos salían.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió.

—Naruto decidió madurar.

Ella parecía impresionada.

—Supongo que la inmortalidad le sienta bien.

—Aparentemente.

Los dos se quedaron en el funeral hasta después de la medianoche, cuando decidieron ir a casa en el apaleado Mini Cooper de Sakura.

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo encontraron a Kakashi esperándolos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Itachi.

Kakashi se adelantó y le entregó una pequeña caja a Sakura.

—Sabes qué hacer. Sólo recuerda: no lo dejes caer.

Sakura estaba espantada mientras sostenía la caja que contenía el alma de Itachi en sus manos.

—Habíamos decidido que no haríamos esto. No quiero quitarle su inmortalidad a Itachi.

Kakashi respiró lenta y cansadamente.

—Hasta que le regreses su alma, Artemisa es su dueña. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No.

—Bueno, ahí tienes —Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta, y luego se detuvo para mirarlos—. A propósito, Saku, ahora también eres inmortal.

—¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sería justo para Hinata perderte cuando envejezcas.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ser inmortal?

Kakashi le sonrió irónicamente.

—Es la voluntad de los dioses. No la cuestiones.

Salió por la puerta y los dejó a solas.

—Wow —susurró Sakura mientras abría la caja, para encontrarse con un medallón azul oscuro dentro.

Vibraba con colores remolinantes que hacían parecer que tenía vida. Cerró la caja.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

—Pienso que será mejor que no la dejes caer.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando llegó el momento de estacarlo para poder regresarle su alma, comprendió algo horrible.

No podía hacerlo.

—Vamos, Sakura —dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba en la cama, con el torso desnudo—. Me apuñalaste la noche que nos conocimos, sin siquiera parpadear.

—Sí, pero entonces eras una bolsa de basura.

—Creo que estoy ofendido.

Las semanas pasaron, mientras Sakura intentaba apuñalar a Itachi, sólo para encontrarse fracasando.

Incluso intentó simular que era un Daimon.

No funcionó. Sin mencionar el pequeño hecho que aún tenían que descubrir qué drenaría sus poderes de Dark Hunter y hacerlo humano el tiempo suficiente como para que muriera.

Entonces entraron en una extraña especie de paz. Sakura se mudó de su apartamento sobre la tienda, y lo dejó para que Marla lo cuidara mientras ella vivía con Itachi.

Se quedaban juntos de día, y cazaban juntos por la noche.

Aún no podía estacarlo pero, al menos, una tarde, se había enterado de cuál era su debilidad: lastimarla. Había sido un accidente. Itachi se había estirado para tomar su espada y le había dado un codazo accidentalmente. Durante dos horas, sus ojos habían sido azules.

Aún así, ella aún no era capaz de apuñalarlo. Era imposible.

Hasta ese verano. Mientras Sakura y Itachi estaban en medio del entrenamiento en el gimnasio del primer piso, lo inimaginable sucedió.

En un instante, ella estaba jugando con Itachi; al siguiente, Naruto había entrado violentamente por la puerta, haciendo que Itachi la golpeara por accidente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto instantáneamente azules. Antes de comprender lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, él tomó a Itachi, lo arrojó al suelo, y pasó una estaca a través de su corazón y la dejó allí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilló Sakura, corriendo hacia él. Hinata la atrapó.

—Está bien, Saku —le dijo, poniéndole la caja que contenía el alma de Itachi en sus manos por la fuerza—. Como sigues diciéndome que no puedes hacer esto, Naruto se ofreció como voluntario.

—Sí, y con un poco de suerte, podrías dejarlo caer —dijo Naruto maliciosamente.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Tomando la caja de manos de su hermana, se arrodilló junto a Ita.

Itachi estaba en el suelo, jadeando. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor mientras sangraba por su herida.

—No te preocupes, bebé. No lo dejaré caer.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Confío en ti.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo mientras él moría. Tomando el medallón, gritó mientras quemaba su palma. Sakura se mordió el labio y colocó el medallón sobre la marca de arco y flecha en la cadera de Itachi.

—Shh —dijo Hinata tranquilizadoramente—. Dejará de quemar en un segundo. Sólo piensa en Itachi.

Lo hizo, aunque cada parte cuerda de ella quería soltar el ardiente trozo de lava que quemaba su mano.

Finalmente, comenzó a enfriarse. Itachi no se movía.

Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Está bien —dijo Hinata—. Sólo toma un minuto.

Y luego de algunos más, Itachi abrió sus ojos, que eran ahora de un permanente y vibrante tono de azul. Sus colmillos habían desaparecido por completo.

Sakura sonrió al verlo, excesivamente agradecida porque él estaba vivo.

—No te ves bien.

Itachi acunó su rostro.

—Yo creo que te ves hermosa.

—Yo creo que debería estacarlo otra vez sólo por añadidura —dijo Naruto.

—Yo creo que debemos irnos —dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo, tomó a su esposo e hizo una salida rápida.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó Naruto desde el pasillo—. Por favor, ¿no puedo estacarlo una vez más?

—Hola, humano —dijo Sakura antes de besarlo.

Entonces se apartó con un grito, mientras se percataba de algo.

Ella era inmortal. Ahora que Itachi ya no era Dark Hunter, no lo era.

—Oh, dios mío —susurró—. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Pero la respuesta era simple. La habían condenado a vivir la eternidad sin él.

 **EL AHORA ES HUMANO Y ELLA INMORTAL, ¿QUE PASARA?**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **CAPITULO 17**

Cuatro meses más tarde

Monte Olimpo

—Tu hermano se casa hoy, Sasuke.

Sasuke giró en la cama para encontrar a su esposa, Karin, mirándolo fijamente con esa turbada y penetrante expresión, que parecía reservar exclusivamente para cada ocasión en que él la irritaba.

—Y debería importarme porque…

—Es toda la familia que te queda, y me gustaría que mi bebé conociera a ambos lados de su familia.

Sasuke regresó a su lado de la cama mientras pretendía ignorarla. Pero eso era imposible. En primer lugar, la amaba demasiado como para darle poca importancia y, en segundo lugar, ella no sería ignorada.

Sintió su mano en el cabello, mientras ella jugaba con él.

—¿Sasuke?

No le respondió. Luego que Kakashi había regresado a la tierra con Sakura, él había pasado mucho tiempo en el Peradomatio, o Salón del Pasado.

Karin estaba domesticándolo, después de todo. Estar casado con ella le había enseñado mucho acerca de la justicia.

No, eso no era exactamente cierto. Estar con ella estaba haciendo al pasado soportable de algún modo, y ahora que estaba embarazada…

No quería que su hijo naciera en un mundo en el que el perdón fuera un concepto ajeno.

—No es fácil dejar ir al pasado, Karin —dijo finalmente. Ella le besó el hombro, provocándole temblores.

—Lo sé, Príncipe Azul.

Lo hizo girar hasta quedar de espaldas y se inclinó sobre él.

Sasuke colocó su mano sobre su hinchado vientre, donde sintió a su bebé moviéndose alborotadamente contra su palma. Su hijo nacería en sólo dos semanas.

—Entonces, ¿necesito vestirme para una boda? —preguntó Karin con calma. Sasuke le apartó el largo y rubio cabello del rostro, para poder ahuecar su mejilla.

—Te prefiero desnuda, en mi cama.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta final?

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

Sakura giró para ver a Itachi detrás de ella. Se veía completamente elegante en su atavío negro pero, en realidad, siempre se veía de ese modo. A diferencia de ella, él jamás había tenido un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

Su cuerpo se entibió instantáneamente ante la cercanía de él. Sakura llevaba un vestido de bodas sin tirantes, y en ese momento estaba descalza, habiendo pateado los tacos altos en el instante en que habían abandonado la catedral.

—No pasa nada —le mintió, sin querer que él supiera cuánto lamentaba todo el conflicto que le había causado.

Y cómo realmente, un día, ella sería su muerte. Su corazón sufrió.

—¿Ya estás listo para cambiarme por otra? —preguntó juguetonamente, aunque su garganta estaba realmente anudada.

—Jamás, pero hay una gran cantidad de gente en el patio preguntándose dónde está la novia.

Ella frunció la nariz.

—Está bien, allí voy —dijo, tomándolo del brazo.

Él la condujo hacia afuera, hacia la multitud de locura que era su familia.

En la iglesia, había optado por no dividir a los invitados en los bancos, por temor a que fuera dolorosamente evidente que no había nadie del lado del novio.

Incluso cuatro de los siete padrinos habían tenido que ser prestados de su lado. Sólo Kakashi, Gilbert, y Shino habían estado allí para Itachi.

Aún estaba enojada por que ningún otro Dark Hunter hubiese asistido o enviado buenos deseos.

Naruto, Julian, Talon, y Tad se habían ofrecido amablemente a completar el número de padrinos del novio, para que sus hermanas no quedaran sin escoltas. Por eso, los querría siempre.

Su tía Sophie la agarró y la apartó de Itachi.

Sakura prometió su regreso antes de que las mujeres la rodearan.

Itachi sonrió ante la imagen, y luego fue a buscar una copa de champagne para cada uno. Las risas resonaban en el patio, en medio de las cuerdas de la orquesta que habían contratado. Sakura había querido que tocara una banda gótica, pero su madre se había puesto firme, y había insistido para que Sakura no hiciese sangrar los oídos de los invitados.

Él se dio vuelta para mirar a la multitud, que reía y hablaba entre sí. Kakashi, Shino, e incluso Gilbert estaban parados a un costado junto a los demás padrinos. Él añoraba ir y unírseles, pero sabía por experiencia que aunque Naruto y Julian toleraban su presencia, no les agradaba.

Qué extraño que se sintiera ajeno incluso en su propia boda.

Tomando un sorbo de champagne, escudriñó la multitud hasta que encontró a su esposa junto a sus hermanas.

Sonrió ante la imagen de Sakura, que estaba absolutamente adorable con su cabello castaño suelto sobre los hombros. Alguien había colocado pequeños ramitos de flores por todo su cabello, y lo había rociado con brillo. Parecía una etérea hada que había venido a seducirlo.

El director de la boda se acercó a él para informarle que la cena estaba lista para ser servida.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, Itachi fue a decirle a Sakura que necesitaban que todos se sentaran.

Reclamó a su novia y la condujo a la mesa nupcial.

Sakura rió en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la silla y la acomodaban sin ningún incidente. Finalmente estaba aprendiendo cómo hacer esto correctamente. La primera vez que Itachi había apartado la silla para ella, había sido un completo fiasco.

Él tomó el asiento a su derecha mientras que Gilbert se sentaba a su izquierda. Los mozos comenzaron a traer platos, y llenar las copas de vino.

Itachi tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos. La sensación de esos labios en su mano envió fuego a través de Sakura. Jamás había sabido que un ser humano podía estar tan feliz y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que todos habían sido servidos, Gilbert se puso de pie para hacer un brindis.

La banda cesó de tocar.

Gilbert abrió la boca, pero antes que pudiera hablar una voz profunda y acentuada lo interrumpió.

—Sé que es típico que el padrino brinde por la pareja, pero creo que Gilbert podría perdonarme por usurpar su lugar por un minuto.

Sakura tuvo que forzarse a cerrar la boca mientras Sasuke se aproximaba a su mesa de entre medio de la multitud.

Itachi apretó su mano con más fuerza.

Sasuke se detuvo directamente frente a ellos, y miró significativamente a su hermano.

—Las bodas siempre han sido una cosa fascinante para mí —dijo, con la voz resonante—. Un momento en que dos personas se miran a los ojos y prometen que jamás permitirán que nada ni nadie los separe. Provenientes de dos familias, se unen para formar una rama separada que los vincula con sus raíces. Es un momento en que dos familias se unen, debido a los corazones de dos personas. Un momento en que la enemistad y los malos sentimientos deberían ser olvidados, junto con el pasado —la mirada de Sasuke pasó por la mesa, deteniéndose en cada uno de los actuales y antiguos Dark Hunters—. Las bodas significan un nuevo comienzo. Después de todo, ningún humano jamás ha sido capaz de elegir a su familia… Dios sabe que yo nunca hubiese elegido a la mía —le ofreció una peculiar sonrisa a Itachi—. Pero como dice la obra romana que una vez escribió Terence, "De muchos malos comienzos se han formado grandes amistades" —Sasuke levantó su copa hacia ellos—. Por mi hermano, Itachi, y su esposa Sakura. Que ambos lleguen a disfrutar de la felicidad que he conocido con mi propia esposa. Y que se entreguen uno al otro el amor que ambos merecen.

Sakura no estaba segura de cuál de ellos estaba más aturdido por las palabras de Sasuke. Su familia, inconsciente de lo inesperado que era este momento, ovacionó el brindis de Sasuke.

Conmocionados más allá del entendimiento, ninguno de ellos dio un sorbo. Sasuke caminó hacia ellos y les brindó una sonrisa irónica, y casi burlona.

—Se supone que beban ahora.

Lo hicieron, pero Itachi se ahogó con su trago. Olisqueó la copa sospechosamente.

—¿Me envenenaste? —le preguntó a Sasuke en un tono bajo. Sasuke se frotó la ceja con el dedo del medio.

—No, Itachi. Ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel.

—Es néctar —dijo la voz de una mujer.

Sakura giró para ver a una hermosa mujer rubia embarazada detrás de ella. La mujer colocó una suave mano en su hombro y la besó en la mejilla.

—Soy la esposa de Sasuke, Karin —dijo en un tono bajo que sólo ellos dos pudieron escuchar. Giró hacia Itachi y también le dio un beso—. No podíamos decidir qué darles como regalo de bodas, así que Sasuke pensó que el mejor regalo sería la eternidad juntos.

—Sí —dijo Sasuke malhumoradamente—. Esa es la versión educada de lo que dije.

Karin le dirigió una mirada alegremente perversa antes de volver a observarlos.

—Felicitaciones a ambos —le alcanzó a Itachi un pequeño recipiente de algo que le recordaba a Sakura a Jell-O—. Es ambrosía —le dijo a Itachi—. Cómela y serás capaz de devolverle los relámpagos a Sasuke cada vez que juegue contigo.

—¡Hey! —dijo Sasuke bruscamente—. Nunca acordé eso.

Karin lo miró con inocencia.

—De este modo, asumo que jugarás más bondadosamente con tu hermano en el futuro.

Sakura rió.

—Saben, creo que me agrada mi nueva cuñada.

Karin los dejó para unirse a Sasuke, quien se veía muy poco complacido.

—No te preocupes, cariño, me aseguraré que tengas muchas otras cosas en que ocupar tu tiempo antes que acosar a Itachi.

La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó en el instante en que ella lo tocó.

Itachi se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta pararse ante Karin y Sasuke.

—Gracias —dijo.

Estiró la mano hacia Sasuke, quien la observó desconfiadamente. Sakura esperaba a medias que se alejara.

No lo hizo.

Tomando la mano de Itachi, lo palmeó en la espalda y luego lo soltó.

—Tu mujer te ama más de lo que crees. Es una terrible gata salvaje. Probablemente debería haberte regalado algo en Kevlar.

Itachi se rió.

—Espero que se queden a la recepción.

—Nos encantaría —dijo Karin antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder.

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa con Selena y Bill mientras que Itachi regresaba junto a ella.

—Bon appetit —dijo Sakura mientras le alcanzaba la ambrosía. Él la comió y luego la besó—. Mmm —susurró Sakura, inhalando el aroma de su esposo—. Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo.

"Tengo la intención de manejarte de arriba abajo". Itachi sonrió.

—Y yo tengo la intención de permitírtelo —su rostro se puso serio mientras la miraba fijamente, y su amor por ella lo consumía—. Amo, Sakura. Amo.

 **SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO PARA EL FINAL PERO HABRÁ UN CAPITULO EXTRA :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	19. EPILOGO

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **EPILOGO**

Un año más tarde

—Miren al pobre bastardo —dijo Naruto, sentado dentro del Café Pontalba con Hinata, Grace, Julian, Bill, y Selena, cenando—. Debería haber sido bueno y matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

A través de la puerta a su derecha, podían ver a Sakura y Itachi caminando hacia la Catedral de St. Louis.

Las mujeres fruncieron el ceño mientras los observaban.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata.

—Está tan arruinado —dijo Bill antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza—. Me pregunto qué hizo mal esta vez.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Selena.

—Conozco ese modo de caminar a lo Haruno —dijo Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es el andar de "no obtendrás nada esta noche, compañero, así que ni siquiera preguntes".

—Oh, sí, demonios —concordó Bill—. Alégrate de haberte casado con la única de las hermanas que no te torturará en un arranque de furia, Naruto. Realmente tuviste suerte.

—¿Discúlpame? —Selena miró enojada a su esposo. Naruto rió.

—Si fuera tú, no me reiría —dijo Hinata, con la voz tensa mientras veía a Sakura decirle a Itachi con el gesto "no te estoy escuchando".

Entonces ella continuó caminando delante de él, mientras Itachi la seguía y hacía gestos para apaciguarla.

—Realmente odio ese andar —murmuró Bill.

—Creo que ambos verán ese andar de cerca esta noche —dijo Julian antes de extraer su teléfono Nextel. Buscó entre los nombres antes de presionar el botón para hablar—. Hey, ¿Shino? ¿Dónde estás?

—En el Café Du Monde. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes ver a Itachi y Sakura? Parece que se dirigen por el Pedestrian Mall hacia ti.

Shino hizo un sonido de asco.

—Sí, necesitan conseguir una habitación.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Julian.

—Están besándose como dos adolescentes calientes.

Hinata y Selena miraron indignadas y furiosas a sus maridos.

—De ningún modo.

Naruto se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta, con Bill sólo un paso detrás de él.

Caminó toda la calle para ver a Sakura y Itachi detenidos frente a la tienda de Selena.

Efectivamente, estaban besuqueándose.

—¿Discúlpenme? —dijo Bill—. Saben, hay leyes de decencia pública aquí.

Sakura se burló de Bill.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedió la última vez que intentaste decirle a una Haruno cuáles eran las leyes de la ciudad?

Bill se puso pálido.

Sakura rió y luego regresó a lo que había estado haciendo antes que Bill la interrumpiera tan rudamente.

 **FIN**

 **YA SE ACABO ESTA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA**

 **NO SE PIERDAN MI SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN:**

 **PASIÓN A CIEGAS**

 **Resumen:**

Cuando el amor llega es muy difícil escapar de él.

Itachi Uchiha, jefe de las fuerzas especiales de la Marina estadounidense, se encontraba en Los Ángeles para cumplir una misión cuando aceptó una cita a ciegas con la preciosa Sakura Haruno, cuñada de un amigo militar y madre soltera. A fin de cuentas, llevaba varios años enamorado en secreto de una mujer que pertenecía a otro hombre, de modo que no tenía nada que perder.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas se complicaron cuando la mujer que nunca pensó que tendría se encontró de repente disponible. Pero Sakura estaba en la misma situación, y no solo eso: estaba en peligro por su culpa.

Itachi sabía que podía mantenerla a salvo. Pero cada vez estaba más convencido de ser él quien estaba realmente en peligro.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	20. EXTRA

**TITULO:** DISFRUTA DE LA NOCHE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** AFÉRRATE A LA NOCHE

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

ESCENA ELIMINADA DE LA NOVELA ORIGINAL

A causa de la naturaleza tan oscura de Aférrate a la Noche ( Disfruta de la noche), y del hecho que deseaba terminarla con un final feliz, la siguiente escena fue removida. La dejo aquí para aquellos de ustedes que deseen leerla:

Kakashi escuchó tranquilamente mientras el sacerdote pronunciaba palabras de consuelo afuera de la bóveda en el cementerio St. Louis, donde Cherise Gautier había sido puesta a descansar. Julian, Grace, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Itachi estaban de pie a su derecha, mientras que Talon, Sunshine y los Peltiers estaban alineados a su izquierda, para presentar sus respetos a una de las mujeres más excelentes que Kakashi había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Vestía la misma ropa que llevaba el día en que la había conocido. Un par de pantalones negros sueltos, un enorme suéter negro y un largo abrigo de cuero. Cherise lo había mirado una vez y había chasqueado la lengua.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —le había preguntado.

—Una hora atrás.

Sus palabras no la habían engañado. Convencida que estaba mintiendo para salvar su orgullo, lo había sentado prontamente en una silla, y había procedido a hacerle un plato Cajun de papas ralladas fritas, mientras que Sai intentaba no reírse de ellos.

En los últimos once mil años, ella había sido una de los pocos humanos que había tratado a Kakashi como un ser humano. No lo había visto como otra cosa más que un joven hombre que necesitaba el amor de una madre y un amigo.

Y la extrañaba más que a nada.

Mientras estaba allí parado, con el frío viento atravesándolo, podía oír a su propia alma gritando de furia por haber sido el causante de esto. ¿Cómo podía una frase expresada en un momento de enojo causar tanto daño? Pero, podía. Los cortes y los moretones siempre sanaban, pero las palabras dichas con furia eran frecuentemente más permanentes. No dañaban el cuerpo, destruían el espíritu.

—Conocí a Cherise el día en que su madre la dio a luz —les contó el viejo sacerdote—. Y estuve allí la noche en que trajo a su propio hijo al mundo. Sai era su orgullo, y todos ustedes, que la conocieron, saben que si alguna vez le preguntaban cuál era su posesión más preciada, ella hubiese respondido con el nombre de Sai.

Naruto miró de costado a Kakashi, quien escuchó los pensamientos del antiguo General griego. Como el cuerpo de Sai no había sido encontrado luego del violento asesinato de Cherise, el consenso entre los Dark Hunters y Escuderos de Nueva Orleáns, tanto antiguos como actuales, era que el mismo Sai se había convertido en un Dark Hunter.

Todos sabían que no les convenía preguntarle la verdad a Kakashi.

Los humanos que no sabían nada acerca de su mundo habían asumido que Sai había sido otra víctima del destino que había acontecido a su madre, mientras que las autoridades creían que Sai la había matado.

Por esa razón era que Kakashi sabía que no podía traer de regreso a Sai a Nueva Orleáns. Al menos no por un largo tiempo. La policía estaba buscándolo, y lo condenarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin mencionar que, en realidad, no quería que nadie supiera acerca de Sai. Al menos no hasta que Sai estuviera listo para enfrentar al mundo.

Una vez que el sacerdote terminó, Hinata y Sakura colocaron las rosas que tenían en la mano en la puerta de la bóveda de Cherise, mientras el sacerdote y los Peltiers se iban.

Hinata se detuvo junto a Kakashi.

—Más tarde tendremos una ceremonia conmemorativa para Sai, en nuestra casa. Sólo Dark Hunters y Escuderos.

Kakashi asintió, pero se rehusó a mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que ella sabría la verdad.

No se movió hasta estar solo. Suspirando, observó los monumentos de piedra que formaban el cementerio. Había tantos aquí a quienes había conocido personalmente. Tantos que había visto vivir y morir.

Podía oír el sonido de sus voces en su mente, recordaba sus rostros, sus vidas.

—Lo siento, Cherise —susurró.

Dando un paso adelante, creó una mavyllo , la rosa negra sagrada que había sido creada por su madre, y la depositó junto a las rojas. A diferencia de las rojas, echaría raíces allí y crecería en su memoria.

Era el honor más grande que alguien de su especie podía concederle a nadie.

—No te preocupes, Cherise. No permitiré que nada malo le suceda a tu hijo… lo prometo.

 **OFI RODRIGUEZ**


End file.
